Alexandra
by Gallopin' Gorgons
Summary: After restoring her parents memories, Hermione finds out she isn't who she always believed to be. However, she decides not to let this new development affect her live at all. Problem is, life does seem to happen when you're busy making other plans. Especially, when a charming Draco, a meddling Narcissa and 2 rogue Death Eaters turn it upside down. M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of Hermione isn't who she thought she is. I hope you enjoy. I don't own any of it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hermione bolted upright in her bed. Fear kept her frozen in place. Her heart was racing and she was breathing heavily. She grabbed her wand of her bedside table and illuminated the small room. The light fell on the bed next to her where Ginny was sleeping soundly. Seeing her redheaded friend calmed her down as it made her realize that she did have a nightmare. However, defying her own logical mind, she needed to double check she was safe. As she slowly looked around the room, ensuring they were alone, she realized how pathetic she was acting. Hermione's breathing slowly went back to normal.

"She's dead," Hermione told herself, "She can't hurt you anymore!"

She kept chanting to herself for what seemed like forever. Finally, she calmed done enough to check the time. The clock on her bedside table read 2:30am. She hated herself for acting this way. It was so unlike her, but the dreams haunted her every night and left her mortified.

Her nightmares had started shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts. At first, they were only flashes, but soon they turned into nightmares of the day she had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. After a week of waking up screaming, Harry and the Weasley's had insisted that she needed to see a therapist at St. Mungo's.

With the help of the therapist, Hermione had quickly realized there were gaps in her memory regarding her ordeal at Malfoy Manor. Her therapist had explained that this was common for people who had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse and had warned her that the memories could return at any moment. However, he also felt it was important to retrieve those memories from her subconscious so that Hermione could heal emotionally. They had done everything possible to retrieve her memories probing her subconscious with every wizarding and muggle method possible. However, in the six weeks since her therapy started, she had made no progress. Until tonight.

_Hermione was laying on a cold stone floor. The enraged figure of Bellatrix Lestrange was standing above her. Her eyes were wide with fear, anger and disgust. She was holding her wand, ready to throw another curse at Hermione. Lucius Malfoy was standing off to the side, watching in confusion. Behind him the figures of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy had their backs turned to the scene._

_Hermione was staring up at Bellatrix who was screaming."I am going to ask you again. Where did you get this sword? Where?"_

_Hermione was ready to break when another curse hit her. She just knew she wouldn't be able to lie much longer. As the pain went through her body, she screamed, cried and plead for it to end. Sensing Hermione's failing determinations, Bellatrix Lestrange replaced her wand inside her cloak and pulled out a silver knife._

_"Well, if you're not going to tell me, I will make sure you regret it," Bellatrix ridiculed her as she cut off the left sleeve of Hermione's shirt. Pulling her arm closer to her, ready to carve into it, Bellatrix' eyes fell upon the inside of Hermione's upper arm. For a brief moment, a look of recognition seemed to appear on her face. However, before Hermione could be sure of it, it was gone._

_"You... you have been inside my vault at Gringotts!" Bellatrix screamed at her with increasing fury, "Tell the truth, tell the truth! What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife! What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME!"_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you," Ron questioned her again carefully while Harry simply stared at her.<p>

Hermione looked up from her bacon and eggs that she had been pushing around on her plate without eating anything. She knew Ron and Harry were concerned about her well-being. However, they had discussed this before and she didn't feel like rehashing it yet again.

"Yes, Ronald," she spoke sternly, "You and Harry have your Auror orientation at the Ministry today. It is important for you to go. I'll be fine."

Hermione didn't want their pity. Not today. She knew Ron was trying to be there for her. He wanted to be more than just a friend. Yes, they had kissed. However, Hermione knew it was simply out of fear in the heat of the battle. When everything was said and done -Voldemort was dead, most Death Eaters had been imprisoned and the nightmares had started - she just knew Ron couldn't help her. He was dealing with his own grief over losing a brother. Hermione wanted him to be that special person to help and love her. But she was too broken to let him.

Ron looked at her apprehensively. He and Harry were concerned about their friend. Hermione was too thin, her skin was pale and she had circles under her eyes. They knew she didn't sleep enough and had nightmare when she manage to get some rest. They were all struggling and mourning the people that had died. However, Hermione had been subjected to one of the worst curses possible, several times over, by the very women who had driven the Longbottoms into insanity with it.

"She'll be fine, dear," Molly Weasley ensured her son. "After all, I'll be there with her."

Hermione was grateful to Mrs. Weasley, who she regarded as something like a second mother. She knew, she was grieving the loss of a son, but she would always be there for those who needed her. And today, Hermione needed her.

After the war ended, Hermione had contacted the Australian Ministry of Magic to assist her in finding her parents. To her surprise, it had taken only a few short weeks to track them down. They had stayed right where Hermione wanted them to. Today, they would finally arrive at St. Mungo's via international Portkey. The healers would thoroughly examine them before restoring their memories. Hermione would have her parents back just when she needed them the most.

* * *

><p>"Healer Johnson," Hermione spoke as her and Mrs. Weasley were approached by the aging wizard, "How are they?"<p>

Healer Johnson gestured them to sit down in front of his desk. Hermione wanted to object. She was anxious and wanted to see her parents. Nevertheless, she resisted her urge to object and took a seat next to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, I'll get right to it then," he spoke quickly sensing her anxiety, "We've ran a few tests and detected the spells you said you put on them. There shouldn't be any problem with restoring their memories."

Hermione was relieved. She had been worried that she had made a mistake when she modified her parents memories and they would be unable to restore them. Yet, she could feel a 'But' coming on.

"However, we also identified another spell that was put on your mother," Hermione listened to his words in terror, "It's a rather complicated spell but not irreversible. We just need your permission to remove it as well."

"What kind of spell is it?" Hermione asked holding her breath.

"It is a very complicated charm. Only a very powerful witch or wizard would be able to cast it. The spell, which is also linked to you, is hiding your mother's, as well as your true identity!"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. She quickly turned to Mrs. Weasley as to make sure she was hearing correctly. Mrs. Weasley gave her a stiff smile as she took her hand, squeezing it hard to reassure her.

"Does that mean Mrs. Granger's and Hermione's appearances were altered?" Mrs. Weasley asked the question Hermione couldn't bring herself to say out loud.

"No, not quite. The spell is intended to hide ones true identity not change it. You and your mother still look the same. However, people that know the real you, Miss Granger, do not recognize you as such. All they see is Hermione Granger. The charm is therefore very efficient at hiding a person in plain sight. Miss Granger, we'll only be able to know who you truly are if we remove the charm from your mother."

Hermione was utterly confused. Who would have put this spell on her mother and her? Why would they need to hide their true identity? Did that mean, Hermione wasn't who she thought she was?

"But... Mrs. Weasley you recognize me?" Hermione stuttered. She looked at her friend's mother, pleading, praying for her to tell her the healer was mistaken. But Mrs. Weasley seemed just as confused as herself. Did that mean Hermione's entire life had been a lie? Did it mean Hermione wasn't really who she thought she had always been?

"Why wouldn't whoever did this, use a glamour charm on my Mom and me," Hermione muttered her question with hesitation.

"Miss Granger, glamour charms are very limited, easily detected and wear off after 24 hours. This charm lasts until it's removed making it more effective in the long run," the healer tried to explain. "Do we have your permission to remove the charm revealing the true you?"

Hermione simply nodded unable to articulate her answer.

A few minutes later, her head was still reeling with the recent revelations, Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley into an examination room. Upon entering, Hermione's heart soared. Her parents were there. They didn't recognize their daughter yet, but seeing them, knowing they were fine brought tears to Hermione's eyes. She had missed them more than anything and had been constantly worried about them while on the run with Ron and Harry. Now, they were finally back with her and would soon remember their only daughter. And maybe the mystery behind the concealment charm could be explained as well.

Healer Johnson squeezed past her and approached her parents. Accompanied by a nurse, he started mumbling and waving his wand. Hermione watched closely, waiting for a reaction from her parents. She was also waiting anxiously for what would happen to her mother when the other spell was removed.

Suddenly, her mother caught her eye. A smile formed on Mrs. Granger's lips. A smile that quickly extended to her eyes as she recognized her daughter. Hermione felt her own eyes tingle as her mother acknowledged her. She wanted to run toward her but was held back by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione turned around wondering what the witch was doing. As she looked into her face she was taken aback, Mrs. Weasley was looking alarmed.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Your mother is Jeanette Lestrange," she gasped, "and... that... would make you Alexandra!"


	2. Chapter 2

**When I posted the previous chapter, I was worried about the way I explained the concealment charm. Since I've gotten a few people to favorite this story and no complaints, I assume I did an alright job explaining it. The reason, I used that instead of a glamour charm, was that I didn't want to change Hermione's appearance. I am also not going to start calling her Alexandra, after all this is a Dramione not a Dralex ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you like the second chapter. Oh, and I still don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Can someone tell me what is going on now," Hermione was getting frustrated. "Who are Jeanette and Alexandra Lestrange?"

It had been an hour since her parents' memories had been restored. The healers had checked them out thoroughly and cleared them to go home. Now, they were sitting in the Grangers living room, drinking tea. _Tea!_ Hermione sighed with frustration. She was getting irritated at the attempted normality. Yet, she struggled to keep her frustration bottled up inside. At the moment, she needed an explanation more than anything.

"Honey, don't be mad, please," her mother was pleading as she sat next to her father. "I can explain everything!"

Hermione glanced at Mrs. Weasley who seemed to have recovered quickly after her initial shock at the hospital. Upon hearing the name Jeanette Lestrange, Hermione had been shaking like mad, reliving the dream about her torture at the hands of another women with the last name Lestrange. Right now, Mrs. Weasley's composure was the only reason Hermione was able to hold things together. Hermione slowly turned back to her mother waiting expectantly for her explanation.

"I put that charm on us after I took you and ran away from your real father," her mother finally blurted out. "He was... is dangerous. I wanted you to grow up far away from all the prejudice and hate. Have a chance at a normal life. I was so proud when you were sorted into Gryffindor, made friends with Harry and Ron. I knew then, I had succeeded in raising you differently. You're different, brave and open-minded, kind and beautiful inside and out."

Tears were streaming down Mrs. Granger's cheeks as she looked at her daughter.

"You're a witch," Hermione interrupted taking in only part of what her mother had said.

Had her entire life been a lie? She had always thought both her parents were muggles, dentists, and now her mother was talking about doing magic herself. Powerful magic! And if her mother was a Lestrange or had been married to one, did that mean Hermione was part of a supremacist pure-blood family? Was she related to the people that had tortured her friends parents into insanity and spent years in Azkaban because of it?

"Hermione, I am not Jean Harris-Granger," her mother looked distraught as she admitted the lie. "I am Jeanette Lestrange, daughter of Acacia and Karan Bellas. We are one of the most respectable, powerful pure-blood families in Greece. My parents moved to England before I was born. They wanted to ensure that I marry into a respectable family to strengthen their footing in England. My parents chose who I should marry. That's why I was betrothed and married to Rabastan Lestrange at the age of 20 and you are our only daughter Alexandra Lestrange!"

Hermione burst out laughing hysterically. This had to be a joke. Any second, George Weasley would enter the room and tell her she was one some sort of magical hidden camera show. Hermione looked around expecting to see a camera or a microphone when her mother's word settled in. She simply could not be a Lestrange. They were vile Death Eaters, murderers and had been loyal followers of Voldemort to the end. She, Hermione Granger, had bravely fought against them and their beliefs. She had even been tortured by none other but Bellatrix Lestrange for being a mudblood. A woman, who haunted her every night, was supposed to be her aunt?

"Hermione, please calm down," her mother begged her. "I am sorry, this was for your own best."

"My best," this snapped her out of her frenzy. "Mom, you are telling me Daddy is not my father and I am related to the one of the most vile and disgusting of all wizards," she was shrieking now. "Related to people who committed horrible, ghastly crimes. Killed and tortured in the name of Voldemort. Mother, they hated me for being a mudblood, wanted me dead for being Harry's friend."

"Hermione, this is complicated. I was magically betrothed to Rabastan when I was only a baby. I had no other choice than to marry him," Mrs. Granger was close to tears again as she remembered her own past. "I realized after our wedding how horrible he truly was. However, there wasn't any way to get out of my marriage... It's all part of the spells that are performed during the betrothal ceremony and the wedding," she gulped before adding, "you are magically betrothed to someone as well."

"Why didn't you refuse marriage," Hermione was sure she was missing something important.

"Honey, the magic is quite complicated. It is performed at a very young age. Two pure-blood families that wish to betroth their children come together. Several spells are supposed to determine their compatibility. It's not always perfect but the idea is that the ceremony is only performed when the pair is a good match," she paused before adding quietly. "I don't think my parents cared about the match part. They just wanted me to get a respectable, pureblood husband."

"Anyway, the ceremony creates a bond between the two betrothed. Any relationship they attempt that isn't with their chosen mate will ultimately fail. The magical bond formed prevents any lasting relationship with anyone other than the betrothed. Also, " Mrs. Granger held back her tears, "Honey, I wouldn't have you if I hadn't married him."

Hermione tried to wrap her head around this concept. She had read about arranged marriages, but as she had virtually no contact with any of the old pure-blood families that followed actual pure-blood values, she had only limited knowledge of the process.

"If the bond is unbreakable, how did you get away," Hermione finally regained some of her logic.

"The only way- the only way I know of - to break the bond is after at least one child is born to the couple. And even then, it is a complicated and demanding ritual only the husband can perform," Mrs. Granger swallowed hard before continuing. "I tricked him into it. It took me almost 2 years after you were born, but I managed. I took you and ran as soon as possible and hit in the last place your father would ever look, Muggle-London. He would have killed us if he had ever found us."

"Mom," Hermione's voice was shaking, "Why didn't you return after Voldemort's downfall? The Lestranges went to Azkaban for torturing the Longbottoms into insanity. We would have been safe," _I wouldn't have been a mudblood,_she added in her mind.

"There were rumors that He-who-must-not-be-named wasn't really dead. Rumors, that he and his followers would return to power one day...," her mother hesitated. "Also, I fell madly in love with your Dad!"

Hermione looked at the man, the man she had known as her father her entire life. Her heritage wouldn't change how she felt about him. He was her Dad! Rabastan Lestrange was nothing but a sperm donor to her.

"I love you, sweetheart," he smiled at her. "Don't worry about that! Nothing will ever change how I feel about you. You are my daughter, blood-related or not. You're my girl."

Tears were threatening to overwhelm Hermione at this simple statement. She closed her eyes, biting back the tears, she needed to get through all her questions before letting her emotion take over. She smiled at her father before turning back to her mother.

"How is the magical betrothal performed?"

"It was your father's... Rabastan's idea," her mother's tone was apologetic. "I at least made sure we followed the proper steps and we found the right match for you. The ceremony is a family affair. After drawing blood from the children, it is added to a potion. Both children are fed the potion while both mothers perform the bonding charm."

Hermione ignored the disgust she felt at the way the ceremony was performed. Lifting her left sleeve to expose her upper arm, she pointed to a scar just below a very prominent birthmark and asked, "Is this where the cut was made?"

Her mother only nodded. Horror was creeping up Hermione's body remembering her nightmare from the previous night. Bellatrix Lestrange had noticed her birthmark and the scar. She remembered the look of recognition she thought she had seen in her dream.

"Was Bellatrix Lestrange present during the ceremony," Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yes, especially since she was related to both of you," her mother seemed confused.

'She knew who I was' Hermione thought, 'She recognized my birthmark and the scar. Bellatrix knew and tortured me anyway. And that's why she thought I was in her vault. She thought I would be able to access it as a true Lestrange.'

She was about to break down, but there was one more question Hermione needed the answer to.

"Mom, both of us? Who is both of us," Her voice caught in her throat as her mother's face contorted painfully.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. Things were supposed to be different." Mrs. Granger trailed off. "You were supposed to grow up knowing each other, be friends not enemies. You were supposed to know your fate from early on."

Hermione had a sinking suspicion but she couldn't bear the thought. She prayed and pleaded that it was somebody other than him. She was bargaining everything she had to change the answer she knew was coming.

"Mom, who am I betrothed to," Hermione whispered the question almost inaudibly.

"Draco Malfoy," her mother whispered before Hermione passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I wanted to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and putting me on their alerts. I am writing this story as a challenge to myself and am enjoying it immensely. The fact, that others like it as well, makes it so much better :)**

**Anyway, we're finally getting to see some Draco!**

**Still don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_About 4 years later... Malfoy Manor_

"Stubborn, hardheaded, mulish witch," Draco Malfoy slammed the door to his office.

He was quite sure, he was overreacting. In addition, slamming the door hadn't helped calm his anger as much as he had hoped it would. Slowly walking toward his desk, he tossed the unopened letter down. How could one person, someone he hadn't seen in four years, have his blood boiling like this?

The blonde slowly opened the bottom left drawer of his elegant mahogany desk and grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey he kept there for special occasions. After conjuring a glass, he poured himself drink. Leaning back in his seat, he finally relaxed slightly.

After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Draco had escaped being send to Azkaban thanks to the favorable testimonies of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The boy-who-lived and his ginger sidekick had testified that Draco's hesitation at Malfoy Manor had bought them time and ultimately saved their and Granger's lives. Potter's account of what happened in the Forbidden Forrest also saved Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, from Azkaban. His father, on the other hand, hadn't been so lucky. Not that Draco really cared. Lucius Malfoy had dragged his family into this mess and deserved everything he had gotten since. He had received a five year sentence in Azkaban as punishment for having escaped the prison prior to the beginning of war. Although it wasn't nearly enough in Draco's opinion, the Wizengamot had been unable to make any other charges stick because Lucius had practically been a prisoner in his own home during the war.

Draco knew he was given a second chance thanks to Potter and while he had been livid at first, he soon had decided to make the best out of the situation. He had spent the past four years making amends and restoring the family name. He had been working hard on himself and overcome most of his pure-blood ideologies. Additionally, he and his mother had contributed a considerable amount of gold to help rebuild the wizarding community.

The hardest part of his change had been to simply ask for forgiveness. It had been the one thing he had avoided for as long as possible. But it was an important part of his progress. Therefore, he had personally apologized to the countless witches and wizards who had been tormented by him or his family. Some had laughed in his face, slammed doors, even pointed their wands. One witch had even told him, that his actions hadn't been his fault considering he had been surrounded by Umgubular Shlashkiters at the time. He still wasn't sure if that meant his apology was accepted.

But even more surprisingly, some people had listened and actually forgiven him. Wonderboy and his favorite red-headed Weasel were the most shocking ones to accept the new and improved Draco Malfoy. Well, he suspected the Weasel had been bullied into forgiving him by Potter. Draco, Potter and Weasel had even become friendly with each other as Draco often helped tracking down rouge Death Eaters, who were still eluding the Aurors. However, there was one person who ignored his letters, refused to hear his apologies and avoided him at all cost even though he had written countless letters of apology over the past years.

Draco got up from behind his desk, giving the latest, unopened and returned letter on his desk as scathing look. Leaving his office, he slammed the door one more time. Disappointed, he realized slamming doors wasn't going to calm him down today. Yes, Draco Malfoy had been more than horrible to one Hermione Granger, but the fact that she simply ignored him, was outrageous. He was still a Malfoy after all. Malfoys didn't have to run after people for years just to give a simple apology. As a matter of fact, he was quite sure his father had told him once that Malfoys didn't apologize simply because they were never wrong. But then again, his father was currently in Azkaban paying for his mistakes.

Draco groaned as he walked toward his bedroom. He knew, not everyone was happy about him avoiding Azkaban or believed he was trying to better himself. But he had never expected the goody two-shoe Gryffindor to be so stubborn. Quite the opposite actually, he had thought she would be easily swayed.

The young blonde shook his head. He knew he had done her wrong for stupid and bigoted reasons. He was taught to hate muggles and muggle-borns, even believed his father's claims that muggle-borns were less powerful and had no right to magic. Granger, however, had always been an enigma to him. He was supposed to hate her, and he did. Nevertheless, her intelligence and magic were most impressive. Hell, Granger had more magical power in her pinky than some pure-bloods had in their whole body. She had always fascinated him with her power, yet he had also hated her because that's what he was taught to do. As a result, Draco had tormented her more than anyone. He had wanted to put her in her place in the magical world and had never expected her to fight back. Yet, she had fought back with a passion he had never expected.

He was drawn away from his musing when he heard the fireplace erupt. There was only one other person who had access to the Floo in this part of the Manor, so he wasn't at all concerned about the intruder. She would find him.

"Draco, dear," a female voice was calling for him.

"In my room, Mother," he responded curtly. He wasn't sure he could handle his meddling mother today.

Narcissa Malfoy smiled as she entered. After kissing her son on the cheek, she took a seat in one of the oversized armchairs in his room. Without asking, Draco called Pokey, their loyal house-elf, for some tea for his mother and himself. He knew his mother's preferences and never needed to ask what she would like. Settling on his bed, he looked at her expectantly. One glance at her face told him she meant business.

"There has been a development today," she went straight to it. "You know after Jeanette and Alexandra vanished, your father made some arrangements."

The young man raised an eyebrow at his mother. He knew all too well, that when it came to his father, _'arrangements'_ meant bribes and coercion. His mother, who despite Lucius' imprisonment was still fiercely loyal to him, would of course embellish things just as he had done all his life.

"Well," she continued, "I got word today that Alexandra's inheritance has been claimed. Apparently, she removed it from the both Lestrange and Bellas vaults to an unknown location a few months ago."

This certainly did get Draco's attention. After all, Alexandra was supposed to be his wife. Well, if her mother and her hadn't disappeared over 20 years ago. Draco knew that the magical bond between the two meant that they would never be able to have a meaningful relationship with anyone besides each other. If he ever wanted a legitimate heir, he would have to find the woman and marry her. As a teenager he hadn't cared that Alexandra was missing, but as he grew older, he got tired of all the superficial and casual relationships he had. He had never been interested in any girl for longer than a week or so, and would dump them soon after meeting them.

His father had been searching for the girl for years. It was in his best interest to not let the Malfoy name get extinct. However, despite his father's vast and probably illegal efforts, there has never been a sign whether Alexandra was alive or not. At leat until now.

"They weren't able to trace it," Draco inquired, his curiosity was certainly peeked.

His mother simply shook her head. Draco found this piece of information very interesting. Alexandra must have enough influence at the Ministry and Gringotts to secretly claim her trust fund and safely move her inheritance without detection. It also meant she was part of the British Wizarding Community, maybe even well-known among their fellow wizards and witches.

"Mother, how much research did Father do in regards to Alexandra's whereabouts?"

"Well, he investigated all of your female classmates at Hogwarts," Narcissa started carefully, "He managed to get Durmstrang's student list as well, thanks to his connection to Karkaroff. He tried to get Beauxbatons', but wasn't successful. Madame Maxine is very protective of her students. He was also unsuccessful in procuring a list of Salem's students or any other major wizarding school."

"When you say 'all female classmates', do you mean muggle-borns as well," Draco couldn't help but laugh at the idea of his father investigating witches he felt were beneath him.

"Yes, especially muggle-borns. Disguising Alexandra as a muggle-born is something Jeanette would do," Narcissa responded sadly. Jeanette had been her best friend since childhood. "The Bellas' have a very strong magical line. I was so pleased when you and Alexandra turned out to be a match. Jeanette may be willing to give up her own magic but she would never deny Alexandra hers. So, we were sure she'd be in one of the big wizarding schools."

"Pff, with my luck Alexandra is disguised as Granger," Draco chuckled as he thought of the other elusive witch in his life. It would make things easier though, he'd only have to convince one stubborn witch to speak to him.

"Actually, I don't think so," Narcissa interjected slowly. "Your father investigated her very thoroughly... We thought you were a bit obsessed with her after your first year ... Now, don't look at me like that. I know, you disliked her, but the way you would talk about her, made us wonder. See, it would be a natural reaction to be a bit obsessed with Alexandra due to your shared bond. You never shut up about her at all during that first summer home from Hogwarts."

"I also never shut up about Potter," Draco joked. "Did you investigate him as well?"

Narcissa gave him a look only a mother could pull off. He mumbled a quick apology before processing what she had said. So they had investigated Granger? That was a fascinating development. He pictured his aristocratic, pure-blood father descending into the muggle-world to investigate the Granger family. These thoughts amused him and he would surely use it to his advantage when his father was released from Azkaban a year from now.

"Well, we pretty much ruled her out," Narcissa explained further, "her parents were some sort of muggle healers for teeth, Nedtist or something. Her mother looks nothing like Jeanette. Mr. Granger seems to be her father and appears on her birth certificate. Also, Miss Granger's birthday is in September, while Alexandra's is in December."

Draco was surprised how much his mother knew about Hermione Granger and her parents. His mother and father must have really thought there'd be a chance she was Alexandra. There was some things about Granger that didn't match up with Alexandra. However, he wasn't going to point out that magic could easily change all of those differences. He was just happily believing that Granger wasn't Alexandra. After all, Merlin help them, if the most stubborn witch in Britain was the only way to continue the Malfoy line.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"I can't believe, today is your last day here, Granger," a voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She looked up from behind her desk and saw a young woman peeking over their shared cubicle wall.

"Don't tell me you're going to miss me," Hermione chuckled looking back at her desk.

Sitting in her small cubicle, Hermione had been thinking smugly about the latest success in her little plan. Despite the fact, that she hated the banking world, she had been working for Gringotts for the past three years. Thank Merlin, today was her last day in a job she hated. However, working at Gringotts was a necessary part of her overall ploy.

Hermione worked at Gringotts for one reason only: Claiming her inheritance while avoiding detection by the Malfoys. She already had enough influence at the Ministry to get what she needed. Minister Shacklebolt has been fond of her ever since they had been paired up during Harry's final removal from the Dursley's home just before his 17th birthday. They had fought alongside each other and since become close. Therefore, the Minister had been more than willing to help her claim what was rightfully hers. He had been shocked to learn that Hermione was really Alexandra Lestrange, but always understood her special circumstances and the need to keep it a secret. In fact, there weren't many people that knew who she was and she intended on keeping it that way. The very last thing she wanted, was to marry Malfoy.

So, the only real hurdle for Hermione was Gringotts. She hadn't been sure how to secretly claim her gold and move it without the long arm of the Malfoy family knowing about it. So, after graduation she had joined Gringotts as a Junior Analyst. She helped Gringotts customers with their investments while learning the ins and outs of the wizarding bank.

Six months ago, after Hermione had learnt everything about the magical banking world, she finally made her move. She had used her knowledge and influence at Gringotts to move her gold from the Lestrange and Bellas vaults to an off-shore account in the Wizarding Caymans. From there, she had split her fortune and moved it between many different wizarding banks, choosing those that weren't particularly fond of paperwork as long as they benefited from the transactions. Then, two months ago, she had transferred everything back to Gringotts to her personal, newly established vault.

Since then, she has been anxiously waiting for the Malfoys to knock on her door and drag her off to marry Draco. It never happened. The thought of having outwitted the Ferret and his family, pleased her more than anything. Especially, since she has been staying as far away from them as possible since learning the truth.

"Well, who else is going to be an insufferable know-it-all and fix my mistakes," the young women sneered. Looking up again, only the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her words and tone of voice.

"I told you, you should quit as well and join me," Hermione suggested for what seemed like the millionth time. "You can't tell me, you love working here. I know for a fact, you're not very tolerant when it comes to the goblins."

"Oh, Granger, how would your little charity, you plan on starting, be able to afford me my lavish lifestyle? I do have to eat. Plus my father would disown me for associating with you," the woman winked at her. "_'It is unbecoming for a woman of your blood to associate with the likes of her!_' My father would throw a fit... Wait, that would be enjoyable, actually."

"Parkinson, we both know you're about to claim a trust-fund bigger than your ego and you despise your father for trying to set you up with Goyle and other eligible, equally repulsive, wizards," Hermione countered, "I think it would be a win-win situation for you to join me!"

Pansy Parkinson chuckled at Hermione's words. They have been working together for the past three years. At first, they had still hated each other more than anything and fought constantly. However, they had been thrown together on several projects and their supervisor had threatened them with the loss of their jobs, if they didn't figure things out. Both women had been furious about the situation but bonded over their mutual hate for their supervisor. Now, though neither would ever admit it out loud, they were unlikely friends.

"Merlin, don't remind me," Pansy shuttered. "To think, I was free after my dear betrothed Crabbe killed his sorry self in the fiendfyre he conjured to kill you and the rest of your little gang, just to be set up with the likes of Goyle. You may actually have a point. My father disowning me will have absolutely no financial impact on me, yet he would stop setting me up with idiots... I'd miss my mother, though."

Pansy pretended to ponder Hermione's offer for a minute. She had already made up her mind after their supervisor had, once again, chewed her out last week. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to tell Hermione just yet. In fact, Pansy was more than happy to join Hermione, who was planning on starting her own charity after quitting her job. However, she couldn't just admit this to Hermione. That would mean, she'd lose ground in their friendship. And that, wasn't how things worked. They teased and insulted each other, but never got mushy. Pansy decided to simply show up at Hermione's home Monday morning. She would act, as if it was what they had planned all along. Hermione, on the other hand, would sport a huge grin, hand her the coffee she had already made for her and refrain from commenting further. They both knew, this was exactly how it was going to be.

"I hope you got me some decent cake, Parkinson," Hermione said acting haughty, "The one you got for Brenda's birthday last week was dreadful."

"Yeah," Pansy smirked evilly making Hermione laugh. "That's only because she slept with that cute wizard from accounting I had my eye on."

The rest of the day went by quickly for Hermione, she had already wrapped up her work the previous day. Today, she was simply gossiping with people she had worked with for three years, ate some of the amazing cake Pansy had brought in from their favorite bakery and generally ignored any memos or meetings. At the end of the day, Hermione packed her remaining belongings in a magically enlarged box. She was ready to leave this place behind for good. Just as she entered the elaborate elevator, a tall, blond man got out of the second one, neither noticing the other person as they went about their business.

"Drake," Pansy yelled out as she saw her childhood friend. The two quickly hugged each other. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Pans, how are you," he greeted her as she smiled happily at him. She didn't get a chance to see Draco as much as she wanted to anymore. She was busy with work and being set up with different, eligible pure-blood wizards. He has been running the various Malfoy business ventures since he had been acquitted by the Wizengamot nearly four years ago.

" I do have a favor to ask you," Draco started after all pleasantries were done with. "It's about Alexandra. She claimed her inheritance and moved it out of Gringotts. I need your help tracking it. It's my only chance to find her."

Pansy sighed. She wouldn't be able to do it and she hated letting Draco down. His family had been searching for his betrothed for far too long without any success. She slowly shook her head looking more dejected than ever.

"I'm afraid I can't," she finally murmured, "this would take me weeks to track. Tomorrow is my last day, I quit. Granger and I, we're starting a charity."

"Who," Draco inquired choking with laughter.

"You remember, bushy-haired, know-it-all, muggle-born Hermione Granger," Pansy chuckled.

"Wait, you're friends with Granger and didn't tell me," the young man's voice was full of frustration. Hadn't he been trying to get a hold of the elusive witch for forever? And Pansy knew where to find her all along, was even friendly with her. Why didn't he know this about one of his closest friends? Was he so hung up with his own life, that he didn't know what was going on with his friends?

"I didn't know you cared. You hated her in school, made her life miserable," Pansy almost shrieked. "We've been working together for three years. It just never came up."

"You weren't any better, Pans," Draco shot back getting irritated. "You helped me plan half of those schemes to humiliate her."

"I know. She isn't as bad, though. I kind of got over my own prejudice seeing how brilliant she is. Honestly, she's a bit vindictive as well. Save for the muggle-born thing, I think she would have made a great Slytherin. Granted, she can be a bit annoying when she spouts out random facts nobody cares about. And don't get me started on house-elves. She talks about their rights like her life depends on it. But she's not bad at all." Pansy looked at him regretfully.

"It's alright," the young wizard poked his friend's arm, "I've been trying to talk to her... make peace if you will, but she simply ignores my requests. I've even talked to Potter and Weasley. They claim she's simply too stubborn to accept I changed. And then, here you are, telling me she's not so bad," he shook his head, "apparently she can forgive everyone but me."

"Why is it so important to get Granger's forgiveness?" Pansy was confused. One person's acceptance didn't change the fact that Draco Malfoy had worked hard on changing his views. She knew first hand, how hard it was to change what they had been told all their lives. Especially since many people didn't believe they were sincere changes and continued to judge them for the things they had believed or done as teenagers.

From what Pansy had observed, Draco had made the most amazing improvements in his attitude and behavior. Last time she talked to him, he had been talking about the need for muggle-borns, half-bloods and pure-bloods to coexisted peacefully to avoid another war. It was almost sickening, how great he turned out to be. She was glad, he was still as arrogant as ever or she would have to slap him every time she saw him.

"I know I was horrible to her, but the day she was tortured in front of me, by my own aunt, changed things. She was so strong despite everything. My aunt was going on about how her blood was inferior to ours, yet it looked no different than ours. It was bloody stupid. She's magical just like us. And He... Voldemort was insane. You should have seen the things that happened at the Manor that year. I've seen him kill countless people over nothing. After the war, I knew I needed to become a better person because I didn't want to be anything like those two deranged maniacs. I never did anything to help Granger," he paused, "so I think if she can forgive me, I know I really changed and won't end up like them."

"Draco, you are still the most arrogant git I know," Pansy couldn't help herself, "You think you're Merlin's gift to women, you're spoiled rotten, infuriating, smug," Draco raised an eyebrow at her to get her to stop, "but I also know you changed. Bloody hell, I changed. My best female friend is none other than the Bookworm itself... Don't ever mention this to anyone or I'll kill you... You don't need her mercy to be the person you've become," she paused, "But if this so important to you, I'll see what I can do."

"Gee, thanks for making me feel so loved," Draco sneered. "But seriously, thanks."

"Oh, Draco. With all these bimbos throwing themselves at you, you don't need me to inflate your head anymore. And, you're welcome!"

After Draco left, Pansy pondered his problem with Granger. She knew Hermione was going to resist any direct attempt to get Draco and her together. If Draco was telling the truth, than Hermione had been avoiding him for a while. Pansy had seen the proud Gryffindor's ability to hold a grudge and knew, she'd have to go behind her back to get her to talk to Draco. She decided to contact a certain red-headed Auror, not that she minded, and they'd come up with something. And maybe she'd find out if the rumors, that his latest girlfriend dumped him, were true.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this time I am commenting at the end. Thanks again for all the comments and alerts.<strong>

**I did want to comment on Pansy, though. Initially, she wasn't going to be part of this story at all. She kind of snuck up on me and ****_slithered _****her way into this story. Somehow, her character just made sense and helps move things forward more naturally than I had planned at first. I am now quite fond of her and hope you like her as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nope, don't own it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The sun was slowly entering Hermione's bedroom. Groaning, she realized she forgot to close the curtains the previous night. No that's not right, she had been too lazy. It was Friday and she had a whole weekend ahead of her and planned on doing almost nothing.

Hermione slowly snuggled back in her bed. She was beyond happy today. Not only had she quit the horrid job at Gringotts, but she was also about to do the one thing, she was really passionate about. Ever since finding out she was Alexandra Lestrange, Hermione had the need to do something worthwhile with her life. Something to offset the evil that was done by people that shared her last name, her blood. Her true identity came with an enormous trust fund started by her maternal grandfather. In addition, as the only heir to both sides of her family, the contents of the Bellas vault and most of the Lestrange vault belonged to her as well. At first, she had no interest in any of it. Later, she realized that the gold could help her start her own charity to support children and families affected by the war.

Half an hour later, Hermione finally decided to get up. She struggled with her sheets temporally and finally won. As she entered the bathroom, she couldn't help but wince at her reflection. She had gone out drinking with Ron, Harry and Ginny last night to celebrate the fact she was never going to work at Gringotts again. Hermione never drank much, so after a few shots and a glass of red wine, she was more than just a bit tipsy.

Examining her hair further, Hermione decided only a shower could fix the mess on top of her head. After a hot shower, her hair never seemed that impossible anymore. She muttered the spell to tame her hair into light curls. Once again, Hermione was grateful for her mother's vast knowledge of beauty spells. Apparently, Hermione had inherited the bushy hair form her mother's Greek side of the family. Even though her mother had been blessed with a more manageable version of her curls, she had known exactly what to do to fix her daughter's hair.

After putting on some light make-up, Hermione tried to remember the previous night's events. Ron had been especially depressed after his girlfriend of 8 months, famous It-Girl and Ginny's teammate at the Holyhead Harpies, Riley Jordan had dumped him.

_"Hermy," Ron slurred his words, "Why did we never get together? We'd be a great couple, you know. You wouldn't break my heart like that. You actually love me."_

_Hermione giggled while Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes. Every time Ron got dumped, he went through the same thing. He got drunk, wallowed and finally hit on Hermione before going after the next girl. They were clearly at the Hit-on-Hermione stage of his usual break-up ritual._

_"Ron," Hermione sounded more exasperated than she felt, "I love you too much to get you messed up in my crazy dating life." _

_"Well, if you stopped dating losers," Ron's eyes were now drooping , "you may be able to go on less first dates and have more second and third dates. I'd never act like them toward you."_

_Ginny giggled hearing her brother's all to familar speech. Harry rolled his eyes again while Hermione scowled before downing a class of fire whiskey to avoid having to answer Ron's pleading to give him a chance. She shuttered as the drink burned her throat. Oh, how she hated it. _

_"Ron," Ginny scolded her brother trying to rescue Hermione. "I don't think Oliver was so bad. He's a famous Quidditch player and is quite a catch."_

_"Whatever" Ron snorted. "He chose Quidditch over Herms."_

_"Oliver wasn't a loser," Hermione was after still friendly with him. "If he had been the right guy for me, I would have followed him to America when he was traded to the Washington Wizards."_

_"Alright, what about the that Goldstein bloke then," Ron had to bring him up. "He proposed to you after the second date because he thought you would sleep with him if he did?"_

_Hermione huffed. Anthony was a bit a git._

_"I just want you to be happy, Herm... Herminny... I mean Hermy." He rounded on Hermione. "Why do you have to have such a difficult name?"_

_"There is nothing wrong with my name, Ronald," she retorted indignantly."I am happy and I'm not going to date you, no matter how many examples you come up with."_

Hermione sighed. Despite the fact that Ron had been drunk, he was absolutely right. In her attempt to avoid Malfoy and their magically arranged marriage, Hermione had been on a lot of dates with all the wrong guys. She had hoped, dating would be her way of getting around the enchantment, or _curse_ as she liked to call it. Oh, how wrong she was! Few of her dates ever went beyond the first date. Mostly because the blokes were insufferable idiots. Some actually convinced her to go on a second date and just a handful managed to get a third date or more.

Her record-breaking six month relationship with Oliver Wood had ended when he was traded overseas. Hermione was sure it only lasted because she had dated him during the Quidditch season and never seen him. She had really hoped he could be the one to break the enchantment, after all she had fancied him in 3rd year.

Reminiscing about Oliver, Hermione quickly left the ensuite bathroom with her towel tightly wrapped around her small frame. Her home was one of the few luxuries she indulged in. She had fallen in love with her gorgeous four bedroom townhouse on an open-house tour with her mother. Her favorite feature was the master bedroom, which her mother had decorated. The walls were painted in a light taupe color while the ceiling was left white. Her bed was a black four poster bed, the matching nightstands on each side were adorned with beautiful crystal glass lamps and fresh flowers. The bedding was crisp white with a single small red pillow as accent.

_My mother has style_, Hermione smiled as she went to her walk-in closet. After the war, her parents had urged her to embrace life more. Her mother often took her shopping, to nice restaurants or on mother-daughter trips. She had been reluctant at first, especially since she was not too interested in material things. She quickly realized though, that it were great grown-up bonding opportunities with her mother. Not before long, her mother's femininity wore off on Hermione and she started enjoying the more girly aspects of life.

Five minutes later, Hermione was dressed in dark denim colored skinny jeans paired with an oversized, yet stylish baby blue shirt that fell off one shoulder. Slipping into her black flats she checked the time before flooing to the Ministry to meet Harry for lunch.

"Hermione," she heard a familiar voice as soon as she entered the Auror department.

"Neville," she gave her friend a warm smile before hugging him. Neville quickly returned her hug before dragging her in the exact opposite direction of Harry's cubicle.

"Hey, I am meeting Harry for lunch," she protested gently.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't think you want to run into Malfoy," Neville countered quickly while still dragging her along.

"Where are they," she hissed making a face. Neville turned to look at her noticing she had paled at the thought of running into the blond Slytherin.

Neville gestured toward the conference room across from Harry's desk. Inside, Harry was sitting at the top of a large conference table. Seated next to him was Draco Malfoy. Both men were talking energetically not noticing her staring at them. Hermione couldn't help but study the young man she had been avoiding for so long. His blond hair wasn't slicked back anymore but hung down loosely, his bangs carelessly swept to the side, giving him the amazingly sexy windswept look, Quidditch players seemed to prefer. He had grown into his features making his face less pointed. To Hermione's surprise, he was wearing muggle clothing, jeans and a t-shirt, which showed off his athletic body and broad shoulders.

_He looks good, more than just good_, she thought as her heart skipped a beat. _Oh no,_ she had to mentally slap herself. It was probably just the bond, that had her drawn to him.

"You know, you can't avoid him forever," Neville nudged her gently being one of the few who knew her secret.

Neville and Hermione were the only Gryffindors to repeat their 7th year and sit their N.E.W.T.'s. Though he had been offered and accepted a position as Auror, Neville's dream was to one day replace Professor Sprout as Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. For that, he needed his N.E.W.T. in at least Herbology. A few months into their 7th school year, Hermione had broken down in front of Neville, crying and apologizing for what her biological father and uncle had done to his parents. Neville was shocked to learn that his kind friend was a pure-blood and related to the Death Eaters. However, reminding Hermione that she had been nice to him since the day they met, he promised to be supportive and keep her secret even from Harry and Ron.

"You know, he isn't that bad anymore," Neville interrupted her thoughts, "He's pretty decent, actually. He's consulting with our department to track down rogue Death Eaters all the time... He asks about you every time he sees me."

Hermione turned to her friend, frowning at his kind face she couldn't help but ask, "So what does he call me, when he asks about me?" She was thinking of the unkind words, the young Malfoy used to call her.

"Bushy-haired bookworm," Neville shifted uncomfortable, "But it's endearing. I think he really just wants you to give him a chance. Listen to his apology and you won't have to see him ever again. He doesn't need to know about the _thing_. And, you might just realize, he changed. Ron and Harry are actually quite fond of him, not that they'd ever admit it to him."

She nodded absent mindedly at Neville's words as she heard Harry laughing. Turning toward the noise, she realized Harry and Malfoy were about to head her way and there was no place to hide.

* * *

><p>"That's interesting, Draco," Harry looked at the man in front of him, "but I don't know if it is going to help us."<p>

"I only said it might," Draco huffed impatiently. Despite the fact they got along well, he felt uncomfortable having to ask Harry Potter for help.

"So, you think this Alexandra may know where her father is?" Harry asked for the third time.

Harry had read the Lestrange Brothers files at least a hundred times since he was assigned to catch them. Hoping to find a clue to their whereabouts, he had memorized every detail of their lives. However, there wasn't more than a small note about Rabastan Lestrange's daughter in his files. She had been missing for far too long to affect the search for the Lestrange brothers who were still at large. However, Draco's information that her inheritance was claimed, meant the young woman was alive, possibly living in Britain and could help find her father's location.

"Harry, finding her could lure out Rabastan. I remember he has always been furious when Father mentioned her or her mother," Draco responded.

He had decided to inform the Aurors about the latest development with his mysteriously missing betrothed. He figure, trapping the Lestrange brothers was enough motivation for Harry to help find the young woman. He believed that having the Ministry on his side, would definitely aide his own search for Alexandra.

"Alright, we'll get on it," Harry was grateful for Draco's help. Since he had been assigned the hunt for the Lestrange brothers two months ago, he hasn't made much progress. It was his first case on his own and he was desperate to prove himself. This new information could very well turn out to be a promising lead.

"You know, something about this bothers me though," Harry started carefully. "It wasn't easy to move her gold from Gringotts. But claiming her inheritance secretly meant she had help, maybe even from within the Ministry."

"I was thinking the same thing. Her trust fund was claimed about a year after the war ended. By then the Ministry claimed to be corruption free," Draco hesitated for a moment, "Someone in this building was helping her."

"It doesn't mean it's corruption. The gold is rightfully hers. It could just mean she's working in the Ministry or close to someone who is," Harry thought for a moment, "I'll keep this quiet while I am investigating within the Ministry as well."

The two former rivals got up, ending their meeting quickly. Draco wavered for a moment but he needed to ask about Granger. Harry seemed to sense what was coming.

"I am working on her as well," he laughed as he opened the door to the conference room. Neither of the two men realized that Hermione quickly dug under Neville's desk to avoid bumping into the _handsome_ Slytherin and her best friend of 11 years.

* * *

><p>"So, how are you enjoying your time as lady of leisure," Harry couldn't help but take a jab at his friend.<p>

"Lady of leisure," Hermione snorted. "Honestly? I quit my job yesterday, today is Friday and I am starting my charity work on Monday. Three days of not working hardly make me a _lady of leisure_. Especially when two are weekend days."

Harry gave an amused grunt before returning to his sandwich. They had ventured into Muggle-London, which is something they often did when it was just the two of them, and chosen a small cafe to have lunch at.

"So, Ron called in sick today," Harry winked at Hermione.

"I am not surprised," Hermione chuckled. "He did drink more than when he and Evianna LeMont broke up. He must have really liked Riley."

"Yeah, I think he just loved shagging her," Harry mumbled.

"Harry, don't be so crude. Even if it's true."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione decided to mention what was on her mind.

"So, what was Malfoy doing at the Ministry," Hermione lifted her head from her salad to gauge Harry's reaction. She had been utterly mortified when she almost ran into him. And even more so, when she had became aware that she found him absolutely attractive and was drawn to him.

_Stupid bond and stupid, good looking Malfoy_, she frowned at her thoughts.

"He's helping me with the Lestranges," Harry squinted at her suspiciously. "Wait, how do you know he was there?"

"I saw you," she answered quietly not wanting him to know she had resorted to hiding under a desk to avoid running into Malfoy.

"How, you only got there after he left," Hermione shook her head at him.

"How is he helping you with the Lestranges," she was blushing now.

Harry chuckled at her obvious attempt to ignore his questions. He let it slide. Pansy had contacted Ron and they decided to end this stupid cat and mouse game. They weren't yet sure how, but they would get her to meet with Malfoy somehow. However, pushing the issue right now wouldn't help their efforts at all.

"Apparently, Rabastan Lestrange has a daughter," Hermione swallowed hard at her friend's words, "She's been missing for some 20-odd years. Malfoy's been trying to find her."

"Why would Malfoy need to find her," Hermione decided to play dumb. She wanted to find out what they knew, needed to know if she had made a mistake.

"I guess he's betrothed to her," Harry shrugged. "He's been trying to find her but had no luck till yesterday."

Hermione froze. What happened yesterday? Was Malfoy onto her? She felt her eyes sting with tears. She had been so careful since finding out about her true identity. What was it that Malfoy had on her?

"What happened yesterday?" She gulped hiding her horror and the tears that threatened to emerge. She didn't want Harry to notice. She would have to come up with some excuse, ultimately changing the subject. No, not yet. She needed to know, what she had done wrong first.

"He's found out she claimed her trust fund three years ago and moved her inheritance from Gringotts not too long ago. It's quite a large sum but she managed to not leave any trace leading back to her. He thinks, she must have some influence with both the Ministry as well as Gringotts to accomplish that," he took a bite of his sandwich. "Shame you don't work at Gringotts anymore. You could have done some digging for me."

"How would that help you catch the Lestranges?" Hermione frowned at him.

"Well, her father seems to be intent on getting her and her mother back...," Harry started before getting interrupted.

"Harry, you want to use her as bait to catch these two madmen," Hermione was shaking. She wouldn't want to face either her real father or her uncle any time soon. Not after what Bellatrix had done to her knowing full well who she was. She also didn't want Malfoy to swoop down on her and claim her as his wife to continue the family name.

"Harry, what if she's hiding from them, from Malfoy for a reason? You can't do that."

"Hermione," Harry spoke gently to his friend but he also made sure to leave no doubt about his intentions, "You don't understand. I am an Auror and have a duty to do whatever it takes to take down criminals. Especially former Death Eaters. We can't risk them polluting our society any more. We've fought too hard and lost too many people to let any of them get away."

"Harry," Hermione attempted to argue.

"No Hermione, this isn't about me waiting till the last minute to do my Transfiguration homework and you badgering me about it. This is real life," Harry sounded stern. "I was assigned to catch those two and I have to do whatever it takes to get the job done. It's my duty. If this Alexandra is my chance to catch the Lestrange brothers, than I will do whatever it takes to find her."

Hermione hung her head. She knew that if she wasn't hiding this secret from her friend, if it affected anyone but herself, she would understand what Harry had to do. But did affect her. She was terrified of ever coming face to face with her biological father, especially since her mother's charm had been removed four years ago and she refused to recast it on Hermione.

She was also worried about her friends' reaction to the truth after all this time. Four years ago, she had hidden it from Harry and Ron. When she learned the truth, they had yet to testified at the trials of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Wanting them to be fair, she had kept quiet at the time. After all, _the_ Harry Potter's testimony could have landed them in Azkaban for live.

Then denial had set in, followed by severe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder brought on by everything that had happened since her torture. She hadn't been able to handle the truth herself, so she had reasoned they wouldn't be able to either. Worried of losing her friends for being a Lestrange, Hermione had found the lie was easier to deal with than the truth. Being Alexandra Lestrange wasn't going to change any aspect of her life. She would continue being Hermione Granger, muggle-born witch extraordinaire.

"I am sorry Harry," she forced herself to smile at her oblivious friend. "You're absolutely right."

"Thanks, Hermione," he smiled back at her. "You know, I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was necessary. The Lestranges are dangerous. We can't risk any of Voldemort's inner circle of Death Eaters continuing his legacy. Too many people died for this."

Hermione nodded slowly. She has always hated Divination, but at this very moment she had a vision of herself walking down the aisle toward Malfoy who looked _incredibly handsome_ in his black dress robes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit longer chapter than usual, considering I am having a hard time logging in sometimes I decided not to make this a two-parter.<strong>

**Also, I hope this chapter clears up who knows that Hermione is Alexandra.**

_**To summarize: **_

**Her parents and Mrs. Weasley know. I also think Hermione had no problem with Molly telling her husband but that's not mentioned in the story. **

**Kingsley Shacklebolt knows because he helped claim her inheritance. **

**Neville knows because she broke down in front of him. Neville was supposed to be a bigger character but got cut down when I decided to add Pansy. I still liked the idea of Hermione telling him.**

**Harry and Ron don't know (yet?).**

**Also, once again thanks to anyone who read and/or commented. I appreciate it all :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nope, I don't own Harry or his friends.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Hermione was running around like a mad woman. She had been double and triple checking everything, making sure everyone was familiar with the schedule. Today needed to be absolutely perfect. This has been her dream for the past couple of years and they had worked too hard for anything to go wrong now.

"Will you bloody calm down, Granger," Pansy moaned, "I don't know how Potter and Weasley survived being your friend all those years. No wonder they didn't return for their N.E.W.T.s with you. I am about ready to kill myself watching you go crazy over this for the past couple of weeks. How they ever put up with you for six years of school and a year on the run, is beyond my comprehension."

Hermione threw her an amused look, she was used to Pansy's snarky comments by now. She never took them too seriously knowing the Slytherin had no patience for sentimentalities and this was her way to simply ask her to calm down.

She relaxed a bit. Pansy has been very helpful when it came to organizing this event. Her connections had helped secure more funds for their charity _The Granger Foundation _than anything else. Since they started not too long ago, they'd collected a record amount of gold for their first project. Hermione's status and Pansy's connections to pure-blood families wanting redemption, seemed to work wonders. It opened up hundreds of Gringotts vaults to support the orphanage for children who lost their families during Voldemort's regime.

The money they had collected, combined with what Hermione had set aside from her inheritance, sped up the process tremendously. It has only taken them a short few weeks from the approval of the building to today's groundbreaking of their orphanage in Diagon Alley.

"I just want today to be perfect," Hermione scanned her speech one more time.

"Well, then I think you should drop that boring speech and go with something more exciting. Play the Hermione-Granger-war-hero card. It'll open many more vaults at Gringotts for future projects." Pansy was chuckling to herself. She knew Hermione was too much of an honest Gryffindor goody-goody to stoop to these methods. But it never hurt to try.

"Alright, I am ready to start," Hermione chanted to herself before making her appearance in front of the waiting crowd. She quickly rounded on her friend, "And I am not changing my speech. I don't need any sappy war stories to get people's attention."

Pansy ignored her indignant tone and snuck a look at the assembled wizards and witches. She was quite impressed with Hermione and herself. She would have never expected they'd be able to pull this off after such a short amount of time, but with their connections and determination anything was possible. Pansy smiled to herself. Never in a million years would she have thought, that helping people felt this good. Seeing all these people coming for today's groundbreaking for the state-of-the-art orphanage was beyond amazing. This has been Hermione's dream for the past four years and Pansy was proud to be part of it.

"Oh, this'll be good," Pansy smirked as her eyes fell on a certain blonde sitting next to Hermione's friends.

* * *

><p>Hermione slowly walked to the podium. She was worried about tripping in front of these people and then have her picture plastered all over every wizarding newspaper and magazine possible. She was sure, Rita Skeeter would love it, if her first public appearance in years was beyond embarrassing. When she finally made it, she let out a sigh of relief as she carefully scanned the crowd in front of her.<p>

"Thank you all for coming to the groundbreaking of a project that has been dear to our hearts...," Hermione froze as her brown eyes locked with gorgeous grey ones.

_How dare she invite this handsome bastard? Handsome? Where did that come from? _She mentally shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Worst of all, he was smirking triumphantly because he had finally cornered her. _Oh, I'll show him!_

"During the war, Harry, Ron and I went through many trials and tribulations. We lived in a tent hidden from Death Eaters and Snatchers for months before being caught and dragged to Malfoy Manor. There, Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me," to Hermione's satisfaction her recollections quickly wiped that smirk of his face. _That'll teach him! _However, when she saw the guilt in his eyes, she thought that maybe she had taken things a bit too far.

"Unlike others who gave their life bravely during the war, we survived. However, I have always felt guilty thinking of all those families who lost so much because of this senseless war. That's when I decided, that I would do anything in my power to help as many victims of the war as possible. My dream first project was this orphanage. I have been planning this for almost four years, ever since I saw the conditions many orphans have been living in. My hopes became a reality when Miss Pansy Parkinson joined the cause not too long ago. I am very proud that today we'll be breaking ground for _Pansy's Home._"

Hermione motioned for to Pansy to join her. Both women grabbed a spade to symbolize the first step in the building process as flashes blinded them and reporters tried to get their attention.

"I told you not to invite him," Hermione hissed at Pansy while smiling at the assembled reporters.

"Just because I enjoyed the show, doesn't mean I am the one responsible for it," Pansy took pleasure in this little squabble. "Plus, it made you toss that boring speech you were going to give out the window. And, in case you didn't notice, he wasn't sitting next to my friends. Blame the Potters and Weasley, not me."

Hermione sighed. She was sure Pansy had something to do with the blondes appearance today. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to argue or let anything spoil this day. It wasn't about her or Malfoy, it was about the children. Also, she was quite sure, he wouldn't make a scene in public.

* * *

><p>Draco had been sitting smugly next to the Potters and Weasley at Granger's and Pansy's charity event. It had been Weasley's idea to drag him along today. Not that he was complaining since it finally gave him a chance to confront the headstrong, muggle-born witch.<p>

His breath caught in his throat the moment she stepped on stage. Draco had to force himself to stop gaping at the woman on the podium. She was amazingly hot, beautiful and stunning. Hermione Granger had grown into an absolutely gorgeous, young woman. She had an amazing figure, thin but not skinny and curves in all the right places. Her legs, which were partly covered by a skirt that ended just a few inches above her knees, were toned and an immediate turn on for Draco. To his surprise, the formerly bushy mess on top of her head was now styled in pretty waves. With a twinge of regret, he realized, he wouldn't be able to call her bushy-haired anymore.

The moment her eyes met his, he felt a lump in his throat and his heart beat faster than ever. He quickly changed his expression masking his emotions just as he had in school. Smugness covered admiration and desire. Though, his mask crumbled quickly as she spoke of that night, the night that still haunted him just as he was sure it still haunted her.

* * *

><p>"I knew, you wouldn't be able to resist me for forever," a familiar voice pronounced from behind Hermione. Whirling around to face the <em>gorgeous <em>Slytherin, she would have loved to smack him. However, the sparkle in his eyes betrayed the arrogance of his words and had her immediately drawn to him.

She studied the man in front of her briefly. He was taller than her by at least ten inches, his silvery-blond hair was styled messily, making him look absolutely delicious. Just as she noticed before, he was athletic with broad shoulders. His arms were toned but not overly muscular. She had to shake herself, sure that it was the enchantment put onto them, that had her drawn to him. Looking back into his eyes, she could tell that she had a similar effect on him.

"Malfoy," she tried to sound brisk reminding herself again, that these feelings weren't real but failing miserably. _He was handsome, mysterious and_... she needed to stop her thought process right there.

"Granger, I've been trying to talk to you for ages. You must be the most hard-to-pin-down witch in all of Britain," Up close, he once again admired her natural beauty. He noticed she wore light make-up, which only enhanced her beautiful brown eyes. He also liked that she was about a head shorter than him, making him feel like he could protect her with a simple embrace. _Not that she needed protection. She's feisty as it is! _As he admired her curves, he could hear her clear her throat.

"W...what," he stuttered realizing she had been talking the entire time.

"I said, while I respect your persistence, this isn't the place nor the time to have the kind of conversation you would like to have," Hermione repeated what she had said when Draco was admiring her body. "Today is about the children."

She quickly turned around to walk away. _How dare he use today for his own selfish goals. _

"Oh, no Granger," he gently took her wrist before she could walk away. The second he touched her, a jolt of electricity seemed to go through his entire body. A tingling sensation followed starting at the very spot their skin touched. He realized he had never felt this way before with anyone. Looking straight into her eyes, a strange sensation started in his stomach. It wasn't unpleasant, quite the opposite. Hermione Granger had the strangest affect on his body. To his surprise, he liked the feelings she invoked in him and decided to hold on for as long as possible.

"I am just asking for a chance to apologize and then I'll leave you alone," he lied. After she had just stirred up these new feelings in him, feelings he had never had, he wouldn't be able to leave her alone. He wanted, no, needed to explore whatever was happening between them.

Hermione looked at his hand. Examining the strong hand around her wrist, she wondered if he had felt the same sensations as she just had. She wasn't ready to admit it, but she liked the way the skin contact between them made her feel. However, at the same time she worried. Were these feelings simply caused by the magic bestowed upon them when they were babies? Or worse, was this how she genuinely felt, bond or no bond? She wasn't sure which one she'd prefer. All she knew was, that this was the reason she had avoided Malfoy for the past four years.

"I have no interest in hearing what you have to say," Hermione spat ignoring the pleasant feelings in her stomach. "Just because everybody else seems to think you're a saint now, doesn't mean I am buying what you're selling."

She pulled back her hand, regretting the loss of contact immediately. She stalked off after giving him a contemptuous look.

_Stubborn, gorgeous witch... _Malfoy was seething. He had tried to be civil and she just brushed him off like he was filth. Ignoring the irony of _her_ treating _him _like that, he watched her walk away. Looking at her perfectly round bottom, he imagined a millions ways to get back at her, to punish her for her hardheaded ways. He finally settled on spanking.

_Spanking? Draco, you lost your bloody mind, _he concluded.

"Don't worry about her," Pansy pulled him back to reality.

"Gee, thanks Pans," he sneered at his friend harshly. "I am trying to be nice to her. Yet, she still hates my guts, refuses to listen to a word I am saying and just stalks off. And then, here I am, imaging how it would be to shag her senseless..."

Draco groaned. He hadn't meant to say the last part out loud. He turned to his friend, giving her a look that implored her to forget he ever said anything about shagging Granger. Pansy, however, had a triumphant smile on her face.

"You guys would be perfect for each other," Pansy gloated. "She'll keep you on your toes and hold your interest longer than those bimbos you usually date."

"Aren't you forgetting a small detail," Draco shot her an incredulous look.

"Oh, you mean the supposed future love of your life who has been missing for 20 years," she rolled her eyes. "Haven't you learned anything from the Boy-Who-Lived over there? Love is the strongest magic out there. If love can give him the power to defeat You-Know-Who, than it surely can break some stupid enchantment."

"I am talking about shagging her and you conclude I am in love?"

"No, but as I said, she would be able to hold your interest long enough to develop actual feelings," Pansy smiled mischievously at her friend. "Plus, the sexual tension between the two of you was quite obvious from where I was standing. Don't worry, she'll see the Draco I know and love eventually. "

Pansy patted her friend on the shoulder while he pinched the bridge of his nose. This whole situation was giving him a headache. He came here to confront Granger and now he was suddenly in lust with the woman who hated his guts. A woman, he had treated horrible the entire time they went to school together. To make matters worse, his best friend since they were in diapers seems to believe, that Granger could actually be a perfect match for him. He suddenly wished they'd served fire whiskey at this groundbreaking. However, considering the righteous Ms. Know-It-All had put on the event, he doubted there was anything stronger than pumpkin juice. It was probably for the best. He has been drinking more than usual lately anyway. He wasn't going to let Granger turn him into an alcoholic.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Draco, doesn't know what hit him. Question is, is it the bond or he just really has the hots for Hermione now that he doesn't just see her as mudblood anymore.<strong>

**Anyway, once again thanks for reading and/or reviewing. It's always appreciated.**

**Oh, and the Grangers are back in the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing is mine here.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

In the living room of a modest home in muggle London, Mr. Granger was comfortably sitting in his favorite armchair watching the telly when the fireplace roared. He knew it was his daughter. Who else would use this odd method of transportation? Well, except for the amazing woman in the kitchen. But she was currently busy baking for Sunday tea.

"Hi Daddy," Hermione gave her father a hug standing behind his armchair. "What are you watching?" She asked innocently as she kissed his cheek.

"Hermione, I know you are a witch and all. I also know that your _kind_ loves that silly sport with broomsticks and way too many balls. Nevertheless, please don't tell me, the wizarding community doesn't know anything about the World Cup. This is football we're talking about after all," his eyes narrowed as he remembered his daughter's friend Ron and his criticism toward football. Ron had tried to convince him that Quidditch was far more exciting than football. It had led to a heated discussion and Mr. Granger had ended up kicking Ron out and banning him from his house for insulting his favorite sport.

"I am just teasing," Hermione sniggered as she sat on the loveseat next to her Dad. She knew exactly, how he could get about football. It was just like how Ron and Harry acted when she made a comment about Quidditch. Though, her dad still hadn't forgiven Ron for making fun of football. "So, who do you think is going to win?"

"Germany is pretty good," he mused, "I think Brazil is going to take the Cup though. It's going to be an exciting match. Sit with me for a minute?"

Hermione nodded. She didn't care for football any more than she cared for Quidditch but she loved hanging out with her Dad anytime, even if it was to watch football. However, the World Cup was always an exciting event, no matter it being football or Quidditch. She simply loved the fact that different people from different countries came together peacefully to play or watch a sport.

"You shouldn't cheer for Brazil, they're the reason England lost during the quarter-finals," she knew her father was going to be watching the Finals of the World Cup today and had quickly caught up on what was going on. After all, she liked being well-informed about things.

"You make me so proud, sweetie," her father let out a mock sob making Hermione snigger again.

"Where is Mom?" She needed to talk to her mother about running into Malfoy and the odd feelings the meeting had stirred up inside her.

"In the kitchen, working her _magic_," he winked at her when he said the word 'magic'. Hermione chuckled. After four years, it was still weird seeing her mother use magic. Hermione had quickly come to terms with the fact that her mother was a brilliant witch and was happy to be able to talk about magic with her. The realization that she had given up magic to keep them save, made Hermione admire her even more.

"Is it something I can help you with," her dad asked gently.

Hermione sighed. Her mother knew more about the magic involved in her betrothal to Malfoy. Yet, she often preferred her father's insights on this particular topic. He never told her what to do and simply listened to her concerns when it came to the man she was unwillingly betrothed to. He was more objective in the matter, as he had never met the young man in question. Her mother, on the other hand, often urged her to be more open-minded with Draco Malfoy. She knew that her mom only wanted her best but she hadn't been keen on the idea of letting Malfoy into her life.

"I ran into Malfoy," Hermione confessed quietly. Even though her mother was in the kitchen, she didn't want her to hear this just yet. "Daddy, it was weird. I could tell, he was trying to be nice to me. He ask me to give him the opportunity to just apologize... I am afraid I wasn't that nice in return," she paused reminiscing about the encounter and the way his touch had made her feel. "The weirdest part, however, was when he held my wrist."

Mr. Granger's eyes went wide at her last words. "Why would he hold your wrist? He didn't do anything inappropriate now, did he? I swear, wizard or not, he better not have hurt you."

"Dad, just listen," Hermione loved her Dad for being so over-protective but now wasn't the moment. "It felt... nice. My skin was tingling and I may have had a fluttery feeling in my stomach...I did like it but what if all that is just because of the bond between us. And it's Malfoy, the boy who teased me horribly for years... Dad, I am so confused."

"Sweetheart," he smiled at her. "I remember this very smart, young witch told me once, that there are a few things magic _cannot_ create. One of those things was true love, remember?" Hermione nodded. "That means even this stupid bond between you two can't created any powerful, genuine emotions, can it? Also, from what I hear from Harry, the boy has grown up quite a bit from the one who loved to tease you."

Hermione bit her lip as she thought about this for a moment. Her father, although he had not one magical bone in his body, understood this particular magic better than her. He was right, no magic, not even the most powerful love potion, Amortentia, would be able to create true love.

"Dad, you're a genius," she got up quickly. "I am going to say 'Hi' to Mom." With that she made her way toward the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen, her mother was busy baking. Hermione watched in amazement as her mother twirled her wand to stir several bowls of batter at once. I smelled delicious and she couldn't wait for tea time.

"Mom," Hermione walked up to her mother kissing her on the cheek.

"Hermione, you look very pretty today," Hermione smiled at her mother appreciatively as she tucked a stray lock behind her daughter's ear. "How was the groundbreaking yesterday?"

"Marvelous! We got a lot of people pledging their support for the orphanage in the future. With that, and with what I have set aside for this project, we should have enough gold to run it for at least a year before we need to organize another fundraiser. I couldn't have done it without Pansy, though. Who would have thought? She's been a great help with everything."

"That is great, Hermione. I am so proud of you. You have accomplished so much in such a short amount of time," her mother smiled at her fondly. "Oh, and speaking of Miss Parkinson, I found something that might interest you," she continued before handing Hermione a wizarding photograph.

Hermione took the picture from her mother and studied it. It showed three toddlers happily playing with each other surrounded by a massive amount of toys. Two of them were obviously girls dressed in various shades of pink. The girl in the middle had her unruly hair, only a few shades lighter than it was now. The other girl had straight, black hair and had a very familiar pug face. Hermione couldn't help but snigger. Pansy surely grew into her looks. She was pretty in an unconventional way and didn't resemble any canine breed as far as Hermione was aware of.

The third toddler was clearly a boy. His silvery-blond hair seemed almost white and he was dressed in a cheerful, yet disturbingly uncharacteristic, baby blue outfit. Most surprising, however, was the genuine laughter on Draco's face as he was trying to hug toddler Hermione.

"Pansy, Draco and you used to be inseparable," Mrs. Granger explained to her daughter. "I think it is wonderful, that you and Pansy have rediscovered your friendship - even though she isn't aware of your true identity. I just wish, you would give Draco a chance as well. His mother, Narcissa, used to be my best friend and if he has just an ounce of her in him, he has the potential of being an amazing person,"

Hermione was about to throw in that the Narcissa she knew was anything but amazing. However, she didn't want to hurt her mother's feelings, so she let her continue.

"I know this is difficult for you to understand, Hermione, but Lucius Malfoy made some horrible mistakes and dragged his family down with him. Cissa was devoted to him and her family, but she used to be, and probably still is, a kind and sweet person. She didn't have another choice. It's follow the pure-blood mantra or be disowned by your own family. She saw her own sister get disowned for marrying Ted Tonks. And her cousin, he was outcast for being a Gryffindor and friends with the blood traitor James Potter. Not everybody was strong enough to go their own way, think for themselves. Most just bent to the rules, eventually believing the prejudice claims their parents spouted, just to turn around and do the same to their children.

Things are different now, Hermione," her mother spoke softly now. "You-Know-Who is gone. Most Death Eaters are in Azkaban and your generation of pure-bloods is starting to see things differently. I don't have to live among wizards and witches to know this. I read the Prophet you drop off and hear your friends talk about things. A few years ago, you would have never been friends with Pansy Parkinson. Things change. Why can't he?"

Hermione was quiet for a few moments. She had heard all this before as they've had this discussion quite frequently. Especially, since about two years ago, Harry had let it slip that Draco and Narcissa Malfoy had made a genuine effort to change for the better. Hermione also knew, her mother just wanted her to be happy. Something, Jean Granger believed to be highly possible if her daughter opened up and gave the young blonde a chance.

"He was at the event yesterday," Mrs. Granger looked at her with a look of shock and joy. "Mom, I am confused. I've avoided him for so long because I wanted to be with someone that loved me for me, some I could genuinely loved back. I don't want to be forced to love and marry someone due to some stupid magic enchantment that I am quite sure, should be outlawed. "

"'Mione," Jean Granger embraced her clearly upset child, "I have never had any feelings other than contempt for Rabastan. The initial attraction, I felt for him due to the bond, was gone the second he opened his mouth. The bond doesn't guarantee love, passion or even lust. You are drawn to each other and unable to be happy with anyone else as long as the bond is in effect. It's some revolting pure-blood way to ensure the continuation of the family name, create appropriate matches to keep the blood pure. Everything beyond that initial attraction, the feelings you may develop for him, are yours. No magic can ever make you truly love anyone! I told you not all families care about a good match, all that matters is the betrothed is a pure-blood witch or wizard. You are fortunate enough that we ensured you are a good match with Draco. You two have the potential of greatness."

"Dad reminded me that no magic can create true love as well," Hermione responded.

"I think, your Dad would have been a great wizard," Mrs. Granger smiled as she gently took the photograph from her daughter. "Look at this. He loved you when you were babies. We joked about how he always wanted to be right next to you. The bond didn't do that. You grew up hating each other because of what he was taught to believe. It's my fault for disguising you as a muggle-born."

"Don't, Mom," Hermione interjected. "I love being Hermione Granger, muggle-born..."

"Hermione, you would have been fine. I took off with you because _I_ couldn't bear being with Rabastan any longer. You and Draco would have grown up loving instead of hating each other." She smiled sadly at her daughter. "I want you to give him a chance because you loved each other once. Yes, you were only babies, I know. But I destroyed that innocent love and I feel guilty about it. Let go of the past and move on, for yourself. Promise me to give him a chance, get to know him again. He doesn't have to know who you are and you'll be able to explore the possibilities. That's all I am asking you to do. And who knows, you might finally find the happiness you deserve. It's ok to be happy, you know that."

A little while later, Mr. Granger stuck his head into the kitchen. It was halftime and neither team had scored yet. Usually, his wife would have sat with him while the cakes were in the oven, happily chatting with him about the match and his thoughts on it. She wasn't really interested in football but indulged him anyway. It was just one of the many reasons he adored his wife. However, what he saw, when he peeked into the kitchen, surprised him. His wife and daughter were standing in the middle of the kitchen, hugging each other and crying. He smiled to himself. Since the war in the wizarding world ended, his daughter usually kept her feelings bottled up. He was glad, she had been able to confide in both him and his wife today.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have to gush and thank everyone for reviewing andor reading again. While I won't beg for reviews, I do love the responses and find it motivating to know people are enjoying this story.**

**Now, about this chapter. When I had the idea for the story, I wanted Hermione to have a good relationship with her parents. I always felt bad that she spent more time with the Weasleys and Harry than with her parents. So, there will be more of them in this story.**

**Now to the bond, it only guarantees an initial attraction. That's it. Oh, and the fact that they won't be able to have meaningful relationships with others is just a sick, pure-blood way to ensure the betrothed couple goes through with the marriage.**

**Now, if anyone cares, the 2002 Football World Cup Final took place Sunday, June 30. Brazil unfortunately won that match. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for the continuing reviews and reading this!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Would Master Draco like some tea," a squeaky voice interrupted Draco who was reading the Daily Prophet.

"No, thank you Pokey. But I would love some coffee this morning," Draco stifled a yawn.

"Pokey believes Master had a long weekend," the cheeky little elf retorted. "Is I getting a new mistress soon? Pokey loves children. I is waiting for little ones to care for."

Draco simply laughed as the house-elf winked at him before returning to the kitchen. Draco admired the loyal little servant. While it may seem that elves were slaves, everyone could clearly see this young elf loved his work and the family he served. And if Draco was perfectly honest with himself, he knew the elf ran Malfoy Manor. Pokey determined what and when to eat and would get quite offended if either Draco or Narcissa missed a meal without informing him first. Furthermore, Pokey has taken a vivid interest in his young Masters love life and was quite upset Draco wasn't married yet.

"I swear this elf always forgets, he's here to serve us," Narcissa entered the small dining room.

"Good morning, Mother," Draco got up and kissed his mother's cheek. "And don't pretend you don't love Pokey and his meddling ways to death."

"Touché dear. Are you done with the Prophet? I'd like to read about the groundbreaking of the orphanage. After all, we did donate quite a nice sum to Ms. Granger and her foundation ," Narcissa looked at her son pointedly. "How is she anyway?"

"Infuriating and annoying. Completely refuses to let me explain anything, " Draco answered sulkily remembering the encounter and the feelings that followed. "So, just the same as always."

"Really," Narcissa smirked at her son. "This is giving me flashbacks to the summer before your 2nd year at Hogwarts. Are you about to complain about how everybody loves Mr. Potter as well."

"Very funny, Mother," Draco drawled huffing a bit at the end. "And I am not obsessed with Granger, so don't even go there. She just manages to be a complete pain in my arse."

Narcissa studied her son briefly. He hasn't said much about his confrontation with Ms. Granger and Narcissa wondered what exactly had happened. They had even donated to her charity, just so he could get on the muggle-born's good side. However, the huff told Narcissa, he hadn't been successful in his venture at all. She also had a feeling, there was more to this whole situation. If Draco wasn't her son, she would have never noticed.

Draco has always been very guarded with his feelings, just as her husband had taught him. Yet, Hermione Granger has constantly managed to stir his emotions, albeit irritating him beyond anything. This was the exact reason, why they had believed her to be Alexandra and investigated her more than others when he was younger. Deep in thought, she watched her son and she wondered, what exactly he felt when it came to one Ms. Hermione Granger.

"Thanks," she smiled as Draco handed her the paper. Narcissa usually only skimmed the headlines. However, Pandora Parkinson had owled her, that Pansy's and Ms. Granger's event made the front page of the Daily Prophet with a special report. Unlike Mr. Parkinson, Pansy's mother was quite proud of her daughter's charity work.

Narcissa quickly found the article _"A Gryffindor And Slytherin Making The Wizarding World A Better Place"_. She rolled her eyes at the cheesy title before the picture below the headline caught her eye. It pictured Pansy Parkinson, who had clearly had some sort of magical nose job, standing next to Hermione Granger. The young woman who had been tortured by her own sister, had grown up considerably and looked positively stunning. Cocking her head, Narcissa studied the picture for what seemed like an eternity before getting up and leaving the room abruptly.

"Mother," Draco was bewildered by his mother's sudden departure and even more confused when she reentered the room with an old photo album. Narcissa quickly turned pages of pictures from her time at Hogwarts before stopping close to the end of the album.

"Will you look at this, dear," Narcissa gestured for her son to sit next to her and pointed to a picture.

Draco obeyed and looked at the photo of two young witches. He smiled as he recognized his mother. She looked very beautiful with her long blond hair, her smile was carefree and her eyes were twinkling. Draco loved seeing his mother so untroubled, he doubted he had ever seen her this way. However, as his gaze moved to the witch next to his mother, his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Your father took this picture the after we finished our last N.E.W.T. exam," Narcissa's spoke softly, "The young witch next to me is Jeanette Bellas."

"She looks like Granger in a Slytherin uniform," the younger Malfoy chuckled before his mother's words finally settled in. "Shit... You have got to be kidding me?"

"I don't know how we didn't notice this before," Narcissa mumbled to herself ignoring her son's harsh language. "She must have used some sort of concealment. We did investigate the Grangers thoroughly, more than any other muggle-born's family."

Draco's mouth fell open from the shock. He was standing in silence for what seemed like forever until he finally shook his head and called Pokey, "Pokey, I need two classes of fire whiskey. And I don't care that it is early in the morning."

Pokey bowed before disappearing and quickly reappearing with the drinks. Draco handed one to his mother who declined politely. It didn't matter, he just downed both of them trying to calm his anger toward Hermione Granger.

"Shit... Fucking Granger," he wanted to throw his empty glass at the wall.

This must be the reason, she had avoided him all these years. How was he going to convince her, the girl he had tormented for being a muggle-born, the one person with the biggest grudge toward him, that they were meant to be together? Oh the irony, the continuation of Malfoy line _did_ indeed depend on none other than Granger, the one person that had been tortured and attacked by various members of his family. He was fuming that Granger was Alexandra. Worst of all, she has known for a while who she was and hidden it from him. He frowned because deep down he couldn't blame her for avoiding him.

"Draco," his mother scolded him. "You may be an adult, but it is not acceptable for you to speak this way in front of your mother. No matter what just happened, you need to keep your composure. It's imperative to not overreact for your own and the family's sake."

"Mother, you realize what this means," he was impenitent about his use of language. "I have mistreated this girl for six years for being muggle-born, telling her she was below us in every possible way, because that is what you and father taught me. Just to find out, she's a pure-blood and my only chance at happiness. I am quite sure, at this point my foul language is the least of our concerns."

"You know you can simply claim her," Narcissa suggested carefully. By magical law, Draco had any right to just demand marriage due to the bond they shared.

"Mother, I do happen to want a peaceful marriage after everything that happened. She'll hate me for a lifetime if I just _claim_ her," Draco suddenly wanted another fire whiskey, maybe even a whole bottle. "She is stubborn and proud like that and she has absolutely no understanding when it comes to these kind of things. She won't care about continuing family lines and such. I'll never have a chance with her considering our history. And, if she finds out we know the truth, she'll run and hide, thus ending the Malfoy line."

This was frustrating. Granger? He begged for anyone but her. Not the bushy-haired know-it-all, the one who has beaten him in every test and every class. Why of all the women in the world, did it have to be her who he was betrothed to? She was too infuriating, challenging and ... _hot_. Merlin, he wanted her but she'd probably never have sex with him. He cringed, she'd give him a severe case of permanent blue balls. He truly did have to punish her now.

Unaware of the nature of her son's thoughts, Narcissa smiled compassionately at him. She was sure the young woman knew about her true identity. After all, she did claim her inheritance and had went to great lengths to avoid her son since the end of the war. Also, she had a feeling her son was a little smitten with her, even if he'd never admit to her. He was right though, they did have to be careful with their approach as to not freak her out. Narcissa shuddered remembering the history Hermione Granger had with her family. She couldn't blame her for not wanting anything to do with them. But a marriage between her and her son was imperative.

"Well, I have an idea," she finally spoke causing Draco to raise an eyebrow at her. "I will have to put some pressure on her while you use your charm. I won't bother you with the details, it's better you don't know. However, I am guaranteeing you, she'll be more open-minded to your advances. Just make sure to be most charming with your future wife," she paused. "We'll have to be cunning, dear. Merlin knows, the Bellas' family is known for their tenacity."

"Mother, we are Slytherins," Draco smirked, luckily his mother was there to prevent him from doing anything stupid. "Cunning is part of who we are."

* * *

><p>"You look very much like your mother, Alexandra," standing just outside of Hermione's home, Narcissa Malfoy smiled genuinely at the young woman in front of her.<p>

"What are you doing here," Hermione asked rudely. She wasn't sure what she was more shocked about, being called Alexandra or the gentle tone Narcissa Malfoy had adopted with her.

After asking permission to enter, the older woman slowly walked into Hermione's home and handed her today's Daily Prophet. Hermione took one look at the picture of herself standing next to Pansy, before comprehension dawned on her. Of course, Narcissa Malfoy would recognize her after seeing her picture in the paper. How could she have been so careless after all these years of avoiding the press?

"Imagine my surprise when I was enjoying my morning tea, Alexandra," Narcissa was still speaking gently to the her.

"Hermione," Narcissa looked at her in confusion. "Mrs. Malfoy, I go by Hermione, not Alexandra."

"Of course, _Hermione_," she smiled weakly. "You'll have to call me Narcissa then. After all, your mother chose me to be your godmother."

_Bloody hell,_ Hermione's eyes went wide.

"I take it, you didn't know about that?" Hermione shook her head.

"Does Draco know who I am," Hermione was shaking with fear as she held the paper.

"No," Narcissa lied. "I wanted to speak to you first. I was hoping to make you accept that this marriage was inevitable."

Narcissa knew her plan was risky. The woman in front of her could simply run and hide from her son forever. But she somehow doubted it. Her family and friends were here in Britain and Hermione wouldn't just abandon them. Also, the fact that Jeanette didn't recast whatever concealment charm had hidden herself and her daughter, meant she was done hiding the truth and hoping her daughter would come to terms with it. Narcissa was sure, that Jeanette was hoping for her daughter to accept Draco and their fate together just as much as she was.

"I believe my son is, and on some level always has been, infatuated with you. He is very eager to prove to you and the world that he changed. Hermione, I want my son to be happy. I am here to ask you to give him a chance. Let him prove to you that he's a better person."

"I have already promised my mother to give him a chance," Hermione retorted with an edge of irritation to her voice. "She seems to think, I should at least consider he has changed."

Narcissa nodded. Jeanette was definitely on her side. Three Slytherins against one innocent Gryffindor was like taking chocolate frogs from a baby. In the end, Jeanette cared about her daughter's happiness just as much as she cared about her son's.

"Good," Narcissa finally spoke, "I also want to apologize for what happened to you at my house. My sister always did take things too far. I don't think she would have done it, if she had known who you were."

"But she did know," Hermione spat. "She recognized me by my birthmark and continued her torture. I appreciate your apology. I understand you regret what happened. Harry told me, you expressed your regret about the incident at the Manor after your trial. But don't ever tell me, Bellatrix wouldn't have done this, if she had known who I was. She did and she got some sick pleasure out of it. She kept taunting me by calling me mudblood even though she knew better."

"I am sorry," Narcissa choked out as guilt twisted her stomach. "I didn't know. I have failed you. My duty as your godmother is to watch over you and I failed miserably."

Hermione felt badly at once. She hadn't meant to react so insensitive, Narcissa had been kind to her since entering her home. However, when she had mentioned Bellatrix, Hermione lost it.

"No, I am sorry for the outburst. You didn't know," she expressed her regret to the older woman. "But this is the reason, I avoided your son for so long. The things I have experienced at the hands of your family are horrendous. I wasn't going to just run to him and get married after years of animosity. I am still dealing with a few issues. I'll give him a chance but I am not ready for him to know who I am."

"I am glad to hear that you're willing to try and I will keep quiet for now," Narcissa retorted glad things were working in her favor. "I am afraid there is a catch, though. I will give you 6 months to get to know him without telling him about you. I expect you to honor your part of the deal, be nice to him at the very least, or I shall let him know sooner. I am sure, you'll be trying to find a way out of this enchantment. If you don't, I am looking forward to your engagement to my son in six months."

Hermione's heart sunk. She didn't anticipate Narcissa to keep quiet, but six months wasn't nearly enough. What would she find in six months that she hadn't found in four years? She wanted to bargain with the woman standing in front of her. She needed more time. Yet, remembering this woman would do anything for her son, she didn't think bargaining was a good idea, so she simply nodded in agreement. This did give her six months to figure something out. There had to be a way out of this and she would find it. She now was more determined than ever.

"How am I supposed to trust you," Hermione suddenly came to her senses. This was Narcissa Malfoy. The woman who had successfully lied to Voldemort. "Would you take an Unbreakable Vow not to tell him?"

"I am afraid you will have to rely on just my word," Narcissa smiled sadly. "I am not comfortable making an Unbreakable Vow after the last one lead to Severus killing Albus Dumbledore. Hermione, I am your godmother, I love you like a daughter. I want you and my son to be happy. If you believe that, than you will know that I'll never do anything to harm you again."

Hermione nodded. Her mother had called this woman 'a kind and sweet person' and had trusted her enough to make Narcissa her godmother. Yet, here she was pushing her son on her. Hoping she wasn't too naive, she decided to agree to the deal with Narcissa Malfoy. Best case scenario, this bought her a few more months. Though, she couldn't help to think of the consequences if she didn't find a way around the enchantment.

"Thanks, I will leave you alone now," Narcissa hesitated before adding. "Hermione, next time you see your mother, please let her know I miss my best friend."

Hermione studied the older woman briefly. Her last proclamation seemed genuine and came straight from her heart. She quickly scribbled something on a piece of parchment.

"I am quite certain, she misses you as well," Hermione handed the parchment with her parents address to Narcissa. "You should visit her sometime soon and let her know how you feel."

"I'd love that," Narcissa left before Hermione had chance to notice the happy tears forming at corners of her eyes. It would be great to see her friend again and she would certainly be able to help her ensure their children's happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Draco apparated right in front of the beautiful townhouse in one of London's nicer neighborhoods. The second he appeared, he let out a string of expletives. He was nervous to see Hermione again. It was an unsettling feeling and he didn't like it. Especially, since he wasn't used to these kind of emotions. He had wanted some more fire whiskey before coming here, but his mother had intervened. She believed, that his ability to stay composed was the key to a meeting. He had obliged. After all, he had wanted to meet with Hermione and apologize for months, maybe even years. However, now her acceptance of the new Draco Malfoy was more important than ever. The continuation of the Malfoy line and, though Draco was reluctant to admit this even to himself, his own happiness depended on it.

"What are you doing here," Hermione scowled as she opened her front door. "This is my home. I am not aware I requested your presence here."

Draco was about to respond when she slammed the door in his face. His mother had guaranteed him that Hermione would be friendlier or she would suffer the consequences. He chuckled, he had obviously caught her off-guard. She would remember her deal with his mother and change her attitude toward him soon enough. Amused by the situation, he wondered what Hermione was thinking right now. The thought of her scolding herself for losing her temper with him, entertained him greatly.

On the other side of the door, Hermione was doing exactly what Draco thought she would be doing. Hermione regretted closing the door in Malfoy's face so abruptly. She had just been too surprised to see him standing there. The agreement with his mother had bought her six months to come up with a way out of this mess. Her part of the deal was to be nice to him, even give him a chance and get to know him. How was she supposed to know, he was going to show up at her front door just a few hours later? She had resolved to be more open-minded toward him, just to do the exact opposite the first chance she got.

"What the hell, Granger," Pansy screeched just as Hermione decided to open the front door again. "Draco is here to see me," she opened the door. "This isn't the way to treat one of our best benefactors."

"Why did you invite him here," Hermione was seething forgetting completely, that she was going to be nicer. "This is my home. Parkinson, you can't just invite him over to where I live."

"No, Granger," Pansy smirked in the all too common Slytherin fashion. "Monday through Thursday, 9am to 6pm makes this our offices, headquarters of the Granger Foundation. I am allowed to invite my friends to my office for lunch."

Draco watched the two women battle. It wasn't exactly, how he imagined two women fighting over him. In any case, it was a compelling picture. He wondered, who would win a fight between the two, very strong-willed women. He chuckled at the mental image of a catfight over him, causing Pansy and Hermione to turn toward him. His fellow Slytherin donned a huge smile, while Hermione simply glared. She was going to let Malfoy in before Pansy got in her face. However, her friend irritated her and now she didn't feel like dealing with the Ferret anymore. How dare she invite him to her house? She threw Malfoy a look of contempt before walking into the kitchen.

"We were about to order some pizza," she forced herself to be pleasant as the two Slytherins followed her. "Would you like some as well, Malfoy?"

Draco tried not to laugh too loudly. Hermione's sudden change in behavior flustered Pansy and her face clearly showed that. He, on the other hand, knew why she straightened up her act and was enjoying the show. His mother's plan was falling into place. There was no reason, not to have a little bit of fun with it. He had noticed that angry Granger equaled sexy Granger, something he definitely wanted to see more of.

"I would love some, _Hermione," _ he made sure to emphasize her first name. "Thanks!"

Hermione offered him various drinks, making sure to be exceedingly agreeable. When she turned to get the refreshments, Pansy gave him a puzzled look and mouthed the words 'What the fuck?'. He just shook his head and chuckled again.

"You have a very nice home, Ganger. Not what I expected at all. The neighborhood seems very high class." Hermione turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "No offense, I just pictured you to be living in a small and cozy place with books all over the place."

"Thanks, I guess. I was going to buy a small flat. I fell in love with this place the moment I saw it. Luckily, the Order of Merlin comes with a substantial amount of gold," Draco knew it wasn't that much, but he was sure it was a line that shut up most people who asked about her home. The money from the Order would maybe afford her a down payment in this area but not the lavish, yet comfortable way, she had decorated the place. Surely, she wouldn't be able to explain the enormous amounts of gold that paid for and decorated her home.

While Hermione ordered the pizza, Draco took the chance to study her. She was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt showing off her nice figure. Her hair looked different today, still not bushy, but styled in tight curls that seemed to gracefully frame her striking features. She didn't seem to wear any make-up and Draco was amazed at how flawless and soft her skin looked. He suddenly wanted to cup her cheek with his hand, run his thumb over her lips, just to feel it and be closer to her.

She was frowning in concentration as she spoke to the person on the other end of the phone. It looked endearing and made Draco wonder, if she was still the serious bookworm. Did she ever let lose? She must be some fun, though or Pansy wouldn't be friends with her. A bout of jealousy ran through his body at the thought, Pansy and Hermione were friends. He was sure, that Pansy had seen her laugh, unleashed and untroubled. He desperately wanted to see that side of her but he would have to work hard to get her to open up to him.

* * *

><p>Hermione was tapping her fingers with annoyance, the pizza had finally arrived and now she sat in silence watching Malfoy and Pansy catch up. She hated having to make nice, but she couldn't take the chance of Narcissa telling him about her. She had hoped she would be able to simply avoid the annoyingly handsome Slytherin and figure something out in the meantime. Obviously, Pansy had other plans.<p>

"So, Pansy says your still harping on about house-elves and their rights," Hermione didn't realize the bane of her existence had turned to speak to her. "Don't you think it's time to give that up?"

"What do you care," Draco loved riling her up and then see her force herself to be pleasant. It was the best form of revenge for ignoring him and keeping this secret from him.

"Well, I am sure you've heard this before," Draco gave his best drawl possible, "but they _love_ to work. Pokey, for example, wouldn't know what to do if we even mentioned setting him free. Bossing me around to eat, drink less and bug me about children to take care of, is his life. Admit it, Granger, you're wasting your time."

"Actually, Malfoy," Hermione tried to keep her anger in check, "I still run S.P.E.W., that's why we only work on the foundation four days a week. Fridays is dedicated to house-elf rights. As a matter of fact, I have just petitioned a new law to the Ministry. Coincidentally, it is named after the elf that was mistreated by your family."

"Dobby," Draco gulped while Pansy snickered.

"Indeed, Dobby's Law ensures fair treatment for all elves," Hermione responded proudly. "It also states that any elf wanting freedom can make a formal request to the Ministry to force his family to free him. Even Kingsley, I mean the Minister, has lent his support."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at the mention of the Minister and wondered if he was the one person in the Ministry to help her claim her inheritance. He also noticed the passion she displayed about the issue. His thoughts immediately went to other places he would appreciate this kind of enthusiasm. The picture of her riding him furiously threatened to overtake him and he forced himself to think of something else.

At any rate, he really enjoyed talking to her. Pansy was right, she wasn't anything like the women he usually dated. They constantly agreed with him no matter the subject. Granger had fire and he liked the fact, that she was confident enough to push back and challenge him intellectually.

_She is beautiful and smart. It wouldn't be bad at all to be married to her if she wasn't so bloody stubborn_, Draco thoughts surprised him until he remembered they were supposed to be a perfect match. Even Pansy had noticed the tension between them and commented on their compatibility. He liked the way he felt around Hermione and wondered if he had never been so prejudice, would he have realized all this sooner.

"Wouldn't the elf's family just be able to forbid him to make the request," he asked winking at her to make her feel uncomfortable. He was enjoying this far too much.

"Well, I am not saying it's perfect. It's a start, though," she retorted shifting in her seat and avoiding the fact, that his wink made her heart soar. She cursed herself and her _stupid, traitorous heart,_ that dared to betray her. Yet, she couldn't help but study his gorgeous face.

They spent the next few minutes in silence. Pansy gloating, while both Draco and Hermione contemplated their situation. Hermione was debating how to avoid him and her stupid feelings for the next six months. Draco, on the other hand, was trying to figure out how to get Hermione to spend more time with him.

"Alright Granger, I've been wanting to apologize to you for some time now," he took a deep breath. He decided to just go for it. After all, he has been wanting to do this for a while and this may be the only chance he had. "I am truly sorry for all the things I have ever done to you. I know nothing I say, could ever change any of my own, or my family's, actions. I know I was extremely horrible to you for some ridiculous reason."

"Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously. She hadn't expected this sudden turn in the conversation.

"Why what," Draco inquired baffled by the question. "Why did I do it or why do I want to apologize?"

"Both, I guess," Hermione mused awkwardly.

"Well, I am not sure why exactly I was horrible to you. I know why I hated Potter. I was jealous for the attention he got. I hated Weasley because our families had this feud going for generations. You," he paused briefly as he decided how to say this, "I hated you because I was taught muggles and muggle-borns were beneath us pure-blood wizards. But you also confused me. You didn't act like you were beneath me. Quite the opposite, you were... are extremely smart and talented. It frustrated me immensely because it went against everything I was always taught. Just imagine you are told one truth your entire life and suddenly one person comes along defying it all, proving everything you ever believed to be wrong. I was a kid. It's not an excuse for how I treated you. But I was confused, worried I would end up like my Aunt Andromeda for simply thinking you might not be beneath me. So, I attacked everything about you to prove myself you were beneath me."

Hermione thought about his words. She also remembered her mother's words about how many pure-bloods weren't willing to go against the grain, taught their kids the same thing their parents taught them. Had Malfoy been just like them? Was he just following the pure-blood tune of supremacy to fit in?

"So, what changed and why is it so important for you to apologize to me," Hermione still didn't fully understand Malfoy's motives. Her mind told her to pick apart everything he said. It also failed to push the confusing feelings, the man next to her had invoked, to the back. She wasn't sure, she liked the fact that Malfoy was different now. The old him had neatly fit into a box, stored somewhere in the back of her brain. He had remained there until recently. This new and confusing version had blasted the box wide open with just a few words and was having a field day running rampant in her head.

" I also remember when you were tortured. I couldn't watch. I didn't know why. I still don't know why I was unable to," Draco remembered her screams and shuddered at the memory. "I didn't understand, it affected me the way it did at the time. A few weeks later, I started having nightmares about it. I guess, I felt guilty about not interfering. I should have went to Azkaban. I didn't, though, thanks to your friends. So, I started thinking and recognized this supremacy shit for what it was. Just a way for pure-bloods to put themselves above everyone else in our society. It took a while but I changed and with that, my views changes as well. I know, this isn't going to change the past, the fact you were tortured, but I am trying to show you that I am different now."

Draco looked at Hermione. She was absolutely pale, horror clearly visible on her face. He was sure, she was remembering her torture. He instantly felt bad for bringing it up.

"I am sorry," he mumbled looking down at his pizza missing the astonished look on Hermione's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I finally got the apology out of the way! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own it, remember?**

**Anyway, I thought since I made you wait a long time to get some Draco/Hermione action, I should reward you by posting this earlier than usual. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Granger," Pansy started carefully.

"Mhm," Hermione was currently engrossed in a report on the donations they've received since the groundbreaking. The response has been enormous, especially after Hermione's rash adjustments to her speech. They had even been on the front page of the Prophet, when originally they had only been supposed to get the front of the Life Style Section.

"GRANGER," Pansy almost shrieked to get her attention.

"WHAT," Hermione snapped back.

"We need an actual office," Pansy whined gesturing around Hermione's study. "This is not working. I mean, if you didn't have to have a separate study and library at your house, I could have my own office. But this," she now gestured at herself hunched over paperwork on the couch, "isn't working for me."

Hermione looked around the room. There were stacks of papers everywhere, on her desk, on the floor and even on the couch. Pansy was sitting on the small couch balancing a notepad on her lap looking beyond uncomfortable. She knew, the young Slytherin was right. Hermione herself was longing to get her study back for her personal use.

"I agree," Hermione sighed gloomily. "We're still a new charity, though. And while the public reaction to us has been amazing, I am not sure, office space is something I want to spend a fortune on at the moment. Unfortunately, everything that isn't a rundown dump, is out of our price range."

Hermione had looked into different offices and even considered paying for it herself. However, she wanted to be careful with her inheritance. After all, if she did start spending money like crazy, people would start getting suspicious and start digging around in her personal life.

"What if I find someone to help us," Pansy interjected innocently.

"You already have someone in mind, haven't you," Hermione asked skeptically.

"Draco," Pansy responded boldly. "He offered his help after lunch yesterday. He didn't think you would take him up on his offer, so he only told me to keep him in mind if we ever needed his help. His family does own a few office buildings down Diagon Alley, not far from the orphanage. He said he can give us a tour whenever. I'll owl him to come over for lunch today and we'll take it from there."

"You want to do lunch with him again," Hermione's head shot up. What was Pansy getting at with these lunch invitations?

"Please be nice," Pansy asked quietly. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Did Pansy just say 'please'? "You did accept his apology after all. I just want my friends to get along. Is that so difficult to understand?"

They said in silence for a few minutes, both pondering the blond Slytherin. Hermione wasn't sure she was ready to see him again. His apology had been unsettling enough. She had been quite sure, hell would freeze over before she'd ever hear those three words from him. Yet, he had said them and for all Hermione knew, he meant them as well. Of course, she had accepted it. And then, there were those blasted feelings she was experiencing around him. She wanted to blame them on the bond, but knew better after speaking to her mother.

"Back at Hogwarts, I always thought you and Malfoy were a couple," Hermione finally ended the silence.

"No," the raven haired woman snickered. "I only pretended to be love struck with him to annoy Crabbe. Imagine to be attracted and repulsed by one and the same person. I hated being betrothed to him. He always wanted me be his girlfriend and do _stuff _considering he was going to be my beloved future husband. I told him, he had no claim on me until after Hogwarts and I could see and date who I wanted to. Draco didn't mind, it kept the more annoying girls at bay while he could pursue who he wanted."

Hermione shuddered. She had spent her 7th year at Hogwarts researching the magical betrothal. She had been shocked when she found out the groom and his family could simply claim the bride and force her into marriage. It was disgusting. Especially if it meant having to marry someone like Crabbe. At least Draco was attractive and smart. She had also briefly considered to publicly fight this stupid law before realizing a muggle-born wouldn't care about some law affecting only pure-blood betrothals.

"You know, this may make me sound like a heartless bitch," Pansy interrupted her thoughts again, "but I was relieved when Crabbe died. I am not proud of it. There aren't a lot of things I am proud of... I think that's why I am glad that you and I became friends and we're doing this charity thing. It makes me think I am not as bad as I thought I was."

Hermione studied the girl briefly. Pansy Parkinson has come a long way from the girl who had bullied her in school. She had long forgiven her for that and the fact, she had wanted to turn Harry over to Voldemort. Hermione understood that Pansy had simply been scared when Voldemort's voice echoed through the school and had wanted to obey his demands to ensure her own safety.

"You're acting too sappy," Hermione smirked. "Very Un-Slytherin, Parkinson."

"I've been spending too much time with foolish Gryffindors lately," Pansy laughed. "You're sentimental ways are rubbing off on me," she paused to flash a brilliant smile at Hermione. "Will you talk to Draco about renting an office? He claims to have exactly what we need and is willing to give us a fair price."

Hermione nodded briefly before returning to the report. However, her thoughts weren't on the donations anymore. She was preoccupied by none other than Malfoy and the way she felt in his presence. Feelings that have been harder to ignore after his apology. She shook her head. How could she feel all these conflicting emotions when she barely knew the man? She bit the inside of her lip nervously as she became aware, that somewhere deep, deep buried inside of her, she was looking forward to lunch and bickering with Malfoy again.

* * *

><p>"These photographers are driving me insane," Hermione frowned. "I managed to stay out of the public for years. And then, one appearance breaks the dam and I am besieged with those annoying paps. Honestly, what is so interesting about me shopping with the two of you?"<p>

Hermione was in a office furniture store with Pansy and Ron, who had tagged along to have lunch with the two later. She turned to get some sympathy from the two of them. Yet, neither Ron nor Pansy were listening to her. They were flirting with each other, something they frequently did, yet it never lead to anything.

She was sure, Pansy had an enormous crush on Ron, but just like he had been with Hermione in school, he was completely oblivious to the Slytherin's feelings. He claimed, it was all _just for fun_.

"Hey," she finally lost her patience after Pansy had giggled like a 13 year old. "I don't want to spend all day looking at desks. Can you just pay attention and flirt later over lunch."

Ron's face turned a brilliant shade of red, while Pansy simply smirked at her. Oh, Hermione hated that smirk. It meant Pansy was up to something and she was not going to like it.

"Well, I am sure you'll be too distracted squabbling with Draco anyway," Pansy teased.

"I forgot, we're signing the office lease at lunch?" Pansy nodded smugly. Yes, Hermione hated this. Lately, too much of her time had involved the sexy blond wizard. She had given up trying to avoid him after they had looked at some office space to rent from him just yesterday. Today marked the fourth time she saw him in the past five days. She groaned and Ron let out a low chuckle.

"'Mione," he grinned at her. "Malfoy is alright. You are just too bloody pissed, we snuck him into your charity event and that now you actually think he is ok. Bloody hell, I was pissed when I realized he wasn't bad anymore. It was bloody weird to think of him not as someone I have hated for so long but a decent bloke. You're just more comfortable with him being the bloody git he was, than who he has become. "

"Ronald, that is not it at all," she lied making sure to use her most indignant tone possible. She followed up quickly by shooting him her infamous, horror-inducing glare. Ron simply shrugged. He has been friends with Hermione for too long to let these glares affect him any longer. He knew, that as long as she wasn't yelling, he was fine.

She sighed. He may not be the most eloquent person in the world, but when did Ronald Weasley become so insightful? Things just didn't make sense anymore since the war had ended. She had turned out to be a pure-blood, Pansy was one of her best friends, Malfoy was likable and Ron insightful. What was next, tea with Lucius Malfoy? And when did everyone decide to meddle in her life?

She understood Narcissa and her own mother pushing her toward the handsome blonde. They were mothers after all and thought, they did what was best for their children. Pansy's meddling made sense as well. Just like Hermione was loyal to Harry and Ron, Pansy was loyal to her Drakey. She would do anything for him, even push Malfoy on her. But when did Harry and Ron turn on her? They had accepted, she didn't want anything to do with the blond Slytherin just as much as she had accepted their friendship with him. What had changed, that they were suddenly on his side instead of hers?

Hermione huffed. Unless she decided to become a hermit, Draco Malfoy seemed to be a part of her live now. She remembered her vision from a few weeks ago and shuddered at the thought of becoming Hermione Malfoy or even worse Alexandra Malfoy. They surely would want her to change her name back, so she could uphold their pure-blood line. She would be the living incubator for the next generation of blond ferrets.

_Ugh, why do I have to be attracted to him, _Hermione thought as she was getting more and more frustrated. She was attracted to him on more than just a physical level. But how was she ever going to trust him after everything that had happened?

"Granger," Pansy snickered. "Now, I didn't stop flirting with Ron to hear you huff, sigh and moan all day long. Can we just go to lunch? And we do have to meet with Draco to sign the papers, remember?"

"Let's just go," Hermione shot a dark look at the assembled reporters who were adamant about taking as many pictures of them shopping as possible. "I'll worry about this stuff later. Without the two of you or any of them," she waved toward the yelling crowd, "to distract me!"

* * *

><p>"Just sign the bloody lease, Granger," Draco was losing his patience with her. "You had someone look this over, right?"<p>

Hermione simply nodded. The lease was fine but she still hesitated making any kind of arrangement with Malfoy.

"'Mione, I am hungry. Just sign your bloody name on the damn line," Ron was shifting uncomfortable in his seat as his stomach was growling loudly. They were sitting at a table outside a small cafe in Diagon Alley waiting to order their food. However, Hermione was nervous about signing the lease for the office space and held up everything in the process. She shot Ron a dark look.

"She's mental, this one," he muttered under his breath as he grabbed Pansy's arm to find them another table to eat at. Pansy obliged happily, glad to have some alone time with Ron.

"So why is this place so cheap again," Hermione was stalling now.

"I am having a hard time renting it out, most businesses want bigger, flashier offices when it comes to Diagon Alley," Hermione couldn't help but find Draco's professional demeanor incredibly sexy. She had first noticed it, when he showed them the office space the previous day. His confidence and assertiveness only added to Hermione's growing attraction to him.

"I was debating on tearing down some walls and connect it with a one of the bigger offices there. But honestly, it's cheaper for me to rent it out to you guys at this rate and write the difference off as a donation."

It wasn't the whole truth but it satisfied Hermione. Draco wanted her to rent from him so he would be able to track her down more easily. Also, if he was her landlord, he would always have a reason to stop by and visit her.

" I do have to make a few quick renovations," he continued. "You should be able to move in about a week and a half from today. Let me know if you need any help moving."

"Thanks," Hermione responded trying to focus on something other than the sudden swooping feeling in her stomach. "But I am just having the furniture delivered when we move in. It's easier that way."

"Alright," he pushed further. "How about I bring over some snacks for you guys the day you move in. And I promise, no house-elf will be harmed to make your snacks, Granger."

Hermione couldn't help but snicker at his comment, before returning her attention back to the contract.

"This feels like I am promising you my first born," Hermione mumbled as she finally signed the first page.

"You're not," Draco responded amusedly. _Because I'll be the father of your first born anyway_, he added in his head admiring Hermione's tight curls. "You have to initial a few pages as well. Here, let me show you."

Draco made sure to brush Hermione's hand as he turned the first page and indicated where she needed to add her initials. The brief contact made Hermione's heart skip a beat and she bit the inside of her lip to prevent herself from physically shivering. She cursed him silently for making her feel this way.

"So, you're going to be using this for SPEW as well," he teased her having heard Weasley call it that.

"No, I think I'll keep that separate from the foundation," she frowned ignoring the fact that he was driving her crazy. "And it's S.P.E.W. not SPEW, Malfoy."

"See, that wasn't so hard," he smirked at her when she was finally finished with the paperwork. "Oh, and I'll be collecting your first born to work at my evil lair when he turns five. I can't be bothered with changing diapers and stuff anyway. Especially, since you're planning to ambush us and free our beloved Pokey."

Hermione stuck out her tongue which instantaneously earned her a quirked eyebrow from Draco.

"Very mature, Granger," he chuckled causing her to laugh out loud. Draco cherished the sound of her laugh. It was at that very moment, that he decided, he wanted to hear it more often and try to make her laugh whenever possible. He just hoped, she would let him.

"I'll have you know, that's how I finish all my successful business lunches," she responded with fake indignation.

"Oh," Draco took pleasure in teasing her. "I guess that's why you got fired from Gringotts. And here I was thinking it had something to do with embezzlement and hot goblin sex. I am going to have a word with Pansy about the lies she's been spreading about you."

"Very funny. And I do have to let you know I wasn't fired," Hermione smiled amused with the banter. "Alright, let's order something to eat," she looked over to the table where Pansy and Ron were sitting. "I guess, we should leave them alone."

The other two had already ordered and were now enjoying lunch and each other's company. Hermione smiled. Pansy deserved someone decent, especially after the way the last guy she dated, had treated her. The young Slytherin may have a tough exterior and snarky demeanor, but deep down she just wanted to be happy with the right guy. Her father kept pushing her to find a suitable, pure-blood husband. After Crabbe's death, Mr. Parkinson had even tried to betroth her again as part of a business deal. Luckily, Mrs. Parkinson interfered on her daughter's behalf. Nevertheless, his blatant disregard for her, was the reason, Pansy had started to question her father's antiquated pure-blood views and rebelled against them. Hermione knew, aggravating her father was a great side-effect of making friends with the _'muggle-born'_ friend of Harry Potter.

"Who would've thought, huh," Draco chuckled as he jerked his head in their direction.

"Yes, who would have," Hermione heaved a sigh. "I just hope Ron realizes soon how crazy she is about him. He can be a bit daft about these kind of things."

"Must be a Gryffindor thing then," Draco said just loud enough for Hermione to hear. She blushed furiously as he gently took one of her curls and rubbed it between his fingers . He immediately loved her soft locks. "I like your hair when it is curly like this. Reminds me of a certain bushy-haired know-it-all, I went to school with."

Hermione eyes met his grey ones causing her stomach to flip. She had expected him to be joking again, but his grey eyes were showing nothing but deep sincerity. Hermione bit her lip remembering the feeling of him holding her wrist. She longed for that sensation, his touch and wondered if he had felt the same at the time. She wriggled in her seat a little, the intensity of his gaze was igniting a strong desire for him deep inside her. When Draco let go of her hair, he let his fingertips gently brush her cheek. The intimate contact send shivers through Hermione's body, yet she never lost Draco's gaze.

"Granger," his voice was husky and made the hairs on her neck stand up. She felt giddy and very much unlike herself. Her reactions would be normal for girls like Lavender and Parvati, but not the logical, levelheaded Hermione Granger. Yet, here she was getting hormonal over a guy. Oh, but this was not just any guy. This was her former enemy, the incredibly delicious looking Draco Malfoy.

_What is he doing to me, _Hermione thought when she started seeing bright, flashing lights.

"Ugh," she groaned realizing what was going on. "I thought we got rid of them. They haven't stopped bothering me in days."

"How do you handle their constant presence," Draco asked pointing at the mass of reporters taking their pictures and yelling questions.

"I don't," Hermione almost whined. "They used to leave me alone. Harry threatened them after the war was over and they never bothered me. But since I made one public appearance, I seem to be fair game now. Oh, they'll love us eating together. I can see the headlines already. Ugh... Let's just go inside."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Also, most chapters will have some interaction between the two of them now.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own it.**

**I had trouble uploading the last chapter and apparently this one as well. Sorry, if you received more than one new chapter notification and got excited about two updates when it was just one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Malfoy," Hermione grimaced at the man in front of her. "I am busy with S.P.E.W. today."

Draco couldn't help but smirk at her. It was almost noon and Granger looked like she had just gotten up. She was wearing an old Gryffindor shirt and some shorts that showed off her sexy legs.

"Really? Your hair says differently," he pointed at her hair that resembled the bushy mess from her Hogwarts day. "Unless you're trying to scare people into freeing their elves... Rough night, huh?"

Hermione touched her head realizing she had some hair sticking up at the back of it. She convinced herself it didn't matter, she didn't want to impress Malfoy _whatsoever_. And she wasn't going to tell him, her _'rough night'_ was researching ways to break their bond till 4 in the morning.

"So, may I ask why you're here," she didn't mean to sound hostile.

"Well," Draco thought she looked absolutely gorgeous despite the mess her hair was in. "The office is ready for you guys to move in earlier than I thought. You should be able to move in Monday."

"You know, just like yesterday, when you dropped off that paperwork, an owl would have sufficed."

"Well, I thought maybe you didn't like how the wizarding community is treating owls," he smirked. "Didn't want you to start S.P.O.W. as well."

"Hilarious," Hermione snorted."Well, since you're here... You want to come in?"

"How about I make a deal with you," Draco jumped at the opportunity in typical Slytherin fashion. "You, go shower. I am getting us some coffee and scones or whatever you'd like. I don't have much time today but we'll spend the remainder of my lunch together. After all, The Daily Prophet believes we're dating already."

Hermione bit her lip. It did sound tempting and she wasn't thinking about coffee, scones or the shower. Well, unless he was joining her in the shower.

"There is a small coffee shop around the corner," she finally convinced herself she was only in it for the free coffee. "They have the best muffins in this part of London," and the free muffins as well.

After her shower, Draco and her spent a very enjoyable half hour together. He teased her about not having done anything for S.P.E.W. at all that day and the poor elves, that were counting on her. To her very own surprise, Hermione laughed at that and confessed that she had used Fridays to catch up with her _reading_.

"There isn't really much I can do at the moment," Hermione confessed. "At least not until the Ministry decides on the law. Don't tell anyone, I am enjoying the 3 day weekends I've been having."

Draco pretended to ponder this for a moment before answering. Hermione used the chance to admire his handsome features. She was fighting her feelings but was intrigued by him as well. She liked spending time with him but it scared her at the same time. It didn't make any sense to her and her logical mind, but her heart was telling her to just enjoy the ride.

"Under one condition, Granger," she nodded for him to go ahead. "You'll have lunch with me next Friday, as well. Just you and me."

"Honestly, you're relentless," she finally responded. "I guess, I can't have you reveal my secret. I'll see you next Friday."

"Actually, I am quite sure, I'll see you before that," he winked at her before bidding her goodbye.

* * *

><p>"You're telling me, you haven't had sex in almost two weeks," Theodore Nott looked at his friend in disbelief. "Who are you and what have you done with my best mate?"<p>

The two friends were having a long overdue male get-together. Theo was currently suffering through endless debates over bridesmaid's dresses and seating charts with his fiancée. He was in desperate need of getting away. The men decided on staying in and had retired to Draco's office at Malfoy Manor. They were sitting in the most comfortable armchairs in front of a roaring fireplace.

"Funny," Draco retorted dryly chucking down his fire whiskey. "I am not having that much sex, do I? For Merlin's sake, you're making me sound like Zabini."

"Well, you usually spend the weekends looking for fresh meat if you're not otherwise engaged," the other man offered. He was exaggerating slightly. "Getting bored, huh? I can't have that. I live vicariously through you, especially now that I am about to be shackled down for life."

"That's because you chose to marry the first girl who would have you," Draco shot back.

"Now, don't be jealous that I found the perfect girl in fifth year," Theo sipped on his drink. "Speaking of Zabini, he claims he is going to have number 150 by the end of the month."

"That's just foul," Draco cringed in disgust. "How do you know anyway?"

"Astoria decided to be number 146," Theo grimaced. "Daph was pissed when she found out. Apparently he wants something special for the big One-Five-Oh. I don't know how he's going to top having the Patil twins... at the same time."

Draco didn't respond. He could never treat a woman like that. Yes, he had spent a lot of his time chasing after them, both during his time at Hogwarts and after. His reasoning was, that maybe he'll find the one who was hiding from him by dating as many women as possible. Well, at least that's what he told his mother whenever she complained about his latest flame appearing alongside him in the Prophet. It wasn't his fault, that nothing ever lasted long. The women bored and annoyed him and never disagreed with a word he said. After all, bagging a Malfoy came with prestige and money, even after the war and his family's involvement.

He thought about Hermione. His mother was right, he has always been somewhat obsessed with her. She had never acted like any of the girls he dated. She was smart, had principles and passion. The thing he admired most about her- though he thought of it as a weakness as a teenager - was her compassion for others. He remembered how she had been helping Longbottom with his toad on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. She fought for house-elves and half-breeds, even gave up a possible career to help orphans. And of course, he would never forget her defense of the hippogriff, the one that attacked him in his third year.

Draco absentmindedly touched the cheek she had slapped all those years ago. He should have known, but he was consumed with a hatred that was based on misplaced prejudice and lies. Ironically, he had hated her for her blood, blood that turned out as pure as his own. Yet, he didn't know this until he stopped caring about blood status altogether. Maybe it was a good thing, she had avoided him for so long. Hermione Granger wouldn't be able to love the Draco Malfoy from just a few years ago. He had changed, turned from the boy eager to please his father to the man who stepped out of his father's shadow and restored the family name.

He had also become restless recently, wanting some real companionship just like Theo, not just another fling with a woman who wanted fame and fortune. He wanted something, someone real, someone like Hermione Granger.

"I found Alexandra," he answered quietly looking at his empty glass in the dim light of the fireplace. "Well, mother did actually."

"That's great news," Theo exclaimed. "Maybe we can have a double wedding, you and Alexandra, Daphne and I. I would love if Daph had someone to talk about colors and themes besides myself."

"You're just full of witty remarks tonight, aren't you," Draco huffed impatiently as he refilled his glass. "And this whole Alexandra thing... it's fucking complicated."

"Is she hot? How does she look? She's ugly, isn't she," Theo kept digging. "Wait, why is it complicated?"

"It's Granger," Draco hissed. "Alexandra is Granger. Or is it 'Granger is Alexandra'? Fuck, I don't even care."

"Wait, the Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's brain and the muggle-born you've bullied for years? Shit, you _are_ fucked," Theo ran his hand through his hair breathing out heavily. "Granger is never going to conform to this shit. You may be able to claim her. She'll never let you touch her if you do that, though and slap you, if you try. You remember that slap, don't you," he paused to mock his friend before continuing. "What are you going to do? Shit, she'll probably give you a hard time just out of spite."

"Thanks for the motivational speech. I needed that," Draco drawled sarcastically. "Anyway, mother has come up with a plan. She's not letting me know the details, though. She seems to think it's better I know as little as possible. Just in case her plan comes out... Granger doesn't know I know. Not sure why she trusts mother. Gryffindors are just too trusting... I am supposed to work my natural charm to slowly win her over," he sighed rubbing his forehead. "She isn't like any of the girls we grew up with."

"So , how is she different," Theo asked curiously. "Merlin, you must have been pissed to find out it's her."

"She's fucking stubborn, argumentative and maddening," Draco responded before adding, "And the sexiest thing I've seen in my live. I can't wait to have her. Shit, I was pissed when I found out she's it. Not because of her, but because of how I used to act toward her. But I always knew things weren't going to be smooth sailing when we find Alexandra. This complicates things a bit, though," Draco refilled his glass with fire whiskey. "It doesn't matter. She'll be my wife soon enough, and a great mother to our children."

It was odd, that a girl he has known since he was 11 years old and teased, bullied and tormented, was going to be his wife. However, what surprised him the most after finding out who Alexandra was, was that he didn't mind it was Hermione Granger at all. She was the whole package. He had noticed this at the groundbreaking and hasn't been able to stop thinking about her since. In fact, it was refreshing to be around a woman who he was physically and mentally attracted to. He spent years mad and frustrated about his betrothed. He thought there couldn't possibly be a woman that was his perfect match. However, after only a few meetings with Hermione, he was slowly convinced she was indeed perfect for him.

"You know, Drake," Theo interrupted the silence. "I have no problem with Granger. But given your history, you're taking all this very well."

"Honestly, thank Merlin mother was there to prevent me doing anything rash after I got over my initial shock," Draco mused. "I don't care it's her. I mean, I grew up knowing this girl is supposed to be perfect for me. Why fight it? And she's hot. This stupid bond has me thinking of all kinds of things I want to do to her, at least I think it's the bond because otherwise I am going crazy. Shit, I probably am going crazy considering I am fancying a woman who has hated my guts for the past decade."

Theo nodded deep in thought. As he hadn't been magically betrothed to anyone, he didn't know too much about the bond. However, he was sure that the way his friend was reacting was beyond the scope of the bond. He wasn't going to point this out to Draco, but he was sure his friend could finally be falling for someone. Granger wasn't going to take crap from Draco and keep him on his toes for life. He chuckled at the thought that Draco Malfoy has truly met his match.

"I am worried though," Draco mused. "She is a Lestrange and her father is still at large. And then there is always Lucius. He's that unknown factor in this whole mess. Who knows what he'll do when he gets out? He could go either way."

"Well, you'll have to protect her then," Theo retorted confidentially. "And why would your father care? He has looked for her for years, he should be pleased. Plus, he still has got a year of his sentence left. He'll be safely tugged away at Azkaban until you convince the bookworm to marry you."

"Believe it or not," Draco chuckled. "Even though father's sentence ends next May, 11 months from now, they're considering letting him out sooner. Apparently, he has been the model inmate. Mother worries about him getting involved and fucking things up when he gets out. Although Hermione is a pure-blood, he may still resent her and consider her a blood traitor, being Harry Potter's friend and all that," he paused. "Anyway, Lucius is a low level inmate. He's bound to get the paper and recognize Hermione just like mother did. I am surprised we haven't gotten any owls from him yet. He probably considers her unworthy of the Malfoy name. Well, she is his only chance of having legitimate grandchildren, so he better get used to it."

Theo nodded. His own father had been incarcerated as well, but he was far from model inmate. Just recently, he had been released from solitary confinement for attacking a guard. Theo didn't care that his father was going to rot in Azkaban for life. Unlike Lucius, who was kept on a short leash by Voldemort, his father had been fully involved in the Second Wizarding War and was held responsible for killing countless muggles and a few wizards. He was glad his father would never be able to meddle in his life again. Theo and Daphne had realized that pure-blood ideologies were nonsense after Dumbledore's death. However, they had stayed neutral until the end of the war. It would have been too dangerous to declare themselves 'bloods traitors' before that. He was proud of his friend, who had taken longer to change but now fully embraced a more modern view on the wizarding world.

Not everyone was happy, that the former Slytherins had changed. Many of their former housemates ignored them, called them blood traitors and muggle lovers. Neither of the two men cared. They had become closer in the process and formed a genuine friendship along the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in Eastern Europe...<strong>_

"An owl," a rather thin man frowned at the brown tawny owl tapping on the dingy window of the small cottage. "We never receive owls."

He turned to his companion with a puzzled look on his features.

"Open the damn window," another, thick looking man growled angrily as he threw an empty bottle of fire whiskey in the trash. "This thing is making too much of a racket. And I want to know who found us here so I can find and kill them."

The first man got up quickly, knocking his chair over in the process, and opened the filthy window. It was creaking noisily in the otherwise silent night. The owl stretched out the leg with a letter attached to it. After untying the letter, the man expected the owl to take off again. However, it settled itself on the small table in the middle of the gloomy room and picked on the scraps left over from a late dinner. He slowly opened the letter by a small lantern, which was the only light source in the small room. Inside, he discovered a short note attached to two articles hurriedly cut out of The Daily Prophet.

**We have a common interest. The owl will be able to find me once you return to Britain. **

**Let me know when you're back,**

**A Friend.**

He turned over the note expecting more. However, that was it. He frowned again trying to understand the meaning of the note when he remembered the articles. A lopsided smirk appeared on his face as he studied them briefly.

"Look at this, dear brother," he snarled triumphantly as he handed over the message and the articles.

"Who is _A Friend," _his brother frowned as he read the note.

"I don't know, but look at the articles. The pictures are very interesting."

The second man studied the pictures. The first was a photo of two women posing with spades for the camera. The article was a cheesy fluff piece about the groundbreaking pictured in the moving photo. He quickly moved on to the second photo. It showed his deceased wife's nephew sitting with one the women at a restaurant, clearly besotted with her.

"My, my," he growled. "Turns out, Harry Potter's mudblood is really your blood-traitor daughter. Turns out my late wife wasn't as crazy as we thought, may she rest in hell," he spat on the grungy floor. " After years of waiting, your chance to get even with that bitch Jeanette has finally presented itself. And, it's our chance to get a little revenge on the ones responsible for the Dark Lords demise."

"I like the way you think, Rodolphus," Rabastan agreed smirking evilly. "I think it's time to make arrangements to return to Britain and settle some old debts. We'll just have to be careful. I can't wait to get my hands on the little blood traitor or my _beloved_ Jeanette."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this chapter originally had no interaction between Hermione and Draco, but I decided to add a short scene between them at the beginning. I know I made you wait long enough for them to get closer, but things are moving forward now. I just want to be careful not to rush it too much.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**In case anyone cares, I do not own Harry Potter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Where would you like these, Miss Granger," the young delivery wizard looked Hermione up and down as he was levitating several packages in front of him.

She swiftly moved toward the nervous looking delivery guy who looked like he had just graduated Hogwarts. Hermione was feeling uncomfortable as he was watching her every move. Ignoring his stares, she inspected the labels on each small package and instructed the pimply young man where everything belonged. He flashed her a smile he probably considered seductive but came across as creepy, before entering the first office.

"Let me just think where I want all this," he placed the contents on the floor while Hermione briefly debated where everything should be placed. Standing in the middle of the room, she could feel his gaze on her. She shuttered returning to arranging the furniture. When she was satisfied with the arrangements, the young man reached for his wand and restored the furniture to their original size.

_I just love magic,_ Hermione smiled to herself thinking how much harder the muggle way would have been.

After the second office was set up, Hermione pulled a few Galleons out of her purse to tip the nervous wizard to dismiss him. However, he looked her up and down again, intend on saying something to her as he shifted nervously on his legs. Hermione eyes widened as the young man turned scarlet and looked as so he wanted to devour her right there.

"I like what you've done with the place, Granger," a familiar voice drawled from behind her. "I believe you are finished here," Draco turned to the young wizard who nodded disappointedly.

Hermione spun around. Draco Malfoy was standing in the entrance to the Granger Foundation's new office looking utterly delicious in his black business suit. He was snarling at the poor delivery guy, dismissing him abruptly while instilling the fear of Merlin in him. Hermione pressed her lips together tightly hiding the smile that threatened to emerge.

"You are terrible," she shook her head after the young man left. "Poor bloke has probably never been on the receiving end of the infamous Malfoy snarl," she paused. "Thank you, this was beyond embarrassing."

"Merlin, I am sure you were never this happy to see me," he hesitated fidgeting with his sleeves. "I guess it can be useful to be the descendant of a long line of ruthless bastards."

"You're not like them, Draco," she made sure to address him by his first name to emphasize her point. Draco had sounded bitter as he spoke those last words."I admit you changed. I would have never accepted your apology and let Pansy push you into my life, if I thought otherwise. Your arrogance is just part of your natural charm."

"Well, Granger," he ran his hand through his hair. "I always knew you'd find me charming eventually."

"Way to miss my point, Malfoy," she mocked. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Remember, I promised to provide snacks the day you move in here," Hermione nodded. "Well," he flicked his wand. "Voilà!"

She turned toward her office. A picnic blanket with several plates of sandwiches, fruit and some very delicious looking desserts had appeared on the floor. Hermione was impressed by the nice gesture. Malfoy was laying it on thick, but it was all to impress her and it was working.

"So, where is Pansy," Draco whispered in her ear standing right behind her. Hermione shivered at the sensation of his breath on her neck. She inhaled deeply, his scent intoxicating her every senses.

"I told her to take the day off," she turned to face him again. He was close, too close for her liking. "She can be overwhelming at times like these and we don't both need to be here to just to take in a few deliveries."

"Well," he responded unbuttoning his suit jacket seductively. Hermione's heart rate increased rapidly at the sight. "Aren't you lucky I showed up to keep you company then. I told you, I wouldn't make you wait till next Friday."

Draco took off his suit jacket, revealing a white button down shirt and a emerald green tie. Hermione smirked at the obvious house loyalty, but she also couldn't help herself look him up and down. He quirked an eyebrow at her as he loosened his tie a bit.

"So who's going to rescue me," he sat down. "You're just as bad as that delivery guy. I am worried about what you may do to me."

Hermione bit her lip as she could feel the flush heat her cheeks. Amused by the turn of events, he patted a spot next to himself, hoping she'd accept and would sit close to him. Hermione hesitated. She wanted to sit right where he wanted her to, but wasn't going to make it that easy for him.

"Just sit down Granger," he drawled. "I don't bite unless you want me to."

Hermione sat down and flashed him a beautiful smile. She absolutely loved the idea of a picnic. It was sweet and intimate, yet casual at the same time. She also enjoyed the blondes company. He was funny and laid-back enough to make her feel at ease in his presence, his charm and attention made her heart flutter and ... he was definitely easy on the eyes. Witch Weekly had named him one of the Most Eligible Bachelors of Wizarding Europe and at this moment, Hermione completely understood why.

"So, what else are you waiting on to be delivered," Draco asked quickly.

"Uhm, that's it," Hermione said after thinking for a second. "You have impeccable timing. I just have to straighten up and then I am done for the day."

"Really, that means you're at my disposal for a few hours," he poured her some pumpkin juice hoping she would agree. "You just admitted, there isn't much left to do here. Come on have some fun, let your not-so-bushy hair down."

Hermione studied him for a moment. He had went out of his way with the idea of a picnic and appeared sincere about wanting to spend time with her. She liked the idea as well. But it also worried her. She wasn't quite ready to let her guard down completely. There were things she was holding on to, things that weren't easy to let go of just yet.

"Malfoy," Hermione retorted putting a sandwich on her plate. "Don't you have to work? What do you do anyway?" _Despite looking good in a suit,_ she added in her mind.

"I take care of the family business. We own some real estate, have stakes in a few companies. I am even on the board of a few of them. But that doesn't take up too much time," he pressed his lips together showing sudden tension. "How do you think, my father found the time to hang around Fudge all the time and play dress up with his Death Eater friends? We come from very old money, our money is making money without us having to lift a finger."

"Sounds boring," Hermione replied quietly in between bites. "What do you do with all your free time then?"

"Well, it _is_ boring," Draco smiled at her. "I did offer my services to the Aurors, you know use my inside knowledge to help track down Death Eaters. There isn't a lot of them left though. They have been able to catch quite a few of them recently. So I'll probably have to find a new hobby soon. In the meantime, bugging this certain hardheaded yet gorgeous, goody-goody Gryffindor seems like a fun way to spend some time."

Hermione felt herself flush again. She had been quite stubborn toward him. It took not only her friends but also her parents and Narcissa to get her to let him apologize.

"I am sorry, I was so adamant about avoiding you," she looked down at her sandwich not wanting to meet his gaze right then.

"You know," Draco reflected. "I always wondered why you didn't testify on our behalf. I don't blame you for it, but both Harry and Weasley did. I always believed you were the more forgiving one out of the three of you. It pissed me off, because I knew you had compassion and a huge heart. I thought that you ignoring me meant I was a truly horrible person. "

Hermione hesitated with her response. Obviously, she ignored him and didn't testify because she had feared Narcissa would recognize her. The three of them had agreed, that no matter what his motives had been, Draco's hesitation had bought them time and saved them. He deserved at least some of their support. But Hermione was also tortured on that very same day. Not that she remembered much of it, she had long given up to retrieve what she had clearly blocked out. While some memories returned, others were probably shut away until she was ready to handle them. When she was finally going to remember, Hermione had a great support system of friends and family who would be there to help get through this.

"I didn't think my testimony would help you," she finally settled on part of her reasoning. "And, I was severely traumatized at the time. We all were, but Harry thinks, since I was always the strong one and held things together, it hit me the hardest," she shrugged dejectedly.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes. Hermione was nibbling on some fruit while Draco studied her intently. The way she was eating, drove him crazy. He wanted to push further. With any other girl, he would just claim her with one passionate kiss. But he knew that wasn't the way to Hermione's heart. Somewhere deep down, she was still slightly broken four years after the war and while their chemistry was beyond amazing, it held her back. However, he would be relentlessly chasing her. Making sure to drop by, maybe even get her to go out and have some fun. Just as his mother had told him, he would be charming and flirt with her any chance he got. All the while showing her the man he has turned out to be and get her to open up to him.

Draco's musings were interrupted by a tapping noise on the window. Hermione got up quickly, shaking her head in annoyance while mumbling to herself about _blasted beetles_ and _should have kept her in that jar_. Draco chuckled at the sight of Hermione muttering darkly. This woman was beyond fascinating to him.

Hermione let in a beautiful grey owl. It was eyeing her moodily as it held out it's leg with the letter attached. She took it quickly and the owl took off in a huff.

"You seem to be very friendly with each other," Draco drawled sarcastically. "Starting a vendetta with some poor owl now that we're becoming friends? I see why you're not interested in S.P.O.W."

Hermione rolled her eyes but inwardly liked the idea of being Draco's friend. At least he wasn't as pushy as his or even her own mother.

"No, well ... yes," she stumbled over her words. "It's not the owl itself. Although, I never feed it any treats in hopes it refuses to deliver any more mail to me. But it hasn't worked yet. Maybe that stupid beetle bribes it with extra treats to come here."

"What are you on about, Granger," she was pissed at someone and Draco loved the sight of it. He wondered, how great angry sex would be with her. Hopefully, he'd find out soon enough.

"This wretched woman has been bothering me to give her an interview for over a week," Hermione frowned. "Like I would ever give her anything. She'll just twist every word I say. I mean did you see what she's been saying about the two of us? Seriously, it's like fourth year all over again, but instead of Viktor and Harry, it's you and Ron. Honestly, the nerve this woman has to ask..."

"Will you just tell me what the bloody hell is going on," Draco raised his voice to end Hermione's rant. She looked at him in surprise before handing him the letter.

"Rita Skeeter wants an interview with you," Draco snorted after he read the letter. "That's what made you start this whole adorable rant. You're a strange woman, Granger."

"Well," Hermione glared at him darkly. Draco shrugged it off. He had lived with Voldemort, Hermione's glares didn't scare him. Quite the opposite actually. "Remember the things she used to write about Harry, and then later about me? Why would I let her twist my words to sell a few more papers?"

"I do remember, I fed her some of that information. Just ignore her," Draco concluded. Hermione huffed, that was exactly what she has been doing. "She's been wanting an interview with Mother for weeks to get her thoughts on Lucius' possible early release. I don't know where she gets her information from. This hasn't even been made public yet. Mother simply send her a vicious Howler. But, I guess you'd never do something to tarnish your perfect image."

To his surprise, Hermione laughed at his last comment. He loved being able to tease her. He had always done this, even back in school. Nevertheless, unlike when they were children, it wasn't at all vicious anymore.

"Harry said there are rumors about your father's release going around at the Ministry. Skeeter is probably buzzing around there anyway," Hermione added thoughtfully. "Are you worried about him getting out?"

_Of course, she would pick up on that,_ he thought to himself. He was worried about his father's release after he had worked so hard to restore his family's name and business. Furthermore, he worried his father would resume his illegal and dark practices, pulling Draco and his mother down with him once more. He knew, he has changed and wouldn't have any part of it. But his mother was still loyal to her husband. The last thing Draco wanted, was his mother being dragged back into his father's schemes.

Hermione was looking at him expectantly. It was odd that a person who didn't know him as well as his childhood friends picked up on things they didn't.

"I am worried for my mother," he finally admitted. "Unlike me, she still has some emotional attachment to the bastard."

Not that he would admit it, he was also worried about Hermione. How would his father react to Hermione being Alexandra? He surely would consider her blood traitor unworthy of the Malfoy name.

"So, I noticed you didn't object to me calling us friends. I am glad you're coming to terms with it," his voice was laced with fake arrogance as he changed the topic. "Remember, I told you couldn't resist me forever."

"You're incorrigible," Hermione played coy while she was running her fingers along the edge of her now empty glass. She had tried to roll her eyes but he was just too ... _adorable_. Draco had an aura of confidence around him as he smirked at her. It couldn't hurt to be friends with him. _Just friends._

"Alright," she finally agreed looking back up at him.

Draco's smirk turned into a genuine smile. He took her hand into his, rubbing his thumb over the pulse on her wrist. He was penetrating her eyes with his gaze. Hermione felt suddenly breathless, she wanted this moment to last longer. Yet he let go of her hand after just a few moments.

"Now, you know friends do hang out together, right," his voice was husky as he slowly leant toward her. He was happy to see, he was having an effect on her. He was already crazy about her. Every touch, every intense gaze and every word was aimed to gradually seduce her. He would be her friend for now, get her to be comfortable with him but eventually she would belong to him.

"I'd like that," she responded quietly causing Draco to quirk an eyebrow at her in surprise.

She was quiet for a few seconds, she thought about the sudden turn her life has taken recently. It wasn't bad, though. Just strange.

"This is still weird," Hermione helped herself to some chocolate fudge brownies.

"I am glad you're giving me a chance, though," Draco stated confidently. "And honestly, to me this is less weird than making friends with Scarhead and his loyal ginger associate."

* * *

><p>"So, Little Miss Prissy doesn't deem me worthy of a response," the blond witch was stroking her owl absentmindedly as she looked at a 20 year old copy of Witch Weekly. "Well, nobody messes with me and gets away with it. No matter how long it takes."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews. I am always happy to see them. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**The disclaimer is starting to annoy me...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"I didn't know muggles could use the Floo," Ron was spraying bread crumbs all over the long, wooden table. Hermione, holding on to her dad, had just emerged from the fireplace in the Burrow's kitchen.

"Hi Hermione, Robert," Mrs. Weasley, who was wielding her wand cutting vegetables, stirring pots and adding ingredients all at the same time, greeted them before turning to her son and giving him a exasperated look.

"Get out, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley chased him out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon. "You're rude and I am tired of you being in my way when I am preparing lunch."

Hermione watched with amusement. They were having Sunday lunch in about an hour and a half, yet Ron needed his mid-morning snack. Hermione was laughing hard while still holding on to her father. He hated all magical forms of transportation and needed a few minutes to compose himself.

"That was close," Mrs. Weasley reappeared alone just as Hermione's mom stepped out of the fireplace.

The two women hugged each other quickly before Mrs. Weasley turned back to the young witch. "Hermione, sweetheart, if you don't want people to know the truth, maybe you shouldn't let your mother use the Floo alone. Or give us some warning, so we can get these nosy kids out of the way. Oh, we could always get one of those telephones. Arthur would surely love that."

"I am sorry Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiled at the woman she was so very fond of.

"Hermione," the older woman looked at her imploringly. "I've known you for years, you're my two youngest children's best friend and stayed in my home many times. We've been through a lot and even fought in a war together. When will you ever remember to call me Molly?"

"I am sorry, Molly," Hermione still felt weird saying her first name. "Where is everybody?"

"Outside," Mrs. Weasley looked disapprovingly. "They're organizing a game of Quidditch before dinner. Well, at least they stopped that pesky flying table race they're now so fond of," the matriarch sighed. "Oh, and Hermione, I am sorry. Young Mr. Malfoy is here as well. He dropped Teddy off and Harry convinced him to stay. I guess , they needed one more person for Quidditch."

Hermione nodded. She had seen Malfoy almost every single day this week and the week before that. He had always came up with some excuse to visit her home or the office. She had desperately tried to put the insufferable blonde back into that blasted box in the back of her head, but it didn't work.

Furthermore, she had also noticed his display of many subtle, yet affectionate gestures toward her. He would brush her hand, wink, flirt or simply stare at her a little bit too intensely. It was all very disconcerting, especially since Hermione was enjoying the attention. But it was just physical attraction. That was it. Except, now they were friends and she actually enjoyed his company. Yes_, just friends_, she reminded herself constantly. It had become her personal mantra anytime she caught herself thinking about the annoying blonde. She just didn't like the fact that it seemed to happen more and more. And he was just so very determined in his pursuit.

"Is Andromeda here as well," Jean Granger asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, Jean," Molly patted her arm.

Hermione's parent had always gotten along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Since Hermione and Mrs. Weasley learned about Jean's true identity, the two mothers have formed a close bond. Although, they had never really crossed paths at Hogwarts - Molly was a 6th year Gryffindor when Jeanette Bellas had been sorted into Slytherin - Molly had known about her due to her highly publicized disappearance. The mystery of Jeanette and Alexandra Lestrange's disappearance had been featured in Witch Weekly for weeks until the Boy-who-lived had replaced them on the front page. At any rate, Molly Weasley still got the gossip magazine every week just for the _recipes_.

"I am sure since Cissa knows," Jean countered, "she told her sister as well. It would just be nice to have a few more Slytherins in this lion's den."

"Oh, Mom," Hermione remembered. "I gave Narcissa your address when she came to my house. She's bound to stop by soon."

"Sweetheart, that was nice of you. It would be lovely to see her again," Jean Granger smiled. "Now, take your Dad and go outside while I catch up with Molly. And Hermione, be nice to Draco."

"Come on, Dad," Hermione tugged her father's arm. Malfoy was getting under her skin and the prospect at spending more time with him worried her. However, he wouldn't bother her too much with her father around.

* * *

><p>"Well, hello there, Granger," she was wrong, he would be insufferable, annoying and sexy without minding her dad's presence.<p>

Draco was leaning against a post watching Teddy play with Victoire. He looked absolutely gorgeous in some blue jeans and a green Lacoste shirt, which showed off his toned arms and broad shoulders. His hair had that adorable windswept look Hermione liked so much on him.

The second Draco said her name, Teddy attacked her excitedly. Victoire wasn't far behind demanding some attention as well. Hermione was hugging and kissing the two young kids while her dad gave the young blonde an appraising look.

"Granger?" Mr. Granger had recognized Draco from Hermione's descriptions. "I am not sure, I like the way your addressing my daughter."

Hermione wanted to jump up and kiss her dad. He could smell bullshit from a mile away.

"My apologies, Mr. Granger. It's nice to meet you. I am Draco Malfoy," Draco had turned to her father smiling genuinely. "And _Granger_ is just a nickname. A term of endearment, if you will. Isn't it, Granger?"

Hermione's dad chuckled and patted Draco on the shoulder. The young blonde shot Hermione a triumphant smile having won over her father so easily. _Slimy, charming Malfoy, _her dad was there to serve as a Draco repellent, not to make nice with him.

"So, what is my daughter's nickname for you," he asked innocently. Knowing her dad's sneaky ways, she realized he was on her side after all.

"Twitchy. Little. Ferret," Hermione made sure to properly enunciate every word making Draco's smile falter and turn into a scowl. "It's _endearing_, isn't it, Draco?"

Hermione laughed out loud at the turn of events. She was caught off-guard, however, when Draco's scowl turned into a genuine smile reaching all the way to his eyes. The resulting butterflies in Hermione's stomach were quickly dismissed as nonsense. _Stupid blond git_, she reminded herself quickly.

"Well, Mr. Granger, Hermione, as much as I would love to chat with the both of you, I have a Snitch to catch," he winked at Hermione. "I'll make sure to dedicate our win to you, Granger."

"Oh, I didn't know Harry wasn't playing," Hermione grinned delightedly. Draco was a talented Seeker, but had never caught the Snitch when he played against Harry.

"He is, but I am still going to win," Hermione mockingly raised her eyebrows at his words. "Well, maybe I just never had the proper motivation to win then," his eyes were twinkling now. "This'll be my first win against Potter. Something for the history books, huh?"

"Oh, I'll have to watch then," Hermione scoffed at him. "I wouldn't want to miss _history_ in the making."

He chuckled and shook his head. The young Slytherin relished the playfulness in their current interactions. It was a good feeling to have fun with the beautiful woman in front of him. So much so, he didn't even mind being called a ferret by her.

"So," Hermione tilted her head suspiciously. "How come, I managed to avoid you for years and now I can't seem to make a move without bumping into you?"

"I finally corrupted all your friends. Face it, they turned on you and are working for me now. No one can resist the Malfoy charm for too long. You'll find out soon enough," he nudged her gently. "Oh, and don't forget to cheer for me, Granger," Draco added before he strolled away toward the makeshift pitch. Hermione, smiling happily, watched him walk away.

_He does have a cute butt too,_ she thought to herself unaware of Robert Granger's amused looks.

When her father cleared his throat next to her, Hermione's eyes widened in horror. Had the idiot just flirted with her while her dad was right next to her? Worse, she had flirted with him and enjoyed it so much, she forgot her dad was standing there. She groaned, blushing furiously in the process.

"So ," Mr. Granger started slowly. "I finally met the infamous Draco Malfoy. Doesn't seem as evil and conniving as you always made him out to be."

Hermione nodded. Embarrassed by what had just happened, she was hoping to avoid the looming questions about Draco.

Mr. Granger did refrain from commenting further. He was a bit mortified having watched the banter between his little girl and the man she claimed to hate so much. Yet, he didn't miss the fact that this young man put a genuine smile on his daughter's face. He had only met one of his daughter's boyfriends. He wasn't even sure, she did have any other serious relationships than the one she had with Oliver. He had liked him. Nevertheless, his daughter had seemed more reserved with him. She would smile, but her face had never lit up the way he had just witnessed.

They slowly walked toward the Quidditch pitch, Hermione still silently scolding herself for having lost control with Malfoy. Her father was quiet as well. He was reflecting on his daughter's situation with Draco Malfoy. He wished, there was something he could do for her. But what was one muggle going to do to overcome powerful magic?

When they arrived at the spot where they were going to watch the game from, Hermione conjured a comfortable looking couch for her father and her to sit on.

"Neat little trick," her dad admired her work. "So this is Quidditch?"

"Yes Quidditch, it's really easy. See, there are four balls," Hermione proceeded to explain the rules to her father. They were playing with a modified set of balls that George invented a few years ago. The balls were charmed to stay within a certain area, thus avoiding the risk of straying into muggle neighborhoods. The Snitch itself would only fly for an hour and would have to be re-released if the game was to be continued. Hermione was very impressed with George's clever modifications and wasn't surprised that it was one of the top-sellers at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

They also had to adjust for the fact that they didn't have enough players for all positions. While Harry and Draco played Seeker, Ron and Charlie, who was home for a few weeks over the summer, were Keepers, Ginny and Angelina were Chasers and George and Bill were Beaters. They were trying to figure out who was going to be on which team when Hermione finally finished explaining the rules and their modified ones to her dad.

"Hermione, you choose the teams," George demanded when they were still arguing five minutes later. "You're always fair in these situations." He grinned at her a mischievously hoping she would put him on the better team.

Hermione got up and smirked at Draco. She was debating on putting Bill and Charlie, who weren't playing their usual positions, on his team just to get one over on him. She finally decided against it and put Ron, Ginny and Bill with Draco, while George, Angelina and Charlie played with Harry.

"Don't let Ron know I said this, but this is amazing," the game had finally started and Mr. Granger couldn't contain his excitement as the different balls flew around and the Weasleys, Potters and Draco were zigzagging about the Quidditch pitch.

"Hermione, you don't ever fly on those things, do you," he asked terrified after watching for a few minutes.

"Broomsticks," she asked in horror as Ginny zoomed past them with the Quaffle in her hand. "Merlin no, I am terrified of those death traps."

"Good," he was glad to hear her say that.

Ginny scored on Charlie. As Hermione jumped up and cheered loudly, Draco shot her a smug grin. She raised an eyebrow and returned his smirk. He was looking straight at her, shaking his head, causing him to almost get knocked off his broom by a Bludger. Hermione gasped and Bill scolded Draco for not paying attention to the game.

"He seems nice," her father noted as she said back down.

"Yes, seems like it," she put extra emphasis on the word seems.

"Dad, it's just really confusing," she continued after a few minutes of silence. "He's smart, charming and able to hold an intelligent conversation with me. He can be very funny and then infuriating at the next instance. And he's so handsome and I am drawn to him, but then I remember who he is. Oh, he did change a lot," she paused and bit her lip apprehensively before continuing. "But I was tortured in his home. The fact that I don't remember most of it, makes it even worse. I don't believe he was involved, but it's still at the back of my mind that he was there when ... I agreed to be his friend and I am giving him a chance. I at least have to do this for mom. I don't want her to feel guilty anymore because she chose to leave the wizarding world. She did what she thought was right. But it's hard at times, especially when he's acting all charming and nice like today. It would be so much easier, if he was still the Draco Malfoy I knew at school."

"Hermione," her father looked at her in concern. "It's alright to feel this way. Nobody asks you to change the way you feel overnight. It's only been two weeks since your charity event and seeing him for the first time in years. Now, you're practically seeing him all the time. You are doing amazing, all things considered. Who knows, he may turn out to be the one for you or you finally find a way out of this mess."

Hermione smiled at her dad. He was extremely insightful, something she believed to have picked up from him. It was funny really, she had gotten even closer to him after finding out he wasn't her biological father. It never mattered to them. He was her dad.

"Although, your mother keeps insisting there is only one way out," he interjected slowly. "I think she just wants some grandkids as soon as possible."

"Haha, very funny... That," she cringed as a Bludger hit Harry and almost knocked him off his broom, "is why I don't get on brooms. You know how many times I visited Harry in the hospital wing at Hogwarts because of injuries after falling off a broom or getting hit by one of those Bludgers? Too many to count. And he just shrug it off like it's normal. This one time, he fell and was knocked out for hours. But all he cared about was his broken broom. It's ridiculous how serious all of them take all this."

Hermione's rant made her miss the next few minutes of the game. She was remembering the countless times she had sat in the stands of the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch worrying about Harry. She couldn't help herself, but she worried right now as well. She didn't want anything to happen to Harry, Ginny, the rest of the Weasleys... _or Draco_. She cared about him. The realization hit her like a Bludger but before she could analyze it, her father tugged on her shirt.

"What's happening now," he pointed anxiously toward Harry and Draco who were chasing each other neck to neck.

"They spotted the Snitch," Hermione gasped.

She watched apprehensively as the two Seekers were trying to catch the Golden Snitch. Draco, to her surprise, seemed to be at an advantage. He was a few inches ahead of Harry when he put out his hand and made contact with the tiny ball. Hermione watched as his fingers wrapped around it, a smile of victory playing on the blonde's face. He got the Snitch just like he had predicted.

Draco and the rest of them safely landed on the ground. Harry was patting Draco on the shoulder while the rest of them either celebrated or sulked. After congratulations were exchanged, Draco made eye contact with Hermione and swaggered toward her with a smirk on his face.

"I told you, I just needed the proper motivation. Thanks for cheering for _my_ team, _Hermione_," he drawled as he placed the tiny, golden ball in hand. His fingers brushed her hand softly making Hermione's skin tingle with delight. He winked at her seductively before returning to his team to celebrate, leaving Hermione utterly confused with her recent revelation.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, thanks for reading and reviewing. <strong>

**Also, I was asked when they will finally get together. Be patient, Hermione ignored Dracp for four years, it'll take some effort on his part. In the meantime, isn't it fun to watch Draco charm her?**

**Oh, and I do hate Rita Skeeter as well, but there need to be a few bumps in Hermione's life. Especially, since she blackmailed the beetle in _Goblet of Fire_. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Since meeting his wife, Robert Granger thought he had seen it all. It all had started 20 years ago when he had met a beautiful, single mother at the grocery store and had fallen in love with her almost instantaneously.

_"What do you mean this isn't proper money," the young woman was holding up a funny looking gold coin. _

_"Young lady," the clerk was huffing impatiently. "If you don't have proper currency, I won't be able to sell these to you. I am sure you can get some money for those at a antique shop. Come back when you have some Pounds instead of those things."_

_"But how am I supposed to feed my daughter," the woman asked exasperatedly. _

_"Get job..." the clerk snarled._

_"Excuse me," Robert interrupted having witnessed the encounter. "I'll pay for her groceries," the young woman turned to him and he was immediately taken aback by her beauty. She had beautiful brown eyes, a small button nose and full lips. Her brown hair was curly with a few highlights making it look like gold was strung throughout her locks. _

_"I can't accept that," the young woman protested weakly. He knew she had to feed her daughter and couldn't turn down his offer._

_"Really, I am actually being selfish here," he smiled at her. "I am hoping you will be so grateful, that you have dinner with me tonight. Make sure you bring that adorable daughter of yours as well."_

_The young woman looked at him in surprise. How did he just assume she was single. She did have her daughter with her, after all. However, he seemed to be reading her mind._

_"You're not wearing a ring," he gestured to her hand. "And the fact you're here, fending for yourself, tells me her father isn't that great of a bloke anyway. So, how about dinner?"_

He had asked Jean to marry him two weeks later prompting her to tell him, that she and her daughter were witches. He had been furious and told her, if she didn't want to marry him, she should have just said so. She had simply pulled out a wooden stick and changed the color of his jumper from red to green. A week later, they had been married. A month later, he had officially adopted her daughter Hermione to be his own.

On Hermione's 11th birthday, a severe and stern looking woman in the strangest outfit ever had visited them and explained that his sweet little girl was a witch. He had pretended to be surprised, even shocked. However, his amazement had been real the first time they had visited Diagon Alley. His wife had always told him about the wondrous wizarding world when Hermione wasn't around. Yet having seen it with his own eyes, was something else. He remembered buying his daughter her first wizarding book, _Hogwarts, A History_. They had read it together many times before her first year at the strange school.

A year later, he had met the Weasleys and Harry Potter, a special, young boy as his wife and daughter had explained. Mr. Weasley himself, had been overly excited to learn about his world and got some strange satisfaction from talking about plugs and televisions. He had also seen an odd looking man sneer at him and his wife and then get into a fight with Mr. Weasley. His wife had been quite upset when she had seen him and had explained later who exactly Lucius Malfoy was. At the time, he couldn't believe this evil looking man had been one of his wife's childhood friends and his son was betrothed to his sweet little girl.

However, nothing could top the image in front of him. They had received the strangest visitor ever, an aristocratic and haughty looking woman with long blond hair and robes, that were clearly more expensive than his car. She had looked uncomfortable and appeared more out of place than he believed possible. Nevertheless, the second she had spotted his wife she had broke down in tears. Now, the woman, whose name he learnt was Narcissa, and his amazing wife Jean were cackling about some prank involving a ghost named _The Bloody Baron_ and something called the _Giant Squid_.

"I am going to see what's on the telly," hoping nobody would stop his departure from the kitchen, Robert slowly got up and backed out of the room. Jean flashed him a quick smile before continuing the cackling.

"Netti, are you sure, your husband is alright with me being here," Narcissa spoke up after the man in question had left.

"Cissa," Jean Granger placed her hand gently on her friends arm. "I am sure. He is just not used to me having such a good friend around. He has always encouraged me to make friends, but I worried about slipping up and mentioning something magical. Imagine explaining where I went to school. It was hard enough to hide it from Hermione for so long."

"I am so sorry for what my sister has done to her. I should have stopped her," Narcissa suddenly looked serious. The mentioning of Hermione made her feel guiltier than ever. "I am afraid I'll never be able to make up for my sins. I wasn't strong like you."

"I knew things were going to be hard for my daughter when I decided to raise her as a muggle-born," Jean retorted. "I'll never forgive Bella for doing this to my little girl, but I understand the position you were in. She would have turned on you in an instant."

"You know," Narcissa admitted. "Lucius strongly believed Hermione to be Alexandra. He investigated you for years. For three years, he was almost obsessed in finding something to prove him right. He stopped once the Dark Lord came back, worried about the family's reputation if it came out he suspected a muggle-born to be Alexandra."

"I know he did," Jean responded quietly. "Lucius doesn't necessarily blend in well when surrounded by muggles."

"Oh, I told him to wear some more inconspicuous clothing," the blonde fretted. "But no, _Malfoys don't wear filthy muggle clothing._ I knew, you would spot him from a mile away."

Jean laughed out loud patting her friend's hand. Narcissa smiled at her. Jeanette - or Jean - had always been very kind. So kind in fact, that many wondered why she had been sorted into Slytherin. However, Narcissa knew better. Her childhood friend could be quite cunning when she wanted to be. After all, she did manage to trick her husband into performing a possibly dangerous and complicated ritual to sever the bond they shared.

"Netti, how did you manage to get away from Rabastan," Narcissa inquired. Rabastan had always been very tight lipped on how exactly his wife got away. She was curious and wanted to know how her clever friend had deceived her ex-husband.

"I gave him a love potion," the other woman chuckled. "He thought he was madly in love with Alceto Carrow and wanted to be with her. I simply informed him that he was bound to me. Oh, he begged me to let him go so he could be with Alceto. He finally decided, that he needed to perform the ritual to break the bond. I took Hermione when he went to see Alceto, performed the concealment charm and apparated to London. I never looked back once"

The blonde looked at the brunette in awe. It was quite genius to use a love potion and very humiliating for Rabastan to believe he was in love with Alceto, who hadn't exactly been known for her good looks and great personality. It did explain, however, why he had always been so angry about Jeanette leaving him and adamant about plotting revenge on her.

"You're incorrigible," Narcissa finally chuckled while Jean simply smiled. "How did you ever manage to raise a Gryffindor?"

"I just raised her the exact opposite way from how we were raised," Jean laughed cheekily. "But I can't take all the credit. Robert is a very good man. He has always treated Hermione as his own and she is just as much like him as she is like me. I'd like to think that she does have a little Slytherin in her, though."

Narcissa chuckled wondering exactly how much Slytherin was in the young woman. She laughed at the thought of her being sorted into her former house.

"What if she had been sorted into Slytherin," Narcissa wondered. "They would have eaten her alive."

"I never really thought she would be," Jean reflected. "I have to admit, I was surprised she got into Gryffindor. I was sure she'd be in Ravenclaw. But I think, had she been sorted into Slytherin, I would have come forward and let people know who we are. I wouldn't risk her getting hurt over this. She would've been tortured by her housemates for being a muggle-born. As it is, she and your son hated each other with a passion."

Narcissa nodded slowly, "I've missed you!"

"Oh, Cissa, and I've missed you. Does anyone else know about me?"

"Andromeda, of course, and Pandora Parkinson. Pandora recognized your daughter in the paper," Narcissa admitted. "I sent her a letter, though, asking her to not tell Pansy."

"So, what are you going to do about my daughter and your son," Jean knew this was one of the reasons, Narcissa had sought her out. "I know you spoke to my little girl. She's hasn't told me much, but I know you. You are plotting something."

"I just want them to be happy," Narcissa felt guilty at once. "I know you want the same for her. I am selfish, yes. I want grandchildren. Lots of them. I always wanted more children, but Lucius only wanted a son, an heir. You know, I don't blame you for leaving. But I always believed, I would at least have my goddaughter to dote on," she paused. "She seems to think she can break this enchantment, but I told her if she can't, I expect her to marry my son. You know, once Lucius gets out, he'll enforce the bond anyway. I'd rather they're in love at that point. They deserve at least that much."

Jean simply nodded knowing how stubborn her daughter could be.

"So, does your son know," Jean wasn't sure she wanted to hear the truth.

Narcissa seemed to sense her friend's hesitation. She didn't want to lie to her, but she had expected her to jump at the idea of meddling in their children's life. They could ensure their children's happiness and finally have some grandchildren. After all, self-preservation was a Slytherin trait.

"I told her, I wouldn't let him know," Narcissa decided to not let her friend in on the fact her son knew already. "As long as she promised to give him a chance, I wouldn't tell him for the next six months... "

"I understand, Cissa," Jean responded quietly. Hermione deserved to be happy and Jean was sure, the moment her daughter let the young man in, she would be happier than ever.

"In any case," Narcissa continued. "I think my son's charm will win her over eventually. Especially, if he keeps insisting on being part of her life. Netti, they're perfect for each other. We've known this for years. They just need a push in the right direction. Please, I do need your help getting them together."

"I've carried around the guilt of keeping secrets from her for years. Things would have been different if I had stayed around," Jean blamed herself. "Rabastan would have had no influence on her since he was in Azkaban. I was just worried about the other Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. I felt save right here where I am at."

Jean was quiet for a few minutes reflecting on her own actions and the impact they had on her daughter.

"I am sorry," she finally continued, "but I am not going to plot against my daughter. I can't help you with whatever you're planning. However, I am sure things will work out with or without my help. I do believe, your son is doing a great job on his own."

The two women sat in silence carrying the guilt and burden of the past. Narcissa finally nodded, understanding her friends reasoning all too well. She had hoped for some sort of involvement from her friend but couldn't blame her for not wanting to meddle. There were plenty of reasons for Narcissa to feel guilty toward her son. She could have done a better job of protecting him from Lucius' beliefs and influence, from the Dark Lord and her deranged sister. She hadn't, though. That's why she understood her friend and her desire to remain honest with her daughter.

Finally, Jean excused herself to the restroom to freshen up. She was emotionally drained from the events of the last couple of weeks. Shortly after she had left the room, Mr. Granger entered and handed Narcissa a piece of paper.

"Don't tell my wife, but Hermione is going to this event next Saturday. See, she always lets us know what is going on. We worry about her after everything that has happened in your world. Your son could _bump_ into her there," Narcissa looked at the man in surprise. "I don't like the idea of going behind my daughter's back either and I may not understand all this magical hocus-pocus involved in this betrothal, but I know my daughter. I want her to be happy as well. I know how she feels about your son and how much she worries about her feelings for him. But I also know, how she's never been truly happy and in love. She lights up around him and I can tell he cares about her. Just make sure, I don't regret this. I may be what you call a muggle, but I love my daughter more than anything and will do whatever it takes to ensure her happiness. I know she dates occasionally but has never been content. It's about time, I do something to change that."

Narcissa took the paper from the man who obviously loved his daughter despite the fact they weren't blood related. She gently nodded and pressed her lips together in a thin line. Narcissa Malfoy was so grateful, she could have hugged the muggle in front of her. However, she settled on a smile and a genuine "Thank you" instead.

* * *

><p>"Their house is well protected," Rabastan had just apparated back into the small flat in muggle London, the hideout provided by their informant when they arrived back in London two days ago. "Potter stopped by yesterday inproving their wards. Jeanette has been apparating to work, taking her husband with her. Their practice is better protected than any ordinary wizard dwelling."<p>

"Well, if we can't get to her directly, we'll have to get to her through Alexandra," Rodolphus sneered. "I don't want to hurt the girl, though. Blood traitor or not, she is the last Lestrange. Face it, we won't be the ones to carry on the family line. But she'll definitely get Jeanette to drop her guard. We know your beloved ex-wife will do anything to save her daughter. You will finally get your revenge on her for humiliating you with that love potion."

Rabastan growled at the memory of lusting after Alceto. The love potion had stopped working as he was just done having sex with her. He remembered the humiliation he had felt as he was recovering from the best fuck he had ever had, just to stare into the eyes of the ugly witch. She had followed him around for weeks making him the butt of many jokes.

"How do you expect to get to her," Rabastan asked still shuddering at his memories. "She's bound to be protected as well."

"Well," Rodolphus laughed, "Our _friend _should be able to draw her out soon enough. I am sure, we just have to wait a few more weeks for things to fall into place. Just be patient in the meantime. I think we should continue watching Jeanette as well. She may make a mistake and then we'll snatch her."

"What do you think Potter was up to," Rabastan muttered darkly. The fact, that the Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died had been at the Granger home and had increased their wards, concerned him.

"We just got back," Rodolphus retorted. "He can't know about it yet, even if the Aurors are much better organized nowadays... What I am concerned about is out friend. I don't think she's working alone. She can't want revenge that badly."

"Let's be careful regardless," Rabastan chuckled darkly. "Once she outlives her usefulness...," he took his wand and made a slicing motion across his neck.

"I agree. Rita Skeeter doesn't know it yet, but she's as good as dead."

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you have been waiting for the reunion between Narcissa and Jean. This chapter was actually supposed to follow Draco's apology. I had it written with Jean helping Narcissa but I didn't like how it portrayed Hermione's mom. I see her as someone that is done lying and very straight forward with her daughter. Her plotting against her own daughter didn't sit right with me.<strong>

**Hermione's dad is another story. He's seen Draco and Hermione flirt, he doesn't have reasons to feel guilty for anything and his motives are simple: His daughter's happiness. Not sure you agree, but it just worked better for me. **

**In terms of the Lestranges, it's only been about two weeks since they received the letter. I know my timeline isn't clear cut, but in the last chapter Hermione's dad mentioned it. So really, they just arrived in London. As to what Harry is up to, you'll just have to wait until I am ready to post the chapter that explains it all :)**

**Oh, and Skeeter, she has always annoyed me and the prospect of the Lestranges causing her harm, is just fun...**

**Anyway, I actually hate long notes as they make updates look longer than they are, but I just wanted to address a few things. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. I am always happy to see that people are enjoying my little story... If not, oh well :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**JKR owns HJP!**

**I wanted to thank everyone who's been reading and/or commenting on this little story of mine. I am extremely overwhelmed by the response to my first story. This is one of the first chapters I've written for this story and I am happy to finally post it today :) Yeah, I am doing things backwards at times.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Draco entered the magnificent ballroom a half hour late. In typical Malfoy fashion, he wanted to make an entrance. So, he was dressed to impress and had taken special care to look his absolute best tonight. His dress robes were all black paired with a white shirt and resembled a muggle tuxedo. Draco preferred this more modern style that has gotten very popular in recent years. He had also gotten a haircut. His hair was only a bit shorter now but he still had it styled messily. He somehow had a feeling that is how his witch liked it. In any case, he wanted to look his best when he 'accidently' bumped into her tonight.

This was one of countless charity balls, he had attended in just the past couple of years. He believed it was for the children's ward at St. Mungo's. They were all the same and he hadn't really bothered to check the invitation. While he still had to work hard on regaining the trust of the wizarding world, his family's gold ensured a continuous onslaught of invitations to various charitable events. Usually his mother attended these kind of functions. Unlike him, she enjoyed the social aspect of contributing money to worthy causes. She fit right in this crowd and would surely be missed tonight. He, on the other hand, hated attending these pompous displays of old and new money. However, his mother had just left on holiday to France and therefore it was his responsibility to represent the Malfoy name, or so she insisted. She had also thought it would be a perfect opportunity to spend some alone time with Hermione, who was supposed to be attending this event as well.

He huffed as he took a class of champagne offered by one of many waiters circling the room. He would have loved to ask Granger, or Hermione as he started calling her in his head, to attend this ball with him. Yet, his mother insisted on him going alone and ensured him she would be there alone as well. She thought it would make Hermione more comfortable, as it wasn't an official date but he would get a chance of one on one time with her.

_What if she decides not to come, _Draco wondered as he circled the room yet again. It had been an hour since his arrival, yet there was no sign of her. He knew, he was making progress with her, especially after she had bantered happily with him at The Burrow. It wasn't at the speed he wanted. His desire for her was overwhelming him at this point. Pansy was right, Hermione was different and he needed to take things slow. It had only been about three weeks since he has gotten reacquainted with her, but that was what slow meant to him. However, as long as he ended up with Hermione, he would take all the time he needed to convince her, that they were meant to be together.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am glad to see you here tonight," an older witch approached him. "We don't see you too often at these events. I am glad you could make it tonight."

"Yes, generally my mother attends these balls," he was trying to remember the witches name as he greeted her with a kiss on the back of the hand . "Mother is on holiday in the south of France. She reminded me that it is my duty to represent the Malfoy family tonight."

"Without her here tonight, I may finally have a chance to win all the good items at the silent auction later," she smiled at him excitedly. "Well, make sure to give my regards to your mother."

_I would, if I fucking knew who you were, _Draco thought to himself as he walked away moodily. He hated these boring events.

As he was once again alone, he continued brooding over his favorite witch. He loved seeing her get worked up, show the immense amount of passion he came to admire. At times, he would pretend to be a bit less open-minded just to see her argue with him again. She looked sexy, delicious and irresistible when angered. Her voice would have an edge to it, making him shiver with excitement, while her hair seemed to flow with electricity. Oh, her goody-goody ways fascinated him so much, that he wanted to grab the back of her head and just shut her up with a decent snog. Worst of all, he didn't _just_ want to shag her, he wanted more from his sexy witch.

_My sexy witch, huh, _he asked himself. He huffed, but there was no denying it. Especially not after he had started dreaming about her. And, there were most definitely butterflies making themselves at home in his stomach. _Butterflies, a Malfoy doesn't get butterflies, _he tried to convince himself rather unsuccessfully. He was graving fire whiskey more than ever.

"Draco Malfoy," the drawl of a familiar voice startled him out of his thoughts about Hermione. "How are you doing mate?"

Draco rolled his eyes mentally. He was not mates with Blaise Zabini. They had attended Hogwarts together, been sorted into Slytherin together and even shared a dorm. But they weren't mates by any means, not now, not ever. Blaise was the arrogant Casanova of Slytherin House and kept mostly to himself and whichever witch he was fucking at the moment. He hadn't changed and still looked down on anyone he didn't deem worthy, which was pretty much anyone besides himself.

Draco had been somewhat of an alpha male around Slytherin house - many girls fawned over him and most guys wanted to be him. Yet, Blaise had never acknowledged his standing within their house and was still unimpressed by his name and status. But unlike Blaise, Draco had some respect for women and didn't just look at them as objects. It wasn't his fault, they never kept his interest for long.

"Blaise," he tried to keep his dislike for the arrogant wizard out of his voice. While Draco made every effort to change since the end of the war, Blaise was still the same smarmy, arrogant man-whore.

"I see, you're dateless today. A very smart move, mate. There are some rather enthralling and alluring young witches at this lovely ball tonight," Draco sneered at the other man's words. He was just too slimy. "I myself have an eye on that sexy little minx over there by the bar. I am sure she won't be able to resist my natural allure once she makes my acquaintance."

_Merlin who spoke like that,_ Draco thought as he turned in the direction indicated by the Italian. He saw several young ladies that could have peaked Blaise's interest. Though to Draco, only one of them stood out. She had back turned to them and was speaking to the bartender who was obviously enamored with her as well.

Draco studied the beautiful witch. She was wearing a backless, one-shoulder dress. Her curly brown hair was pinned back in a delicate looking bun. Draco couldn't help but let his eyes travel over her trim body. He admired her curves that were delicately wrapped by her black dress. His eyes lingered on her bottom momentarily, admiring its perfect shape once again. Draco smiled, as he realized that even though the only exposed skin was her elegant back, she still managed to look absolutely ravishing.

"She's grown up a lot since Hogwarts," Blaise's words interrupted his musings. "I am going to take her home tonight. I've never fucked a mudblood before. I would be ecstatic to have her be number 150. I bet you ten Galleons, she's a beast in the sack and a screamer, if not, I am sure there's a first for everything."

"Shut up, Zabini," he snapped at the man standing next to him clenching his fists in his pockets. Draco stalked off after adding, "She's off limits to you! And do not call her ... _that word_."

* * *

><p>"Granger, what are you doing alone at the bar. You surely are aware, that this is where the desperate, single ladies wait to be asked to dance by some eligible bachelor," Draco smiled as he approached the most beautiful woman at the ball. He was quite surprised by his own outburst a few seconds ago. Nevertheless, he felt that Zabini deserved it after the way he had misled Pansy two years ago and, of course, for what he had said about Hermione.<p>

"Malfoy," Hermione turned around flashing her most charming smile at him. He was pleasantly surprised how it made her chocolate brown eyes sparkle.

Up close, Hermione looked even more stunning than she had when he spotted her from across the room. She wore light make-up and a few delicate curls were framing her pretty face. The front of her dress was just as sexy as the back. While she didn't show any cleavage, a dangerously high slit showed off one of her beautifully toned legs.

"Well, I am glad you found me then," she answered sweetly pursing her lips into a sexy smile. Was she flirting with him again? "I wouldn't want anyone to take me as being desperate."

"Well, how about a dance then, Granger," she nodded and took his hand letting him lead her to the dance floor. When they arrived, he placed his hand on her exposed back looking straight into her eyes. This time he knew, that he wasn't the only one who felt the sparks fly between them.

"So, how has your night been so far," Draco asked the beautiful witch in his arms.

"Honestly, I am incredibly bored," Hermione pouted. Draco gave her an amused look. "Who knew these events for you rich, pure-blood wizarding folks were so dreadful. I only came to make a few new contacts for the foundation. All these people want to talk about is Harry Potter this, Ginny Potter that," she rolled her eyes."You get the gist of it. I am glad you're here. At least you are fun to bicker with and don't care one bit about who I am friends with."

"So, you do like arguing with me," Draco chuckled. "I'd never believed it if I hadn't heard you say it with my own ears. I'll remind you next time you call me an unbearable git," he winked at her. "Besides, don't these people realize you're _the_ famous Hermione Granger. Why would they need to fawn over Potty and Weaslette, when they can talk to you?"

Hermione laughed at his nicknames for their friends. He could pretend to dislike them as much as he wanted, yet she saw right through the snarky exterior. Since his apology, she had started watching him. She had noticed that he liked riling her up, and she liked letting him. Arguing with him was fun. He was smart, witty and able to challenge her on an intellectual level unlike anyone she knew. She still wasn't ready for him to know the truth about her identity, or even be forced to marry him. However, she was trying her best building an amiable relationship with him. After all, both her mother and Narcissa expected her to at least give him a proper chance. This way, neither woman would be able to complain, and she could safely figure out her feelings for him.

They danced in silence for a few minutes. Draco was enjoying her company and the fact he was allowed to hold her so close without her fighting it. He realized that fighting with her wasn't half as good as what he felt this very moment. He gently rubbed her exposed back with his thumb, causing her to gaze into his eyes and his breath to hitch in his throat. Smirking at her, he raised an eyebrow at her in a challenging manner. He was caught up in the moment when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to stare into the seething eyes of Blaise Zabini.

"Draco," Blaise growled. "I believe I spotted the young lady first. You took her from me."

_The smarmy git._ 'Young lady' surely weren't the words he used to describe her just a few minutes ago. Draco was about to open his mouth and point this out to the Italian, when he heard a huff coming from behind him.

"_Took her from me?_ Who do you think I am, Zabini," there was his passionate witch. "I am not some object for you to claim, you creepy git. My friend _Draco_ here ask me nicely for a dance and I happen to want to dance with him."

"Who asked you, filthy _mudblood," _Draco was shocked when Blaise showed his true colors in front of her. He knew how irritating Hermione's sexy temper could be, but Blaise surely lost any chance of speaking to her by calling her a mudblood.

"And I believe, I told you not to call her that," Draco was furious at this point. How dare he insult Hermione? Never mind the fact, he had done it for years. However, things were different now. The war showed how silly blood prejudice was. And in fact, he was quite sure his witches blood was purer than the blood of the man in front of him. Not that it really mattered to him anymore.

"Zabini," Draco was shocked when Hermione moved to stand in front of him. "I'd rather dance the night away with Draco, than spend any second longer in your company. I am pretty sure, there is a slight chance you might find a woman of questionable reputation who hasn't had the misfortune to make your acquaintance yet."

With that, she turned back to Draco, stunning him with one of her amazing smiles. Draco shot a sneer at Blaise before continuing to dance with his beautiful, passionate witch.

"Thanks," she whispered as he held her close. It was just one word but it instantly sent shivers down his back. Hermione sighed and tenderly placed a hand on his firm chest.

"For what, you were the one who did most of the telling off," Draco asked in confusion. It was her who had gotten rid of Zabini in the most delightful manner.

"For telling him not to call me a mudblood and for standing up for me, a Gryffindor, to one of your fellow Slytherins," she looked straight into his eyes as she said this. Draco knew this very moment, this witch had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Oh, that," he responded in mock arrogance. "None of us Slytherins like him anyway. I wouldn't do this for you if I actually liked him. If it were Theo or Pansy, I would have cheered them on."

"You are terrible," Hermione removed her hand from his chest to gently smack it. He simply winked at her.

"I believe, we established that already," Draco drawled with sarcastic tone lacing every word. "And if I remember correctly, you don't mind it at all. It seems like I am saving you from creepy blokes on a regular basis now," he chuckled heartily. "I think that qualifies me as your Knight in Shining Armor."

Hermione shot him a smirk, she was refraining from making further comments. She clearly didn't need to add to Draco's huge ego. And he surely would take anything she had to say as a confident booster.

They danced in silence for a while, each enjoying the others closeness. After a few minutes, Draco noticed Blaise throwing them dirty looks from the other side of the room. He couldn't help himself and shot one of his trademark smirks in the direction of the Italian. He didn't care what Blaise was going to do, he wouldn't let him near his witch.

_My witch,_ Draco exhaled sharply. For the next few minutes, he appreciated the fact, that he was quite possessive of Hermione already. When Blaise had talked about 'fucking' her, he wanted to punch his fellow Slytherin but ultimately decided against it. Hermione surely wasn't someone to just 'fuck'. She was unique, exquisite and needed to be worshipped and protected. So, instead of resorting to violence - which he was sure his witch wouldn't like at all - he had marched right over to her and simply claimed what belonged to him, at least for tonight. He would worry about the rest of their lives later.

"This is nice," Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Yeah," Draco nodded in agreement pulling her closer. Even with her heels on, she wasn't very tall. Her head rested on his shoulder as they danced closely. She certainly was a tiny thing. But looks were deceiving, she was powerful and full of fire, willing to stand up for what she believed to be right.

And that's when it happened. Hermione lifted her head to look up at him. Her brown eyes were wide as she stared into his grey ones. On instinct, he lifted his hand to remove a stray lock from her face. As his fingertips grazed her cheeks, she leant into his touch tentatively. His eyes darted back to hers, shock and delight stirring inside him. Draco gulped when he saw her biting her lip nervously. They were perfect; pink, plump and formed into a small, shy smile. The thought of kissing her, needing the feel her lips pressed against his own, was overwhelming his every senses.

He slowly leant down, his eyes moving from her mouth to her eyes and back. Hermione inhaled deeply with anticipation. Her eyes fluttered shut when he was just mere inches away. Draco licked his lips eagerly and cupped her cheek with his hand. With his lips lingering just above hers, he hesitated briefly to study her delicate features. She was absolutely stunning. Only when her breath tickled his face, did he close the distance between them.

The moment their lips connected, his heart started beating faster and his chest threatened to explode. He couldn't believe he was holding her in his arms and finally kissing her. She was intoxicating, mind-numbing and delicious. He cherished the softness of her lips as she tenderly kissed him back and nipped on his bottom lip lightly. Her playful touch sent shivers down his spine and Draco pulled her small form even closer. A moan escaped her throat at the intimate contact. Draco took advantage of the situation and carefully let his tongue brush against hers, caressing it lightly yet warily. He felt his chest swell victoriously when he heard her whimper softly.

Time seemed to slow down for Hermione as she was pressed against his firm chest. His body felt just right against hers, almost like he was her other half. The cheek his hand was still holding, was burning hot under his touch, sending a wonderful, invigorating surge of energy throughout her body. Her hands were roaming his back, exploring its vast expanse and athletic build. She could smell his masculine scent and it made her head spin. And then there was the feeling of Draco's lips on her own, his tongue stroking hers. Never in her life had she felt this alive and the rest of the world around them lay forgotten. All that mattered at this very moment, was his essence connecting with her and the butterflies, he surely must have let loose in her stomach.

Too soon, the music stopped and time sped up again. As the winners for the silent auction were announced, they remembered exactly where they were at. Draco pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. Hermione gave him a shy smile and dropped her head bashfully. He gently kissed the top of her head, smelling the sweet raspberry scent of her shampoo, before taking her hand to return to the bar. He definitely needed some fire whiskey now.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay or Nay? I've never written anything like the last part, so I hope you liked it and it was worth the wait.<strong>

**Oh, and I am sorry about Blaise. I love fanfiction Blaise but needed the arrogant one from HBP for this chapter to work.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the great response to the last chapter. This one is a bit on the fluffy side...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Ginny," Hermione was beyond excited to see her friend.

She spent the week fighting to get Dobby's law passed. Despite the support from Kingsley and Harry, the Ministry was still reluctant to make a decision. Furthermore, the orphanage was officially opening in a week and they were working on developing the Granger Foundation's latest project.

"You look way too amazing to be going out with me and not your husband. Harry is going to be jealous."

Hermione studied her friend briefly. She was wearing a blue halter-top sundress that reached just above her knees. It showed off Ginny's rather surprisingly large chest. Hermione immediately wished for more than just an average B-cup for herself. Ginny was smaller than her in every aspect except in that one department.

"'Mione, I know what you're thinking. I'd kill for your legs, you know. Harry's and mine kids are going to have the most horrible looking legs, short with knobbly knees," Hermione smiled at her friend knowingly.

"Now, your legs, Pansy's arse and my chest would create the perfect body," Ginny giggled at the horrified looks on her friends faces. "And thank you very much, but I don't get to dress up often. I am a Quidditch player, my usual look is a pile of mud on top of more mud. So... When are we meeting up with you, Parkinson?"

"Well, according to that slave driver over here, you guys are having dinner first. So, I am going to hang out with _my_ Slytherins first," Pansy was just finishing up for the day. "Spending too much time with you Gryffindors is going to make me fat. You are just too sweet and fluffy... Unless your brother is coming?"

"No," Ginny chuckled. "It's just us girls. The Auror department is very busy at the moment. The downside of catching all these Death Eater is that I never get to see Harry anymore. He's knee-deep into the Lestrange case. He's very determined to catch them and I am so proud of him. But I'll make sure to arrange something between you and my brother."

Hermione felt a pang of guilt at the mention of the Lestranges. She desperately needed to talk to someone about her true identity, someone that was a friend and not a mother figure.

"Well, Hermione go home and shower," Ginny demanded, "I'll be there to pick out an outfit for you in 15 minutes. I want to see the damage you and your mother did when you went shopping last weekend ... without me, I may add. "

Hermione didn't dare to object, Ginny could be quite bossy and it was always better to pick and choose battles with her. What to wear tonight was simply not worth a fight.

"So, how are things going with Ron," Ginny asked Pansy the second Hermione was gone.

"He's either really thick or not interested in me," Pansy shrugged. "I am used to it. It's always been this way. Guys are not interested in me for more than a hot minute... Ron's been with a lot of girls since the end of the war. He'd make a move, if he wanted to be with me like that."

"Really," Ginny laughed. "He's still single, which must be a new record for him. I think, he's just waiting for a sign from you to make a move. He's used to sluts that throw themselves at him, it wasn't ever about feelings. The last and only girl my brother loved, was Hermione and we both know, that never let anywhere. But don't worry, he's been over her since she dated Oliver."

"I constantly flirt with him," Pansy rebuffed. "Shouldn't it be obvious I like him?"

"Well, yes," the redhead agreed. "But you did that when he was in relationships as well. Maybe you should spell things out for him more clearly. Hermione always says, that he has the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"She's got no place to talk," Pansy chuckled. "Draco is clearly infatuated with her and she just... argh. Just last weekend, they went to the same charity event. Now, things are extremely awkward when he comes over. Plus he has some goofy grin plastered on his face when I just mention her name. But I can't get her to admit she likes the guy. She is too bloody stubborn. Merlin, I actually yelled at her yesterday to get the stick out of her arse and shag the git already," she paused briefly scrunching up her nose. "But you know what, she was sporting the same goofy grin when she thought I wasn't paying attention. I give them another week and they'll be shagging like bunnies... Anyway, we'll be at The Three Broomsticks at 9, I'll make sure to reserve a spot for _her_ next to Draco."

* * *

><p>Draco was nursing his fire whiskey. He didn't want to get drunk. Not tonight and especially not here! He still felt uncomfortable at The Three Broomsticks, but this is where Pansy wanted to meet. Madame Rosmerta had forgiven him for putting her under the Imperius Curse, but threatened to hex him, if she ever saw his wand out in her pub.<p>

He also felt uneasy due to the building frustration when it came to a certain witch. They had spent a lot of time together recently, resulting in the most amazing kiss of his life. But things weren't moving at the speed he wanted them to. Actually, they had somewhat stopped and they hadn't really been alone since _the kiss_. She was always busy with work. Things were awkward and he just wanted to tell her, that he was crazy about her. In addition, he was a young wizard in his prime, he had needs and desires. He concluded, she was slowly trying to drive him insane. That was it! She must know, she was the only one who could satisfy him at this point. It all made sense. She was looking all sexy to slowly drive him bonkers. After all, she was constantly on his mind and his dreams.

One particular dream had featured her in a very skimpy Hogwarts uniform. To his delight, it hadn't been a Gryffindor one, but the very familiar, green Slytherin one. She had pleasured him in the most imaginative ways possible and he definitely wanted to try them with her while he was awake. That dream had been his favorite so far. His arousal had been so intense, that he had actually woken up. The images still fresh in his mind had lead to a rather enjoyable experience.

"Draco," Daphne Greengrass was waving a hand in front of his face. She has been talking about wedding plans and Draco had simply tuned her out. He hated when she droned on about her upcoming nuptials to Theo. A quick look at the groom-to-be told him a simple nod wouldn't get him out of this.

"Merlin, I know you're a bloke and don't care about these things," Daphne huffed, "but I'll need to know if you're bringing a date. I want to finally be done with the stupid seating chart. If I have to hear my mother tell me the importance of who sits where one more time, I am going to admit myself to St. Mungo's."

"I'll let you know soon," he growled. He wanted to answer by saying he was bringing Hermione, but he didn't know if she would ever consider going with him. Maybe, he should ask her as a friend. After all, she had agreed to be his friend. The romantic setting of a wedding may actually help him get what he wanted.

* * *

><p>"So, when are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Malfoy," Ginny asked as they sat down for dinner at small restaurant in Diagon Alley. "Are you dating? I always thought you made a good couple. He's so handsome - he looks even better than Oliver. I think, there was always some pent up sexual tension between you two. Just imagine the stories you could tell your grandkids. From enemies to lovers, through war and love - oh, this is so romantic! So, you guys went to the ball together? Is he a good dancer? Did you kiss? I remember the first time Harry and I kissed. Right in front of the entire Gryffindor common room," Hermione placed her hand over hers, urging her to be quiet.<p>

"Whoa, you are rambling! Calm down, Ginny! Breath in - and out! Did your mom lend you some more of her books. You do sound like one of those cheesy romance novels of hers," Hermione laughed as her friend narrowed her eyes at her. "And, Draco and I are not dating and we certainly did not attend the ball together. We just happen to both be there."

"Did you dance with him," Ginny asked giving her friend a knowing look, which turned into a glorious grin when Hermione nodded.

"More than just one dance," Ginny squealed as Hermione nodded again, turning a healthy shade of pink this time. "Oh, Merlin, you kissed him! How was it? I bet he smelled nice."

"Ginny, that is just weird," Hermione almost chocked on her chicken.

"No it isn't," her friend retorted. "Harry smells delicious and musky. What about Malfoy?"

"He smells very masculine, a mix of Sandalwood and surprisingly jasmine," Hermione put her hand over her mouth. Ginny had tricked her into answering. "Ginny it's complicated."

"Oh, it always is with you," Ginny sputtered. "How was the kiss?"

Hermione smiled at her as she remembered that particular moment. His lips on her own, his hands on her hips pressing her closer to his firm chest and his... she blushed before being able to finish that thought.

"It was the best first kiss I have ever experienced," she finally admitted. "It was the kind of kiss you only read about. The one that makes the world stop and suddenly, all that matters is the other person in your arms."

"Doesn't sound complicated to me," Ginny sighed. "Though, it wouldn't be worth it, if it was easy. Look at Harry and me, for example."

"Well," Hermione was getting irritated. Ginny had always been a hopeless romantic. "Not everybody meets the love of their life at the age of ten and is in love with them ever since."

"Technically, I wasn't in love when I first met him because I didn't know who he was until after he got on the train," Ginny retorted. "Plus, the way I felt about him as a child has nothing to do with my love for him now. I was obsessed with who I thought he was before I even had a chance to get to know him. Now, I love the man he is. Remember, it was your advice that got us together in the end. Maybe, I can return the favor," she smiled proudly. "Draco has turned out to be a great guy and you shouldn't be embarrassed about how he makes you feel... So, how exactly did you first meet him? On the train, wands drawn," Ginny giggled.

"When we were babies, I guess," Hermione muttered darkly. "After all, our mothers are best friends since childhood and Narcissa is my godmother."

Ginny gaped at her. Hermione had finally succeeded in silencing her over-excited friend.

"Ginny, I have to tell you a secret. Harry and Ron don't even know this," Hermione needed her friend's advice about her feelings for the blonde. Pulling out her wand, she cast a quick "_Muffliato_", before telling Ginny her story.

For the next 20 or so minutes, Hermione proceeded to tell Ginny everything she's been keeping to herself for the past four years. As she went about her story, Ginny's eyes got wider while her eyebrows threatened to settle in her hairline. She gasped at the right moments and patted Hermione's hand at others.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny got up and hugged her friend when she was done. "This is so romantic," Hermione gave her an incredulous look. "He's your soul mate, the two of you are destined to be together."

"That's what you got out of this," Hermione snorted. "Not the fact, I'll be forced to marry him no matter what?"

"How thick are you," Ginny asked. "You are so smart when it comes to others and their feelings. But the second we talk about your love life, you are beyond stupid," Hermione glared at her friend. "You've been dating the wrong guys for years. Now, you finally meet the right guy and you act all like... well this," she gestured her hands wildly in Hermione's direction.

"HE ACTUALLY HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU! Obviously, you're in love with him as well. Who cares about who he used to be or that it hasn't been long since you two got reacquainted. At the groundbreaking, the sexual tension between the two of you was so obvious, even Ron noticed," Hermione looked skeptical. "I know, right? Now, whenever Ron is talking about you to Harry, he refers to you as the _future Mrs. Malfoy_..."

Ginny turned back to her food. Hermione's tenacity was getting her all worked up. She was so hung up on an unwilling betrothal, that she didn't even realize their feelings for each other were genuine. Ginny, the idealistic romantic she was, knew for a fact, that her friend and the blond Slytherin were meant to be. The bond and their betrothal didn't do that.

"Hermione, I am tired of watching you be unhappy," Ginny finally figured out what to say. "We all are. I know everyone is pushing you toward him. Clearly, they don't know you as well as I do. Nobody can make Hermione Granger do anything she doesn't want to do. But please, just put aside everything else and just think about Draco, not the boy but the man. I am sure, you'll come to the same conclusions I did."

* * *

><p>"Over here," Pansy shrieked in her most annoying manner after the door chime to The Three Broomsticks went off.<p>

Draco quickly looked up. The second he saw her, his chest felt like it was about to implode. She looked simply beautiful in a white blouse and some lose, silky pink shorts that reached down to her mid-thigh. He groaned inwardly at the sight of her amazing legs. He had never been intrigued by a woman's legs, but Hermione changed that. He couldn't stop imaging those legs wrapped around him while sharing intimate moments with her. His gaze traveled up her body and he remembered his hands touching her curves, her chest pushed against him, his hand on her cheek and her eyes ... The second they looked at each other, a small smile formed on her lips and she pulled Ginny into their direction, not once breaking eye contact with him.

Pansy, who was sitting next to him, got up and pulled two chairs up to their table. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but Draco didn't mind. He somehow ended up sitting next to his witch. Hermione was still a bit uncomfortable with the entire situation, especially after _the kiss_. But after her talk with Ginny and her pronouncement, that she was in love with the man she was betrothed to, she really couldn't handle sitting mere inches from him without wanting to kiss him again.

"Would you like something to drink," Draco was so close she could feel his breath on her skin. It made her shiver and giddy at the same time. However, instead of fighting it, she enjoyed the volcano of feelings that had just erupted inside her. She _definitely_ wouldn't mind kissing him again.

"A butterbeer please," she turned to him only to be shocked by how close he was. His grey eyes, the ones she remembered as cold and emotionless during their childhood, were locked on hers. However, now they were friendlier, seductive and intoxicating at the same time.

"So, Granger," Hermione was taken aback momentarily. She had completely forgotten they were part of a larger group until Theodore Nott spoke up. The grin on Ginny's eyes confirmed that this didn't go unnoticed. Ignoring her friend, she turned to Nott expectantly while Draco got up to get her drink.

"I hear you had a bit of a run-in with our very own Italian Stallion," he smiled amusedly. Hermione shook her head in confusion trying to figure out what was going on.

"Blaise," Daphne chuckled at the look on her face. "I don't think he's been turned down by a girl in years, right Pansy," Pansy snorted and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "My own sister, Astoria, did succumb to his _charms_ just recently. She wanted to get a piece of the action, despite my warnings and threats to tell our parents she isn't as innocent as they think."

"Oh, you should have been there," Draco returned with butterbeers for both Hermione and Ginny, earning him a surprised look from the redhead and a smile from Hermione. "She was bloody brilliant. I am quite sure her words alone gave him a headache. We all know, he didn't spend his time at Hogwarts reading much and his blood is usually somewhere other than his brain."

Hermione and Ginny had a great time talking to the four Slytherins. Daphne turned out to be extremely sweet and kind while Theo was very funny and constantly joking around in a sarcastic and witty manner. Draco himself paid more attention to Hermione than anyone else. They were discussing everything from the Ministry's latest degrees to muggle movies. Draco apparently loved movies but had had difficulties integrating even a small TV into the Manor. The magic and wards had caused it to go haywire. He had finally succeeded by having the TV run of magic instead of electricity.

"You'd think some of these big wizarding cooperation would have looked into that," Hermione concluded as Draco finished his story. "You know, with muggle technology becoming more and more popular with the wizarding world."

"You're a genius, you know that," Draco looked at her in amazement. She was gorgeous _and_ smart. Why hadn't he thought of that? After all, he didn't think he was going to freelance for the Auror office for much longer. He had the time and knowledge to pursue this.

Hermione smiled at him. She wasn't sure, what he was talking about but she simply loved being around him. If someone had told her a month ago, she'd soon be sitting inches from Draco Malfoy having a great time with him and his friends, she would have ran away as far as possible. Now, she truly enjoyed herself in his company.

"Did anyone tell you, you looked absolutely amazing today," Draco whispered in her ear. Ginny was currently arguing with Theo about Quidditch teams and Pansy tried to convince Daphne to choose different bridesmaids dresses.

"I believe Ginny did," Hermione smirked turning back to him. "Right after she picked out this outfit for me."

"She picked out your outfit," Draco chuckled.

"Yes," Hermione realized it made her sound like a child to have her friend chose her clothing. "She loves going through my clothes and picking stuff out. She has a reputation as tomboy to maintain so she doesn't own as many dresses as I do. My mother thinks shopping is a great way to spend time with me and we always end up with way too much stuff. Sometimes, I am even allowed to get a few books."

"Well, remind me to thank Ginny for choosing something that shows off your wonderful legs," his voice was raspy as he brushed the outside of her leg softly.

Hermione took pleasure in feeling his touch. Ginny was right. Even without the bond between them, Draco was a great catch. Suddenly, she was hoping for some alone time with him. Why had she insisted on working so hard all week? She should have spent time with him instead. She wanted to kiss him again, feel his body and his lips crush hers.

"You know," Draco said quietly so only Hermione could hear. "I don't regret what happened at the ball and I am not talking about Blaise. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. But I get if you don't feel the same."

Hermione placed her hand on Draco's leg and looked straight into his grey eyes. She saw the sincerity in them and knew immediately that he was telling the truth.

"I don't regret it either," she responded before she could think.

Hermione could feel the heat rise in her cheeks but forced herself to hold the eye contact with the handsome blonde. Relief turned into triumph, uncertainty into self-assurance before a cocky smirk formed on the Slytherin's face. It made Hermione's stomach flip with delight.

"Don't tell me," Hermione mocked him. "You knew I couldn't resist you forever."

"I don't need to tell you what you already know," Draco responded haughtily. "Granger, I like you - a lot. But whatever this is, I am not going to pressure you. I am ok with taking things as slow as you want to take them," he sounded uncertain as he spoke those last words.

"Slow sounds good," Hermione smiled up at him and her Gryffindor courage finally made an appearance. "I know you're invited but you should come with me to Harry's birthday on Wednesday. You know, as my date!"

Draco smiled at her before nodding. He was trying not to look to eager but failed miserably.

"Hermione," Ginny interrupted her. "Come to the restroom with me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her friend. Ginny had interrupted a perfect moment.

"Is this a girl thing, cause I need to go as well," Daphne chuckled. "Or a Gryffindor thing and I'll have to wait till you two are done gossiping?"

"You can come," Ginny smiled. "Pansy? Don't want to leave you out."

"Seriously," Pansy rolled her eyes. "I am not about to go with you to giggle and gossip. I'd rather shoot myself with one of those gun thingies muggles use."

Hermione got up closely watched by Draco. As she squeezed past him he couldn't help but stare, his gaze was following her all the way to the bathroom.

"Shit, this woman is driving me nuts," he growled. "When did Granger become so fucking irresistible?"

"Honestly, Draco," Theo chuckled. "I don't think Hermione changed that much. Yes, she did grow up but she is still very much the same person. She was always good-looking. She just didn't show it much. Which isn't surprising, considering she was helping her best friend fight You-Know-Who for seven bloody years. I think, the person that truly changed, is you and with that, your perception of her changed as well."

Draco frowned at this. He had changed a lot, but the pronouncement, that Hermione hadn't changed much, was preposterous.

"Seriously Draco," Theo continued. "You used to see her as the muggle-born friend of Harry Fucking Potter, the pain in your arse. For the first time in your life, you're noticing the woman she truly is and like what you see."

Draco thought about this for a second. He knew Hermione's blood was as pure as his own but Theo was right. He had been attracted to her before he knew she wasn't a muggle-born. He knew, the old Draco would have reacted quite differently.

"I think you're falling for her," Theo finally said out loud what he has been thinking for a while.

"What," Draco spluttered. "Falling for her? She's hot, I want her but I am not falling for her."

"Yeah," Pansy snorted. "You were a miserable git until she showed up tonight. You are in love with her. She's perfect for you. But no, keep telling yourself that you're not falling for her while you're staring at her all night."

Draco listened to his friends. He wasn't in love with Granger, he couldn't be. It had not even been a month since the groundbreaking and his subsequent pursuit of his betrothed. But then he remembered the charity ball and the way he reacted to Blaise and how much he enjoyed dancing with his witch.

He groaned. Why did he keep thinking of her as _his_ witch. And that's when it hit him, at the exact moment Hermione emerged from the bathroom and their eyes met: He was in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Yeah, as I said, it's fluffy but I wanted them to acknowledge their feelings for each other ... at least to themselves. But things are moving along now and I feel I should remind you that this story is rated M.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

To this day, Harry Potter still remembered one of the best advice he has ever gotten. Ironically, the person giving it hadn't even been sure he was listening. After weeks of obsessing, Ron had figured out the password to _Potterwatch. _Just before they had been taken to Malfoy Manor, Harry had listened to Remus Lupin utter these words.

_"I'd tell him we're all with him in spirit... And I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right."_

Remus' last advice to him had helped him figure out what Voldemort was up to and ultimately had led to his downfall. Four years after the war, the words still rang true. In his line of work, he often relied on those very instincts. Although his supervisor wanted him to follow procedure first, it was usually his instincts that solved the case.

So, when Draco Malfoy had approached him about two months ago with the information about Jeanette and Alexandra Lestrange, he had followed procedure first. He had started by tracking the money trail Alexandra had left. He had been unsuccessful. Not that it had been a surprise! After all, the Malfoy family had enough money and influence to thoroughly trace the money themselves. Harry had lost the trail just where Draco said his informant had hit a road block. The next step had been to investigate Alexandra Lestrange's contact at the Ministry. However, not knowing anything about her, had turned this investigation into a tedious waste of time.

At that point, Harry had decided to listen to his instincts. His instinct had told him to start at the beginning. In this case, the beginning was Jeanette Lestrange née Bellas. He has been trying to learn everything about the woman who had vanished over 20 years ago with her young daughter. One of his sources was his former Head of House, Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had requested any documentation, yearbooks and pictures from the time Jeanette Bellas had attended the school.

It had taken a while for the former Head of Gryffindor to get back to him, after all Hogwarts had just let out for the summer holidays and the Headmistress was on a well deserved vacation. Then, a few weeks ago, he had finally received the requested material. To say that he had been shocked when he had recognized Jeanette Bellas' picture in her 7th year yearbook, was an understatement.

Harry Potter's youth hadn't been an easy one, thanks to the fact that Voldemort had tried to kill him on a numerous occasions. He had also lost a lot of loved ones, people he considered family. So it was only natural that he worried about the people he now considered his family. He would do anything for his wife, her family and his _sister_ Hermione.

"Harry, what are brooding over," Ginny walked up to her husband. "You should be enjoying yourself. All your friends and family came to celebrate your birthday today. Look," she pointed to two people by the refreshment table. "Even those two are getting along."

Harry followed his wife's outstretched arm and his face turned into a scowl.

"Yeah, how long has that been going on," he growled. "They look like they're a couple."

"Oh, they look adorable together," Ginny laughed. "So leave them alone. And," she turned to her husband. "It's been 'going on' since Ron decided to meddle in her life and you became his partner in crime. I warned you, remember? And now I get to say it: _I told you so!_"

"Well, I am not sure I like it," he was sure he now sounded like a toddler who was told to go to bed and take a nap when he'd rather stay up and have some fun. But who could blame him? He didn't want his friend to get hurt. Harry exhaled loudly. Yes, he was partially responsible for _that, _but in his defense, he hadn't known Hermione's secret at the time. If he had, he would have kept her as far away from Malfoy as possible.

"Well," Ginny gloated. "Get used to it. He is good for her," she paused. "You know I am disappointed. Ron and Pansy are clearly an item over there, yet you're all gloomy over Hermione possibly being happy with a guy for the first time in her life."

Harry turned toward his other friend. Pansy and Ron were snogging in plain view of everyone, obviously not worrying about anyone being bothered by the vulgar display. Who would have thought his two best friends were going to end up fancying snakes?

"You did that, didn't you," it wasn't a question.

"Yes, I told Ron to get his shit together and ask her out," Ginny announced proudly. "She's been lusting after him for months. He needs someone who isn't interested in how often they can get their picture taken. She'll keep him grounded," Ginny sighed heavily. "I always wanted Hermione to be that person for him, but... well, she isn't an option anymore -never really been one to begin with, anyway. They went out last night and I am sure I don't need to tell you the rest. We both know my brother's reputation."

"I love you, Ginny Potter. Even when you meddle like that," Ginny grinned at her husband who returned her grin cheekily as he patted her stomach proudly.

"Leave them alone. I will personally hex you if you come between them," Ginny implored again before her tone became cheery once more. "I am going to see how Mom is doing with the cake. I am famished."

After his wife had left toward the house, Harry returned his attention back to Draco and Hermione. They indeed appeared to be good for each other. He saw Hermione nudge Draco's arm while they were laughing and talking animatedly. The young Slytherin looked like he was completely love-struck with his friend. Hermione, on the other hand, looked radiant. Harry loved seeing his friend so lighthearted and cheerful, especially since he has never seen her this way with any bloke she ever dated. But he was also worried. His instincts told him, Draco knew who she was. Yet he was worried about confronting him and feared, he would divulge her secret in case he didn't know.

Not that he had confronted her either. She was keeping this _thing _hidden for a reason. It upset Harry, that his friend, his sister, has carried this secret around with her for Merlin knows how long. He wasn't mad that she hadn't told him or even about who she really was. It must have been painful to learn the truth of being related to Death Eaters. Especially Death Eaters within Voldemort's inner circle. The Lestranges were the most notorious and evil among all of his followers. With a shudder, he remembered the Longbottoms who have spent years at St. Mungo's because they were driven into insanity by the very same people related to his friend. Even worse, she was betrothed to someone who had hated her for years based on something that wasn't even true, and Harry himself had driven her closer to him.

He observed the two of them for a while. Hermione was saying something causing Draco to raise an eyebrow at her and smirk. They were flirting and it was all Harry's fault. Hermione smiled shyly as the blonde tugged one of her curls behind her ear. Draco's hand briefly brushed her cheek, he seemed content just being in her presence. They looked like two people in love enjoying each other's company. Harry watched Hermione say something to the blonde. Draco took her hand and nodded. As she made to walk away, he pulled her back and kissed her cheek before finally letting her go, his gaze following her closely.

As Harry watched Hermione walk over to her parents - who haven't missed one of his birthday's since the end of the war - he decided to approach Draco and have a little chat with him.

"So," Harry started as he came to a stop next to the Slytherin. "You and Hermione, huh?"

"Yeah," Draco looked at him in confusion. He was sure the savior of the wizarding world was about to blame him for something.

"You know who she is," he eyed the blonde accusingly.

"Yes," Draco sounded worried. "But she doesn't know I know. I want to prove myself to her first and I prefer to keep it secret for now."

"Why," Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why should I trust you? You only wanted to find her to marry her and continue your family name. I am not about to let you mislead or hurt her."

"I am not misleading her and I don't want her to know," Draco almost sneered, "because she'll never give me another chance. And before you get all high and mighty Gryffindor on me, I am crazy about her. It's only been a month and I don't want her to walk away from what we have. I can actually picture a future with her. Crazy as it may sound, I've come to realize she's simply amazing. Even her tenacity is endearing."

Draco decided not to mention that his mother was meddling as well. There really was no point to it considering she hadn't let him in on her plan anyway. Not that Harry Potter would care about that. Surely, the man next to him would never let him around his witch again, if he knew there was more to all this. He couldn't have that, though. Not after he had developed all those feelings for her.

"Are you together," Harry asked.

"We're taking things slow. You know, getting to know each other. We kissed once but that's it. I am giving her time. Given our history, I need to take things slow," he sighed. "Very frustratingly so."

Both men stood in silence. Somehow, Harry believed Draco to be sincere with his friend. Though he had been irritated their flirting earlier, he was sure Hermione cared about their former enemy just as much as he did for her. He also needed Draco's help to keep her save. This wasn't the time to drive a wedge between her and Draco, someone who would ensure her safety just as much as he would. Draco was right, Hermione would push him away.

"Does she know you know," the blonde finally asked in return.

"No," Harry looked down sadly. "She kept this secret for a reason. She isn't ready to tell me. I just hate, she thinks she needs to keep this from Ron, Ginny and me. She suffered after the war. Something inside her was broken, she was dangerously under-weight for two years, had nightmares all the time. One of us was always there for her. But now I feel horrible because she felt like she needed to keep this from us. After everything she has done for me, all the times she stood by me, I feel like I am a bad friend in return."

Draco didn't think Harry was a bad friend. After all, he was willing to wait for her to come to him instead of pushing her. He was just about to tell Harry this, when he realized who he was talking to. He liked Harry, but he wasn't going to be sappy about it.

"I also worry about her," Harry continued. "She's a target. Their target. There are very persistent rumors that the Lestrange brothers have returned to Britain not too long ago. When she went out with Ginny the other day, I went to her house and increased her wards. Nothing she would notice. I did the same at her parents' house and practice as soon as I found out who her mother was. I told them not to let her know, claimed there were some Death Eater activities and I wanted them to be safe. But I think her mother has her own suspicions," he paused briefly. "Anyhow, they've always been her weak spot. I've added myself, Ron and you to their Floo and I let them know about my safe house. The wards at Hermione's office are up to date as well. I sent Ron last week to ensure that but didn't tell him why."

"Safe house," Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry's news worried him as well. He truly cared about Hermione, even falling for her. The lengths, her friend went through to keep her safe, were surprising. The Auror must really think there was danger brewing and Hermione was at the center of it all.

"I bought a house after the war, when there were still too many Death Eaters at large. It's protected by the Fidelius Charm. I am Secret Keeper," he handed Draco a piece of parchment. "Memorize it and then burn it. This is where you will take her, if anything happens. She knows about it, as do the rest of the Weasleys and now her parents and you do as well."

Draco was shocked at the trust Harry put in him. He quickly read the address over and over. When he was sure he'd remember, he pulled out his wand and burned the paper.

"My wife threatened me with bodily harm if I dare to come between the two of you... But I guess I do trust you with her for the same reason Dumbledore trusted Snape," Harry's voice sounded serious. "At the moment, you spend more time with her than any of us, so keep an eye on her. I am going to intensify my efforts in catching the Lestranges. It's now more important than ever. Not just to prove myself as an Auror but to keep her safe. I wouldn't know what I'd do without my friend, my sister," he paused thinking about how happy his friend had looked in the Slytherin's presence. "Oh, remember, you hurt her, you're dead. This is the one and only case I wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of my position as _The Chosen One_. You'd be my one free kill, the wizading world would understand and forgive me."

"Funny," Draco drawled sardonically. "But shouldn't we tell her? Doesn't she have a right to know the Lestranges are back?"

"That's what I have been struggling with," Harry sounded tense. "I hated being kept in the dark by Dumbledore all these years. In the end, I understood his reasons," he paused looking down at a small rock on the ground. "She'll be mad once she finds out. However, she tends to be a bit extreme when it comes to keeping people she loves safe," Draco looked curiously at the other man. "Remember when the Snatchers brought us to the Manor and my face was disfigured."

"Like I could forget anything that happened that day," Draco snorted in disgust at the memory. He had recognized Harry immediately. However, since catching Harry Potter would have meant the return of Voldemort to the Manor, he had simply played dumb.

"Well, Hermione hit me with a Stinging Hex just before the Snatchers got to us," Harry explained. "Also, she altered her parents memories to keep them safe during our hunt for Hocruxes. They didn't know they had a daughter and it nearly killed Hermione emotionally. I know this is Hermione we're speaking of, but I don't want her to do anything stupid to keep them safe. Trust me, I personally made sure the Grangers and Hermione are safe. Actually, the entire Auror department has been on high alert since the rumors about the Lestranges started. Plus we have informants everywhere, even in Azkaban. They'd be fools if they showed their faces anywhere near any known wizard's dwellings. Hermione doesn't need to know as of right now."

Harry left Draco standing in deep thought. This whole situation worried him and the fact that Harry was just as concerned, made it even more real. He quickly grabbed a glass and poured some fire whiskey, downing it swiftly. He was about to get another one when he smelled the sweet raspberry scent of Hermione's shampoo.

"Molly is about to bring out the cake," she smiled as she took the bottle of fire whiskey from him. He returned her smile all the while appreciating how she distracted him from drinking so easily.

"You guys make a big deal out of Wonderboy's birthday," he smirked at her trying to regain his composure.

"All birthdays are a big deal around here. You'll see when it's Ginny's turn in about a week and a half," Hermione objected. "You're right, though. Harry's birthday is a bit different. We don't celebrate on May 2nd, we lost too many people we loved that day. We usually go to Fred's, Remus', Tonks' and the other's graves. We mourn them and the life they gave for our freedom," she paused as to give respect to those they lost. "So Harry's birthday has become somewhat the day to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort and the end of the war. Four years ago, this day was the first time we did anything normal and happy. Even my parents have been attending since the end of the war. The fuss embarrasses Harry, which makes it even more fun for us. We try to go all out, just wait till you see the cake."

Draco's stomach flipped when she flashed him a brilliant smile. He trusted Harry, but also believed, she deserved to know her biological father was back in Britain. She would surely hate him for knowing her secret all along. But it didn't matter to him as long as she was safe.

"Hermione," he started carefully but Hermione placed a hand on his arm to silence him.

"There is Molly," she pointed to Mrs. Weasley who was carrying a huge cake and singing 'Happy Birthday' as the rest of the party guest joined energetically.

Hermione smiled at him mouthing the word 'later'. He simply nodded watching her turn to cheerfully sing 'Happy Birthday' with the rest of the guests. She was beautiful. After Harry blew out the candles, Mrs. Weasley handed out cake to everyone.

"Alright," Harry got up. "You all know, how uncomfortable I get with these things. But my beautiful wife tells me this is something you all expect me to do. Well," Harry smiled at Ginny. "Luckily, I have something to say this time... We know it's a bit early, but Ginny and I, we just found out we're expecting a baby in February."

Cheers erupted around them. Molly was hugging her daughter and crying happy tears, Arthur patted Harry on the back. Pansy used the opportunity to hug Ron who was gaping at his sister and best friend. The rest of the Weasleys were laughing and cheering and the Grangers were issuing congratulations.

"That's great news," Draco smiled at Hermione who had tears in her eyes. "Shouldn't have bought her that butterbeer the other day. No wonder she never touched... Hermione, are you crying?"

"Only happy tears, Draco," Hermione padded his chest. "Ginny told me last week. They chose me to be godmother," more tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at him. "I am so happy for them. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's Harry. He has lost and given up so much for all of us. It's time he got something back in return."

"Granger," Draco gently wiped her tears away. Somehow, he cherished being able to take care of her. "You deserve to be happy as well," the sincerity in his voice caused her to looked deep into his eyes.

He smiled and his eyes had widened, passion and desire clearly visible in his now stormy eyes. Both forgot everything around them. At this moment, only the two of them existed in this universe. Friends and family, even babies were just a distant memory. Hermione's head was spinning, this man was making her feel things she never felt before. As if he knew, he steadied her by placing his hand on her waist. It stabilized her physically, yet it made her heart soar even more.

That's when Draco realized he couldn't bring himself to tell her about the Lestranges. He knew he was selfish and a coward, but he couldn't bear the thought that Hermione might hate him after. Harry had ensured her safety. Draco himself would do anything in his power to keep her safe as well.

"What did you want to say earlier," Hermione whispered.

"Let's have a real date, just you and me," he finally said choosing not to tell her what was really on his mind. After all, he was a Slytherin. Self-preservation trumped foolish bravery any day. He just hoped keeping this wouldn't come back to bite him in the arse later on.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thanks for reading andor reviewing.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Draco was seeing red. Too much of it for his own liking. He narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. He has long become friends with the hot-tempered redhead but at this very moment he wanted to punch him in the gut as hard as he could. The stupid Weasel was standing in front of him as if there was nothing wrong with the picture. But there was something wrong. Ronald Weasley had opened the door to Hermione's home at 8 in the morning like he owned the place.

"Malfoy," Ron answered scratching his stomach. "What's up?"

Draco didn't know how to answer this. Did the Weasel spend the night here? Did he touch his witch? Draco snarled at the men, he was ready to pounce any minute.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Ron grunted moodily. "I just stopped by to check on her before work, she's in the kitchen. Everyone knows she belongs with you. It's sickening, but what can I do?"

Draco sneered at him and was about to ask why Ron needed to check on Hermione when something started buzzing.

"Bloody muggle shit," Ron pulled out a small mobile and looked at it. "Blimey, tell 'Mione I had to leave," and with a faint _crack_ he was gone.

Draco sighed. It was better that the Weasel was gone. After all, he had come over this morning after struggling with his conscience for a few days. Finally, he had decided to tell Hermione about the Lestranges and hope for the best.

"Draco, hey," Hermione seemed very happy to see him as he entered the kitchen. "I was going to call you later to invite you for lunch."

"Couldn't wait for our date? You miss me, huh," Draco quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Actually, I did miss you," she smiled at him seductively. For a brief moment, as she lightly kissed his cheek hello, she indulged in his masculine and exhilarating scent. She pulled away only to stop a few inches away from his face to gaze into his eyes, enjoying the feelings his mere presence invoked in her. There was no denying it anymore, she had definitely fallen for him.

Hermione had taken Ginny's advice to heart and had considered how she felt about Draco the grown-up. Being perfectly honest with herself, she had realized he was exactly what she always wanted in a man. Smart, witty, considerate and it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes. More than once did she catch herself thinking back to the kiss they shared. But it wasn't just the kiss, she remembered feeling his strong body against hers and his arms wrapped around her protectively. The only problem she had now, was her growing desire for the wizard and the fact that she wanted to see his athletic build without the distracting clothing.

Contrary to the nerdy bookworm image Hermione still couldn't shake, she actually enjoyed sex. She had lost her virginity after graduating from Hogwarts to none other than Viktor Krum. It was later than most of her peers but they never had to worry about saving the world with their best friends. She had tried a relationship with Viktor, who had always been open about his feelings for her. Hermione had liked him enough to see if she could break the bond with Draco by falling in love with Viktor. It never happened and when Viktor had announced he met a girl who returned his feelings, they had ended their brief relationship amiably. After Viktor, she dated but didn't sleep with anyone until she ran into Oliver two years ago. They started dating immediately. It was the much more experienced Oliver who taught her to relax and enjoy herself. Yet, from her countless conversations with the hopelessly romantic Ginevra Potter, she always knew that something had been missing even in the bedroom. After Oliver, there was only one other person, a muggle named Jonathan, that she had slept with. And while the sex had been once again good, she had realized she wanted someone to make love to instead of just having sex.

"Want to join us for breakfast," she remembered that she was making breakfast for Ron and herself and returned her attention to the task at hand.

Draco was pleasantly surprised by her admission that she missed him and the chaste kiss she had givem him. He studied her quickly. She was standing at the counter wearing a Holyhead Harpies shirt - the number seven and G. Potter printed on the back - and some shorts. Her hair was pulled back in ponytail but he could tell it was a bit on the bushy side.

"Sure, but the Weasel had to leave. So, it's just the two of us," Draco smirked smugly as he was inspecting her hair more closely. There was something intimate about seeing her hair bushy like that. Now that she seemed to have mastered a few spells to tame her hair, it only looked like this after she just got up. Only the man who shared a bed and a life with would see her like that on a regular basis. Eventually, he hoped he was the one to have that privilege.

"Why was he here anyway," Draco tried to sound nonchalant.

"My friends seem to think I am fragile," Hermione huffed. "We all had dinner at Grimmauld Place yesterday. Andromeda was there with Teddy. He was wild and silly all night," she smiled weakly at the memory. "He accidentally broke a glass and I cut myself cleaning it up. My own fault for doing things the muggle way. Anyway, Andromeda took my hand and healed it..." Hermione trailed off.

"I don't remember much of the events at the Manor," Hermione continued, moving toward him. He instinctively pulled her closer and embraced her tightly. "And she looks a lot like... _her_. The blood, her... I may have freaked out a bit."

Draco finally realized what she was talking about. His Aunt Andromeda looked very similar to her late sister Bellatrix, the woman who had tortured Hermione merciless. Seeing her and her own blood must have triggered some sort of reaction for Hermione.

"You don't remember," he asked and Hermione shook her head. "You don't think I ... I didn't do anything to you, you have to believe me," he tried to explain. "I couldn't even watch. My aunt, she was twisted and sometimes I think these things actually turned her on. I may have been a horrible person to you and your friends at school, but I wasn't a monster."

"I know," Hermione moved to look him straight into the eyes. "And I'm ok. I can't keep wallowing about that day. I finally moved on or you wouldn't be standing here."

"I am sorry," he finally whispered. "I am sorry, I didn't help you that day. I was a coward."

Draco thought for a minute. How was he going to tell her about her biological father's return when she had just freaked out over his Aunt Andromeda looking like the woman that tortured her?

"Maybe I still am one," he concluded and decided not to tell her about the Lestranges return.

"Merlin," Hermione frowned, pulling away as one of the muggle devices let a faint dinging sound. "I made way too much food. Ron's appetite is usually insatiable."

"What are you making," he finally realized she was actually preparing breakfast herself.

"Waffles," Hermione opened the waffle maker to remove the last waffle before turning the gadget off. "It's one of Ron's favorites so I decided to make some when he stopped by earlier. Look, I even cut up some fruit. Not that I think he would eat it. Too healthy."

"I am impressed," Draco watched with pleasure as she plopped a strawberry into her mouth. "Another thing you're good at. I myself am rubbish in the kitchen. I am barely adept enough to pour my own fire whiskey and usually Pokey does that for me as well. "

"Don't tell anyone," Hermione chuckled. "I used a mix instead of making them from scratch... I am not a great cook either. I am not the domestic type."

"That's what house-elves are for anyway," Draco teased but Hermione was too busy arranging their plates to notice, or so he thought.

"I know what you're doing and I am not falling for it because I am hungry," she plopped another strawberry into her mouth. "You're treating you elf well, aren't you," Draco nodded making Hermione laugh. "Everybody seems to think I am some lunatic when it comes to house-elves. You know, I learnt a bit about them from Kreacher. Obviously, I'd love for all of them to be free, but that's not what the majority of them wants yet. That's why I shifted my focus on fair treatment first. In time, I hope the elves will want freedom and demand it for themselves. You know the Ministry is stalling on Dobby's Law. It's really a shame because many elves still get mistreated on a daily basis.

Funny thing is, the wizarding community thinks there so above muggles but at least muggles don't enslaves others anymore. It's about time we evolve from these middle-aged views and catch up to the 21st century. It's the same with so called half-breeds. If we really want to be better, we need to accept our differences and embrace them..."

Draco was watching Hermione with fascination. She was so completely engrossed in her rant -after claiming she wasn't going to fall for his teasing - and the plight of the elves, that it seemed her whole body was radiating some sort of amazing energy. Even her hair seemed to buzz with a certain vigor at the moment. He was absolutely amazed by her. Here was a woman, who overcame adversity based on lies and misconceptions and she was fighting for others deemed inferior by their society. The fact that most of the wizarding community thought her fight to be ridiculous didn't impact her at all. It was quite the opposite, actually. It seemed to spur the fire within her.

Without realizing it, Draco moved even closer to the beautiful witch in front of him until only inches separated them. He was drawn to her, fascinated and turned on at the same time. He didn't know what possessed him, but he put his hand on the back of her head, just where her neck met her head. She stopped talking and looked at him, her eyes huge with surprise. He loved those chocolate brown eyes that where filled with kindness, compassion and fire. At that moment, he also detected something new in them, desire for him.

He slowly leaned closer, his eyes were darting to her lips. Hermione inhaled quickly before he crushed his lips onto hers hungrily. When their lips met, the electricity between them returned. One of Hermione's hands found their way to Draco's neck, tenderly caressing the nape. He was about to pull away when Hermione intensified the kiss and her other hand found its way under his shirt, rubbing his bare back lightly. Letting out a low moan, he moved his free hand to her round bottom and gently pushed her toward him. He could still taste the strawberries she had just eaten and feel the shudder that went through Hermione when they tongues intertwined.

"I am sorry... I shouldn't..." Draco stammered when they finally pulled apart. He wanted to slap himself immediately, he sounded like a Hufflepuff not a Slytherin. But somehow, he didn't want to take advantage of Hermione. They had agreed to take things slow after all.

"For what," Hermione spoke with a husky voice. The kiss had left her weak in the knees.

"Merlin, I want this, us. But we're taking things slow. This is the opposite of slow. It's fast and I don't want to make you do anything..." Hermione interrupted him by placing gentle kisses along his jar line.

"Now, what makes you think, you could ever make me do anything I don't want to," Hermione whispered boldly in his ear. "Plus, aren't you Snakes supposed to take advantage of situations like this. I am disappointed. I was looking forward to being taken advantage of."

The second Hermione finished speaking, he placed both his hands on her hips and crushed his lips onto hers once more. This time it was more fervent than before, both fighting for dominance. Draco smirked as he was kissing her. Even now, her passion knew no bounds. He moved his hands down her hips to her thighs, stroking the legs he has been fantasizing about. He groaned as he felt her body flush against his own, only a few layers of fabric were keeping her center from his.

"Hermione," he moaned in between kisses. "I want you. I've wanted you for weeks now. I don't think I can keep kissing you like this if it doesn't lead anywhere."

"I see," she moved away. "So, you're at my mercy now, huh?"

Draco inhaled sharply. Hermione looked absolutely delectable in only her shorts and shirt. As he looked at her legs, he pictured them wrapped around his waist. His eyes moved up her body, his desire for her increasing inch by inch. When his gaze reached her beautiful face, the sight of her biting her bottom lip made him want to grab her and take her right there. Before he could act on his needs, she smiled and walked away swinging her hips seductively.

_Great, had to open your mouth and screw this up,_ he sighed. All these weeks of wanting her and he couldn't just let things happen naturally. He was supposed to be the smooth talking womanizer but his witch turned him into a complete bumbling idiot.

"Are you coming," she asked just as something hit him in the face. She snickered before walking upstairs. Draco studied whatever hit him. It was Hermione's Holyhead Harpies shirt. It took him a second to realize, what that meant. His eyes went wide when it dawned on him that she wasn't wearing it anymore and why she may want him to join her. He all but ran after her in anticipation. Catching up with Hermione just in front of her bedroom, he placed his hands on her hips and spun her around to face him.

"Took you long enough," she smiled as he trapped her body against the door. "I thought maybe you changed your mind."

He growled as he took in her appearance. She was still wearing her shorts and a black, lacy bra that covered her lovely breasts. He noticed they were the ideal size, fitting perfectly into his hands. Her stomach was flat and small mole above her belly button made him want to explore every part of her body for more. He gently placed his hand on her curves. Trailing his fingers upwards, he couldn't help but notice her smooth skin under his rough hands. When his hand reached her neck, he gently lifted her head so her lips could meet his.

As her lips touched his, the now familiar tension between them returned. She shivered with pleasure. No man has ever made her feel this way. She had run from this - him - for so long, unaware what she was missing out on. But not anymore. She was ready to discover the potential between them.

Unsure how they got there, Hermione soon found herself on her bed. His body pressed against hers, he was kissing her passionately. Draco had somehow gotten rid of all his clothes except his boxers, as well as Hermione's shorts. She wasn't sure, how he accomplished that task, just that it had involved a lot of tugging and pulling.

He suddenly stopped kissing her to stare into her eyes as to make sure she still wanted this.

"I am sure," she gave him an encouraging nod and he greedily moved to kiss her neck, licking and caressing the skin just above her collarbone. His hands were fumbling with the back of her bra.

"How do you get this bloody thing off," he roared with yearning.

"It opens in the front," Hermione snickered at his frustration.

He made to open her bra in the front but she took his hands and placed them on her hips. Pulling him upwards, she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately. The intensity made him moan into her mouth. His witch was absolutely delicious. She pulled away and gently bit his earlobe before intently gazing into his eyes again.

Never breaking their eye contact, she unclasped the small hook of her bra, enjoying the increased longing in his eyes. The second, her breasts were free, Draco attacked her left nipple with his mouth while kneading the other breast. A moan escaped her mouth making him smirk against her erect nipple. He relished the effect he was having on her. Knowing she enjoyed herself just as much as he did, turned him on even further.

He let his tongue trace the pink flesh, before moving on to the other breast. Hermione arched her back with pleasure, pushing her chest closer to Draco's face. A moan escaped his throat at the sensation of his face buried in her chest. She was absolutely gorgeous. As his want for her body grew stronger, he slowly trailed downward kissing her gently.

"We going to have to get rid of these now," he declared in a husky voice as he reached her knickers.

She lifted her bottom of the bed to aid him in taking of the offending piece of clothing. He tenderly pushed her thighs apart and admired the sight in front of him. Licking his lips, he decided to spoil her, making their first time all about her.

"What are you doing," she squirmed slightly.

"Admiring the view," he responded boldly before plunging ahead to taste her.

Her scent was overwhelming him and caused him to throb hard with lust. He slowly licked the lengths of her folds taking pleasure in that first taste. She wriggled lightly at the sensation of his tongue on her. Needing her bliss confirmed, he looked up at her. Her eyes - widened with desire and yearning - pled for him to continue. Not one to disappoint, he drew her lower lips into his mouth and gently massaged them with his tongue. His movement elicited a deep moan from her throat.

The effect he had on her was incredible. She gasped at his touch. Quivering with desire, her legs wrapped around his upper back and her hands found their way into his hair, pushing his face deep inside her. Her breathing became ragged and she began to wriggle from the intense pleasure. Draco placed his hands on her hips to steady her, not once leaving the intoxicating folds of her body. She started moaning more noisily when he turned his attention to her clit, sucking and brushing it assertively.

"Oh," she sighed blissfully causing his hard member to twitch with desire. "I want ... to feel you...Oh, Merlin...yes."

Before she could even finish her thought, she could feel the tension inside herself break and heat started pulsating through her body. As the waves of her orgasm rippled through her body, she felt ecstasy, bliss and love for the man pleasuring her.

Draco could feel her trembling as he let her ride out her high. He enjoyed that Hermione had so easily lost control with him, given herself over to him. He licked her folds on more time, tasting her orgasm before moving upwards to share the taste of her lust with her.

"You're ready," he needed to ensure as he pulled away from her.

"Yes," was all she could answer before he got up to remove his boxers. Grabbing his wand, he mumbled a quick contraceptive spell. When his eyes locked with hers, her lust was excruciating and unbearable to him. He kissed her hungrily and as she deepened the kiss, he laid down on top of her. With her beautiful legs wrapped around his waist, he slowly thrust inside her wet center, resting his member just inside her. She looked up at him expecting him to fill her. When his own longing became unbearable, he penetrated her further with shallow thrusts.

"Say my name," he demanded as he stared into her eyes.

Hermione smirked, refusing to comply to his order willingly. Draco pulled almost all the way out of her before prodding her again, lingering close to her entrance. She moaned at the sensation, ready to beg for more. Yet, she refused to comply with his demand. He continued his persuasion, thrusting in and out, never filling her completely.

"Wrong move, my dear Granger. Say it or you'll be sorry," he insisted once more, stopping his movements to emphasize his words.

Draco lifted his head to meet his witches gaze. The smirk still visible, she licked her lips seductively. He knew, Hermione was taunting him now and he decided to switch tactics. He pulled out completely and let his hard member rub her clit briefly, before plunging back inside. As his thrusts became harder and harder, she whimpered with delight. Draco knew she was getting closer by the way her breathing increased steadily. He attacked her neck while her soft hands were roaming his back. Her touch making his skin prickle all over.

"Say it," he demand huskily. "Or I'll stop."

"No Draco, don't," she finally submitted to his _torture. _As reward he pushed hard into her several times, filling her to the rim.

"You're fucking beautiful," he was watching her face as he increased his pace rapidly. The pleasure clearly visible on her face made him moan with desire.

"Draco ... please... I need... harder... oh, Draco," Draco smirked at her inability to form a coherent sentence.

"You like that," he inquired staring into her eyes. Hermione nodded whimpering his name continuously.

His face buried in her neck once again, he continued thrusting faster losing his mind in the process. He could feel her chest rise up and down, her breath getting ragged once more. Hermione placed her hands on his tight butt, pushing him deeper. Needing her to come soon, he lifted his torso slightly off her body pushing faster and harder inside her.

"Draco, this feels so good. I think I am going to...Oh, Draco, I am about to come," Hermione could feel the fire gradually erupt in her chest and stomach. Bliss was overcoming her, blurring everything but the man pleasuring her every senses.

"Shit," Draco moaned as he felt her body tense underneath him.

With each thrust he felt Hermione's walls contract around him. She continued to lose all control over herself and moaned louder, screaming his name while she clenched around him. Her release was intense and sent him over the edge after just a few more thrusts. He spilled his seed deep inside her before collapsing on top of her, his face buried in her neck. Hermione's scent was clouding his mind further.

He stayed on top of her, still deep inside her and kissing her lovingly. She whispered his name in between kisses, reassuring and inspiring feelings of another, deeper nature inside him. Hermione was finally his and he would never let her go.

After a few minutes in her arms, he rolled off of her and grabbed his wand to clean them up. When he was done, he pulled her toward him. She kissed his cheek gently before moving to rest her head on his chest comfortably. He relished the touch of her soft hands as she slowly traced patterns on his abs, occasionally moving to place kisses on his chest.

"You know what this means," Draco chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

"No," Hermione responded mockingly.

"Well," he tightened his hold on her. "You have to accept that you are mine now."

"Honestly, _Malfoy_," she put on her most indignant tone possible, yet secretly appreciating his words. "When exactly did I become yours?"

"Not sure, but I came to terms with it sometime around that charity ball," he admitted.

"So how does that differentiate you from Zabini," she inquired softly.

"See, while Zabini only wanted this," he tenderly placed his hand on her hips, caressing her skin lightly as he moved his hands up to her chest. "I am also interested in what's in here," he kissed her head inhaling the invigorating scent of her hair. "And I want this," he placed his hand just above her heart, "to only beat for me. So, the sooner you accept that you're now mine, the better for the both of us."

"Alright Draco," she responded quickly, surprising both of them. "But I still want my date."

"Good," he was more than satisfied with that. "By the way, your hair is a bloody mess. It looks like someone just thoroughly shagged you."

* * *

><p>So, just like their kiss, I've never written something like this. It took me quite some time to do so, but considering I've been trying to built up the sexual tension between them, I knew I couldn't chicken out of the smutty part. Anyway, I hope you liked it!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**I was going to post this earlier but I was really sick and couldn't bring myself to edit this chapter for posting. I am sure you understand.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Draco woke up in a strange bedroom not remembering how he got there. It has been a while since he had last woken up confused about his whereabouts. However, as he looked down at his chest, where the woman of his dreams laid curled up to him sleeping peacefully, he remembered the events of the previous days. They had spent all weekend making love and exploring each other. He had yet to put all his feelings into words, but he had made sure to express them with each touch and every kiss.

He also realized he had to come clean with her. Not just about how deeply he felt for her but also that he knew the truth about her identity. He wanted to build a relationship with her based on honesty and trust.

Looking down yet again, he smirked at the sight of her. The thin blanket was barely covering her small body, one of her breasts was peeking out as well as her right leg. Her hair was spread out wildly over his torso and the bed. It was wild and messy, reflecting the previous night. He couldn't help himself but touch the untamed mess.

"Just five more minutes," she mumbled as his fingers brushed her neck. "I am still recovering. Who knew you were such stud in bed."

"Stud," he chuckled. "Thanks love, but I do believe it was you who woke me up not too long ago with your delectable mouth around a certain body part of mine. Mind you, I loved being woken up by you giving me the most amazing blowjob ever."

Hermione snickered at the memory. She had woken up early, happy to be in Draco's arms. The young man had still been asleep, well almost all of him that is. She snuggled closer to him as he tightened his hold on her.

"I could get used to waking up this way," he whispered. "I've been wanting you in my arms ever since you blew me off rather harshly at your event. You were lucky, there were people around or I would have shagged you right then and there."

Hermione blushed at the memory. She had been unkind that day and regretted her outburst. She was glad, he had been so persistent over the last couple of weeks or she would have never started falling for him.

_CRACK! _Hermione was startled by a sudden loud noise. Draco quickly tightened his hold on her even more and pulled the blanket up to make sure she was covered.

"Pokey is sorry Master Draco," Pokey was staring at his feet in embarrassment. "But Mistress is looking for yous. Yous haven't been home in a few days. Mistress is worried."

"Well," Draco growled. "Let her know I am a 22 year old young man and you found me in the arms of a beautiful, young witch... Better yet, you interrupted me while I was in the middle of something with said witch."

Hermione gasped and swatted his chest lightly at his last words.

"Pokey is sorry," Hermione worried the elf would hurt himself. However, he simply continued. "Mistress wants yous at home. Master Lucius has been released this morning and she believes yous ought to be there to discuss a few things."

Draco shot up immediately knocking Hermione to the side. He checked on her briefly and mumbled a quick apology.

"Pokey," he turned his attention back to the elf. "Go back home, I'll be there soon. Do not take any orders from Lucius that you don't feel comfortable with. And remember, don't punish yourself under any circumstances whatsoever. Especially now."

"Thank you Master," the elf bowed relieved before turning to Hermione. "Miss Hermione, I is honored to have met you. You is famous among my kind."

As the elf quickly disappeared, Hermione could have sworn she heard him mumble something along the lines of _'babies'_ and _'about time Pokey gets to take of some little ones'_. Draco got up swiftly and left toward the bathroom. Hermione got up as well to bring Draco a fresh towel. She also used a handy cleaning charm on his clothes. Draco reemerged not even two minutes later, freshly showered with the towel around his waist. Hermione admired his body as she handed him his clean clothes. Instead of taking them, he pulled her still naked form closer to him, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I am sorry," he muttered. "I wouldn't leave if this wasn't important. I hope I am just overreacting. I am sure my mother is more than happy about his release but I need to make sure I can at least trust him not to fuck things up in my life."

"I know," she smiled. "It's ok. I have to get to work soon anyway."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight," he asked hesitantly, relieved when she nodded in agreement. This woman had him wrapped around her fingers already. "Add me to your Floo, I'll add you to the one in my bedroom. That way, I can make sure you're alright any time I need to. I hope this isn't necessary and Azkaban changed Lucius, but I am still worried. I am not sure he'll be happy about us."

* * *

><p>"Mother, Lucius," Draco emerged from the fireplace in the main sitting room of the manor. He knew this was where they would expect him. He was inclined to call Pokey for some fire whiskey but his mother's appearance told him it wasn't a good idea.<p>

"Draco," his mother looked at him disapprovingly. "I am disappointed in you. I thought you were serious about Hermione. I went to a muggle area and accepted the help of her father to get you together. And how do you thank me? You start sleeping around because things are getting difficult and take time... And then you make poor Pokey tell me, you were with some young witch. He was beyond embarrassed to tell me how he found you."

"Mother," Draco started only to get interrupted instantly.

"Don't you 'Mother' me," this woman was scary.

Malfoy men must have a secret passion for scary, angry women who love to rant. Maybe, he would have to consult Lucius about it later. Could be a weird Malfoy trait along with the pale skin and light blond hair.

"Jeanette has just agreed to rebuild our friendship. After all these years, I am getting my best friend back," Narcissa continued. "Oh, you are so selfish. I almost hugged her muggle father. Here I am hoping for grandchildren but with you sleeping around there is no way I am getting what I want. You got the perfect woman, all it takes is a little work. But she'll be worth it in the end..."

"MOTHER," he raised his voice. Clearly Malfoy men were secretly pansies for loving women like this. It was shocking to him that they had all been sorted into Slytherin and not Hufflepuff. He shook his head. This was the second time in less than a week he thought he should have been a Hufflepuff. "Have you ever considered, that the young witch I was with, was Hermione?"

Narcissa's eyes widened in surprise. Obviously she hadn't considered that at all. Draco watch in amazement as his mother expression went from sour to frowning to comprehension and finally delight.

"That is good news, son," it was Lucius speaking now. "I am glad to hear some good news upon my return home."

Draco gaped at his father. What was he getting at? He had expected him to be raving and ranting. After all, his mother had felt it necessary to get him to return home.

"Oh," Narcissa seemed to think along the same line as her son. "Pokey interrupted you with Hermione, I thought you were with some random girl. That's why I send Pokey to find you... I am so sorry dear, should you be going back?"

The two men in the room chuckled. The woman had just told her son in so many words to return to his young witch to continue shagging her.

"No," Draco smirked. "We'll continue where her and I left off at tonight," Narcissa blushed realizing what she had just implied. Draco turned to his father eying him suspiciously. "So, you don't have a problem with this, _Lucius_?"

"Of course not," the man chose to ignore his son's tone toward him. "We've known Jeanette since we were children. She was," he looked at his wife. "is your mother's best friend. Alexandra is bright, clever and beautiful. "

"Hermione, Lucius, not Alexandra," Draco snarled.

Draco was still suspicious but chose to not let the man in front of him know this. He'd wait and watch, maybe his father would let his guard down eventually. In the meantime, he would make sure to spend every second possible with his witch to ensure she was safe. After all, he didn't mind that part at all. He may even stash a few clothes and some fire whiskey at her home.

"She'll make an excellent Malfoy. I somehow have a feeling, she is just perfect for you," Lucius continued.

"Wait... what," Draco must be suffering from dehydration after shagging Hermione too many times. He could have sworn Lucius was ok with her being his wife. "Why the fuck are out, anyway?"

"Draco," he scolded his son. "You've known this could happen. I made deal with the Ministry, I am still under house arrest for the next three months. I will only be allowed to leave the house for up to two hours a day. An Auror - I believe Potter volunteered," he shuddered, "will check up on me frequently and my magic is restricted for the time being."

"Like the ministry would make a bloody deal with you," Draco couldn't possibly imagine any reason letting out any Death Eaters early.

"Let's just say, Azkaban isn't safe for me anymore," Lucius refused to elaborate further. "So, you and Ms. Granger, huh? I always had my suspicions it was her, I am sure Mother told you."

"Sure, you're just fucking fine with Hermione Granger being the next Mrs. Malfoy. All is just peachy now," Draco was sure his father had a hidden agenda.

"Yes, as I said I always suspected her. I knew she wasn't hidden by a glamour charm," Lucius explained. "but I couldn't figure it out. Oh, I doubted myself many times and there wasn't much I could do. Sides were chosen and she was clearly on Potter side. I investigated others, but none were like her. She is smart and passionate like her mother, even her breeding shows a certain class, just as it is expected from a suitable pure-blood woman. She moves elegantly, has impeccable manners and - unlike you - I am sure she doesn't resort to foul language. Jeanette was raised to be a pure-blood socialite, surely she would pass those qualities on to her daughter."

"Muggles have an upper class as well," Draco snarled at his father's ignorance.

"Yes," Lucius conceded. "But not many of them were related to muggle healers. She will be a perfect wife for you. Her status as war heroine will elevate our name back to where it once was and because of her Greek heritage - her mother is the first to be born in Britain - we are not related to her in a million different ways. She is from an ancient family and just as pure-blooded as us. Her blood will refresh our line. That's the reason, _I _agreed to the match in the first place," Lucius explained matter of fact.

Draco's head was hurting now. He hated how it always came down to blood with this man, at first he was told her blood was dirty and now it suddenly was to refresh his family line. It was all perception, a notion that brought forth more problems for the wizarding community than anything else. He wanted to be with her regardless of her status or name.

"Son," Lucius continued angrily. "I am not saying I am perfect now, but just like you and your mother, I used the last four years to reflect on my life. I haven't made the progress you did and I don't have the urge to hug muggles like your mother, but I deserve a chance. My former allies now hate me because we didn't stand by the Dark Lord at the end. We were more concerned with _you _than serving him in the end. Your mother betrayed him to save you. I know, my mistakes effected _you_ especially and I am sorry."

"I thought Malfoys don't apologize," Draco threw the words his father had used many times back at him.

"Well," Lucius looked like he was about to choke on the words he was trying to say, "I was wrong."

* * *

><p>"So you don't trust him? You don't think, he deserves at least a chance."<p>

"Of course I don't trust him. But I'll give it four years. Maybe if he keeps begging I'll consider it."

"That wasn't nice," Hermione snapped back. "Maybe you should learn from my mistakes. It was worth it to finally come around and give up ignoring you."

"I am sorry," Draco growled pulling her closer to himself. "Just had a stressful day."

"Good thing I have a surprise for you then," Hermione whispered.

"Wearing some special knickers," Draco started kissing her neck.

"No," Hermione sighed as she pulled away. "Well, yes. But I bought something for you today, as long as you keep it in moderation..."

Hermione went to one of her kitchen cupboards and pulled out a bottle handing it to Draco.

"Fire whiskey," Draco chuckled. "I didn't think you'd even know where to buy this... Shit, how did you know this is one of the things I've been wanting all day," he looked up at her.

Draco poured himself a glass, downing it quickly. He poured another, offering Hermione some not expecting her to want any. To his surprise, she nodded and downed the offered drink quickly, coughing at the sensation of it burning down her throat toward her stomach.

"I don't want you to drink alone," she smiled at him. "That would just be sad."

He nodded downing his second drink before returning the bottle to her and sitting down at her kitchen island. He wasn't going to get drunk. His father was not worth the hang-over or Hermione's scorn that would surely follow.

"Skeeter's still trying for an interview, huh," he held up an unopened envelop with the Prophet's seal on the back.

Hermione nodded as she pointed her wand at it and muttered _'Incendio'_. Draco quickly threw the burning paper in the sink before it could burn his fingers. When he turned back to Hermione, she had a wicked grin on her face. He tilted his head at her before getting up and capturing her lips with his.

Merlin, he would never tire of the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his own. She gently nipped on his bottom lip before tracing his jaw with kisses, making her way to his ear.

"I want you," her breath sent shivers through his body. "Right here and right now."

Her demand instantly aroused him. He ground his erection into her making her gasp loudly. Both their clothes were quickly discarded and Draco admired Hermione's naked form in front of him. He grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the kitchen counter. In turn, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer so he could claim her. They didn't bother with foreplay, both still sensitive and easily aroused from the previous night.

"Who do you belong to," he demanded urgently as he plunged into her wet center.

"You ... Draco," she gasped quickly not wanting to be teased again.

He smirked at her willingness before thrusting harder. Hermione moaned loudly. The sensation of him filling her again was numbing all her senses. The world currently only consisted of the two of them, entangled into each other and nothing else mattered. She could feel the fire inside her, her peek was quickly approaching. She was surprised at how easy he seemed to get her to this point.

"More Draco," she groaned as she let her hands roam his back. She was coming undone noisily.

Draco could feel her orgasm overtake her body. She threw her head back as her walls were tightening around him. Her squeezing sent him over the edge within seconds. Buried deep inside her, he spilt his seed inside her. With his release, he let go of the stress the encounter with his father had caused. Hermione was a drug that made him forget everything. He was panting heavily as she clung on to him, recovering from her own climax. The intensity between them was amazing, she was the high he never wanted to come down from.

"I need to send an owl," Draco spoke as he removed himself from her. "And then I am expecting an encore of this. But this time we'll take it slow. And I won't let you out of bed till morning," she shot him a challenging look. "There's no arguing with me when I am planning on pleasuring you all night."

She bit her lip. The tiny feminist voice inside her was oddly quiet at his words. _I guess even she needs a few good shag, _Hermione thought. So, she simply smiled at him before she turned around and seductively swayed her hips walking toward her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"CRUCIO! You said you could bring her to us," Rabastan was scowling at the witch on the floor in front of him.<p>

"I can, I will," the witch was pleading through her pain. "She doesn't open my letters. I put tracers on them and she just burns them. She is also very well protected. Her home and office have many advanced wards and she is often accompanied by her Auror friends or Draco Malfoy. I don't even think she knows herself, how well protected she is."

"CRUCIO," he yelled again. "CRUCIOOO!"

The small figure of Rita Skeeter was thrashing on the floor as he continued throwing curses at her. There had to be a way to get to the young witch, his daughter. A way around her fucking friends.

The man was pacing now. Out of frustration, he threw another torture curse in the direction of the witch. She was screaming in pain. Oh, he cherished that sound and it made him hard with excitement. He was tempted to continue, act on his arousal. Even take advantage of the position the witch was in, as he had done so many times before during the war. But he couldn't, they still needed her.

"We're giving you two weeks to get her alone," Rodolphus finally spoke up. "Or else you will have to suffer the consequences."

Skeeter nodded through her tears. She would find a way to get to the witch.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are going to unravel soon...<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, it's chapter 20 already. So, I guess this is the right time to once again thank you all for reading and/or reviewing. As always it is much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"Morning, Granger," Hermione winced as Pansy shrieked annoyingly on the other end of her mobile. "Get the hell up. It's 9:30, Daphne and I are coming over in exactly thirty minutes. So get your lazy arse up and shower. Oh, and make sure to have that boy toy of yours dressed properly. Daphne is engaged to be married and doesn't need to see Draco's ripped body. Considering she's marrying Theo, she may change her mind about him just seeing Draco ... Ouch, Daph, I am only joking."

Hermione just hung up her phone without even letting Pansy finish. At the moment, she was ruing the day she had convinced Pansy to get a mobile phone to better keep in touch with her. No matter how many times Hermione had told her not to, Pansy insisted on yelling, screaming and shrieking into the muggle device and therefore right into Hermione's ear.

"So much for _'I don't work Fridays, we can sleep in and maybe have some morning sex'_. How come we always get disturbed while in bed," Draco growled as he put his pillow over his head. "And I swear, either Weasel is deaf or she is so good in bed that he chooses to ignore that shrill voice of hers. I mean, I love her like a sister, known her since we were both babies but I don't even want to think about what kind of noises she makes during sex. She probably attracts merpeople with her high-pitched screeching."

"Have I ever told you that you're terrible," Hermione swatted his bare chest and appreciated his athletic build at the same time. She had indeed promised him morning sex and was a bit disappointed herself.

"All the time, Granger," he chuckled as he threw the pillow aside and grabbed her waist to pull her closer to himself. "I am going to show you just how terrible I actually am. We got thirty minutes, right? I guess there's plenty of time if we multitask."

"Plenty of time for what," Hermione yelped in surprise as Draco got up and swung her over his shoulder. "Let me down,"

He chuckled and carried her toward the bathroom where he gently placed her naked form into the shower and then joined her.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, don't tell me you just had shower sex," Pansy asked with a disgusted look on her face. Hermione and Draco were kissing each other passionately as Pansy and Daphne entered the kitchen. Draco's hair was still slightly wet and both him and Hermione had a certain happy glow about them. "You two repulse me with all your happiness."<p>

"I saw Weasley almost naked with his tongue down your throat when I picked you up, so don't even start," Daphne interjected. "And look at them! They're cute together."

"I am not trying to be rude, but I have a lunch meeting later on and Granger here has to save the world one suppressed magical creature at a time," Draco kissed Hermione's temple affectionately before continuing. "May I - for the love of Merlin - know why you two decided to show up and take up our precious morning?"

"Well," Daphne sounded apologetic yet a bit frantic."You never gave me an answer on your plus one for the wedding and it's only two more weeks and I am freaking out."

Draco turned back to his witch and asked calmly, "Hermione, will you attend Daphne's wedding with me."

"Ok," Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Problem solved," Draco walked away to make some coffee.

Daphne muttered something under her breath sounding positively murderous. Hermione chuckled as the normally sweet Slytherin's eyes narrowed at Draco's back and she briefly feared for her boyfriend's life. He clearly didn't know not to mess with a bride-to-be.

"Well, at least I won't have to make more room this way. I wanted you to come anyway," Daphne quickly regained her composure. "I invited Ginny and Harry as well and we know Ronald is coming with my Maid of Honor. You wouldn't believe how stressful all this is."

"Yeah," Pansy quickly dismissed Daphne. "She's still got the ugliest bridesmaids dresses, though. Oh, guess what Granger? I told my parents I am dating Ron. Father is absolutely furious and I couldn't be happier about pissing him off."

"That isn't the only reason you're with Ron though, is it," Hermione asked with a concerned look on her face

"Of course not," Pansy snarled. "But my mother told me something. Before they betrothed me to Crabbe they actually followed proper procedure to determine my soulmate. Mother apparently insisted. Guess what, it was Ron! Father was furious because he hates blood-traitors and just decided to betroth me to freaking Crabbe instead. Ha, mother is happy we ended up together anyway. I think she's slowly joining my rebellion. Maybe I should introduce her to Mrs. Weasley and your mother. I am sure that would piss him off even more."

* * *

><p>"If anyone had told me four years ago that I'd be having a civil lunch with Draco Malfoy in Muggle London, I would have had them admitted to St. Mungo's," Harry chuckled lightly.<p>

"Well Potter," Draco frowned at the food in front of him. "You aren't my first choice when it comes to good company but unfortunately Daphne and Pansy dragged her off to do some light shopping. Not sure why, every single one of their closets is in dire need of an extension charm already."

"Hermione is out there without protection," Harry sounded worried and shot out of his seat.

"Calm down, she's in good hands. I may have suggested they drag Weasel along to get him some decent dress robes for Daph's wedding as well," Draco explained. Harry sighed in relief as he sat back down. "Pansy was hesitant until I mentioned the dress robes he wore at the Yule Ball. That instilled the fear of Merlin into Pansy. She doesn't want to be humiliated in public. Well, actually the bridesmaid's dress will already take care of that."

"How very Slytherin of you. Ron was actually looking forward to having a day off of work. Speaking of her, how is Hermione," Harry was running his hand through his messy hair. He was uncomfortable thinking about the budding relationship between the man in front of him and the girl he considered his sister.

"She's great," Draco responded with a hint of a smile on his face.

Things between him and Hermione were great. They'd been together for only a week but were already in tune with each other and spending every available minute with one another. They hadn't talked much about their relationship but everything just kind of happened naturally. They had simply agreed on an exclusive and monogamous relationship. With any other girl Draco would have freaked out about the closeness and the rapid development of their relationship. However, everything was different with his witch. He had always known the magic of their betrothal determined them soulmates but he never believed it until now.

"You know, you need to stop worrying about her so much," Draco added quietly. "Just last night she complained how you need to stop thinking of her as fragile."

"Last night? You were there last night and this morning? Are you actually staying with her," Harry almost snapped at him. "What happened to dating her first? Taking things slow, remember?"

"I take it your wife hasn't told you then," Draco exhaled sharply. He didn't need another _'you hurt her, I'll kill you speech'_ from the man in front of him. "Yes, I have been staying with her. But only because she wants me to be there and to be perfectly honest, so do I. I enjoy her company and it's the best way to make sure neither Lucius nor the Lestranges can do anything to her."

Harry frowned at the man in front of him. Stabbing at his food moodily and pretended his vegetables were the Malfoy heir.

"Listen Potter," Draco sighed impatiently. "Not everyone knows which girl they want to marry at 16 and actually marries her at 19. I realize Ginny is most likely the only woman you've ever been with. But things are different with Hermione and I. We're both consenting adults, neither of us was a virgin or is being taken advantage of. Sometimes these things just happen, especially when the sexual tension is as high as it is between Hermione and I. It was only a matter of time and we're both very happy at the moment. Now can we get back to the more important stuff?"

The messy-haired young man nodded reluctantly. He knew Hermione would hex him for reading Draco the riot act about their relationship but he couldn't help himself feel like he needed to protect her.

"So you really think Lucius has something to do with them returning to Britain," Harry decided to shake the mental image of his best friend with their former enemy.

"You don't," Draco asked in disbelief. "This is the man who almost killed your wife at the age of eleven to get Dumbledore removed from Hogwarts and embarrass her father, the man that attacked a group of 4th and 5th years at Voldemort's orders, the one that..."

"I get it and I am not ruling it out," Harry cut him off as he could feel the frustration and resentment within the other man building. "But we have to keep an open mind about this."

Draco tilted his head in exasperation the obvious Gryffindor attitude. _Keeping an open mind_ toward the bastard did not keep Hermione safe.

"What did you find," Draco tried to remain calm. There was no point in angering Harry, especially since they both wanted the same thing.

"Well, since he had been imprisoned until just a few days ago, he couldn't do anything from his cell," Harry explained. "Despite the fact that he was a low-level inmate, Lucius' mail was read and all his visitors had to be approved by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and screened by Azkaban itself."

"Ok," Draco furrowed his brow. "Why is he out? He has almost a year of his sentence left, yet he's only on some sort of house arrest for another three months."

"Well, I did some digging," Harry shifted in his seat. "Remember I told you we even had informants in Azkaban? Well, he was it. He has been helping the Ministry and that's the reason for his early release. Haven't you wondered why we suddenly started catching more Death Eaters than ever before? He's been providing us with information even you couldn't, financials, safe houses and so on."

The young blonde gaped at the Auror. His father has been helping the Ministry catch Death Eaters?

"Why," he finally managed to ask. "I mean, there is no reason for him to help the Ministry. He has nothing to fear from any rogue Death Eaters because the Manor is a fortress nowadays. He knows that. It was his suggestion to increase the ancient wards to the maximum level after all. Why, for fuck's sake, would he feel it's necessary to work with the Aurors? You know what that means," Harry shook his head. "He's up to something and I don't like it."

"Actually," Harry spoke up. "He had reasons to be concerned for his life within Azkaban. Nott Sr. apparently overpowered a guard a few months ago trying to get to Lucius. He was caught before ever getting close to him and put in solitary confinement. Nevertheless, he made it clear that he would try again. Apparently, your father is a traitor in the eyes of his fellow inmates because he was more concerned about your safety at the Final Battle than defending Voldemort. Lucius decided to help us because he didn't feel safe at Azkaban anymore. Nott wasn't the only one intend on getting his hands on him."

"My father's help doesn't mean he isn't involved with the Lestranges. He may have just been trying to get out of Azkaban," Draco suddenly thought of something. "You said, his visitors had to be approved by the Ministry, right? You have access to those files, haven't you? Who requested to see him?"

Harry shuffled through his papers for a few seconds until he finally found what he was looking for. He quickly read through the short list of people that had asked to see Lucius while he had remained at Azkaban.

"Well," Harry finally summarized. "These are just the Ministry files. It'll take a while to get the files from Azkaban on who he actually met with. It's very bureaucratic over there. Just because someone's visits were approved doesn't mean he met with them. However," he shuffled the papers quickly, "there weren't many people that requested visits with him. It was mostly your mother. But the Ministry also approved several visits from a few Aurors and the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement," Harry paused as he read the last name, "and apparently Rita Skeeter."

"Skeeter," Draco huffed at the name. This annoying reporter has been popping up all over the place lately. First, she had bothered his mother, then Hermione and now she was visiting his father in prison.

"Why would Skeeter visit your father," Harry asked in confusion.

"I don't know," Draco answered slowly. "She's been trying to get a statement from mother about his early release. However, she refused to speak to her. Maybe she decided to go straight to him instead... You know, she's been bothering Hermione as well."

Harry hung his head in annoyance. After the war, the press had left Hermione alone after he had _persuaded_ them to. However, ever since Hermione herself had chosen to go public with her charity his threats have fallen on deaf ears. Skeeter was probably out for a story on the one war heroine who hasn't been heard from in four years.

"Thanks Potter," Draco wasn't too excited about the information he had received. He had been hoping for something to prove his father was up to no good. "I am planning on letting Hermione know everything. I was just waiting on whatever information you could provide."

"I am not sure it's a good idea," Harry was worried but the look on Draco's face stopped him. "Malfoy, we don't really have a whole lot here. All we know is that her father and uncle are in Britain. We don't know where they are and what exactly they want. Also, I don't think your father is involved in any of this. So, let me make my investigations. I'd rather have as much information as possible before confronting the issue with Hermione. If at any point either of us feels it is necessary to inform her of what is going on, we'll contact the other and take it from there."

"You do realize I am now in a relationship with her," Draco retorted. "I should be honest with her about all this."

"Well, technically I am telling you this in my position as Auror," Harry responded quickly. "My supervisors made it clear that the Lestrange case is confidential and I am not going to go behind their back until I absolutely have to. They don't want the public to panic. As a freelancer for our department, you signed papers not to disclose confidential information to anyone. You know you could get in a lot of trouble for telling her about her father."

"Well, fuck me," Draco slammed his fist on the table. "Hermione isn't the public. This affects her directly."

"I know," Harry shrugged apologetically making Draco sigh. "But they don't know Hermione's real identity."

* * *

><p>"So how was your little shopping trip with the girls," Draco asked Hermione who was snuggling next to him as they watched <em>Moulin Rouge<em>. Draco wasn't into the movie Hermione had chosen and decided to distract her.

"It was alright," Hermione mumbled at his side. "I got a really nice dress for the wedding. You want to see it?"

"I don't really care. I know you'll look gorgeous either way. Just make sure to tone it down a bit. You're not supposed to look more beautiful than the bride," Draco responded while stroking her thigh.

"Thanks, but Daphne is going to look gorgeous," Hermione kissed him lightly on the cheek as she answered. "Much to Ron's disgust, we went to a dress fitting as well. I think Pansy wanted my help to convince Daphne to change the bridesmaids' dresses - or at least the color - but I stayed out of it. Daphne's dress is amazing and she is going to look perfect with her caramel hair and sun kissed skin. I would hate her if I didn't already like her so much. She's great, very sweet and genuine."

"Yeah, she's one of the girls that only got into Slytherin because of family tradition. We all loved her just because we couldn't help it," Draco snorted at the memory of his tough and devious housemates becoming overly protective over sweet and innocent Daphne Greengrass. "So, shopping was just alright, though?"

"Yeah," Hermione heaved a sigh as she paused the movie and moved to face him. "Reporters were following me everywhere. They wanted to know about our relationship, your father's release and now my friendship with Pansy and Daphne. And don't get me started on Skeeter. She is getting more and more aggressive with her approach. I know she's been sending me letters for weeks now but I didn't realize she was that desperate to get an interview with me. Ron actually threatened to take her into custody if she didn't stop bothering me. They think I am crazy but I swear she tried to disapparate with me. I let go just in time and she disappeared without me."

"What," Draco's back stiffened. Panic was settling into his stomach. He remembered that Skeeter had requested meetings with his father. He shook his head and dismissed his suspicions. Surely, a few good stories didn't mean Skeeter was desperate enough to get in league with rogue Death Eaters and a former Azkaban inmate.

"Don't worry," Hermione hit play on the remote to resume the movie. "Skeeter is harmless. I can handle her just fine."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Babe, you look stressed again," Hermione called out to Draco.

Draco was laying on her bed waiting for her to find something to wear for their first official date. At the sound of her voice, Draco looked up at her standing by her closet door. He groaned at the sight of her in only her underwear.

"We don't have to go out tonight," she smirked at him. "Especially with all the reporters that have been haunting us since your father's release and the beginning of our relationship."

Her offer sounded tempting, especially since she was so exposed. However, with everything that was happening, they had postponed their date too many times already.

"Don't tempt me, Granger," he quickly jumped off the bed to stand in front of her. "We may be doing things a bit backwards but I think you deserve this date more than anything. I doubt the reporters are going anywhere for a while. We're the newest _It_ couple."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She loathed the pesky press. Walking back into her closet in a huff, she was trying to figure out what she could wear without being ridiculed in the papers. Not having to worry about her looks was one of benefit of her past avoidance of the press. She really wasn't that superficial but remembering the bad press during the Triwizard Tournament still made her feel like the bushy-haired, bucktoothed girl that was overlooked by her best friend and first crush.

"How about you wear this," Draco interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione laughed. Draco had found the one dress that would match the tie he was wearing tonight.

"Ok," she took the dress from Draco while he rummaged through her closet.

"Wear these with it," he handed her some shoes and a matching clutch.

Hermione snickered at him for choosing not only her outfit but also the appropriate accessories.

"What? Malfoy men have impeccable taste, you're living proof of that," he moved to stand in front of her.

Hermione bit her lip playfully and gave him a coy look. Dropping the dress along with the shoes and clutch, she slowly moved closer to him. Draco couldn't resist her, not when she was practically naked and throwing herself at him. He closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately while he slid his hand from the small of her back to her arse squeezing it lightly. His other hand was playfully stroking her curves as to memorize every part of them.

"Now hurry up, you're taking too long to get dressed," he smirked at her naughtily as he pulled away. "Our reservation is in half an hour and I know you're still going to do your hair and make-up - not that you need any of it. I'll wait for you downstairs otherwise we'll never make it to dinner."

Draco walked out of the room to wait downstairs. Hermione had been right, he was stressed. The fact that he couldn't tell the woman he loved she was in possible danger caused him a lot of distress. After his lunch with Harry, he had informed Royce Williamson, the Head of the Auror Department, that he would no longer be available to freelance for the Aurors. He had also contacted his solicitor to find a loophole in the agreement he had signed and to determine the exact consequences a breach could have. In the meantime, he was going to confess to Hermione the one thing he could. He was going to tell her that he knew her true identity.

20 minutes later, Hermione finally came downstairs. She was wearing the green cocktail dress Draco had chosen for her. It ended mid-thigh, had a beautiful a-line silhouette and a plunging V-neckline that gathered at the center. Her outfit was paired with gold satin high heels and a matching clutch. She had only put on light make-up and her hair was styled into tight curls.

"Utter perfection," Draco muttered as he admired his witch. "Wearing that color means everybody will see that you're with me. Ready for your first date with your amazing new boyfriend?"

* * *

><p>"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy care to comment on your relationship?"<p>

"How do you feel about Lucius Malfoy's release from Azkaban?"

"Is it true you two are getting married in a few weeks?"

When she heard the last question, Hermione was definitely glaring at the reporters that had somehow gathered in front of the restaurant they were going to. _Chiaro di Luna_ was a very popular, upscale Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley that usually didn't tolerate this kind of nonsense. The owners had warded it to be a private haven for the rich and famous. Even apparation, using the floo system and any advanced magic was impossible inside the place for anyone not employed by the fancy eatery. Hermione was glad they'd at least get some privacy inside.

"Ignore them," Draco muttered under his breath as he opened the door for her. "Maybe I'll buy whichever rubbish piece of paper they're working for. You know, just so I can fire them all."

"Can I watch," Hermione asked hopefully. Somehow she loved the idea of revenge on those pesky reporters. It was a sign of how much they bothered her that she would feel no remorse about their suffering and subsequent unemployment. At least that way they could get a job that was productive to the wizarding world.

"I'll give you something even better, love," Draco smirked. It made Hermione chuckled darkly and definitely appreciate his Slytherin side. "I'll let you fire a few yourself, maybe even all of them if you're a good girl."

"Good," she smiled happily.

Oh, how she hated reporters, photographers... and Rita Skeeter.

"What is she doing here," Hermione huffed as she saw the ghastly woman at one of the other tables inside the restaurant.

Draco followed Hermione's gaze. Skeeter was sitting by herself at one of the tables. This couldn't be a coincident. This was one of the most exclusive eateries in the entire wizarding world. Nobody would waste a reservation here to simply eat alone.

"Don't worry about her, Hermione. I'll take care of it," putting his hand on her back, he quickly guided them to the hostess. Handing her a few galleons, he ensured they were seated somewhere private, far away from that woman.

"Draco," he loved the way she said his name. It reminded of the nights they spend together and the way she would moan his name in pleasure. "This place is just magnificent."

They were sitting at a small round table with a crisp white tablecloth in a private section far, far away from the nosy reporters and Skeeter. The restaurant was one of the nicest places Hermione had ever been to. She looked around, the walls were covered by dark wood paneling, beautiful candlelit chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling and giving of a warm glow. It was all very intimate.

She looked back at the man she was with. They weren't seated across from each other. Instead Draco had chosen to sit as close to Hermione as possible. She giggled as she pictured the spaghetti eating scene from The Lady And The Tramp, a movie she had watched a million times as a child. She was tempted to order spaghetti with meatballs just to reenact the scene.

"Where are the menus." Hermione wanted to check if she could actually order spaghetti and meatballs here. She somehow didn't think so. This place was too fancy for such an ordinary dish.

"Well," Draco responded carefully. "When I made the reservation, I asked for a personalized three course meal. I know it's an old-fashioned thing but I wanted to completely pamper you on our first official date."

Hermione smiled at him. It was a sweet gesture to plan the entire evening down to every detail and she didn't mind having food ordered for her. She actually loved the idea which was odd because she had always prided herself as independent, modern woman. Now she suddenly didn't care about Draco picking out her clothes or ordering food for her. Was she turning it a conservative and proper pure-blood witch just after a few decent shags? Ok, the sex wasn't just decent but amazing and mind-blowing, yet it was no reason to turn into some sort of Stepford Wife.

"Don't worry, Granger," he must have read her mind. "I wouldn't want you to turn into a submissive, boring witch. I love your independence, your fire and the way your hair seems to just buzz with electricity when you're mad, especially at me. Just take it as the first date package it is."

"Alright," Hermione nodded. "But I am going to order for you on our second date."

"I wouldn't expected any less from my stubborn witch," Draco scoffed at her.

Soon, the first course arrived and Hermione was amazed. In front of them were several platters of antipasti, everything from Bruschetta to grilled vegetables, bread and fancy Italian cheese. She looked at Draco, who had been watching her closely as she took in the assortment on the table. He smirked at her amazement and picked up some cheese to feed her.

Hermione licked her lips. She stared into his grey eyes while he continued letting her sample the delicious treats. He made sure to graze her lips with his fingers as much as possible. The air sizzled with passion and Hermione was amazed by how all her senses were occupied with the entire experience.

"I may have to have you chose dinner for me more often," Hermione admitted after tasting the main course. The grilled rack of lamb with a crust of roasted garlic and fresh rosemary on a bed of asparagus looked, smelled and tasted absolutely divine. Draco had chosen a rich Italian Cabernet Sauvignon to accompany the meal.

The conversation between the two of them flew easily, they talked about everything from childhood to most embarrassing moments, about fears and dreams and everything in between. Hermione even admitted to him how much she had hated working at Gringotts and, despite her open-minded personality, she actually disliked the goblins of Gringotts for their greedy ways.

"You're kidding," Draco laughed. "I mean, Hermione Granger, advocate of house-elves, half-breeds and any other suppressed creature in the world, is a closet hypocrite. As I said before, you're a strange one, complex and utterly amazing. I think, that's why I like you so much. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

This is when it hit him. It was now or never.

"Hermione," he started carefully.

"Mhm," she hummed as she took a last bite of her meal.

"I have to tell you something," he hesitated and she glanced at him with anticipation. "Promise you won't be mad."

"Why would I be mad," she asked quietly but she agreed when he gave her an urgent and desperate look.

"I know who you are," Draco blurted out before his courage left him again. He felt stupid but he simply couldn't wait any longer. Hufflepuff seemed to be more fitting for him nowadays anyway.

"Alright," Hermione responded calmly but was interrupted when their waiter took their empty plates.

He was anxiously waiting for Hermione's reaction but she appeared cool, calm and collected in the presence of the waiter. Draco was used to her temper. He had been on its receiving end more than enough. When he had said those five words he was ready for anything. In all honesty, he had expected a scene no matter which setting they were in.

Her composed demeanor was what scared Draco the most. It was very Slytherin. His father would be proud of Hermione and consider her a proper pure-blood witch just for handling herself so well in public. But Draco didn't like it. It wasn't like his witch not to immediately lose her cool. She didn't have the Weasel's temper but was still a very proud and emotional person.

"What do you know about the deal your mother made with me," she asked once the waiter left.

"I only know that she went to your house," Draco responded. "Afterwards she told me you agreed to be nicer to me. That's all."

Hermione nodded as she assessed his answer.

"Your mother came to me and told me I had six months to get to know you, give you a chance. We are to at least be engaged by the end of the year. She also said you didn't know the truth," she looked at him accusingly, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Obviously that was a lie."

Draco gulped. Surly, she was going to explode any minute now and no matter how far away from Skeeter they were sitting, she would surely hear everything. The Daily Prophet would be all over this. He looked up at her hoping to get some sort of sign. Hermione wasn't looking at him anymore. Her wineglass seemed to be much more fascinating.

"You know I am not stupid," Hermione continued after an excruciating long moment of silence. She was contemplating exactly what to say.

"I always knew there was a chance your mother lied to me," she finally looked at him. "My own mother is a Slytherin so I knew who I made a deal with. Oh, I was mad at first for being forced to do something I didn't want to. However, when I started to get to know you, I chose to not care whether you knew who I was or not. And I can't really blame you for keeping it from me either because I kept this secret as well. I told you before I wouldn't have let people push you into my life if I didn't want you in it, no matter what your mother had over me.

I ignored you for four years because I was afraid. Afraid because I didn't want to marry the boy you once were. I didn't want to be just another pure-blood babymaker and thought that carrying on the family line would be the only reason for our marriage. I don't care about blood, family lines and so on. My dad - not the one by blood but the one in my heart - is the most amazing person in the world. Yet my own blood did the most horrendous things imaginable.

Bellatrix, your aunt, my uncles wife, recognized who I was during my torture and continued anyway. A part of me was afraid the rest of you knew as well and let it happen. I know better now but it took me a while to realize that.

I gave you a chance because I promised my mother I would. In the meantime, I realized that the person you changed into is absolutely someone that I could see myself spend my life with. You know, I don't just randomly sleep around. By the time we did sleep with each other, I was sure you knew my secret. But it didn't matter anymore. You said you wanted me when you first saw me. That was before your mother found out who I was. Somehow, that makes a huge difference to me and I'd like to think that you aren't with me because I am Alexandra," she paused to study him before continuing. "All I wanted was for you to admit it to me, be honest about it because at the end of the day that is what a good relationship is all about."

Draco gaped at her. Hermione never ceased to amaze him. He had fretted with his conscience for weeks yet a simple bout of honesty was all she cared about. Maybe that was the difference between Gryffindors and Slytherins. His housemates would have been mad and sought revenge in the most imaginable ways possible. Yet Hermione was understanding, forgiving and compassionate. She wasn't mad at him at all.

"You're amazing," he brushed her cheek gently. "And while I am at it. There is something else, something I am not allowed to disclose due to some stupid paper I signed when I became a freelancer for the Aurors. But I am working on rectifying it and soon there won't be any more secrets between us, alright?"

"I trust you," Hermione nodded. "With my heart and my life."

"Good," Draco smirked. "Oh, and just so you know, I am head-over-heels in love with you."

Hermione's stomach was flipping over with happiness and she blushed deeply. Luckily, it went unnoticed as their waiter chose that exact moment to appear with dessert. Draco had chosen a classic - and Hermione's favorite - Tiramisù. Hermione moaned as the flavors assaulted her palate, she absolutely loved the mix of espresso, cocoa and liquor.

"Shit, Granger," Draco let out a heavy breath. "We may have to dine and dash if you keep making those noises. I don't think I can keep my desire for you in check much longer."

"Well," she shot him a mischievous smile. "Let me go to the lady's room while you take care of the bill. When I get back, I promise you can take me home and have your way with me, Mr. Malfoy."

"I am going to hold you to your promise, Ms. Granger," he grinned back at her happily. It seemed like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Hermione was fixing her hair in one of the many bathroom mirrors. She was glad Draco had been honest with her and was even more surprised that she wasn't mad at him at all. Life seemed to have changed so much over the course of just a few weeks and she couldn't be happier. Best of all, Draco had said he was in love with her. She hadn't had a chance to respond but she was going to make sure to tell him she felt the same when they got back to her house.<p>

When the bathroom door open, Hermione was in deep thought and wasn't paying much attention to the other person until she heard her speak from behind her.

"I finally tracked you down," a voice declared as a magazine was thrown on the marble counter.

Hermione instinctively looked at the magazine, panic overcoming her entire body as she spotted a younger version of her mother smiling up at her from the cover of an old copy of Witch Weekly. She stared at the headline '_Jeanette Lestrange -Murdered or Missing?' _when she realized the person behind her was speaking again.

"You know how hard it is to get you alone? You are better protected than you would ever know."

Without turning around, Hermione's eyes moved along the mirror to fix on the person standing behind her. The moment she locked eyes with Rita Skeeter standing behind her, Hermione wanted to wipe the victorious grin off her face...

* * *

><p><strong>So, I listened to you guys and had Draco confess. I am sure some of you are going to be surprised Hermione isn't mad but I don't feel <em>this <em>is the secret she'd be mad at. If she hadn't at least considered Narcissa could have lied to her, she wouldn't be Hermione Granger.**

**How will**** she ****react to the Lestranges' return? Well, ****since I am leaving you with a cliffhanger here, ****I will try and update soon, the next chapter only needs a little more work...**


	22. Chapter 22

**I was very excited about the positive response to the last chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Ronald Weasley was stumbling out of the fireplace and almost bumped into his friend and co-worker Harry Potter. The two Aurors had just left the offices of the Daily Prophet and flooed directly to Hermione's home. They had been investigating the disappearance of Rita Skeeter when they received some rather disturbing news.

"Malfoy," Harry straightened himself. "Hermione, is she alright? Where is she?"

Draco stood in the doorframe to the kitchen looking at the two men in surprise. He quirked an eyebrow when he noticed the concerned looks on his girlfriend's best friends' faces. Concern suddenly crept up from Draco's stomach. He had just returned from Hermione's favorite coffee shop. His witch had been alright just a few minutes ago.

"Harry, Ron, I am right here," Hermione came downstairs freshly showered with her hair still slightly wet.

"Morning gorgeous," a relieved Draco handed her a latte and a muffin.

Hermione mumbled a quick _'thanks'_ as she kissed his cheek. He observed her as she turned to inhale the delicious coffee scent. She was wearing one of his old Quidditch jerseys from before his growth spurt in sixth year. The name Malfoy was printed on the back. The sight of his name on her back made his heart beat faster. It was like he was claiming her and the world could see she was his. As his gaze reached her arse when Potter cleared his throat.

"The Prophet came and you're not going to like it," Draco remembered as he shot the Boy-who-annoyed-him a glare.

Hermione turned back to her boyfriend and glanced at the paper on the counter. A frown appeared on her face as she spotted the headline _Rita Skeeter Exclusive: Granger Betraying Potter Yet Again - Her Secret Life As Alexandra Lestrange._

"Well," she sighed and Draco put his arm around her waist to comfort her. "It's not like we didn't see this coming. Took her some time though. What are you guys doing here? Have you seen this?"

"Yes, we came over right from the Prophet," Harry explained. "We've been called there because Skeeter has gone missing. You're one of the last people to be seen with her, Hermione."

"That was three days ago," Draco interjected. "This article just came out this morning. How the bloody hell do we get this delightful _Rita Skeeter Exclusive_ today if she has been missing for three days?"

"She gave this article to her editor a few weeks ago," Ron explained. "It was in an envelope and he was only supposed to open it if he didn't hear from her in more than two days. She told him she was still working on the details of the story but wanted him to have it just in case. It's true then? I mean the Alexandra Lestrange part not the betrayal rubbish."

"Sorry Ron," Hermione nodded taking in the information she had just been given. "Remember when my parents returned from Australia and I had their memories restored. Well, that day I also found out that I am not a muggle-born. My mom is a pure-blood witch. She fled the wizarding world to get away from my biological father, Death Eater and brother-in-law to Bellatrix _'I-hate-mudbloods'_ Lestrange. My real name is Alexandra Lestrange and I am a pure-blood witch as well," she sighed again and glanced up at the Draco. "Oh, and I was magically betrothed to Draco when I was a baby."

Hermione frowned as Ron just gaped at her in shock. Her friend was temporarily rendered speechless. She turned to Draco again who looked at her reassuringly. He had been furious after Skeeter had cornered her and has been very protective toward her ever since.

"Hermione," Harry started carefully. "We need to know what exactly happened when you spoke to Skeeter. The hostess at _Chiaro di Luna _said you were arguing with her. She hasn't been seen since."

Hermione frowned trying to remember exactly what had happened in the bathroom of the fancy eatery_._

_"You know how hard it is to get you alone? You are better protected than you would ever know."_

_Without turning around, Hermione's eyes moved along the mirror to fix on the person standing behind her. The moment she locked eyes with Rita Skeeter standing behind her, Hermione wanted to wipe the victorious grin of her face . _

_However, she was also surprised by what she was seeing. Skeeter looked frazzled, her hair was much greyer than at her groundbreaking only a month and a half ago. Her skin was pale, her glasses scratched and her nail polish was chipped. The sight in front of her reminded Hermione of when Harry and her had met with Skeeter during their fifth year for the interview with the Quibbler._

_"Don't touch me," Hermione made sure to keep her distance. She didn't bother looking for her wand knowing that the restaurant's advanced wards would keep her safe for now._

_Skeeter ignored her and moved closer. She touched Hermione's arm and turned on the spot. Frustration and confusion was written all over her face when nothing happened._

_"Apparation and magic are restricted within this place," Hermione pushed her away. "The best you can do is something along the lines of '_lumos'. _What are you going to do? Shine some light in my eyes and blind me?"_

_"You little bitch," the reporter snarled viciously and laughed hysterically. " I still got to you despite the protective detail you have."_

_"What do you want," Hermione snapped. "Haven't you tried to ruin my life in fourth year and failed miserably? Now, you have to mess with me again?"_

_"Well, well, Miss Prissy," Skeeter mocked her. "You are the reason I couldn't work for a year. It took that ridiculous interview for the Quibbler to get some work again..."_

_"Which I arranged for you by the way," Hermione interrupted disdainfully. _

_"Yes," the gossip columnist buzzed crazily. "But I was the laughing stock among my peers. The Quibbler is not even worth the paper it is printed on. It took me years to get back on top, even with those ridiculous tell-all books about your hero Dumbledore and Potter. Luckily, I am getting my revenge on you now." _

_Hermione was scared and her heart started racing. This wasn't just about some article. Skeeter was obviously mad. She noticed that the reporters eyes were glazed and her hands were trembling. That, coupled with her stressed out appearance, made Hermione wonder what exactly was wrong with the nasty bug._

_"That was my first major article," Skeeter continued, her voice was reflecting her madness. "Ironically, your mother's disappearance started my career and years later, her bitchy, prissy little daughter tried to destroy it."_

_"I ask again, what is it that you want," Hermione was getting impatient._

_"For now, an interview about the war, life after and your relationship with Mr. Malfoy," the blond witch demanded. "Alone. Without your bodyguards or the young dashing ex-Death Eater boyfriend. My, my, Harry Potter's loyal friend is plotting against him," she laughed uncontrollably as she paced in front of Hermione. "If you agree, I won't expose your secret. If not, it'll be front page news. How do you think young Mr. Malfoy will feel about your little secret?"_

_"Too bad he already knows," Hermione announced happily. Draco's confession couldn't have come at a better time. "Go ahead and print your little story."_

_Hermione attempted her best smirk as Skeeter gulped heavily._

_"You will be sorry you ever messed with me, you little bitch," Rita screeched, her entire body was now shaking violently and she made to move closer to Hermione once more. _

_"No," Hermione faced the reporter bravely. "You will rue the day you dared to write those nasty things about Harry. You should know by now that you are messing with the wrong person. I beat you back then and I will do so again. So, leave me alone. Stop following me, stop sending me letters. Write your little article, see if I care. Draco and I are happy, nothing you write will ever change that."_

_"You have to come with me," Skeeter urged Hermione pleadingly. "Or you'll be sorry. I'll expose your little secret in the Prophet. The entire wizarding world is going to hate you. It's going to destroy you."_

_Hermione stared at the woman in front of her. Skeeter was clearly mad. The young Gryffindor was about to say something else to the reporter when the bathroom door opened._

_"Ms. Granger," to Hermione's relief it was the hostess of the restaurant. "Mr. Malfoy wanted me to check on you. Are you alright?"_

_"Yes," Hermione took advantage of the situation and quickly grabbed her clutch to move past the young woman toward the bathroom exit."I am fine, thank you."_

_Draco was waiting for her right outside the bathroom door with a concerned look on his face._

_"How did you know," Hermione asked as they walked toward the exit of the restaurant._

_"When I paid I asked the waiter if the reporters were still outside," Draco explained. "He said they had taken care of everyone except Skeeter who was in the bathroom. I figured she was trying to bother you again. I told the hostess you weren't feeling well and asked if she could check on you. I just don't trust Skeeter."_

_"Does it have to do with what you can't tell me," Draco nodded. "Is your father involved?"_

_"I hope not," Draco responded just as they got outside and he apparate them home._

"After that, the letters from her finally stopped. We just figured she was going to publish her story. We talked about it that night and decided it didn't matter anymore," Hermione finished her recollection.

"Skeeter's behavior bothers me," Draco clarified. "Her name has been popping up too much for my liking. I mean if Skeeter had all this on Hermione then why wouldn't she just publish it? Why did she wait to expose her when she had known the truth for weeks? Mother found out when she saw her picture from the groundbreaking and went to meet with Hermione immediately. This just doesn't make sense."

Hermione looked from Draco to her two best friends. Harry looked upset while Ron's face was turning red. The young witch knew that meant her redheaded friend was going to explode any minute now.

"Potter," Draco continued. "Since this is out now and I am quite certain Skeeter is involved, I think Hermione should be told what's going on. There is no way the Ministry will object considering she could be beneficial to the investigations."

The Slytherin hesitated briefly but he had made up his mind. Hermione's safety was more important than anything.

Not caring about the consequences, he continued, "She deserves to know that the Lestranges are back."

Hermione froze as the last sentence sunk in. The Lestrange? Back? Panic was settling in the pit of her stomach. In the past weeks her life had completely unraveled. First, Draco had stepped into her world, turning it upside down and making her fall harder and faster than ever before. Then Skeeter had been trying to blackmail her and now the biological father and his brother's were out to get her and her family.

Without glancing at the three men in the room she quickly went to one of the kitchen cupboards and took the bottle of Draco's fire whiskey. Not bothering with a glass, she quickly opened the bottle. Hoping it would calm her down, she took a big swig of the scorching liquid. As the drink made its way down her throat, she coughed heavily. This prompted Draco to take the bottle from her and put it away.

The second the bottle was taken from her, Hermione's legs got weak and she was sure to pass out from shock. However, before she could slump to the floor, Ron was by her side and steadied her.

"What the hell," Ron finally found his voice again. He looked at Hermione with concern, then glared at Draco before finally rounding on Harry.

"You knew," he accused his best friend.

"Well, yes," Harry sounded perplexed. "I have been assigned to catch the Lestranges for months now. So, I found out who she is after I did some digging around."

"You bloody git. Why didn't you JUST tell me," Ron shouted angrily at his best friend. "We need to make sure she's safe. Bloody hell, Harry, they could have tried snatching her any time since their return. By Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts, the safety of the world doesn't just lie on your shoulders anymore! Get over your stupid hero complex and let other people help. This whole _saving people thing _of yours always fucks shit up," he let go of Hermione and kicked the rubbish bin in frustration.

"I made fun of her for thinking Skeeter was trying to disapparate with her," Ron started pacing. "Fuck, she is my bloody friend too. I could've made sure she's safe the entire time. Who knows what those deranged maniacs are up to? Remember her screams from that day? I do remember every single one and I swore to myself I never let something like that happen to her again. How is she supposed to defend herself when she doesn't know what she's up against?"

Hermione's lips tightened into a thin line. Ron was saying exactly what she was thinking but had been too shocked to say. Furthermore, she had always believed Ron would get mad at her for being a Lestrange. The fact that he had turned purple and was yelling at Harry instead of her, almost made her forget everything else for a moment.

"And you," now it was Draco's turn to get yelled at. "I should've never told her you were an alright bloke. I should have told her to stay far away from you, _bloody ferret,_" he poked the blonde's chest with his finger. "I mean, she really cares about you and you're only with her because of some stupid betrothal. Merlin, I am the one that snuck you into that bloody charity shit of hers. Shit, if I had known it was so easy to get into Pansy's pants I would have never done it."

"Hey," Hermione protested at the term _bloody charity shit_.

"Oh hush," he finally turned on Hermione. However his tone of voice softened immediately. "Why did you ever turn in that bloody time turner?"

"My time turner," Hermione looked absolutely gob smacked. She was expecting to be yelled at, outcast and left by one of her best friends. She had expected Ron to never speak to her again. They would maybe see each other in Diagon Alley or awkwardly run into each other on Platform 9 3/4 when dropping of their respective children. But instead of talking they would ignore each other. However, his question was absolutely confusing to her.

"Well, shit," Ron moved toward her. "I would love to go back to second year and tell that bloody git over here that you're a pure-blood right after he called you...a ... well, you know what I mean. "

He stood right in front of her - his face purple and blotchy with rage - and he moved closer to hug her.

"You know, I love you, Hermione," he whispered in her ear. "Why did you hide this from us?"

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Ron was holding on to his friend the entire time. He was in shock over finding out who she was. But he was also mad at having been kept in the dark by his two best friends. Did they really think, he couldn't handle the truth and throw a tantrum? Well, technically he had just thrown one! But regardless, he had grown up a bit since the war and wouldn't just throw away eleven years of friendship just because Hermione wasn't really a muggle-born.

"Ron," she started as his embrace tightened. "You know, you can't really go back and do that. It's against the time traveling laws set forth by the Ministry. If you ran into your younger self, he would definitely hex you with that broken wand you had back then. Not to mention how your little excursion may interfere with our time now. I mean, one little change could turn our world completely around. Voldemort could still be alive, for example. Or even worse, you could be throwing up slugs again."

"'Mione," her lecture made him chuckle. "You know, I wasn't really going to go back in time and do that, right? But I am glad, you're still the same old, bossy know-it-all and not some stuck-up, pure-blood bitch."

"You know, you're dating one of those _stuck-up pure-bloods _now," Hermione retorted.

"Yeah, so are you. At least Pansy is good in bed," he paused before whispering, "Do you want me to hex either one of those two gits?"

Hermione looked at Draco and Harry who were watching the scene in utter confusion. She was mad they kept the Lestranges return from her. But she was also in shock. Merlin only knows how long she had been defenseless.

"You're not mad at me," she looked back at her redheaded friend as tears threatened to emerge.

"It's why we never got together, huh," she simply nodded in response.

"Well, four years ago, when you were a mess, I would have killed the ferret," Ron scowled. "Two years ago, when I was still madly in love with you, I would have been pissed and at least punched him. Two months ago, I would have kept him as far away from you as possible. Now," he shrugged. "You love him and he loves you. That's really all that matters to me."

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione smiled at him unable to hold her tears any longer. "When exactly did you grow up?"

"Dunno, 'Mione," he muttered wiping away her tears. "It had to happen eventually," he paused as his stomach growled loudly. "I am hungry, what you got to eat over here?"

"You shouldn't have said that. I am not sure I can keep you out of trouble for letting her know," Harry told Draco. His words caused Hermione's attention to come back to focus on them, anger was pushing her shock aside. "You should have went through the proper channels."

"Fuck Potter, when did you ever give a shit about proper procedure? This is your best friend we're talking about. I don't care if I get in trouble as long as she's safe. Skeeter," Draco huffed, "tried to blackmail Hermione into an interview. She knows her real identity but instead of breaking the year's biggest story, she decides she wants an interview with her. Alone," he paused. "Maybe I am paranoid but I don't understand why she wouldn't just publish this story. After all, she lives for this kind of shit. You know, destroying people's lives. And now, she's missing. Plus, I hope I am wrong but I still don't trust my father in this whole ploy. According to you, she requested several visits with him in Azkaban, he knew the different hiding spots and could have gotten her in contact with them easily."

"About that," Harry hesitated. "I looked into your father's involvement with the Aurors. It was actually thanks to your father that we got the information about the Lestranges return to England. He's given us the location of several safe houses across Europe. One of them had been recently abandoned by what turned out to be them. That's when we started digging. Many of my other informants confirmed the rumors about their return to England. If your father was in on this, you'd think he'd prevent any sort of information about them being leaked to us by simply not mentioning their safe house."

"Maybe, it's his way of covering his own arse," Draco shot back. "He did avoid Azkaban after the First Wizarding War by claiming he was imperioused and, if you ask me, he got a slap on the wrist after the Second War. You really think five years is appropriate for his crimes? He's slippery like that. He could be involved making Skeeter his contact with the Lestranges."

"Well, Skeeter requested the visits with him. However, I double checked Azkaban records and they indicate he refused to meet with her once she got there," Harry concluded.

"So, they're really back," Hermione inhaled sharply as Harry nodded in response. "And neither of the two of you bothered to tell me? Merlin, I need to make sure my parents are safe. What if they go after my mom? You two should have let me know when you found out they were back," she rounded on Draco. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hermione, he had no other choice. You know the confidentiality agreement the Auror department makes everyone sign," Harry explained. "And the moment, I figured out who you're mom was, I went to your parents' house and increased their wards. There is a tracer on their house and practice. The second someone breaks the wards, a dozen or more Aurors will have the place surrounded. Hermione, I made sure you're parents are safe."

"Harry, wards can be broken, Aurors can be overpowered," Hermione was frantic. "Remember the Battle of Hogwarts? We could feel the grip Hogwarts was under. And what if my Mom or Dad get snatched up on the street? What if they let their guard down? These people are evil, demented and would do anything to achieve their goal. Just think about what happened to Neville's parents."

"How would telling you have changed any of this," Harry asked warily.

"Well, you could have used me as bait to catch them," Hermione answered quickly. "Still could."

"Absolutely not," Draco snarled. Hermione was surprised that he had somehow managed to move next to her without her noticing. "You are not going straight into a possible trap. I won't let you."

"You won't let me," Hermione turned to him with anger bubbling in her stomach. "Who do you think you are? You won't let me," she huffed wagging her finger at him wishing it was her wand. "What gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

"Well first of all, I am your boyfriend and secondly we're betrothed," Draco sneered. "I am not letting the love of my life and future Mrs. Malfoy put herself in danger," he moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We'll figure something out to protect your parents and draw the Lestranges out."

"I agree," Harry spoke up. "It would be stupid to offer yourself as a bait."

Hermione looked at Draco, a self-satisfied smirk was grazing his face after Harry had agreed with him. She huffed and narrowed her eyes at him just to make sure he knew how mad she currently was.

"Well," Hermione mumbled turning away from Draco. "I am going to call my parents and let them know about the article and the Lestranges."

"Mate," Ron spoke up after Hermione left the room. "You're still a wretched ferret and a snob. But take it from someone who's been on the receiving end of her anger countless times, she'll forgive you as long as you remember two things: You're wrong and she's absolutely right and amazing, no matter what."

* * *

><p>"Hermione," Harry knocked on Hermione's home office door a half hour later. "Are you ok? What did your parents say?"<p>

"My mom has been saying for years that she didn't mind this coming out anymore," Hermione shrugged. "She kept it secret because of me. But she's worried about _them_ and expects a visit from you as soon as possible."

"Me," Harry asked in surprise.

"You're assigned to capture her ex-husband," Hermione explained avoiding his gaze. "Wouldn't you want to talk to her?"

"Right," Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"I also want them at the safe house when they're not at work," Hermione demanded. "I told them to shut the practice down for a while. My mom refuses to let my... Rabastan mess with her life though. She said she had a feeling they were back when you talked to them. They've been very careful since," she paused and looked at him. "Harry, do you mind if Kreacher could do some chores for them. I'll do their grocery shopping but I may not always be available for them. I don't want them to leave the house unnecessarily."

"Sure and Kreacher can do their groceries in Diagon Alley. He'll be happy to. Apparently we don't give him enough work," he smiled at her in a comforting manner. "I am sorry, I didn't tell you sooner. Do you forgive me?"

"Ron is right," Hermione ignored his question. "This saving-people-thing of yours has gone too far. Once you found out who I am you should have called me in for an interview. You lectured me not too long ago that your duty as Auror is to take down criminals. And while I argued with you at the time, I knew you were right. I was just scared but I am not fragile anymore and I have a right to know something like this. You can't make decisions for me. I am glad you've taken precautions but I am still irritated with you."

"What about Malfoy," Harry moved to hug her.

"I am mad at him as well," Hermione hugged him back tightly. "I get that there is this stupid confidentiality agreement but both of you should have told me about them. Keeping things like this from me is not helping at all. Luckily, my mom has been careful herself... You better pray nothing happens to my parents."

Harry patted her back reassuringly.

"What are the consequences for breaking the confidentiality agreement," Hermione asked uneasily.

"Anything from termination of employment to monetary fines and imprisonment in Azkaban in extreme cases," Harry answered truthfully. "But since he already severed ties with the department and I am not about to tell anyone he broke the agreement, you don't need to worry about the consequences."

"Thanks," no matter how infuriated she currently was, she didn't want anything to happen to Draco.


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

"I knew that bitch wouldn't be able to accomplish this," Rabastan sneered down at an unconscious Rita Skeeter. "I thought we gave her proper motivation but she wasn't willing to use the appropriate force."

"Well, we only dealt with her out of convenience. After all, she's provided us with this apartment and promised to be able to get close to the girl," his brother growled moodily.

Rodolphus furrowed his brow as he looked at his brother. He didn't mind that Skeeter failed. Well , actually he never thought she would succeed anyway. Yes, Rabastan thought that he had accompanied him back to Britain to help with his revenge on Jeanette. However, the Death Eater could care less about Rabastan's need for revenge and his true intentions differed from those of his brother's. Seeing the fast developing relationship between his niece and the Malfoy brat made him realize he may have a chance to follow his own plan after all.

As the oldest and heir to the Lestrange legacy, Rodolphus had certain obligations. Obligations he had neglected to follow the Dark Lord for decades. Now that the Dark Lord was gone and there was no hope of him returning again, Rodolphus knew it was time to focus on his family's legacy. Yet, even though both brothers were still capable of creating offspring, no proper witch would ever come anywhere near them.

Alexandra on the other hand was in her childbearing years and in a relationship with a wizard from a pure-blood family dating back centuries. Hence, she was the ideal candidate to ensure the continuation of the Lestrange family line. For generations, the Malfoys had male firstborns to carry on their family name. Rodolphus hoped a boy, if raised by him, could be molded into the proper heir his niece never had been.

"I've been thinking," the Rodolphus approached the topic slowly. "The girl is too well protected and so are her parents. They know we're back. Why else would they be watching her so closely?"

He started pacing the room. He'd have to continue carefully to avoid raising his brother's suspicions. Rabastan's mind was set on one thing only and he didn't realize this was a chance for them to ensure their family wouldn't end with them.

"How are we going to get to her now," Rabastan sounded desperate. "I want Alexandra and Jeanette. What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, as I just said, the girl is well protected," Rodolphus had to hold back a triumphant smirk. Unlike Alexandra, Rabastan wasn't the brightest and has always been too easy to manipulate. "But her friends are not. We just have to get close to one of them. The Imperius Curse should do the trick. We'll have them observe and when the time comes, they can take the girl."

"Observe," Rabastan charged at his brother. "Why not just take her? I am tired of waiting around. Skeeter took too much of our time already..."

"Shut up," Rodolphus pushed his brother away roughly. "Don't you realize Alexandra is our only chance to continue our family. Bellatrix was too deranged to produce proper heirs and if she had ever fallen pregnant, it probably would have been the Dark Lord's instead of mine. And you, you couldn't even hold on to your own wife. How long do you think until Alexandra will make little Malfoys with the boy? You know Narcissa is bound to put pressure on them. She has always been desperate for more children."

"So what do you suggest," Rabastan was rubbing the spot where his brother had pushed him. "As you said, she'll be making little Malfoys."

"You idiot," Rodolphus sighed in exasperation. "That's why we need someone close to her. There has got to be a way to permanently offset the contraceptive charms our lovely couple is using. We will take her after she conceived a child."

"What about my revenge," the younger Lestrange brother sneered.

"Taking a pregnant Alexandra will lure Jeanette out as well," Rodolphus was getting annoyed with his brother's inability to see the bigger picture. That was exactly why he hadn't shared his own agenda with him until now.

"Alright," Rabastan finally relented. "Which one of her little friends do you have in mind?"

"Well, we can't use Potter or Malfoy," Rodolphus explained. "Potter is able to throw off the Imperius and Malfoy would have enough motivation to figure out how to. Potter would probably also get suspicious if his wife started to act differently. Personally, I'd love to use Longbottom but I am not sure he's close enough to the girl to be one of the first to know if she's pregnant. That leaves us with either Parkinson or Weasley."

"What about Skeeter," Rabastan finally remembered the reporter. "Can we have some fun with her before we get rid of her?"

"I don't think keeping her around for a few more days could hurt," his brother smirked happily as his manipulations took effect.

* * *

><p>"He looks tired and tense," Pansy turned to Hermione.<p>

"Well, sleeping on the couch will do that to you," the brunette snapped back. "He isn't out of the doghouse yet."

The raven-haired woman raised an eyebrow at her but refrained from saying anything else. Pansy was rooting for both of her friends' happiness but the revelations printed in the Daily Prophet the previous day were still hard to come to terms with.

"Any word on your father... the real one I mean," the snarky Slytherin fidgeted nervously as she approached the topic.

"No... Ron told you," Pansy nodded. "Just keep it to yourself. The Auror department still doesn't want to admit this publicly. After the article in the Prophet, they interrogated me all day yesterday. Like I'd hide them."

Pansy shot Hermione an odd look. She was worried about her friend's safety. This was a feeling she wasn't used to and she couldn't even fathom how Hermione dealt with this for seven years.

"So why is he here," Pansy finally asked as she observed Draco once more. "I mean besides doing his work in our conference room?"

"Well, apparently I am a Damsel in Distress and he's my Knight in Shining Armor," Hermione hated being treated like she couldn't take care of herself.

"Can't they assign you an Auror," Pansy asked in confusion.

"Apparently they are short staffed. But my mom insisted that I have some sort of protection. Harry and Ron are busy with the case. Draco seemed like the logical choice at the time," Hermione frowned before turning to look at her friend. "This is difficult for me. It's a lot to come to terms with at once. Not too long ago, I was avoiding all of this. I am in love with him but now I wonder if we rushed into this whole thing. Plus he acts like I have never faced danger before. I am lucky that I am allowed to use the bathroom on my own, and I had to fight for that as well."

"Tsk," Pansy shot a disapproving look at her best friend since childhood. "I think you're just freaking out. You two make a perfect couple. I always thought someone like you would be just right for him, even back at Hogwarts - though I would have never admitted it then. You don't take his shit, you give him a run for his money and outsmart him 98% of the time. And now I know even magic thinks your perfect for each other. You're his equal on every level. None of his former flames ever stood up to him, made him work for their affection. They just wanted him for his looks, name and wealth. You match him in all three of those areas and don't even care."

"Like the Lestrange name is something to be proud of," Hermione growled.

"No, it's not," Pansy remained calm. "_Hermione_ _Granger, _you have a lot to be proud of and accomplished it without the pure-blood status and name. You even managed to gain my friendship when I thought you to be a ickle muggle-born," she reflected for a second on what she had just said. "Although, I am going to have to find a new muggle-born friend. My father owled me this morning. He approves of our friendship and my involvement with this charity now. I almost barfed. Apparently, your mother's family was quite influential. Wasn't Dean Thomas a muggle-born?"

"No," Hermione smiled for the first time that day. "He did some research about his father after the war was over. Turns out his father was a pure-blood, making him a half-blood," Pansy swore under her breath. "Justin Finch-Fletchley is muggle-born though."

"Yeah," Pansy snorted. "Not a big fan of Hufflepuffs."

At this moment, an owl entered the office through the window with the morning edition of the Daily Prophet and a substantial amount of mail. Hermione groaned as she took the mail. Skeeter's article about her had been horrendous and she knew the mail must include a fair amount of hatemail. She quickly paid the owl for the Prophet and went into the small kitchenette to get some coffee before reading the latest lies about herself and dealing with the mail. She sighed. This was fourth year all over again and she would have to be careful to open the mail she had received. She didn't move when heard the door to the conference room door open and Draco appeared behind her.

Draco believed that Skeeter was working with the Lestranges and that's why she was missing now. However, Hermione didn't think Skeeter was crazy enough to get involved with Death Eaters over something she had done as a 15 year old girl. The reporters disappearance was probably some sort of dramatic publicity stunt to sell more papers. Nevertheless, Harry was currently trying to get a warrant to search her home. Something that proved more difficult than expected.

"What did they write now," he gazed at her in concern.

Hermione shot him a quick and disdainful look. She had helped bring down Voldemort and didn't need him to act like she was just some weak female.

"Well, it won't be anything horrible about you," Hermione could feel anger bubbling deep inside her as she remembered the previous day's article. "She basically painted you to be the innocent victim of my latest plan to get the attention of yet another powerful man. The lies this woman..."

"Just read the paper," Draco interrupted her without ever losing his calm and collective demeanor.

"Don't tell me what to do," he was infuriating her with his composed manner. "You have a lot to learn about me. Most importantly, I am more than adept at taking care of myself. When you and Harry decided not to tell me about them, you took away my chance to defend myself and my family. They could have caught up with me anytime over the last month or so. _If_ we're to be married at some point in the future, you can't just make decision like this for me. I am not your typical mindless and helpless pure-blood witch. I am Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter and a war heroine."

"Oh, and when you decided to keep your identity from me, you didn't make a choice for me as well," he was slowly losing his patience with her terrible attitude.

After the revelations about the Lestranges he had apologized over and over, explained the terms of the confidentiality agreement. Yet Hermione's attitude had been awful. She only let him stay with her because she hadn't been able to get Auror protection. He couldn't really blame her though and understood her fear. After all, he had taken the Dark Mark and attempted to murder Dumbledore to keep his parents safe.

"That was different," Hermione responded softly. "When I found out who I was, the war had just ended. I struggled with PTSD for two years. You were a Death Eater and I was tortured in your home right in front of you. I wasn't strong enough to deal with you and your family as well."

"Please just read," the blonde appealed to her. He felt guilt about what had been done to her and didn't want to argue anymore.

"_War Heroine and best friend of __The-Boy-Who-Lived Hermione Granger," _Hermione decided to listen and read out loud, "_has been revealed to be the daughter of notorious Death Eater Rabastan Lestrange and the long lost Jeanette Lestrange. _

_The Bellas family, whose wealth and influence is only comparable to that of the Malfoys, is still the most influential, pure-blood wizarding families based in Athens, Greece and traces back to Circe herself. Circe, one of the first documented sorceress, was __skilled in several dark arts. Among others, she was known to be able to communicate with the dead, possessed the power of illusions and was highly skilled at human Transfiguration. Furthermore, Circe was known to enchant men for her own benefit and pleasures. Whether Granger inherited any of those skills is unknown. However, she is known to be a very powerful and skilled witch and has attached herself to many famous wizards to increase her own standing in our society, elevating herself from her supposed muggle-born status to fame. _

_In 1953, the family's youngest son, Karan, relocated to Britain with his wife to establish the family's business beyond the Mediterranean area. The couple's first and only child, Jeanette, was born in January of 1955 and immediately betrothed to Rabastan Lestrange to further their footing in Great Britain. __Jeanette Lestrange left her then husband and the wizarding world in September of 1981 with her only daughter. She has been living as muggle Jean Harris-Granger, married to Robert Granger, a muggle healer for teeth, in London ever since._

_Granger, whose real name is Alexandra Lestrange, is betrothed to Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy is a reformed Death Eater and son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy of Wiltshire, England. Coincidentally, Granger and Malfoy are rumored to be currently dating. The Malfoys, who just celebrate the early release of the Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban, have yet to __comment on these rumors. _

_However, thanks to her exemplary heritage and vast fortune - Granger is the sole owner of the entire contents of the Bellas vault and part of the Lestrange vault at Gringotts, as well as an enormous trust fund and several real estate holdings - it is believed that the Malfoy family approves of the relationship. Young Mr. Malfoy seems to be one of the few single wizards to match her riches and a union between the two would create a bond between two of Europe's most powerful wizarding families. The Prophet has also contacted the Greek branch of the Bellas' family but has not heard back from them at __this edition's print__deadline._

_Will Granger reunite the remaining Death Eaters? More on page 2. Does Ms. Granger have ulterior motives with this union? Find out on page 5. Who are the famous wizards in Hermione Granger's life? See page 11. Is there a wedding in the future for the happy couple?"_

"I hate that wretched woman," Hermione huffed and threw the Daily Prophet on the kitchen counter and moved to examine the mail for possible dangerous substances.

"Well, that article at least seems more respectful than the one Skeeter wrote," Draco sounded amused. "This reporter is calling us a _happy couple_, after all. If they knew I was banished to the couch they'd have another field day. I can see tomorrow's headline already: _Filthy Rich War Heroine Makes Her Dashing Ex-Death Eater Boyfriend Sleep On Couch._"

Ignoring his joke, Hermione picked up the paper again and glanced at the byline. The article was written by some staff member of the Prophet. There still was no word on Skeeter's whereabouts.

"Well," Hermione dismissed any thoughts about the nasty beetle. "You could always leave. Ron offered to stay with me."

"Fat chance, Granger. I am making sure you're save," Draco retorted but he could tell Hermione was only lashing out at him because she was stressed and annoyed. "I am either staying at your house or you're coming to the Manor with me."

"Like I'd stay at the Manor," Hermione snapped back angrily.

"That's what I thought. But I was wondering," Draco moved closer to her. "Why did I have to sleep on the couch when you have a perfectly suitable guest bedroom or even that wonderful master suite of yours?"

Hermione tried to move away from Draco. She had spent the previous night tossing and turning. The fact, that she had missed him sleeping next to her, made her uneasy. She knew how she felt about him, but the fact that he knew her parents had been in potential danger all this time made it hard for her to trust him. And what kind of relationship could they have if she didn't trust him?

"You never asked about the guest bedroom when I told you you're sleeping on the couch," Hermione answered briskly. "You want the guestroom tonight? Go ahead. I guess I am not getting rid of you that easily!"

Hermione continued moving backwards but soon had nowhere left to go in the small kitchenette. He had effectively cornered her.

"No," he pinned her against the fridge his face inches away from hers.

He could smell her shampoo and - was that perfume? She smelled delectable. He slowly kissed her jaw line up to her ear. A smirk emerged as he saw her shiver and goose bumps break out on her neck moving all the way down her beautiful body.

"I want to be back in your bedroom tonight," he whispered in her ear, "with you in my arms. I let you pout, but honestly it's enough now, Granger. Fine, I was wrong not to tell and I dared to suggest you shouldn't be alone. I am truly a horrible person for wanting you to be safe. I am sorry I didn't tell you about the Lestranges but you would have done something foolish like offering yourself as bait... Come on Hermione, stop being stubborn and forgive me."

Draco wasn't sure what possessed him to be so forward. He had been alright with Hermione's need to be angry and had spent the previous night on the couch to humor her. However, he also knew how stubborn she could be and that this could be going on forever. He wasn't going to stand for that. Not now, after he has had a taste of being with her. They were perfect for each other and he wasn't going to let his hardheaded witch ruin things between them.

"Oh, really," Hermione was breathing heavily. She didn't want him to see the effect he had on her and moved to face him once more. She was only millimeters away from Draco's face. He closed his eyes as her breath tickled his face. It had been one night, but he already missed the feel of her lips, her desire mingled with his own and her legs wrapped around his body.

"You'll see," he forced himself to respond confidently as he opened his eyes to stare at her.

"I doubt it," Hermione whispered despite feeling the complete opposite as his face was so close to her own.

Draco was taunting her. He wanted her to forgive him and stop fighting. However, as much as he wanted to kiss her, he wasn't going to force himself on her. He saw Hermione bite the inside of her lip to prevent herself from kissing him. But her resolve was slowly faltering and things would be back to normal. Both were so distracted that neither noticed the sound of the front office door opening or the person that entered.

"Well, I don't know what I was worried about," Narcissa Malfoy sounded amused. "You two do seem quite happy together."

"Mother," Draco pulled away from his witch. "Looks are deceiving. I've been exiled to the couch by this delightful, young witch."

Narcissa looked at Hermione with pride and admiration. The young witch was strong-willed and exactly what her son needed. She wasn't going to let him walk all over her.

"Well," Narcissa smiled. "I did come over to check on you Hermione. I am glad you are alright. I did sent another Howler to the Prophet, one that would cause much more of a racket than my last one," Hermione couldn't help but smile at that. Somehow, Narcissa - despite all her infuriating meddling and manipulations- was growing on her. "I also wanted to invite you to have tea at the Manor this afternoon. Now that everything is out in the open, we do have a wedding to plan. I am thinking we should hold the wedding before the year is over. Draco, since that concerns you as well, I do expect you to be there."

Hermione gaped at the woman. She knew Narcissa expected her to marry Draco eventually, but she had been given time by her godmother to come to terms with things. Surely Narcissa wouldn't expect Hermione to stick to their deal when her parents and herself were currently in danger?

"Alright," Narcissa pronounced cheerfully. "I'll see the two of you this afternoon."

Before either Hermione or Draco could protest, Narcissa happily left the small office and apparated home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Squirming in her seat, the feisty Gryffindor wondered how exactly she had ended up in the hell she currently found herself in. She had always been good, studied hard in school and even helped defeat Voldemort. Yet Hermione was sure there was something she must have done wrong or she wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe it had been the lie about what really happened with the troll in her first year at Hogwarts, the fact that Marietta Edgecombe still had some rather peculiar acne or even the incident that still had that foul, lying, twisted gargoyle wake up from horrific nightmares about centaurs. No scratch that one, Umbridge had definitely deserved that bit of justice. Racking her brain once again, Hermione simply couldn't figure out why exactly she deserved her current predicament of having tea with Lucius Malfoy.

The young woman had been terrified to enter Malfoy Manor. While she kept insisting that she wasn't affected by the events of the war anymore, this home represented one of the darkest days in her entire life. A day she could not remember in its entirety, however, the flashes of that day still had her shaking to the bone. In spite of her horrendous experience in this house, Hermione couldn't help but marvel the amazing room they were sitting in. It was painted a light cream color, there were big arched windows with dark wooden shutters on the inside. The ceiling had exposed wooden beams that matched the window shutters and a beautiful chandelier was over the small coffee table that currently held Hermione's tea. In addition, beautiful summer flowers gave the room an overall happy and calming effect. On each side of the light pink loveseat Draco and her were currently occupying, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were sitting in high-back armchairs looking regal and intimidating. Lucius would have probably been even more intimidating, if his armchair wasn't a light shade of pink as well.

Hermione sighed. Just a few weeks ago, she considered having tea with Lucius Malfoy impossible. It was a true testament to how much her life had changed recently that she wasn't at all surprised about her present company. However, she did have to try very hard not to think of her own torture in this very house or the fact that she and her friends had faced the older Malfoy in battle. Now, she awkwardly perched on the edge of a small loveseat in one of the _casual sitting_ rooms at Malfoy Manor. She had snorted when Narcissa explained this room was for less formal, family get-togethers. To Hermione it was one of the fanciest rooms she had ever been in. But one look at Draco, who was sitting very close to her, confirmed that his mother had not been joking.

Despite her perturbed feelings, Hermione was now looking straight into the face of the former Death Eater, a smile awkwardly playing on his lips. Even with the strange expression on his face, Lucius was the epitome calm. Hermione frowned. The elder Malfoy was just like his son, able to hide his emotions almost completely. However, Hermione was happily believing that this was just a front and she wasn't the only one who didn't feel entirely comfortable with the circumstances of their meeting.

"Pokey," Narcissa smiled at the loyal house-elf who had been very excited to see Hermione again and waved at her eagerly. "Please serve some of those delicious biscuits and scones you made for tea."

The elf bowed, shot Hermione another smile and disappeared with a crack, this time muttering something about weddings.

"So, Hermione ...You don't mind me calling you that, do you," Hermione shook her head at Lucius' question. "How are those friends of yours? Mr. Potter is responsible for me while I am under house-arrest and he has let it slip that he and his wife are expecting their first child."

"Yes," Hermione's eyes went wide. Was he threatening the unborn child or just making conversation? "I am going to be godmother."

"Congratulations," Lucius smiled and Hermione couldn't help but wonder whether his face would hurt later from all the friendly facial expressions he threw at her. Surely he was using muscles that had been neglected an entire lifetime. "I myself cannot wait for grandchildren. I was too - well let's say _preoccupied_ - during Draco's childhood and regret not complying with Narcissa wish for more children after Draco was born. I was foolish but all that was ever expected of me, was to have a heir to the Malfoy legacy. I do hope you want more than just one child? Part of the reason Draco was so spoiled is due to the fact that he is an only child, no offense to you."

"None taken and I, uhm, I am hoping for more than one child," Hermione mumbled. "I think at least three sounds great."

"Good," Lucius pronounced as Narcissa let out a happy squeak. "Now, you know we expect at least one boy. All this may seem odd to you since you weren't raised as a pure-blood. However, preserving one's family's legacy is ingrained in us from birth... Now, I also hear the law you petitioned in honor of that former deranged house-elf of mine was finally enacted? I don't really understand the need for this kind of law but I am impressed regardless. When you finally marry my son, your influence is going to benefit this family immensely. Don't worry, we won't take advantage of you. I just have a feeling you're going to be good for this entire family and not just Draco."

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione started carefully just to be interrupted by the elder Malfoy man.

"Please, Hermione, call me Lucius. You will be my daughter-in-law soon enough," Lucius offered politely. "Besides, you're Narcissa's goddaughter. Hence, we already consider you part of this family, just like your mother. At any rate, if Draco gives you any trouble, make sure to let me know. The boy can be quite exasperating and has a very foul mouth at times."

"I am not sure, I am comfor...," Hermione caught Narcissa's imploring look. "Yes, Lucius, that sounds lovely."

Hermione forced a smile to graze her lips as she heard Draco chuckle next to her. She shot him a dark look. Her glares didn't affect the blonde at all, he simple shrugged at her. Draco also wasn't going to calm her down or interrupt the conversation. His parents were distracting her from her anger toward him. Maybe she'd forget all about being mad at him. Merlin only knew, she could hold a grudge.

"Hermione," Narcissa spoke up. "I hope the backlash from the articles hasn't been too bad. We've gotten quite a lot of mail cautioning us to make sure your intentions with Draco are pure. People are acting like you are some sort of gold-digger, if only they knew how much gold you actually have... Well, I burned the lot of it after reading that and canceled our subscription to the Prophet. I am afraid my Howlers have not achieved the desired effect."

"Well," Hermione started. "It wasn't as bad as last time."

"Last time," Narcissa asked quirking an eyebrow.

Hermione was surprised how much that one expression made her look like Draco. Looking at the young blonde out of the corners of her eyes, she wondered what was going to happen to them. Could she let go of her resentment toward him?

"In fourth year, Skeeter had it in for me," Hermione refocused on the conversation. "I _did _get terrible mail after she published an article about an alleged love-triangle between Viktor Krum, Harry and me. It was bad. I even had to be treated by Madame Pomfrey due to one particularly nasty letter. But most of my mail now is just telling me that I need to stop deceiving men. I even have some admirers due to my true identity. One letter even contained a proposal."

Draco squirmed uncomfortably next to her, he had been furious when she had shown him that letter. Partly because of the proposal, but mostly because she had thrown the letter at him and declared that she had options other than him.

"Speaking of proposals, I have been thinking about this wedding ever since seeing your picture in the Prophet," Narcissa could feel the tension between the couple and decided to change the topic, "and at first I was thinking about an autumn wedding. However, after pondering the many different themes, the fact that I do assume you're going to have Mrs. Potter as Matron of Honor - her hair would clash horribly with many of the colors I've considered - I decided a winter wedding would be perfect. It would also give us plenty of time to plan everything. We usually have a New Year's Eve celebration and I think that would be the perfect time for the wedding. In terms of the dress - I know, after the embarrassing incident with Pokey at your house - that you aren't... well, you know," Narcissa blushed deeply, "Draco always tells me times are different, so I won't hold that against you. In any case, I think we should still go with the classic white."

Hermione could feel her cheeks burn as her eyebrows rose upwards. Planning the wedding? Getting married on New Year's Eve? Her sex life with Draco? Hermione knew the Malfoys had any right to demand the wedding to take place. But she was still hoping someone would realize how crazy all this was and intervene on her behalf.

"We do have to make an official announcement," Narcissa droned on. "I don't think the Prophet is going to be my choice though. Maybe we'll contact Witch Weekly for a special photo shoot. I am sure they'd even feature you on the front cover. Although, it is customary to have all important wedding announcements in the Sunday Prophet. Oh, Draco, you'll have to chose a ring for her as well. We have a few at Gringotts but you may just want to get a new one for Hermione."

"Mother," Draco sneered. "Honestly, I don't care which theme will clash with the Weaslette's hair. I do believe Hermione should at least agree to be my wife. There won't be a wedding unless Hermione agrees to it, do I make myself clear?"

"Don't use that tone with your mother, we have any right to demand this union..." Lucius' seething response was interrupted by Narcissa's hand in the air. The elder Malfoy looked at his wife who urged him to be quiet.

"Draco," Narcissa smiled. "We don't need your approval. This match has been made over two decades ago and should have led to marriage upon your graduation. Oh, we don't blame you Hermione. Given your history with ... well, things turned out alright at last. You do want to marry our son, don't you?"

All three Malfoys turned to face her and Hermione almost choked on her tea at the question. She wondered, did she want to actually marry Draco, spent her life with him and have children? She knew her deal with Narcissa would eventually lead to an engagement and then marriage ever since she had stopped her research on how to break the bond a few weeks ago. However, that didn't mean she wanted to be forced to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy so soon. Gently replacing her tea cup on the coffee table she pondered her feelings. The brunette knew she never felt this way about anyone. Her heart beat faster every time she was around him, his kisses made time stop and the sex - well, it was bliss, ecstasy but it wasn't just sex. They made love. She inhaled sharply as she felt three sets of eyes on her and she realized they were expecting an answer. But what was she going to say? Of course, Draco made her feel things she had never felt before. Her dating life used to be a mess until she let him into her life. He teased her, charmed her socks off, managed to hold an intelligent conversation with her and showed genuine concern for her on more than one occassion. However, most importantly their feelings were mutual. Still, Hermione was conflicted because he had kept something very important from her, something that had put her parents in danger. And she knew, that exact thought was the one thing holding her back from forgiving him.

"Draco, why don't you show Hermione the Manor? She'll be the Lady of the house soon enough," Narcissa felt the young couple may need some time to talk. Things just had to work out.

Draco nodded before offering Hermione his arm to escort her from the room.

"You are a terrible meddler, Narcissa," Lucius smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "You think it's a good idea to force the marriage on them this soon?"

"They love each other, " Narcissa turned to her husband. "So, why wait? I also do think it's time to stop coddling her. So what if I am pushing this a bit too much? Trust me, she'll be happy about this wedding in no time. Oh Lucius, I can't wait to start planning this wedding with Netti."

* * *

><p>"You know," Draco broke the awkward silence between them as they approached a staircase. "No matter what she says, I am not going to marry you if you don't want to."<p>

Draco didn't realize Hermione had come to a stop, until he was a few steps ahead of her. He turned around to look at her. Even though she was glaring daggers at him, he couldn't help but admire her and hoped she would forgive him soon.

"It's not like that matters," Hermione snapped moodily. "Just like she said, neither one of us has a say in this. Trust me, I know. I've spent four years trying to find a way out of this mess."

Wanting to comfort her, he moved to close the distance between them until he was right in front of her. Despite being so close physically, he still felt like there were oceans between them. He wasn't sure he could deal with this emotional distance and the walls she was beginning to put up again. They were good together but she needed to understand his actions and let go of her resentment.

"Hermione," he looked deep into her eyes. " You know I was enamored with you the second I laid eyes on you. It didn't take me long to fall for you. I don't want you to have to do something you don't want to do. Don't get me wrong, I actually like the idea of marrying you and I can easily see myself spending my life with you. I don't care what this stupid betrothal means. We both know the magic determined us to be soulmates. I think we would've found each other regardless of the bond."

Hermione stared up at him. Draco shook his head in defeat and replaced her arm around his own as he continued showing her the Manor.

"She's going to insist on the wedding," Hermione broke the silence as they reached the East Wing.

Draco just nodded busy contemplating their relationship. The young man hated the tension between them. One of those time turner thingies would be extremely helpful right about now.

"See, I don't like being pressured into doing this," Hermione continued hesitantly. "When we get married some time in the future, I want it to happen because you love me and I love you, because we want to spend our life with each other not because your mother thinks it's time to enforce the betrothal. I don't want this decision made because she thinks she needs to push us together and stop fighting. And, I want to catch those bastards first."

Draco noted that she never completely ruled out marrying him. Somehow it made things a bit easier because there was still hope for their relationship.

"So, this is my room. Well actually, the entire wing is mine," Draco smirked at Hermione as they reached a giant double door. "I've never taken a girl here. You should feel honored, Granger."

Hermione was in awe as she looked around Draco's bedroom. It was huge, probably the size of her entire master suite and the guest bedroom combined. The walls were painted a similar light taupe shade as her own bedroom and a giant, wrought iron, four poster bed with beautiful grey silk bed hangings stood in the middle of the room. The matching sheets looked expensive and inviting. She would have loved to test out the bed under different circumstances. As her eyes continued taking in the magnificent room, she spotted a small sitting area with two comfortable looking armchairs by a magnificent looking fireplace. Hermione walked over to the beautiful, ornate fireplace and ran her hand over the carvings on the mantel. It was made out of white stone and reached all the way to the ceiling.

"That's the Malfoy family crest," Draco pointed up to an elaborate carving.

Hermione studied the crest. It was a simple shield with three lances pointing up and several snakes coiling around it.

"Sanctimonia Vincet Semper," Hermione read aloud the family motto that was superimposed on the shield.

"What a load of shit, _Purity Always Conquers_," Draco snorted. "I used to believe that stuff like an idiot. Look at what it did to our world. Thanks to this war, many ancient families are done because their heirs are all dead or in Azkaban. If the remaining families want to remain pure, they'll have to kick the inbreeding up a notch. My father still believes in blood purity but I already decided our children won't hear anything about it from me. As a child, I believed those stories my father fed me as if they were real nourishment. You know, he approves of you. _Her blood is going to refresh the family line._ Utter bullshit, it's insane how it always comes down to blood and I won't put them through this."

Hermione turned to look at him. Her gaze startled him and he felt like she was looking right through him into his soul.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you about their return," Draco muttered after what seemed like an eternity.

"You said that already," Hermione stated calmly.

"I know," he sounded defeated. "Potter said you'd do anything to keep your family safe," he lifted up his left sleeve. "Look at this. I know stupid when it comes to keeping the ones you love safe. It's only a scar now but I took the bloody Dark Mark to keep my mother safe. Oh, I was so proud when I got this. A bloody idiot, that's what I was. Set up to fail as punishment for my father's failures. I remember being told it was an honor to die for _him_. But I learnt the real meaning of being a Death Eater very quickly. Still, when Dumbledore offered me protection, I hesitated. I knew he was right but I would have marked my family as blood-traitors. We would have topped Voldemort's list of Undesirables right after Potter. That's why I kept this from you. I protect the ones I love. Yes, my methods are unwise but my intentions toward you were not to deceive you but to keep you safe."

Hermione needed some time to collect her thoughts after staring at the scar for a few minutes. Of course she had seen it but combined with Draco's words it seemed so much more real. She decided to continue to exploring the room to distract herself from the confusing thoughts she was experiencing. To her surprise, there was a very feminine dressing table in another corner of the room. It was beautiful and antique with the Malfoy family crest carved on one of the drawers.

"This is the master suite in the east wing of the house," Draco clarified standing close behind her. "This part of the house is dedicated to you, me and our future family. When I turned 18, I moved over here from my childhood bedroom in my parent's wing. There are many things in this suite that are here just for your use. As my mother mentioned, we were supposed to get married some time ago. That's why my mother is getting impatient, but you know..." he trailed off.

"That was around the time I found out about who I am and, you know, us," Hermione mumbled.

"Yeah," Draco stepped in front of her. "I already came to the conclusion that we would have hexed each other into oblivion back then. I needed the time to change, become the person worthy of your love. And I think you needed the time to heal from everything that has happened to you. The war, finding out your true identity and probably the shock of learning what we are to each other must have taken a great toll on you. I meant what I said earlier, I am not marrying you unless you agree to be my wife. I don't care what my mother says. "

"I don't know. Legally, your parents have every right to insist on it," she responded as she moved away from him.

Draco's heart sank. He could tell Hermione was conflicted and he definitely did not like the look on her face. The fact that she was still angry at him and that she was avoiding eye contact made him realize that it didn't matter what he said. The stubborn Gryffindor was going to be mad regardless of his many attempts to explain and apologize.

"I am tired of fighting as well and I need some time to sort all this out," she still didn't look at him. "Things between us have been moving too fast, I think. With everything that's happened, worrying about my parents, Skeeter, the Lestranges and now this forced wedding, I just don't know anymore. I am not sure how I feel about what is going on... "

"So what now? You're freaking out and pushing me away," Draco interrupted her angrily. "Fine, if that's what you want. I have apologized but you are too hardheaded to accept that I couldn't tell you. But I am done chasing after you and I am not begging for your forgiveness for another four years. I can't prevent my mother from planning this wedding but I will respect your wishes. You can use the Floo right here to get home. I am going to owl Potter and Weasel to stay with you tonight. You know where to find me when you finally come to your senses."

Before Hermione could say anything else, Draco had already left the room. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as she heard the door slam noisily and she knew instantly she had made a mistake by voicing her concerns so openly.

* * *

><p>"Imperio," Rodolphus flicked his wand.<p>

He watched with satisfaction when the spell took effect. Satisfied with the result he moved closer to his victim. The brothers had ambushed their victim in their home. Rodolphus had been right, Alexandra's friends were much easier to get to than her or her mother.

"I want you to give _Hermione_ these potions," the oldest Lestrange continued. "This one will counteract any contraceptives they're using and this one will increase her fertility. We also have a potion for Draco to increase his fertility. And remember you don't want to harm her, she's your friend and you love her."

"Yes," the person in front of him responded involuntarily. "But they are currently arguing."

"Well, then you have to ensure she forgives him soon," Rodolphus huffed impatiently. "You are close enough to her to convince her to forgive him. In the meantime, act as you normally would. You think she'll tell you when she finds out about her pregnancy?"

"Yes," the imperiused person continued. "I see her nearly every day and she is one of my best friends. She tells me almost everything."

"Good," Rodolphus turned to his brother with a wide grin on his face. "I told you we didn't need Skeeter. I also think we need to find a new place to live. You think Loomy is still alive? She could tell us whether it's safe for us to move into one of the Lestrange properties."

With that, Rodolphus called for the Lestrange family elf to find a new place to hide.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go a bit of drama. <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the review on the previous chapter. I'd love to answer a few questions but I don't think I could without giving too much away. So, just be patient.**

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous, Draco," Narcissa snapped at her son who was moodily picking at his breakfast. "Her tenacity is maddening. Maybe, I should move the wedding forward and have it take place sooner. She won't be able to be mad at you forever. Especially if you two are married."<p>

"I highly doubt that, Mother," Draco drawled. "Oh, we'll be married but Hermione won't talk to me, never mind touch me to conceive those grandchildren you are so desperate to have. She'll come around when she's ready..."

"And if not," Narcissa interrupted her son. "I'll never get to have those grandchildren. Hermione was going to give me at least three. THREE GRANDCHILDREN, Draco, Three. Pokey and I have been very excited about the prospect of children running around this place. And things happen, it could be even more than that. What if those three are all girls, you will to have to keep going until you have a male heir. You better make sure to fix things with her or you'll have to deal with Pokey's wrath in addition to my own."

Draco stared at his mother in disbelieve. Leave it up to Narcissa Malfoy to make his relationship trouble with Hermione all about herself. Despite believing that his mother's insistence on the wedding had pushed Hermione even further away, he didn't have the heart to tell her this. - Well, he may have also overreacted a bit. - In addition, neither one of his parents knew about the Lestranges. Draco simply wasn't going to push his luck with the Aurors by breaking his confidentiality agreement any further. Stirring his coffee, the young Slytherin wondered how much longer his witch would be avoiding him. It's already been a few days. But true to his word, he was done chasing after her. His Slytherin pride told him it was her turn to come to him.

"Narcissa," Lucius spoke up in a lazy drawl. He had been quietly watching his son all morning. "Leave him alone. The foolish boy is suffering enough after letting her go. However, if Hermione is anything like Netti, she'll come around soon enough. Remember how stubborn she could be. The two of you wouldn't speak to each other for days over the smallest disagreements and you were always the one to apologize. Hermione just needs some time to think. Now, it probably is her pride that is holding her back. Just like our son's pride is the reason he's waiting on her to come to him."

Draco would have been surprised by his father's support if it hadn't been for the fact that he has been much _nicer_ since his release from prison. Despite the occasional pure-blood comment, Lucius often spoke fondly of Hermione and her mother. Draco had the suspicion that under different circumstances his father would have loved having a daughter and was quite sure he would choose his future daughter-in-law over his own son. The man had even expressed regret for never caving to Narcissa's wish for more children. His friendly demeanor was disturbing to say the least.

"I think we should invite the girl for dinner. Maybe bring her parents along as well," Draco almost spat out his coffee at his father's declaration. Had he just suggested a muggle to enter Malfoy Manor without being in danger of torture or getting killed?

Narcissa nodded unhappily. She knew her approach wasn't working so maybe Lucius was right.

"I am not sure about that," Draco rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on.

"Don't be silly, Draco," Lucius snarled with a frown on his face. "Netti is our childhood friend and I am sure we can tolerate the muggle she's married to. After all, he managed to help raise such a delightful young woman."

"Well," Draco responded in a snarky manner. "When you put it like that, it sounds almost like you're excited for him to come over. But I don't want you to invite her over. Have her parents here all you want but it's her turn to come to me. I chased after her for weeks, years actually if you consider me trying to apologize to her."

Draco got up in a huff. Lucius scowled at his son. He wasn't particularly excited about having a muggle over at the Manor. However, Narcissa had informed him that the best way to get his son to trust him again, was to get Hermione on his side. The girl was too much of a goody-goody to not convince Draco to reconcile with his father. But first, Hermione needed to forgive Draco and he and his wife were informed that today would present the perfect opportunity for that.

"At any rate," Draco spoke as he was leaving the dining room. "I have Theo's wedding to get ready for. Merlin, Daphne is going to kill me if I am late. She was ready to strangle me when I informed her that Hermione may not come. Should have never asked a hard-headed Gryffindor to be my date."

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in the window seat in her home library. She has been miserable since Draco had left her standing in his room at the Manor. His words still rang in her ears. Yes, she had been freaking out and maybe had even pushed him away. However, with all these things happening at once, she felt her reaction was understandable.<p>

"'Mione," Ginny entered the room hesitantly with a cup of coffee. "I just finished making breakfast. Oh, and Ron is here to show off his dress robes for the wedding. Please come down and eat something."

The last two nights Harry, Ron and Ginny had all stayed with her. Ron and Harry had argues who would be the better choice to protect her and Ginny had decided to simply tag along. The fierce red-head raised her brows as Hermione took the cup from her but then her features softened at the state her friend was in. She looked tired. Ginny knew her friend wasn't sleeping well. Not that it surprised her, between worrying about her parents, her disagreement with Draco, the negative press and a missing Rita Skeeter, Hermione had plenty to keep her brain in overload mode at the moment.

Ginny hung her head. Hermione's state wasn't as bad as it had been during their shared seventh year at Hogwarts. However, ever since Hermione's depression after the war, Ginny hated seeing her in any sort of bad mood. The two women had shared a dormitory during their last year and Ginny knew what kind of terrors the brunette had lived through back then.

"Come on," Ginny finally spoke up. "You can't hide in here forever. Eventually, you will have to face the public again. Now buck up. Take a shower to wash away your misery and then join us for breakfast downstairs. I've been making fun of Ron's dress robes all week. It's fun, you know how self-conscious he gets about those things."

Hermione nodded. She would join her friend's despite not wanting to be reminded of the wedding she was supposed to attend as Draco's date. She had been looking forward to the wedding and had a beautiful dress picked out just for the occasion. Well, at least a shower would give her a few more minutes of solitude.

"Are you done, 'Mione," Ginny was gently knocking on Hermione's bedroom door thirty minutes later.

Without ever getting an answer, she entered a few seconds later. Hermione was sitting on her bed, her hair was dripping wet and she was still wrapped in a towel. Ginny sighed. She had her work cut out for herself. Walking toward Hermione's closet, she pulled out the dress Hermione had bought for Theo's and Daphne's wedding.

"Ginny, put that back," Hermione frowned at the beautiful garment.

Hermione closely inspected the beautiful dress that was now tainted forever. It was a light pink strapless dress with a empire bodice and a flared a-line knee length skirt. A black sash with a cute bow on the right was tied around the waist. Hermione had fallen in love with it's simple elegance the second she spotted it and was going to pair it with cute black sandals with delicate ribbons laced around her ankles.

"No," Ginny shook her head adamantly. "You're done hiding here. We going to the wedding and you're wearing this. Daphne invited all of us, remember? She made short notice changes, battling her own mother to accommodate us. Show those idiot reporters that you don't care what they're writing about you. Plus, it's the perfect time for you to show Draco you've forgiven him. You know you want him here more than any of us."

"He basically kicked me out. He didn't even take the time to understand why I was freaking out," Hermione whispered as Ginny came to hug her.

"Hermione," Ginny soothed her gently. "Look at it from Draco's point of view. For four years, you avoided him at all cost despite all of us telling you he had changed. He sent you letter after letter to simply say he was sorry for the way he acted in school and what happened at the Manor. And you just sent them all back unopened. Out of all people, he knows that you can hold a grudge for a very, very long time. Now, he apologized for something that honestly isn't his fault and you still blame him. Harry told him not to say anything about the Lestranges and his mother is the one pushing for marriage. Yet he's the one you're making suffer. So it only makes sense that he took your words literal."

Hermione looked at Ginny in awe. She had looked at this as Draco being insensitive toward her feelings and had never even considered that her past actions toward him may be the reason he had lost his patience with her so quickly.

"He's so different then Ron and Harry," Hermione concluded.

"You mean because Harry begged for your forgiveness until you finally accepted," Ginny snorted. "Yeah, I don't know why they're like this with you. It's probably all the things that the three of you went through together. You guys have this weird connection. Neither my husband nor my brother would ever do that with me. But Draco isn't them. He isn't Harry who owes you his life or Ron who will always remember what happened to you."

"I ruined everything," Hermione muttered after a few seconds of silence.

"Honey, you didn't ruin anything," the redhead disagreed with her.

Ginny studied Hermione for a second. She wasn't going to let her friend just mope around when she should be with Draco. She was too practical and bossy for this kind of behavior. Hermione loved Draco and Draco loved Hermione, that's all that mattered here.

"You know all those romantic movies Pansy likes so much," Hermione nodded. "Well, you know how the guys always races to those plane places to stop the girl he loves from leaving and they live happily ever after? Well it's a bunch off hoo-hoo."

"Hoo-hoo," Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Harry and I agreed to stop swearing because of the baby," Ginny explained. "Anyway, you can't expect him to chase after you over and over again. It's time you make this grand gesture and show you forgive and love him. And what better place for that than at a wedding?"

"How do you know, Draco still wants me to be there," Hermione asked as Ginny was drying her hair magically.

"Because he told Daphne he wanted you to come but you are _too bloody stubborn_," Ginny was now waiving her wand to tame and straighten Hermione's curls. "Luckily Pansy and I decided to meddle and told her you're coming today. And I know Daphne will hunt you down if you don't attend. Weddings are a lot of stress and she went out of her way to accommodate us. Considering Harry and Ron are going and that they're your protection, you have no other choice than to go anyway."

"Alright... Gin," Hermione scrunched her nose as she spotted her reflection in a mirror across the room. "You know that's not me. It's too straight."

"Oh, and your preference for your hairstyle has nothing to do with the fact that Draco loves your curls," Ginny snorted mockingly.

Ginny was glad Hermione wanted her appearance to please Draco. She quickly rummaged through her own make-up bag and handed Hermione a beauty potion to take care of the bags under her eyes and a potion to wake her up and refresh her.

"You're going to be a great mother, Ginny," Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Thanks," Ginny rubbed her belly. She had gained quite a few pounds already. "I'm only 13 weeks. I am going to be huge. Mom said she gained fast and a lot during each pregnancy herself. Anyway, I am glad I am not hearing any objections to our attendance of the Nott-Greengrass wedding. Oh, Daphne said Astoria is bringing Zabini, so that should be fun to watch. After all, you are now up here," Ginny moved her hand above her head to underline her statement, "when it comes to pure-blood circles. Part of the Bellas line, betrothed to a Malfoy and filthy rich. I can't wait to see him grovel at your feet apologizing for calling you a mudblood."

"I thought Blaise and Astoria only had a fling," Hermione took her wand and muttered the spell to transform her straight hair into soft ringlets.

"Oh, right," Ginny chuckled. "Apparently Zabini believed Astoria when she said she was on the potion. It's a huge scandal and all over the Daily Prophet. The Prophet claims that the Greengrasses insist on a wedding. I think it's perfect. People won't be interested in gossiping about you anymore when the youngest Greengrass trapped the Italian Stallion."

Hermione laughed for the first time in days as Ginny pulled some of her curls into a clip at the back of her head. She had cancelled her own subscription to the paper to avoid all the press about herself. Somehow, she felt like a bit gleeful that the womanizer Blaise Zabini had been tricked after the things he had said to her.

"So," Hermione suddenly remembered what she was about to do. "You think Draco is going to be surprised when I show up at the wedding?"

" I am sure he'll be pleased," Ginny shoved Hermione into the bathroom handing her a strapless bra, a pair of matching knickers while hanging the dress on the door. "Plus, your his date, remember? Now change so I can do your make-up. After that, I'll take a shower and you can help me with my outfit and make-up."

Before Hermione could say anything else, Ginny closed the bathroom door so she could change in private.

* * *

><p>The second Hermione arrived at the gates of Greengrass Manor, she started to feel uncomfortable and not only because she had side-along apparated with Harry to ensure her safety. Reporters were gathered outside the gates to snap pictures of the all guests that were to attend this high society wedding. With reporter shooting all kinds of questions at her, Harry ushered her toward a security checkpoint manned by a host hat was admitting only those that made the list in front of him. Hermione was glad Harry wouldn't leave her side until he handed her over to Draco. But what about Draco? Was he going to be happy to see her? What about the other guests? After all, this was her first public appearance since she was outed as Alexandra Lestrange and if the media was any indicator, it wasn't going to be any fun. Panic was about to overcome her senses when they arrived at the gate. She moved to turn away but Harry had a tight grip on her.<p>

"Name," the haughty looking host asked as they approached him. Hermione snorted because she had seen the wizard glance briefly at Harry's forehead and the reporters were still yelling their names repeatedly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter, Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley," Harry responded politely after elbowing Hermione into her side.

The wizard nodded pretending not to be impressed by the presence of the famous Harry Potter and his friends. With a wave of the wizard's wand, the huge wrought-iron gate opened silently and another wizard appeared to escort them down a short driveway.

"Ginny called me a wuss but I am glad you're not mad at me anymore," Harry took Hermione's hand. "I hate when we're fighting. We've been through too much to let these things come between us."

"I love you Harry Potter... You know, I have one of these somewhere as well," Hermione pointed out trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, I know," Harry chuckled. "I investigated you and your snotty family. Your _Manor_ isn't actually that far away from Malfoy Manor of all places. I guess you can now safely claim all the real estate that belongs to you as well. I can't believe how filthy rich you are. By the way, remember the thousand Galleons I lend you."

"Very funny Harry," Hermione laughed. Harry was making her feel more at ease about the entire situation. "Don't you think your wife is going to be jealous if you keep staying by my side?"

"Nice try, I am not leaving your side yet," Harry didn't look at her but instead was nervously scanning the crowd in the beautiful gardens of the Manor where the wedding was supposed to take place. "It's just as if I was jealous of her holding onto her brother... Oh look, there are Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. I gave your charming future father-in-law special permission to extend his time away from the Manor today. He's good as long as he left his wand at home."

Hermione locked eyes with Narcissa who seemed pleasantly surprised to see her goddaughter. She quickly spoke to Lucius and the couple made their way toward them.

"Hermione, you look lovely," Narcissa hugged Hermione gently. "I am so glad you came. I was just telling Lucius that something has to be done to get you two back on track, right Dear?"

"Yes indeed," Hermione could feel Harry tense as Lucius took her hand and gently placed his lips on her knuckles. "Draco has been in a foul mood these past days. I have been sorely tempted to remove him from the Manor. However, due to my unfortunate situation my son is now the official head of the family and I am unable to do such a thing."

"Well, if you're ever in need of another Manor, I have one to spare. And Harry claims it's not too far from Malfoy Manor," Hermione scanned the crowd again without success. "Where is Draco anyway?"

"Dear," Narcissa smiled knowingly. "He's the Best Man. He's probably calming Theo's nerves right about now. Oh, come sit with me. You and I can assess and critique every detail of this wedding and discuss what we're going to do for yours. I already have some great ideas for the wedding. There is a lot of planning involved and we don't really have that much time left."

Hermione just nodded as she sat between Harry and the Malfoys. What was the point of protesting anyway? She knew Narcissa wouldn't let this go anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"Drakey," Draco scowled at Pansy. He hated when she called him Drakey especially in that annoying baby voice. "Cheer up. Your best friend is getting married and we're about to start the procession. If you don't feel like smiling then fake it. For Daphne and Theo. Just imagine when they look at their wedding pictures and you're looking mad in every single one of them."<p>

Draco just rolled his eyes as he watched Theo take his spot at the altar. He wanted Hermione to be here with him but instead he was going to the one miserable git without a date.

"Let's go," Pansy tugged on his arm as the groomsmen and bridesmaids were about to start walking to the front. "Don't worry things are going to work out. She has been just as miserable as you have and a pain in the arse to work with. Not that she wasn't acting absolutely irrational, but you have to put yourself in her shoes. Granger has been through a lot. I think her stubbornness is just her way of protecting ... "

"I really don't want to talk about it," the blonde stopped her midsentence as he entwined their arms. "I can't always chase after her, push for this to work. Maybe it's misplaced pride, but I need her to come to me for once."

He huffed. The Slytherin wasn't sure he could explain his feelings or that they even made sense at all. However, putting his emotions on the line like he had with the stubborn Gryffindor had made him vulnerable. So, in typical Slytherin fashion, his self-preservation had kicked in and needed her to make the next move.

"Let's go, Pans," he finally growled.

Soon, with his eyes fixed on the front the entire time, Draco slowly walked down the aisle with Pansy. His heart was heavy as he thought he saw the woman he loved out of the corner of his right eye. But he knew it was only his mind playing tricks on him again. He had been seeing Hermione everywhere today.

"Good luck mate," he pated Theo's shoulder as he took his place next to him.

"Thanks," Theo grinned goofily, "I don't need luck considering I am marrying the girl I've been in love with since fifth year. Can you believe I've been with her for seven bloody years. By the way, did you see that stunningly beautiful witch your father is talking to?"

Draco snorted. It was typical Theo to make a witty remark like that just minutes before getting married. Regardless, his eyes traveled to find the spot where his parents were sitting. Blonde brows shot up in pleasant surprise when his eyes fell on his witch. His chest tightened when he saw _her_ talking to Lucius. She looked absolutely beautiful. If it wasn't for the fact that Potter was glaring suspiciously at the pleasant exchange, Draco would have believed he was dreaming.

"Hermione," he exhaled sharply.

As if she could feel him looking, his witch turned toward him and their eyes locked. She smiled at him shyly. Draco smirked. Hermione always managed to look completely innocent when he had firsthand experience of the exact opposite.

_'I miss you,' _Hermione mouthed at him.

Her boyfriend nodded in agreement. Only when Daphne took her spot next to Theo, did he to turn back around to fulfill his duties as Best Man. But this time his heart was soaring. Hermione had taken a step toward him showing him she cared about him just as much as he did about her.

* * *

><p>"Well, this was a lovely wedding," Draco was dancing with Hermione at the reception.<p>

"It was," she shivered as his hand moved down to her lower back pulling her closer.

"You were very eager to catch that bouquet," the Slytherin teased with her body flushed against his.

Hermione giggled. She had almost been assaulted by Millicent Blustrode when Daphne tossed the bridal bouquet. Remembering her confrontations with the physically intimidating Slytherin girl back in both her second and fifth year, Hermione wasn't sure how exactly she had managed that feat. To top it off, Draco had been the one to catch the garter soon after.

"You know, you didn't have to grope me when you placed the garter on my thigh," Hermione feigned indignation as her cheeks blushed at that particular rather stimulating memory.

"Hey," Draco drawled. "I was following ancient traditions. And it's not my fault you're so damn sexy. Merlin, I would've hated putting that thing on Millicent. Who knew she was that desperate to catch the bouquet? I am glad you won that toss."

"Well, maybe I should have let her catch it. Your mother already started telling me how even fate wants us married. Oh, and according to her, our wedding will be so much better than this one," Hermione responded as she watched Harry and Ron have an animated discussion by the refreshment table. Ron nodded quickly before Harry disappeared toward the front gate.

"Of course," Draco kissed her forehead and pulled even her closer to himself. "It is the Malfoy-Granger wedding after all. I've been hearing all about it for the past few days. I am sick of it and gladly come back to your house tonight to not have to hear her drone on about it. But we don't need to discuss this now. Whatever my mother says, we'll get married on our own terms not hers. I am just pleased we're not fighting anymore."

He was glad to have her back in his arms. There were still things that needed to be discussed but he knew they could sort those out now.

"I had a major freak out that day. Draco, you have to understand that in a little over 24 hours, I was publicly outed, ostracized by the media and found out that my biological father and uncle were out to get my family. And to top it all off, your mother decided to take matters in her own hands. I didn't mean to push you away and I really don't hate the idea of being your wife someday, " brown eyes gazed into grey ones, making his heart beat faster and Draco could see that she really meant those words. "Can you forgive me for being so stubborn?"

"Under one condition," Draco smirked and Hermione smacked his chest. "Hey, I was going to say only if you forgive me. You're bloody violent, Granger. First you slap me all those years ago and now you constantly smack my chest."

"Oh, but it's just because I find you irresistible. I simply have to touch your fantastic body any chance I get," Hermione gave him an innocent smile. "You know I am having a déjà-vu."

"You mean us dancing like this," Draco brushed her face gently. He couldn't stop touching her, making sure she was really there.

"Yes," she laughed. "And Zabini scowling at us from across the dance floor."

The blonde chuckled as he threw his former housemate an arrogant smirk. Hermione giggled at him and Draco was about to respond when he felt Hermione's lips press against his own. He pulled her closer deepening their kiss. Hermione moaned as their tongues brushed against each other.

"Does that mean I'll be back in your bed tonight," Draco asked arrogantly as he pulled away.

"Oh, I was just showing off in front of Zabini. But if you must," Hermione smirked and tried to swat his chest again. However, this time the blonde caught her wrist pulling her toward himself again and kissing her gently.

"I must. After all, we do have a lot of making up to do," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear as they finally broke their kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, I appreciate everyone that's reading and/or reviewing. You guys are awesome :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

"Merlin," Hermione huffed as she appeared in her living room next to Draco. "I can't believe your mother gave me a lecture on my non-existent virginity at the age of 22. What century is she living in? I mean how realistic is it to wait till marriage nowadays?"

"Trust me Granger, her brain is screaming grandchildren. She has been dreaming about her future grandchildren since she found you. My mother doesn't care that we're having sex as long as we're married by the time her little bushy-haired grandchildren are born," Draco sounded amused. "But it probably didn't help that you seduced me in my room earlier, twice I may add, fulfilling one of my many fantasies. Next time we'll have to sneak into my childhood bedroom..."

"Well regardless, you're mother is a terrible meddler," she looked up at him with a devious grin on her face. "But it doesn't hurt to practice. After all, I am very studious and believe practice does make perfect. The more the better and you do seem to be an excellent and very compatible teacher."

Draco's breath caught in his throat as his witch licked her lips and embraced him. Luscious lips brushed against his jar and elicited a moan from his throat. Hermione slowly moved toward his earlobe, nibbling lightly. Everything from her breath to her touch sent goose bumps down his back. _Holy shit!_ He shuddered with pleasure as her hands reached up to brush along his neck.

"I did this," Hermione whispered huskily.

"Mhm," he hummed happily as his witch started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. The feel of her small fingers was exhilarating. "What are you talking about?"

"This scar right here," Hermione moved her fingers to gently tracing a small, barely-there scar right underneath Draco's right ear. "I did that to you."

"I remember," Draco chuckled at the memory. "You threw a triangle-shaped block at me. One of its corners hit me right there. I told you that you were violent, Granger, even as a toddler."

Hermione inched away from him and looked straight into his eyes. Amusement was clearly visible in the blonde's eyes, yet Hermione was confused by her sudden recollection of one her early childhood moments. However, when Draco's words sunk finally in, her confusion transformed into a conniving smile.

"That's because you called me bossy Ally," Hermione retorted, "and then you turned my hair green."

"Right, Lucius was so proud because it was my first time displaying _accidental_ magic. The fact that I showed House loyalty so early on, made him forget to heal me until later, leaving me marred with this scar," he snorted. "I think it was also the first time I beat you in something."

"I doubt it," Hermione smirked triumphantly. "I didn't throw the block. I used magic to fling it at you. So, I actually displayed magic before you."

"Yeah," Draco quirked a brow at her. He loved their friendly banter. "But I am younger, so technically, I still beat you because I displayed magic at a younger age. I reckon I am a magical genius. 15 months is very early to show any signs of magic."

Unwilling to concede Hermione scrunched up her face. She wasn't sure where that memory came from. Never before had she ever had any flashbacks to when she was still known as Alexandra. She had been way too young. The scar must have triggered one of her earliest childhood memories.

"I remember when I was 5 or 6 years old," she continued, "I asked my mom what happened to the little boy I used to be friends with. She acted like she didn't know what I was talking about. Later, I thought I must have imagined him. But I always felt strange, like something or someone was missing from my life. But then, when I got my Hogwarts letter, I thought this was it. I felt different because I am a witch."

Hermione grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled him closer to herself. Resting her forehead on his chest, she closed her eyes and exhaled sharply.

"But it was you," she whispered almost inaudibly. "My mom is always telling me stories of how we used to be inseparable and how we loved each other when we were little. You were that little boy and I already loved you then. We were never supposed to hate each other the way we did in school."

A rush of emotions was flowing through her body due to both Draco's close proximity and her realization.

"I was a stupid, bigoted child," Draco spoke into her hair. "The reason I remember that day is not just because I used magic for the first time but also because you vanished right after I turned your hair green. I thought you were mad at me and didn't want to be my friend anymore. I probably would have forgotten all about you if it wasn't for the fact that my parents spoke about you and your mom a lot. I always knew, that the little girl whose hair I turned green was my betrothed and my soulmate."

Hermione smiled against his chest as Draco's hands found their way into her hair. Draco tilted her head up so that he could meet her gaze. He could see passion in her eyes before feeling her press her lips against his own. _Mine_, was all he could think as his witch whimpered contently.

"I missed you," Hermione confided as she felt a sudden warmth that she couldn't explain. Deep inside her, where she had felt anxiety over being forced into marriage only hours earlier, was now contentment. The fact that her heart had recognized love for Draco at such a young age signified that they were always meant to be. What had happened in school didn't matter anymore.

"I missed you too, Granger," he kissed her forehead inhaling her unique scent.

The Gryffindor looked at the Slytherin. With a sudden urge to be closer to him, her small hands slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Hermione pressed her lips together tightly before kissing a trail down his chest, moving away just long enough to push the garment off his body and letting it carelessly fall to the floor. Draco threw his head back as delicate, soft hands roamed over his chest. Her touch made him groan with pleasure. Hermione gently kissed her way back up. A smile playing on her lips, she took in his body, appreciating its athletic built. He wasn't overly muscular, yet his height and strength were enough to make her feel safe with him. Hermione prided herself an independent witch who could take care of herself. However, she was happy to have found the one person she could show weakness with, who would protect her at all cost. Strong woman or not, it was nice to be able to drop her guard completely because she knew in her heart that Draco would make sure she was going to be alright.

Not sure how long she had been admiring him, she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the blonde clear his throat. An amused smirk was playing on his lips and Hermione was about to comment when she caught the look in his eyes. The need reflected there stirred up her own desire and she crushed her lips onto his. Her mouth covered Draco's with never-ending passion, the brush of his tongue sent tingles down her body establishing a direct connection to her dripping center. With her hands acting on their own accord, she found herself trailing down his sides to his arse.

"Bloody hell, you are amazing," the blonde moaned as his witch pushed him against herself.

Hermione was teasing him by rubbing her lower body gently against his. Her curves and soft skin felt amazing as they were pushed against his body. Draco could feel his body's longing for her grow steadily and he gently picked her up. Those amazing legs of hers wrapped around his waist and instead of carrying her upstairs, he apparated them to her bedroom.

"Couldn't wait, huh," she chuckled as she place her legs on the ground and moved them toward the bed - slowly unbuckling his belt at the same time.

With a few tugs, she quickly discarded his pants and boxers. He groaned when her hands brushed over his bulge teasingly. Desire for only her overtook his body. Draco moved to kiss her but she pushed him down on the bed instead. Loving the fact that she was taking control, he watched her slip out of her dress seductively before she straddled his legs giving her perfect access to his hard member. She shot him a devilish smile making him twitch happily.

Before he knew it, Hermione took the base of his erection into her hands and let her thumb explore the tip. His body tensed and his need for her clouded his brain. Just feeling her touch was almost enough to let him come undone right then. With eyes wide and burning with yearning, his witch was licking her bottom lip. He knew what was about to happen but Hermione took her time to admire his impressive manhood. The anticipation mixed with the lust in her eyes was driving him insane.

"Like what you see," he tried to sound cocky but a raged breath escaped his throat when Hermione finally moved her hands down his shaft, her tongue slowly replacing her fingers on the tip of his cock.

The twirls around the head were enough to make him forget about anything and everything. All he needed was her for the rest of his life. She was _his_ to love, _his _to protect and _his_to worship. His hips bucked with each of her teasing motions, making him grow even harder every single time. Taking her time, she ran her tongue from the base to the tip of his cock. He wanted more but at the same time wanted to savor every second of her pleasuring him.

Moaning Hermione's name as her tongue licked along his shaft again caused her to glance up at him. Shooting Draco a quick, lustful look, she licked her lips preparing them for her feast to come before returning her attention back to his crotch. _Thank Merlin!_ Finally, she fully closed her lips around his tip and he trembled with lust as she started bobbing up and down on him. Loving the way he tasted, she swiftly increased her speed while moving one hand to stroke his tight balls. The sensation of her mouth and hands on him was overwhelming his senses and it took him an insane amount of will to not come too quickly.

"Shit," he exhaled loudly and let his hands entangle themselves in her hair.

Hermione smiled but continued with even more fervor and lust. With him guiding her, she was moving faster and the gentle sucking motion was driving him closer and closer to the edge. He groaned and Hermione hummed happily as he was calling out her name. The vibrations drove him crazy and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Closing his eyes, he focused on Hermione's mouth around him until he saw stars explode. His breathing was beyond labored, his heart was slamming hard in his chest and he lost all control. His seed shot down her throat. The fact that she took it with pleasure, swallowing every drop of it, turned him on even more as he rode out his high.

"You're amazing, Granger," he stated with ragged breath as he felt the bed move.

Hermione laid on her side next to him, settling her head in the crook of his neck. Placing his arm on her back, he pulled her closer to his sweaty body. His strong hand rubbed along her back and he realized she was still wearing her underwear. _Now, that wasn't fair._ He'd have to remedy that. With a few, skilled movements, he undid her bra and fondled her breasts. The sight of her erect nipples tempted his tired body and soon he grew hard again. Her eyes fluttered open when he pushed his erection against her center. Only her knickers were holding him back.

"Hold on," he grabbed his wand and muttered the contraceptive spell.

When he replaced his wand on the bedside table, his sexy Gryffindor pushed him onto his back. Watching her take of her last piece of clothing, he could feel himself growing even harder. Hermione was in charge and he loved every second of it. Hissing with pleasure, she straddled him and slowly slipped his hard erection inside herself. Even though he had already come three times that night, his body tensed when he felt her around him. The realization, that he never wanted to be without her again, hit him. He knew she was the right woman for him and he'd marry her the second she was ready for it.

"I love you," he looked deep into her eyes and let his hands gently trail down her sides. Once they reached her hips, his grasp on her tightened. She gasped as he met her with a deep thrust and gently placed her soft hands on his chest for support.

_Circe and Morgana_, she was quivering with pleasure as she moved up and down on him. Never in her life had she felt the kind of connection - on both an emotional and physical level - as she did with the man underneath her. She looked deep into his steely, grey eyes again and suddenly wondered if it really would be such a bad thing to go along with Narcissa's plans. The very thought shocked her and had her momentarily so caught up that she didn't notice when Draco pulled her body down against his own. Soon, she squealed in surprise. He had rolled them over and immediately took charge of their lovemaking.

"Where were you just now," he asked huskily in between thrusts.

"I was thinking," she let her hands explore his back. "Maybe...Never mind. It's stupid."

Draco raised an eyebrow and gently placed his forearms next to her shoulders. His hands held her head as he placed kisses all over her face lovingly.

"Really Granger," he breathed into her ear while nipping on her lobe. "I doubt anything that's going on in your beautiful, little head is stupid. Tell me!"

His demand was met with a deep thrust. _His witch_ groaned as his hard member hit her just right. The weight of his body combined with the feeling of his sweaty skin against her own fueled the tension inside her even further. Draco relished every sound she was making with him buried deep inside her.

"If you want me to tell you," Hermione moaned clenching around him, "you may have to stop shagging my brain into mush."

Draco chuckled but slowed down regardless. Hermione caressed the side of his face. He could tell she was nervous about something and gave her an encouraging look.

"I was thinking that since your mother won't let up on the wedding plans," Draco sighed in frustration at the mention of his mother during their time of intimacy, "maybe we should just go along with it. I already know I want to marry you some day and you said the same thing."

"Are you sure," Hermione shrugged. "So what, you can't beat them, join them? I do want to marry you but not like this. Maybe you're just emotional because we just came from a wedding," even though he wanted this, he needed her to want it just as bad. "Hermione, I don't always want to think that you're only married to me because you were forced to."

"Draco, this right here is so much more than just sex," Hermione wiggled and gasped immediately as it caused some very pleasurable friction between them. "It's an emotional connection I never had with anyone..."

"We'll talk about it in the morning," Draco breathed heavily. "I think I may agree to anything if we're talking about it while I am fucking you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his crude remark but could only nod when he started moving inside her again. She knew he didn't think she was serious but for the first time since her initial meeting with Narcissa, the thought of getting engaged and marrying Draco sounded just perfect to her.

As his trust became faster, these thoughts left her mind. She was focusing on the man on top of her. Everything, the feel of his skin, the way he kept kissing her tenderly, his scent and his weight on top of her, made her tremble with desire. Hermione was so overwhelmed with all the different sensations that flooded her body and her soul that she closed her eyes.

"Look at me," he moaned as he cupped her face and her eyes fluttered open to see him staring right back at her. "I want to see you come undone."

Draco felt her tremble and her pulse quickened. He placed butterfly kisses all over her face and let his hand slide down her body. When he reached her thigh, the Slytherin raised her leg gently and wrapped it around his waist. He growled when she used the opportunity to push him deeper inside herself.

"I want you more than anything," she clenched around him as her pleasure intensified steadily. Wanting, no needing him with her entire body, she met every single thrust with a deep moan.

He was thrusting faster and harder, grinding his hips against hers but he knew he wasn't going to last much longer at this speed. The fire within him was going to erupt any moment now. His witch needed to come, her pleasure was all he could think about.

"Come for me, beautiful," he demanded boldly making her whimper. "Let go for me!"

Once the word left his mouth, Hermione surrendered and let go screaming his name in pleasure. She was thrashing underneath him, her face flushed red from an intense high that seemed to last forever. Her fingernails were running over his back and he kept trusting hard through her orgasm knowing he wasn't far behind. Sure enough, when Hermione's walls squeezed for one final time, he couldn't wait any longer. His hips pushed into her, grinding against her with his entire lower body. He was about to explode and after just one more thrust, he shot everything he had deep inside her. He kept thrusting, riding out his own high before collapsing on top of her, his face buried in the crock of her neck.

"Draco," she breathed in contently as he rolled them over again to have her lay halfway on top of him. She settled her head on his chest, listening to his fast beating heart. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Narcissa," Lucius called out to his wife.<p>

"You know Hermione actually listened to the my ideas last night," Narcissa looked up from the many different menus she was considering for her son's and goddaughter's wedding. "I think she may be coming around to the idea of the two of them getting married. I keep telling you, I know what I am doing."

They were both sitting in the library at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa smiled at her husband, she was happy about the little moments she shared with her husband after all this time. Normality was the thing she had graved the most during his stay in Azkaban. Despite all his faults and mistakes, Lucius was the only man she had ever loved.

"What is it, Dear," she finally realized her husband was trying to get her attention.

"Look at this," Lucius showed her the book he was looking at.

Narcissa moved closer to her husband. He was studying _The Magnificent Malfoys_ - _Over A Thousand Years of Purity_, a book on the Malfoy family. Reading about his family was one of Lucius' favorite pastimes. After four years in Azkaban and with his son's impending wedding, he has spent a lot of time rereading the book in recent weeks.

"Oh," Narcissa's face lid up with happiness. "When did this happen?"

"You know the book magically updates within a few hours. It wasn't there two days ago when I last looked at it," Lucius had an amused look on his face. "Considering they weren't speaking for a few days, I believe that's what they were doing when they went to get Draco's things from his room last night or maybe it happened when they got to her house."

"Should we tell them," Narcissa asked with delight in her voice. "She won't notice anything for at least another two weeks."

"No," Lucius responded quickly. "It's not our place to tell them. Finding out and telling everyone is half the fun of making one of those. "

Narcissa nodded and looked down at the book again, a blush giving her pale features a healthy glow. Lucius had it opened to the family tree. Two new leafs had appeared on it. One showed a picture of Hermione connected to their son. Underneath their names was a another leaf connected to both Hermione and Draco, a question mark was clearly visible instead of a name.

"We're going to be grandparents Lucius," Narcissa wiped a tear away from her face.

"Yes, we are," Lucius simply nodded as he embraced his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to post this chapter sooner, but I couldn't quite decide where to end this one and start the next one. Sorry.<strong>

**Well, I hope you liked this bit of smut. It will be a bit until Hermione will even suspect being pregnant but I wanted to make it clear that they just conceived. I hope you liked how I had Lucius and Narcissa be the ones to find out first.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hermione winced as she tiptoed downstairs. Draco and her had spent the previous night fully making up from their fight. Now she was suffering the consequences - extreme soreness. She continued making her way downstairs trying to remain as quiet as possible.

"You know you'll never be able to sneak up on a Slytherin," Draco chuckled.

"How did you do that," Hermione sighed as she looked at Draco's back.

He was standing in front of the fridge in just a pair of sweatpants. Hermione smiled at the image. She was glad to have him back with her and didn't want to be separate from him unnecessarily.

"You're not as graceful as you may think you are," Draco turned around and did a double take. Hermione always managed to take his breath away. Her hair was a bushy mess, her face had no trace of make-up and she had thrown on her knickers and one of his dress shirts. To him, she had never looked hotter than at that exact moment.

His sexy Gryffindor moved closer toward him and kissed him chastely on the cheek. Grabbing her arse, he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

"What do you want for breakfast," he asked as she pulled away.

"Just some coffee," Hermione moved away and sat down at the kitchen islands. "I just talked to my parents. Did you know my mom didn't know about your mother's meddling? She offered to talk her out of it."

"See, I told you that you were just emotional last night," the blonde's heart sunk despite having predicted this the night before.

"No, I meant what I said last night," she smiled at him. "Your mother isn't going to give up and I am tired of running away from you, the best thing that happened to me in a very long time. It's probably absolutely insane but I do want to marry you so I told my mom not to bother. I don't think she would have succeeded anyway."

Draco looked at her intensely, studying her features and trying to figure out what it was she wanted. But when couldn't find anything but sincerity, he nodded.

"So, the ball is in my court, huh," Draco smirked at her.

"I am not telling you what to do," she bit her lip playfully. "But in regards of the ring, I'd like something simple yet elegant... Oh, and expensive," she added jokingly.

"You're bossy enough to tell what ring to get and how to propose. Let me guess you already have it all planned out," he moved next to her, kissing the top of her head.

"I can't help it if I know what I like best," she scoffed at him.

"So, how are your parents," asked still shaking his head at his sexy yet bossy know-it-all witch.

"I think they're getting frustrated at the safe house," she snuggled up against his chest. "I was thinking of asking your mother to have them over for tea at the Manor so they can get out and do something. You think that Lucius would be alright with having my Dad over?"

"Lucius was thinking of having them over for dinner when we weren't speaking," Draco chuckled at the image. "Maybe we should join..."

Hermione cut him off by embracing him tightly and kissing him gently just as the fireplace erupted. Draco instinctively pushed her behind himself, pulling out his wand at the same time. Hermione was pressed against Draco's bare back. Under different circumstances, Draco would have chuckled as Hermione was cursing very quietly about leaving her wand upstairs.

"Potter," Draco grumbled after recognizing the green, almond-shaped eyes that stared back at him. "I think you've become careless without having a crazed maniac trying to kill you. That or you have a death wish showing up unannounced this early."

"Where have you been," Harry ignored the wizard and his wand that was pointed at him. "I stopped by early last night but you weren't here."

"We stopped by at the Manor to get some of Draco's things. We ended up talking to Narcissa and Lucius as well," Hermione stepped out from behind Draco's defensive stance.

"Lucius," Harry shook his head at Hermione's familiarity with the older Malfoy. At the same time he was desperately trying to avoid looking at Hermione. Draco stood protectively next to her but Harry had already seen more of her body than he felt comfortable with. Harry blushed about having disturbed the couple in what seemed like a rather compromising situation.

"I was worried about Hermione," he tried to keep the irritation and embarrassment out of his voice.

"Thanks, Potter," Draco sneered. "But I got this under control. I can take care of my own girlfriend. Why are here anyway?"

"We found Skeeter," Harry sighed. "She was wandering the streets of London and stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron. She was muttering about the Lestranges. We don't know how, but we believe she must have escaped them."

"Did you arrest her," Hermione asked quietly. "Why is she doing this?"

"She is in custody alright," Harry sounded defeated. "But she doesn't say much. She claims she'll talk to you only. I am not sure but she seems a bit unhinged muttering about the Lestranges. I don't think she'll ever be normal again. We consulted a Healer and he thinks her condition is irreversible. She may have even been a bit crazy before encountering the Lestranges. It's not nearly as bad as what they did to Neville's parents, but Skeeter is most likely going to be the newest permanent resident of the Janus Thickey Ward."

"You're kidding," Hermione gasped as Harry shook his head.

"I don't get it," Draco looked back and forth between the two Gryffindors.

"The Janus Thickey Ward is for permanent spell damaged patients that need to be locked up for their own and the general public's safety," Harry explained. "Neville's parent spent the last two decades there thanks to the Lestranges and Crouch Jr."

"Why did she do all this though," Hermione asked. "Because I blackmailed her back in fourth year? I was young and she wrote some nasty stuff about us, especially you Harry. She made our lives hell and I just put a stop to it."

Harry shrugged. There has never been any love lost between Hermione and Skeeter. The nasty reporter had written plenty of negative articles about himself and Hermione to justify their hate for her. But why Skeeter went as far as collaborating with the Lestranges was a mystery to him.

"They're currently searching her home," Harry started. "But I am here to take you to the Ministry so you can talk to her and hopefully we get some clue to why she was doing this or even anything about the Lestranges whereabouts."

"She's only doing this if I can stay by her side the entire time," Draco demanded.

"I don't know," Harry frowned but Hermione interrupted him.

"You heard him. I am not going without Draco," Hermione stated calmly as she took Draco's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

The blonde looked at his girlfriend. The fact that she wouldn't go without him made him feel better. Hermione trusted him and accepted his need to protect her. Considering that she was independent and stubborn made this a huge milestone in their relationship.

"There is something that has been bothering me though," Hermione bit her lip anxiously. "How would she know how to get in contact with the Lestranges?"

"Lucius...,"Draco huffed loudly at the mention of his father's name.

"I fucking knew this bastard was up to no good," Draco roared before Harry could finish explaining. "I am going to kill him. _She's perfect for you, Draco. Her blood will refresh our line, her reputation will elevate our name back to the top of the wizarding world. _He's been feeding me a bunch of bullshit."

Draco was pacing now, muttering about ways of how to kill his father, making him suffer. Lucius Malfoy had turned out to be the same bastard he has always been. Though it wasn't surprising, the young Malfoy heir couldn't help but feel disappointment. His father had never been sunshine and butterflies, but somehow Draco had slowly started to trust him again. Worst of all, his mother, who had been lonely for the past couple of years, was happy the man was back home from Azkaban.

"Shit," he was wishing he was at the Manor so he could start smashing some expensive and rare antiques to relief his anger.

"Draco," Hermione tried to catch his attention but he kept pacing and muttering. "Draco Malfoy will you just shut up and listen to what Harry has to say. I don't think he's done yet and your father deserves for you to at least listen to what exactly Harry is accusing him of."

"Granger, my father doesn't deserve anything," Draco snarled but softened when he caught her eyes. "Hermione, if anything happens to you... I just wouldn't know what to do."

Stepping in front of him, Hermione looked at Draco and placed a hand on his chest. Her gesture stopped and calmed him immediately. Placing his hand on top of hers, he took a few calming breaths. This woman meant the world to him and he wouldn't risk losing her over anything.

"Let Harry explain," Hermione spoke softly before turning expectantly toward Harry.

"Skeeter is an animagus. A beetle to be precise," Harry explained looking at Draco. "That's how she managed to sit in on your father's meetings with the Ministry officials. I told you before, he knew stuff that even you couldn't have known. It seems she has been intent on getting back at Hermione for years. Hermione humiliated and blackmailed her for being an illegal animagus several times."

Draco turned to look at Hermione in awe. The young woman had the decency to blush slightly being faced with her past bad behavior. Draco was amazed and even now, he couldn't help himself. This witch turned him on more than anything. She looked so innocent and sweet, yet she was conniving and manipulative as well. He was sure his witch could have been in Slytherin if she hadn't believed herself to be a muggle-born at the time of the Sorting.

"How do you know he didn't tell her," Hermione asked after glancing at Draco who was still staring at her.

"Well," Harry tried to ignore Draco gaping at Hermione. "I told you the Ministry records indicate that she requested visits with him, but Azkaban records indicate he refused to meet with her. However, after some research, I noticed every single visit of hers coincided with Lucius' meetings with the Ministry officials. When I examined the memories of the Aurors interviewing him, I noticed Skeeter in her animagus form in most of them. She listened in on those meetings to get the information she needed that way. That's how she knew where to find them."

"So, Lucius isn't really out to get Hermione," Draco was mumbling to himself. "You know he actually said Hermione being my wife would be good for the Malfoy name. Plus he admires your lineage. Honestly Hermione, I am not sure how much you know about your maternal ancestors but they're quite an impressive bunch."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably at that. She knew her heritage was impressive but didn't really care too much about it. Yes, it was remarkable that her family dated all the way back to Circe and that the Bellas family was the Greek equivalent to the Malfoys. In pure-blood terms the joining between the two families would create one of the most powerful unions in the wizarding world.

"So what are we going to do to catch them," Draco continued. "We can't have this hanging over the Grangers and Hermione for forever?"

"I still think the best solution is to use me as bait," Hermione spoke up before Harry could respond.

"And I told you no way," Draco snapped back immediately.

"Draco," Hermione responded softly unwilling to fight again. "I understand you are concerned for me but I am the last Lestrange. Look at your father. Family and tradition mean a lot to the old pure-blood families. They won't hurt me as I am the one person to ensure their line continues. Any child of mine will carry on their legacy. I am sure even if they catch me I am safe for the time being," she paused to let it all sink in. "We'll just have to come up with a plan to make sure you can track me no matter what."

Draco looked away from her. He knew Hermione was right but he didn't care. He was selfish and wanted to keep her safe at all cost. But he knew, he couldn't hide her forever and she was the best and safest bet to draw the Lestranges out.

"Bloody Gryffindors and your foolish and reckless bravery," he finally hissed in frustration. "Hermione, despite having some rather sexy Slytherin traits, you have no idea what self-preservation means... I am only agreeing if you can come up with a foolproof plan. Otherwise, I am locking you up in the Manor. You can help my mother with her infernal plans for our future. She'll happily keep you busy with wedding plans until I come up with a better solution. I hear seating charts are quite aggravating and time consuming."

"Remember, I want a ring first," Draco shrugged to challenge his witch. "Well, we'll have to talk to Skeeter first. Let's go."

"Uhm, I'd prefer if you got dressed first," Draco cocked an eyebrow as his gaze moved toward Hermione's legs.

Hermione looked down. She was still wearing only her knickers and Draco's shirt. Her eyes widened in horror. The fact that it reached down to her mid-thigh didn't prevent the crimson color that flushed her features when she realized she had been scarcely dressed in front of Harry the entire time.

* * *

><p>Whispers followed Hermione, Draco and Harry the second they arrived at the Ministry. Hermione was grateful when Draco took her hand and pulled her closer throwing sneers at the people staring at his witch. A sudden appreciation for the withering look her boyfriend managed to pulled off flooded her mind. She smiled at the blond Slytherin, with him by her side the looks didn't seem as bad anymore.<p>

"Harry, Hermione, Malfoy" Neville greeted them as they arrived on Level Two where the Auror Office was located. "Skeeter is down in the Interrogations Room. But you may want to take a look at what we found at Skeeter's home first."

"What is it, Neville," Harry looked at the man with interest.

"Well," Neville continued. "We found the lease to an apartment in muggle-London. When we went to the place, it looked like it had just been abandoned. We have evidence that the Lestranges were staying there."

"Any idea where they are at now," Draco looked at the Neville with interest.

"No, I'm sorry," Neville gave them a tense smile. "We're doing everything we can to track them down. The entire Auror department is making sure to catch them. But there is something else you should see."

The trio followed the young Auror to his cubicle where several files were scattered on the desk.

"How are you doing with all this going on, Neville," Hermione looked at him with concern.

"I am ok as long as we catch them and put them back where they belong," Neville answered sounding sad. "You know I never held your relation to them against you. Oh, and just so you know, my grandmother cancelled her subscription to the Prophet. She called _'the slander of a bright witch and honorable war-heroine a new low point for the Prophet'_."

"Yes, she wrote me letter to show her support," Hermione couldn't help but smile. Augusta Longbottom was famous for cancelling her subscription to the Daily Prophet at least twice a year. It was the woman's way of showing her disapproval over how the wizarding paper slandered people she supported or mishandled current events. The fact that Augusta Longbottom was still on her side, despite of who she was related to, meant a lot to Hermione.

"Bloody hell," Draco placed a supportive hand on Hermione's waist pulling her out of her thoughts.

Neville was showing them pictures taken at Rita Skeeter's home office. The young woman gasped. The walls of the reporter's office were wallpapered with photographs.

"We've taken those pictures down," Neville stated as he picked up another file from his desk, opened it and passed its contents around. "The Healer who examined Skeeter says she's mentally ill. She's been obsessing about Hermione since fourth year."

Hermione squeaked in horror when she looked at the pictures that had previously been on the nasty reporter's walls. Most of the pictures were from the past four years but there were also pictures from the Yule Ball, Dumbledore's funeral and the aftermath of the Final Battle. Hermione even spotted some newspaper and magazine articles about her mother. She heard Draco hiss just before he handed her the last picture. It was taken about three years ago and showed Hermione walking with her mother in muggle-London. Skeeter had written on it.

"'_Granger is Alexandra Lestrange'_," she read out loud. "She must have known who I was for years. She's crazy. Crazy enough to get in league with Death Eaters," Hermione sighed when Harry nodded. "Why now?"

"Well," Harry started. "She wanted revenge but until recently nobody was talking. So, even though she knew who you were, she didn't know where the Lestranges were. Lucius Malfoy didn't start talking until Nott Sr. threatened him and that wasn't until just recently. She didn't know where to find them until not too long ago."

"But why was she obsessed about Hermione," Draco asked.

"Mhm, I think it's because she's the only one to ever outsmart her," Harry frowned. "Hermione, you beat her at her own game. I think she believed most of the stuff she wrote. You put an end to it for at least a year and then refused to play her game afterwards."

"So, where do you think they are now," Draco asked.

"I have no idea," Harry huffed.

* * *

><p>"Little Miss Prissy," Skeeter's eyes went wide when Hermione entered the room. "Ah, and young Mr. Malfoy. You could have done so much better for yourself."<p>

Hermione scowled but then remembered that the woman in front of her was most likely insane. They had briefly talked to the Healer that was standing by. He had explained that Skeeter had been tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. She wasn't in as bad a condition as the Longbottoms but because she had already been mentally unstable before her torture, she would spend the rest of her life on the mental ward at St. Mungo's.

"So, you've finally come for my interview," the reporter cackled hysterically. "I knew you would. It's going to be front page news. I may even write a book about you. _Harry Potter's Death Eater Princess!_"

Hermione turned to look at Draco in confusion. Did Skeeter think they were there for an interview with the Prophet?

"Maybe, we could use that to our advantage," Draco murmured so only Hermione could hear.

"Yes, we're here for an interview," Hermione nodded realizing what Draco was getting at. "But we need some information in exchange."

Skeeter pondered for a minute. Hermione used the opportunity to study the reporter. The blond woman looked terrible. Her clothes were ribbed, her hair stood up in all directions and her face was sunken in. But there was also a manic look in her face, a mixture of fear and obsession.

"What is it you want," Skeeter was staring at Hermione so that Hermione could see too much of the whites in her eyes.

"Information on the Lestranges," the second her paternal family was mentioned, Skeeter became hysterical. She was screaming obscenities and tried to claw at Hermione's face.

"How..." Skeeter was being restrained by the Healer who had run into the room. Her head was rolling around until she was facing Hermione again. "Oh, it doesn't matter anymore. They don't need me for their plan anymore. They'll get you and I had my revenge regardless."

Hermione dismissed the Healer just as Skeeter was throwing her a toothy smile before cackling again. Throwing her head back, Skeeter started humming a tune. Soon the humming turned into a song.

"_Oh Little Miss Prissy, _

_Little Miss Perfect,_

_She isn't so perfect _

_but related to scum._

_I've known for years_

_ No way to settle my score_

_ But now she will suffer _

_At the hand of a friend_

_Who is unwillingly helping_

_So the bad side will win. _

_They want her all to themselves_

_She'll be their future._

_Oh Little Miss Prissy, _

_Little Miss Perfect,_

_She isn't so perfect _

_but related to scum._"

Hermione gasped as she heard the words of the song. Narrowing her eyes she studied the witch in front of her briefly. Skeeter was clearly insane. Turning to Draco, Hermione quickly took his hand and dragged him out of the room to where the Healer, Harry and Neville were standing.

"So," Harry was looking at her intently. "What did she say?"

"She's mental," Hermione said quickly before Draco could say anything. "Harry, you can't keep her here any longer. She needs to locked up for good. Can we go now?"

Hermione didn't bother waiting for a response. Making sure Draco was following her she made her way to the lifts so they could floo home.

"Hermione," Draco was confused when they arrived at her house. "Why did you lie to Potter?"

"Did you listen to her song," Hermione sounded frantic. "'_But now she will suffer, At the hand of a friend, Who is unwillingly helping'."_

"She's crazy, out of her mind from being tortured," Draco tried to calm her.

"No. I mean yes, she is crazy," Hermione took out her wand and waved it over Draco. "Okay, I think you're fine. Although, I am not an expert but I don't think they would use you anyway."

Hermione started panicking. Not sure who to trust she was thinking about her parents. They were at a safe house many of her friends had access to as well. But did they still want her mother?

"Draco," Hermione turned to look at him. "I don't know who we can trust. I think using me as bait is our only chance to trap them, we need to use me to catch them."

"Hermione," Draco hesitated. He still didn't like the idea of using her as bait.

"We also should ask your father for help," Hermione ignored his protests. "Think about it. I am sure we can trust him. You heard Harry. Plus, he can't use any harmful magic because he's on restrictions and if any Dark Magic was used around him, the Aurors would know immediately. And according to Skeeter it's one of my friends that we need to worry about."

Cocking an eyebrow Draco examined Hermione's face. Running his hand through his hair, he exhaled sharply. He wasn't sure how he felt about involving his father into this whole mess.

"You know his cooperation will come with conditions," Draco finally conceded.

"He wouldn't be a Slytherin otherwise," Hermione smiled relieved he was finally agreeing with her. "I am quite sure I know what his condition is going to be, Draco"


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh, I got 124 more characters to summarize my story. The things I get excited about...**

**So here is the next chapter and we're definitely getting closer to the end. This is a flashback chapter with some of the stuff that happened before Hermione found out who she was. I know you're all waiting for the meeting with Lucius and want to know who the imperiused person is but there is some important stuff here that just didn't fit anywhere else. So, I decided to make it a standalone chapter. I usually enjoy getting background on a story like this and my head has been full of extra information since Chapter 1.**

**Just as a reminder, Hermione's mother changed her birthday. For my story, she was born in December but her mother changed it to September 19th when she went into hiding. I only briefly mentioned that in Chapter 3.**

**So, before I keep rambling on and making this seem like a bigger update than it is, I still need to thank all of you for the continuing support. I am very honored to see people are actually reading my little story. I also_ love_ the reviews and appreciate it when you let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

**_July 1st, 2002_**

_"Malfoy," the guard sneered at Lucius as handed him his breakfast and the Daily Prophet. The former Death Eater silently took both. He knew the guards weren't happy about serving him but he had been placed in protective custody until his release was finalized. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was sure he'd be released at the beginning of August. At this point it was only bureaucracy that was holding everything up. He couldn't wait to see his wife without guards watching his every move. Furthermore, he hoped to finally get the chance to set things right with his son._

_After all, due to his own failures his son had been forced to become a Death Eater before even graduating from Hogwarts. While it had always been his hopes for Draco to join their ranks, Lucius knew 16 had been far too young for his son to join the Dark Lord and be asked to kill a man. The Malfoy family's standing had been even worse after his breakout from Azkaban. Not only had they lost favor with the Dark Lord but Lucius and Narcissa had also been restricted to stay at the Manor until the Final Battle. Draco had only been given the additional privilege to attend Hogwarts. There had been times when Lucius had tried to regain the Dark Lords favor in hope that his family would remain safe in the world the Dark Lord envisioned. But in the end, he had turned against him._

_"Interesting," he mumbled to himself as he picked up the Daily Prophet. "I guess this is one less thing I'll have to worry about."_

_He was looking at a picture of Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson. Despite knowing that he was looking at the Granger girl, for the first time ever he also recognized her mother in the young woman. Considering Hermione Granger was now back in the public eye, it was a good thing he had given the Aurors the location of the Lestrange safe house after all._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late May, 1980<em>**

_"Na-Na," Narcissa Malfoy was smiling at a little bushy-haired girl who was sitting in her stroller._

_"Netti, my goddaughter is a genius," Narcissa turned smugly to her best friend. "And she's saying my name before yours. Yes, Ally, you love your Auntie Na-Na the most. Na-Na. Say Nar-cis-sa."_

_"Very funny Cissa," Jeanette Lestrange responded. "She's only babbling. She's barely six months old, it doesn't mean anything. In any case, she said Mama yesterday."_

_"Na-Na, Na-Na," Narcissa started laughing as little Alexandra continued babbling. _

_They were walking in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Jeanette was pushing Alexandra in a stroller facing them. The little girl was sitting up and taking in her surroundings, babbling and pointing at everything from the peacocks to flowers. Just then Lucius Malfoy joined the three in the gardens, kissing Narcissa on the cheek, hugging Jeanette and patting Alexandra on the head. The little girl started giggling and continued babbling happily while handing various toys to Lucius._

_"So Cissa, how are you doing," Jeanette asked watching her daughter play with her best friend's husband._

_Narcissa looked down on herself as her husband steered them to a bench to sit down._

_"We were at St. Mungo's yesterday," Narcissa sighed when she sat down on the bench. "My healer thinks he's going to be born on the 5th. We agreed on a name," Narcissa smiled at her husband._

_"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Lucius announced proudly. "We wanted you to be godmother but ..."_

_"I understand," Jeanette interrupted him. "I don't even want him to be the father of his own child. You have to think about what's best for little Draco. Rabastan would practically raise him with me if I was godmother and - Merlin forbid - something happened to the two of you... Who are you thinking of then?"_

_"Lucius want Severus to be his godfather," Narcissa looked apologetic at her friend._

_"Really, Severus," the young woman snickered._

_"Oh, you know he isn't bad," Narcissa giggled as Lucius defended his friend. "He's not so bad once you get to know him. I know there is no love lost between the two of you but regardless he's a good and loyal friend."_

_"And a hypocrite," Jeanette retorted. "Everybody knows he has been in love with Lily Evans for years. How does the Dark Lord feel about his little obsession, Lucius?"_

_The blonde looked disapprovingly at his wife's best friend. He had known Jeanette his entire life, just as long as he had known his wife. The heiress to the Bellas family was almost like a little sister to him, a bossy and annoying little sister at that. But he loved her regardless and hated the fact that she was stuck in an unhappy marriage._

_"He's pushing for a betrothal for Alexandra," the brunette finally broke the silence. _

_"Oh, I thought we were going to wait for Draco to be born to see if they were a match," Narcissa sounded disappointed._

_"Well, he has gotten offers from a few families," Jeanette wiped away a tear. "I don't want this for her, but 'her blood is purer than that of a lot of other eligible girls her age'. He's treating it like a business transaction. But knowing Draco is going to be born in a few days may sway him to wait a bit longer. After all, a union between the Malfoys and the Lestranges would be most preferable."_

_"I'd be pleased to enter a betrothal contract," Lucius announced. "As long as they're a match that is. I'd hate it if my son ended up unhappy."_

_"Ally," Narcissa turned back to the little girl. "Are you excited about meeting the baby? Can you say Draco? DRA-CO."_

_Alexandra started babbling excitedly as Narcissa moved to take her out of her stroller and placed her on her lap. The little girl placed her hands on Narcissa's belly and started giggling._

_"Well, hopefully they're a match," Jeanette smiled sadly at her friends. "If I can't avoid her betrothal, the least I can do is to make sure she's happy."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mid-June 1980<em>**

_"He's a perfect match," the brunette pronounced happily. "As long as you two agree, Rabastan will make the necessary arrangements for the betrothal."_

_"Oh, Netti," Narcissa got up to hug her friend. "I am so happy. Lucius already agreed, your husband spoke to him yesterday after the meeting with the Dark Lord."_

_"I wish they weren't part of all this," Jeanette frowned. "I want Alexandra and Draco to grow up without knowing all this hatred. Don't you ever worry about how all this will affect them?"_

_Narcissa smiled at her friend._

_"Unlike you, I chose to marry Lucius," Narcissa picked up Draco and kissed him for the millionth time that day. "For better or worse, Netti. I know you're not happy but I love Lucius despite his flaws. Look at Andromeda, she has lost everything because she chose that... man. I have never met my niece. Did you know she just turned 7 years old? I don't even know how she looks like. Once the Dark Lord takes over, things are going to change for the better. We won't have to hide anymore. Muggles will know their place in _our_ world."_

_Jeanette looked at her friend with a mixture of pity and sadness. She knew absolutely nothing about the muggle world but she was sure the non-wizarding world couldn't be as bad as her husband and his fellow Death Eaters always made it out to be. Surely, muggles weren't as worried about keeping their families as pure as wizards were. Unlike her best friend, Jeanette had long been disenchanted by the pure-blood wizarding world. After almost five years of marriage, the only good thing that had happened to her was her young daughter. When Rabastan had started to insist on Alexandra being betrothed to the son of another pure-blood family to ensure the purity of their line and boost his own standing, she had decided that she would do whatever necessary to ensure her daughter's happiness. _

_Jeanette would have preferred her daughter choosing her own husband but Rabastan was only a puppet. It was his older brother Rodolphus, who was ironically in a childless marriage, that kept insisting on these things. Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange were the most loyal of all of the Dark Lord's followers and did anything and everything to please him. Rabastan always wanted to be just like his older brother. To him, betrothing the youngest Lestrange to another pure-blood meant showing his commitment to the cause, as would the birth of a male heir to eventually join the Death Eaters._

_"You're right, Cissa," Jeanette had gotten good at putting on a front. "Things will be much better once he takes over."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>December 1980<em>**

_"Look, Draco, it's Ally," the little blond boy was babbling excitedly. "Can you believe my son is getting more excited to see your daughter than his own mother," Narcissa put on a fake pout. "I told him this morning that Alexandra is coming and he's been excited ever since."_

_Just as Jeanette was about to answer, two women entered the room. The brunette shivered at the sight of her sister-in-law Bellatrix who was visiting Narcissa along with Alecto Carrow. Bellatrix and Jeanette had never gotten along. The female Death Eater seemed to believe that it was Jeanette's responsibility to carry on the Lestrange name by creating a male heir as she herself was too busy to serve the Dark Lord and his cause._

_"Jeanette," Bellatrix put on a fake smile just as Aleceto moved to stand next to her. "Alexandra is almost a year old. It is time to try for another child. A boy would be most preferable. Another Lestrange to serve our Lord. Isn't that what you want as well?"_

_Jeanette used all her willpower not to hex her best friend's sister. Bellatrix, Rodolphus and even her own husband have been talking about another child for months. So far Jeanette had been able to convince Rabastan to wait until their daughter was at least a year old. But she knew, she wouldn't be able to stall much longer. The thought of having sex with her husband made her skin crawl._

_"Yes, Bella," Jeanette had became a master at disguising her own, very unpleasant feelings toward her sister-in-law. "Rabastan and I have been talking. We will start trying after Ally's birthday next week. As you know, he has only just escaped detection by the Aurors when they caught and killed Evan Rosier. But he was injured and I couldn't take him to St. Mungo's without raising any suspicions. So, I've been healing his wounds but his injuries were greater than I thought. And of course his service to the Dark Lord always comes first. I believe he is to join your efforts to search for the Potters once he's well enough."_

_The brunette could feel Bellatrix trying to probe her mind. But the heiress to the Bellas family had mastered occlumency and only let her sister-in-law see enough to prove she wasn't lying. Rabastan had been hurt but she had slowed down his healing enough to not have to be forced to start having sex with her husband without risking her own exposure._

_"Very well," Bellatrix seemed to be satisfied with her probing. "But Rabastan may be called away on assignment soon. So do try to conceive a child beforehand."_

_Jeanette just nodded. Unless she managed to implant false memories in her husband's mind again, she may have to actually have sex with him. Luckily, she had secretly started taking a contraceptive potion and nobody could blame her for not getting pregnant right away. She simply didn't want to bring another child into the marriage when she had been desperately trying to find a way out of it._

_"You know," Alceto, who had been silent all this time, finally spoke up. "You are very lucky to have such a great husband, Netti. I've always envied you. You're rich, beautiful, come from one of the purest families not only in Britain but the whole wizarding world. My, my, Circe is one of your direct ancestors. And now you have this beautiful little girl who is one day going to marry none other than the young Malfoy heir. A son is the only thing missing in your perfect little life."_

_"Thank you, Alceto," the young woman bowed her head. "I am a very lucky girl I guess."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>July 1981<em>**

_Narcissa was sitting at the dinner table enjoying a rare meal with both her husband and son. Her husband had been gone a lot in recent weeks as part of his service to the Dark Lord. Lucius was currently telling 13 month old Draco about muggles and how they had sullied many good pure-blood lines in the past. _

_"Our magic is stronger, Draco," he explained to his son. "Muggle blood is filthy, tarnishing any pure lineage and diminish their magic. When the Dark Lord finally succeeds, we will come out of hiding and the filth will have to serve us or die. Luckily, you and Alexandra will have children with a impeccable lineage and strong magic."_

_"Lucius," Narcissa chuckled. "He is far too young to understand any of this."_

_"Narcissa," Lucius turned to his wife. "That may be true but we need to instill our values early. We don't want him to end up a muggle-lover like that old fool Dumbledore or your sister Andromeda. These things have to be taught early on. Fortunately, we won't have to worry with him. Alexandra is of good wizarding stock. Draco won't be sullying himself with anyone unworthy of magic."_

_"Yes," the young woman smiled. "He loves the girl more than anything. But I am worried about Netti. She's unhappy."_

_"Oh," Lucius' eyebrows shot up. "I thought she was doing better except for not being able to conceive. Rabastan is always talking about how they have been trying since Alexandra turned a year old. The Dark Lord would be pleased to have another pure-blood boy being born."_

_Narcissa nodded. She had a feeling that her best friend wasn't all too upset about not having succeeded in getting pregnant again. Jeanette talked about wanting another child but Narcissa knew her well enough to know it wasn't what she truly wanted._

_"I think he's abusing her," she blurted out without thinking. "Just yesterday, I noticed a bruise on her arm. I think the glamour wore off. She claimed she ran into a door but she isn't clumsy like that. I worry about her."_

_"Are you sure," Narcissa nodded slightly. "There isn't much we can do... No, listen Narcissa, there is bond between the two of them. Even if we offer her a place to stay, Rabastan has the Ministry behind him. The bond would have to be broken first before we can do anything."_

_"But he'll never do it," Narcissa retorted._

_Lucius studied his wife. Jeanette was one of their oldest and best friends. He loved her like a annoying yet adorable little sister. Rabastan, on the other hand, was brutal and used his wand without thinking many times. Lucius knew for a fact that his hotheadedness would land his fellow Death Eater in Azkaban one day._

_"I will figure out a way get her out of there," Lucius finally conceded. "I just have to be careful. I cannot risk angering the Dark Lord by creating conflict among us Death Eaters."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 20, 1981<em>**

_"Where is she," Rabastan had his wand pointed at Narcissa's neck._

_"I don't know," the blonde was shaking. "She didn't tell me anything."_

_"Don't lie to me," the Death Eater snarled viciously. "You are her best friend. She wouldn't leave without telling you about it. So I ask you again, where are my wife and daughter?"_

_"Get your hands off of my wife," Lucius Malfoy was seething. He had pulled his own wand out the second he had entered the drawing room at the Manor. "If she says she doesn't know where Netti is than she's telling the truth."_

_Rabastan sneered at the man who had moved next to him. But Lucius Malfoy didn't care. Nobody threatened his wife without consequences. He shot a quick disarming spell at the man threatening his wife. Rabastan quickly moved away from Narcissa, and Lucius shot a 'Crucio' at him when there was a safe distance between the youngest Lestrange male and his wife. _

_"Lucius," Narcissa ran toward her husband. She started crying the second he wrapped his arms around __her. "He said she's gone and took Ally with her. Lucius, Netti is gone."_

_"Don't worry," Lucius' heart sunk. He had just gotten permission from the Dark Lord - who admired Jeanette's lineage and approved of Draco's bond with her daughter - to protect her and Alexandra claiming he was worried about his son's betrothed life. "We'll find her."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late August 1992<em>**

_"The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger, " Lucius was getting frustrated with his son. Ever since his son had returned home from his first year at Hogwarts earlier that summer, he wouldn't stop complaining about the muggle-born girl that outshone him in every subject except for flying lessons. _

_"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," he finally snapped back and moved to finish his business at Borgin and Burkes before they went to Flourish and Blotts to purchase Draco's schoolbooks for his second year at the Hogwarts. _

_The second they entered the bookstore he wished he had chosen another day to do Draco's school shopping. He hated being surrounded by blood-traitors, muggle-borns and even muggles. _

_"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley," he started an argument with the redheaded pain in the arse while studying the people around him. His eyes fell on a girl his son's age who fit Draco's description of Hermione Granger._

_Lucius had been wondering about the girl. Due to her high marks and raving reviews from most of her teachers at Hogwarts, she was on the top of his list of muggle-borns that could possibly be Alexandra. He continued fighting with the muggle-loving redhead - after all he had other plans to follow as well - while also observing the girl and her parents. Mr. Granger was watching nervously. However, he believed to have seen a flash of recognition on Mrs. Granger's features before her face went blank. He would have to investigate the Grangers in further detail._

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 1992<em>**

_"Do you think she could be Alexandra," Lucius looked at the dark-haired man in front of him._

_"She's an insufferable know-it-all," Severus Snape sneered. "A goody-two-shoe who doesn't know when to mind her own business. A Gryffindor and she's friends with Potter. I doubt she has any relations to a Slytherin." _

_"I remember how much you and Netti despised each other," Lucius chuckled darkly. "You were always a thorn in the eye of our dear Head Girl with your brooding ways"_

_"Is that what your basing your theory on," Snape asked coldly. "I don't like the Granger girl so she must be the daughter of Jeanette Bellas who I despised just as much? Well, there are a lot of students I hate. Granger is just one of the more annoying ones."_

_"Do keep an eye on her though," Lucius asked his friend._

_"You do realize that Draco hates her," Snape's lip curled as he examined his friend._

_"Yes," the blonde responded curtly. "He has been taught to hate muggles and muggle-borns. So it is only natural to dislike her. But he has been obsessing about her all summer. All I heard were complaints and rants about Hermione Granger. The bond he has with Alexandra could cause something like that especially if he thinks she's below him. I looked at her grades. There is no way a lowly mudblood can ever be as smart and gifted as her."_

_Snape frowned at the older man. Lucius knew he had hit a sore spot with the Head of Slytherin House who had loved and worshipped a muggle-born witch himself._

_"She excels in every class," the blonde continued. "Netti was brilliant at Transfiguration and Charms which seem to be the girl's strongest classes as well. And even you cannot deny her brilliance. I've read your reports on her. Annoying, incapable of keeping her mouth shut, insufferable, I believe those were some of your words about Ms. Granger. Very similar to what you used to say about Netti."_

_"Do you really want to have Ms. Granger as a daughter-in-law," Snape drawled._

_"No, but I want to find Alexandra and Jeanette," Lucius Malfoy responded coldly. "My wife misses her best friend and Alexandra is the only way for my son to have a legitimate child. The future of the Malfoy family depends on finding the girl."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>April 1998<em>**

_"Bella," Lucius hissed quietly so neither Narcissa nor Draco would hear him. "If she really is Alexandra she can be helpful to our side. She would be bound to Draco and we could get some valuable information out of her."_

_"The mudblood has no relations to me, Lucius," Bellatrix Lestrange sneered. "Anyway, we've got Potter in the dungeons. What do we care about her? She is either a mudblood or a blood-traitor."_

_"Even with Potter gone, there will be resistance," Lucius sneered. "Also, if she is a blood-traitor it's her mother's fault for disguising her as a mudblood. She has useful information on the Order. Imagine the blow to the other side if we managed to turn their Golden Girl."_

_"Your loyalty to Jeanette is ridiculous," Bellatrix hissed under her breath. "She never lived up to her responsibility of creating a male heir. She betrayed her husband, denied her daughter her impeccable heritage. Even many pure-bloods envied her lineage. This girl is nothing but a blood-traitor at best. Your son will be better off without her," Bellatrix jeered before moving toward the body on the ground. "I'll prove to you what she really is!"_

_Bellatrix was now screaming at the girl on the floor. Her anger seemed to have intensified after her argument with Lucius. "I am going to ask you again. Where did you get this sword? Where?" _

_Lucius was watching in disgust and confusion as another curse hit the girl. He wouldn't care if this was truly just another mudblood but he couldn't stomach the idea that this could possibly be Jeanette's daughter, his wife's goddaughter. He watched as Bellatrix Lestrange replace her wand inside her cloak and pull out a silver knife._

_"Well, if you're not going to tell me, I will make sure you regret it," Bellatrix ridiculed her as she cut off the left sleeve of Hermione's shirt. _

_Lucius immediately noticed her birthmark and the scar from the betrothal ceremony. After all these years he had finally found Alexandra. He was conflicted. He didn't have a wand anymore. He was able to do some wandless magic but nothing to stop the girl's torture. _

_"You... you have been inside my vault at Gringotts!" Bellatrix screamed at her with increasing fury. "Tell the truth, tell the truth! What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife! What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME!"_

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe this happened right in front of us," Narcissa was crying. "I hate all this. We are prisoners in our own home, nothing more than servants. Lucius, we're disposable. Next time this could be Draco. No matter who wins this war, our family is never going to be what it used to be. But if the Dark Lord wins we'll always be in mortal danger. <em>Draco _is going to be in danger." _

_"Narcissa," Lucius embraced his wife. "You have to be careful with these kind of thoughts," his wife nodded. "we'll have to wait for an opportune time to act."_

_"I will make sure to close my mind. Lucius, we just watched a girl our son's age being tortured. Do you still think she's Alexandra? Do you think my sister just tortured my goddaughter," Narcissa was still crying as she asked again. "Do you still believe her to be Alexandra?" _

_Lucius was feeling sick to his stomach. Hermione Granger was Alexandra. Of course, he had always suspected it but knowing it was much different. He was sure Bellatrix had recognized her as well and had intensified her torture just because of it. He had watched his sister-in-law torture others many times but this time had been different. It had been brutal, vicious and ruthless. Lucius was sure that the girl had only been a few curses away from the same fate as the Longbottoms. There had been nothing he could have done to stop her though. However, just before she had been rescued, Lucius had muttered a wandless 'oblivate' to erase the girl's memories of her appalling torture. He knew the spell wasn't as strong as if he had done it with his wand but he couldn't bear the thought of his friend's daughter remembering her torture in his home. Hopefully it would be enough to erase the most horrific moments of the worst hour of her life._

_"No," Lucius Malfoy lied. "I don't think she's Alexandra anymore."_

_His wife was already upset enough over someone getting tortured in his home. She would be devastated to find out it had actually been someone she loved. He was in the girl's debt and hopefully he would have a chance to make it up to her one day. After all, Slytherins didn't like to be in debt to anyone._


	29. Chapter 29

**I am so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, especially since I wasn't sure how it would come across. So thanks for all of you that let me know that you liked it. **

**Now, I wanted to comment on the purge fanfiction is supposedly going through. I am sure it's more a self-policing thing but I still debated on rewriting the smutty parts. I'd hate for this story to get deleted because I am very close to finishing it, but I would repost an edited version if I had to. But for now I decided to take my chances and not change any of it as it would certainly interfere with my regular updating schedule.**

**Anyway, I enjoy the chapter.**

**EDIT: Sorry, but the first paragraph of the chapter was missing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

"Let me get this straight," Robert Granger got up to refill his coffee cup. As he slowly poured sugar into his black coffee he watched the man that had tormented his sweet Hermione all throughout her time at Hogwarts. Noticing the young man's discomfort he smiled to himself. Robert Granger may be a muggle but he knew that for any man there was nothing more frightening than posing the question this young man had just asked.

"You're asking me permission to marry my little girl," he finally continued, "when you're practically living with my daughter after only dating for a few weeks, your mother is already planning the wedding and you've been betrothed to her since birth? No offense, but what do you need my permission for?"

Draco gulped loudly. How did this muggle manage to intimidate him with just a few questions? After living with Voldemort, this should have been cakewalk.

"Well, Mr. Granger," he swallowed heavily. "I just want her to have some say in this whole thing. And before I ask her to be my wife, I think it's only proper to ask you permission to marry her."

"You think she doesn't have any say in this," Robert tilted his head to the side.

"I want to marry her more than anything," Draco responded anxiously. "Despite what she is saying, I am worried she's only doing this because she has no other choice than to go through with this wedding."

Robert Granger put down his cup and chuckled. The young blonde seemed to love Hermione very much but was still clueless as to what she was capable of - especially with the right termination.

"I knew you were good for each other the day I met you at the Burrow," the older man explained, "Ron... He loved her but was never right for her. Don't get me wrong, he's a good kid. But a bit simple and easily sidetracked. Hermione is complex. She's smart, loyal and will put other's before herself without hesitation. I've also met that Oliver bloke. She looks at you very differently, there is love and happiness in her eyes when she's around you.

My Jeanie and I tried many things over the past couple of years to get her to enjoy life a bit more. You see, Hermione can be very serious at times. People often misjudge her because of it and don't take the time to get to know her. Yet, you managed to get through those walls of hers rather quickly - well since reacquainting yourself with her. But you also put her first, something neither of those two men ever did," he paused to assess the young man sitting across from him.

"I am glad she finally gave you a chance because she has never been happier. There may not be a magical way out of this marriage but my daughter would have figured something out if she really didn't want to marry you. My wife does have some influence over your mother and Hermione refused her help. I am certain my daughter wants to marry you and that's good enough for me. You do have my blessing ... as long as you stop calling me Mr. Granger. It's Robert, son."

"Thanks, sir. I mean, Robert," Draco was taken aback by the man's friendliness. His own father would have made him sweat and suffer for as long as possible, probably thrown in a few sneers in there just for extra measure. Hermione's dad, on the other hand, was kind and understanding.

"Well, Hermione is smart enough to know what she is doing," Robert rubbed his hands together. "Plus I am afraid she would rip my head off if I dared to interfere. You've seen her temper, it's scary. Also, I would be a hypocrite, I married my Jeanie after only knowing her for three weeks."

Draco felt relieved. Somehow Hermione's dad's approval meant a lot to him and while the man couldn't really prevent their wedding, it was nice to have his blessing.

" So, I've met your mother, tell me about your father," Robert smiled at him.

The Grangers were going to stay at the Manor after Hermione felt the safe house wasn't safe anymore. They were currently at Hermione's townhouse, the men remained downstairs while mother and daughter had went upstairs to pack Hermione's things. The two women had argued with each other about the move and Jean Granger had wanted to keep things as normal as possible. That included keeping their dental practice open. The stubborn Gryffindor had argued against it and finally won after Jean insisted that her and Draco move to the Manor as well.

"Lucius," Draco huffed. "I am not saying he doesn't love me or my mother but he isn't wholesome and good either. Hermione thinks we can trust him but I still worry that the man that taught me prejudice and hate is going to make a return. He usually doesn't do things for selfless reasons. I was told I am above everyone else because I come from a long line of powerful wizards and witches. I used believe all that. I am surprised you're this nice to me after my history with your daughter," he ran his hands through his hair nervously. "Merlin, I wonder sometimes if Hermione is going to realize she's too good for me."

* * *

><p>"Hermione," Draco walked into his room at the Manor to look for his girlfriend. She was standing in his walk-in closet and putting her clothes away. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Pokey is packing your parents' stuff up at the safe house as we speak. Your parents' room is set up as well."<p>

"Thanks, babe," Hermione turned around in Draco's arms relaxing the second she inhaled his scent. She really hoped all this would be over soon.

"I love your home because - well it is so you," he placed a kiss on her forehead. "But, I like the idea of you living here at my ancestral home."

"You want me to live here once we're married, don't you," she muttered into his chest appreciating how safe she felt in his arms.

"This isn't a bad place. I know bad things happened here, but I also grew up here," he looked down at her curls. "I'd love to live here, raise a family with you. Let's see how things go over the next couple of weeks."

"Can I think about it," she wriggled in his arms to look at him. Draco nodded. He had done so much for her in recent weeks, she was sure she could at least consider living at the Manor. "Guess what, Lucius was very pleasant toward my Dad. They're now downstairs in one of the many sitting rooms bonding with each other."

"You're Dad is an amazing person, he could have made Voldemort love muggles. No wonder you turned out to be such a do-gooder," he paused to look at her. "So, they're all busy downstairs," Draco ran his hands along her back toward her bottom, squeezing it gently. "I fucking love muggle jeans. They make your arse look amazing."

"Honestly, Draco," Hermione scoffed. "We're all hiding from my crazy father and his brother, affecting every aspect of our life. We're living in the same house as both of our parents and all you think about is sex?"

"Granger, the Manor is big enough to have the entire Weasley clan move in with us without it seeming crowded," Draco kissed her neck while trying to unbutton her pants. "Lucius agreed to talk to us before dinner. Until then, nobody is going to miss us. So, I am planning on taking advantage of you until then."

"_Malfoy_," Draco smirked at her as he finally succeeded in undoing her pants. Her indignant tone only riled him up more. After all, he loved her sexy temper. She was a bit on edge over the entire situation but he wanted to get her mind off of her biological father and his of his own father issues. A good shag would just be what they needed. However, his witch had other ideas. Pulling away from him slightly, Hermione's eyes narrowed as she studied his face. She now knew him well enough to realize he was avoiding something.

"I was planning on spending some time in the library to do some research," Hermione re-buttoned her pants and smacked his hands away when he tried to unbutton them again.

"You know that's another one of my fantasies," he ignored her. "Mhm, shag Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger in the Malfoy library. Shit, I wish you had your Hogwarts uniform with you. I am sure it still fits you."

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione increased the distance between them reluctantly. "I wish I could pretend everything was alright but the mere fact that I am now living at Malfoy Manor is proof enough how upside-down everything is. But I also think we need to talk before we approach your father."

"Well, we already know he's going to use this for his own benefit," the blonde gave up on seducing her. "I may still harbor a lot of resentment when it comes to him. Unlike you, I am having a hard time trusting him."

"You're not like him," Hermione ran her hand over his left forearm. "This scar right here means more than that you were made a Death Eater at 16. You had to pay for your father's sins. But it also means that you took on an incredible burden to ensure your mother's safety. Just like Harry, you were thrust into a situation that no child should have to deal with... Maybe I am a bit naive or too optimistic. But I am working hard on trusting him because I'd like to believe he's sorry for what his sins meant to you and your mother. He's not perfect and probably will never be even close to it but he's trying. If whatever he wants in return for his help is something we don't want... well, we'll figure out another way to catch them."

"Bloody Gryffindor," Draco snarled. "I am going to make sure our children are raised to be Slytherins. One trusting optimist is enough for me to deal with. I'd prefer them to be cynics and skeptics. Now, you want me to walk you to the library, my bushy-haired bookworm?"

* * *

><p>"So what exactly is it you want me to help you with," Lucius looked at the two young people in front of him.<p>

The young Slytherin tensed and Hermione took his hand reassuringly. Draco looked down at her. He still had father issues but reminded himself that she was the reason they were here.

"Lucius," the senior Malfoy was shooting his son a disapproving look. "Father... We need your help. Hermione and her family are in danger. You are one of the few we can trust to help us catch the Lestranges."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at the revelation. He looked at Hermione and his resolve faltered. After everything the young woman had been through - a lot of her suffering had happened at the hands of his own family - he felt like he owed the young woman and knew he would never be able to deny her anything for as long as he lived, especially now that she was unknowingly carrying his grandchild.

"Alright," he hid his weakness with a sneer. "What is it you need?"

Hermione watched Lucius Malfoy as Draco explained the situation with the Lestranges to him. Despite their past, Hermione realized that Lucius' attitude toward her had changed drastically. The constant sneers and looks of disgust on his face had been replaced by a mask of indifference. Nevertheless, she observed the occasional weakness that grazed his features when the former Death Eater looked at his wife, son and even herself. She had also noticed the way his eyes had softened for a fraction of a second when he had looked at her. Then, when Draco had informed him that she was in danger, his eyes had widened slightly before returning to his indifferent facade.

"Of course I will help," Lucius continued. "However, I am sure you're aware that it will come with conditions," Draco huffed loudly. "I'd like to talk to Hermione alone."

"No way, I am staying by her side," Hermione squeezed Draco's hand. Despite encouraging Draco to forgive his father, she still wasn't sure how she felt about this man herself. She knew her boyfriend hated this whole situation but she hoped he could get over his daddy-issues long enough to get Lucius to help them.

"I'll be alright," Hermione looked at him. "We need your father's help. Please?"

Draco nodded before throwing his father a threatening look. Lucius responded by simply shrugging.

"So," her future father-in-law looked at her after his son left. "This is what this has all been about? That's why your parents are staying here? Hermione, the Lestranges are dangerous. They were among the most violent of all the Death Eaters. I am not innocent but I never killed - it's too ... _messy_. But they relished the feel of death in the air. Torture was a game, killing a pastime. We used to worry about your mother and you. Narcissa and I spoke about taking the two of you into our house, granting you protection but we knew it would have led to conflict and I didn't want to risk angering the Dark Lord. Just when your mother took you, we got his permission to take the two of you in. Unfortunately, it was too late. I looked for you but your mother's magic was too strong."

"So," Hermione fidgeted nervously. Lucius Malfoy still managed to make her feel like the lowly muggle-born that had to prove herself to be worthy of being a witch. She was also anxious and wanted to get straight to the point. "What are your conditions?"

"I know you and Draco are going to get married without me meddling," he pressed his lips together tightly. "What do you remember of your torture?"

"Not much," Hermione didn't feel like elaborating on her torture. She was going to make sure to avoid the room it had happened in. "Everybody thinks I am nuts but I don't know if I want to remember anymore, not if the few memories I regained gave me the most terrible nightmares possible."

"The day you were brought to the Manor," he started carefully not wanting to reveal too much. He would take the fact that he oblivated her to the grave. Nobody needed to know, especially not her. "Bellatrix and I argued about what to do with you. She refused to believe that you could be Alexandra. I am sorry but I believe the viciousness with which she tortured you was due to that argument."

Hermione gulped. It felt awkward talking about these things with the man in front of her.

"I'd like your move to the Manor to be permanent. I want to be part of my son's and future grandchildren's lives and I know Narcissa would be beyond happy," Lucius finally announced. "I hope in time Draco forgives me and I am sure you can help move that along."

The young woman looked at the elder Malfoy man and nodded. She had expected many things, yet his requests were reasonable instead. She was already hoping Draco would be able to forgive his father eventually and she had told him she would at least consider living at the Manor.

"How come you're not asking to be the Head of the family again," Hermione inquired. "You currently have no control over the Manor, any of the Malfoy ventures or the accounts at Gringotts. He'd give you almost anything at the moment."

"Except his forgiveness," Lucius responded curtly. "We Malfoy men aren't perfect but we do anything for the ones we love. He'll listen to you."

Hermione studied Lucius briefly. She hoped to Merlin she wasn't too gullible but she really hoped he was serious. She didn't want this man to disappoint Draco again.

"I think the best way to get there is by helping us," she finally agreed. "He's very protective when it comes to me. Helping him to keep me safe is most definitely going to help regain his trust."

"Thanks, I have an idea how to get to them already," Lucius bowed his head. "I have one more request, though. You're not going to be used as bait."

* * *

><p>"What did he say," Draco was leading Hermione back to their room. He was sure it would take her some time to get used to the place. In the meantime, he enjoyed escorting her whenever she needed him to.<p>

"He doesn't want me to act as bait," Hermione muttered darkly deciding to not divulge the rest of it.

"That's his condition," Draco relaxed significantly next to her. "I can definitely live with that. There may be hope for him after all. So, how are we going to catch them then?"

"He's going to brew some Polyjuice Potion - apparently that isn't violating his parole," Hermione grumbled as she thought about her conversation with Lucius. "For whatever reasons he has, he doesn't want me in harm's way. He wants you to pretend to be me and he's going to contact them to turn me - or you - over. He'll claim that he doesn't want me in the family. Well, then you two can overpower them and take them to the Aurors. I am going to let your father use my wand since his magic is still restricted. It'll give it credibility too, he'll say he took my wand from me."

"Sounds easy, too easy. How's he going to know where they are," Draco stopped midstride. He still couldn't shake his suspicions against his father.

"Apparently there are a few houses that belonged to Bellatrix that never went to your mother after her sister's death," Hermione explained. "He thinks they may be hiding in one of them, he has a contact who's going to do some snooping around for him since he can't leave the Manor... Draco, I hate his plan. I can't just sit by and do nothing."

"Really, that's the part I like about it," Draco was relieved that Hermione agreed to his father's terms of not being the bait. He personally had fought her stubborn resolve to be the bait. "What did you research in the library earlier?"

"Traces," Hermione explained. "I had the idea when I thought about your father. That's how the Aurors would be able to track him down if he chose to violate his parole. I figured it could be helpful. We should put one on me - just in case something does happen to me. I would have to be able to activate it without a wand because if they do manage to somehow get to me, I won't most likely have one. So, I'll have to practice wandless magic a bit. Maybe you can help me with it!"

"Why not just keep it active," Draco inquired.

"Apparently an active trace could possibly be discovered," she looked at him. "We don't want them to remove it and then don't know where I am at."

Hermione felt her boyfriend tense next to her. She knew that he still didn't like the idea of his father helping them. Despite realizing that they needed to change tactics to catch the Lestranges, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about what they were about to do.

"Babe, it's just in case something goes wrong," Hermione put a reassuring hand on his arm. "It's about time to stop waiting for things to happen and go on the offensive. Even if I have to sit on the sidelines. Anyway, the Polyjuice takes a few weeks so isn't going to be ready until the day after my _'birthday'_. Your mother is planning our engagement party for that day. She loves the idea of having it take place on the day my Mom and I disappeared. It gives us enough time to plan everything. I don't want to spent any longer worrying about what could happen to my parents. I hate having a babysitter in public - albeit a very sexy one. I love you but I can't have you come to work with me every day. And as I said, I'd prefer them caught before we get married."

"So you are sure you want this," he pulled her closer.

"I am sure," Hermione responded. "You know I have dated other guys, I've been with Oliver for six months," Draco growled at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. "I've had this unrequited crush on Ron for almost five years..."

"I'd prefer we didn't talk about the men from your past," he felt something unpleasant bubble in his stomach at the mention of her crush on Weasley. But Hermione put her arms behind his neck and kissed him gently.

"Says the man who's dating live sold many, many Prophets over the past four years... Draco, nobody compares to you," she whispered. "You're stuck with me as I am completely incapable of spending another day without you by my side. It's sad really because your an unbearable git, arrogant and cocky. But at least your easy on the eyes ..."

Draco cut her off with a passionate kiss. He was happy with her answer. They had come a long way in the past two months and he absolutely agreed with her. He didn't want to spent another day without her either and didn't see any valid reason to wait any longer. The fact that this woman was going to be his wife in four months made him more than happy.

"Let's go back to _our_ room," Draco muttered huskily as they walked down the hallway toward his wing. "You know this place isn't all bad. I have made lot of good memories here. Mother tried to erase as many bad memories as possible by redecorating but I believe making new, happy memories is the best way to erase that year completely. I think that's why she's so adamant about this wedding and grandchildren."

"To make new and happy memories," Hermione repeated as they reached Draco's bedroom door.

Draco opened the door for Hermione and placing his hand on her lower back, he ushered her into the room. Hermione shot him a teasing look as he closed the door gently behind them. He kissed her cheek before turning her around to face the room. Hermione gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Draco," she turned back to face him. "What is this?"

"I had something else planned but under the circumstances decided against it. Pokey helped me with this," he smiled at her. "It's time to make some new and happy memories for you in this house."

Hermione looked around the room. A fire was lit in the fireplace and candles were placed all around the room giving it soft and romantic lighting. In front of the fireplace were a blanket and comfortable looking pillows, red rose pedals strewn across. Hermione was completely overwhelmed by it all. Draco took her hand and led her toward the blanket. With another swish of his wand a bottle of champagne and two flutes along with dinner, fruits and desserts appeared in front of them.

"Remember the picnic we had at your office," Draco asked her after they made themselves comfortable. Hermione nodded not sure she could trust her voice at the moment. This man somehow always managed to make her feel special and beautiful.

"I was completely enamored with you at that point, really I think I've been feeling this way since the groundbreaking. I almost forgot to breath the second you stepped on stage to make your little speech that very first day. I didn't know who you were at the time but I think we would've ended up together regardless of that little fact. The day of the picnic, you agreed to be my friend but I couldn't wait to be more to you," he continued as he placed a hand on her leg. He suddenly wished she wasn't wearing those jeans wanting to feel her soft skin instead. "I think today you're going to agree to something else."

Hermione's heart leapt as Draco handed her a glass of champagne and gave her a confident smirk. She now loved this smirk as it often was more playful and challenging than arrogant. His free hand cupped her cheek, his thump tracing gently along her bottom lip. Leaning her head into his touch, she shot him dazzling smile. Her hands were trembling and she quickly put down her glass. As he pulled her closer, her hands found their way into his hair, messing it up in the process. Letting her lips brush against his, she let out a small whimper as his tongue darted across her lips. Before she could deepen the kiss, the Slytherin pulled away and leant his forehead against hers. Hermione sighed contently. Draco Malfoy had turned out to be an amazing man who not only made her happy but also made her laugh, challenged her and feel safe at the same time. He was her equal in every aspect and while they may appear to be complete opposites at times, they were actually complementing each other perfectly.

"Hermione," he pulled away further and looked into her eyes. Those greys managed to melt her insides, making her feel lightheaded and dizzy. Placing his champagne down on the floor, he took her hand. Her skin was tingling with anticipation and she remembered how not too long ago this man made her feel the exact same thing. She had fought her feelings but once she let herself fall for him, her life turned out to be much better.

"I know there is nothing ordinary about our relationship. We were betrothed before we even knew each other, we were fierce enemies at school before finally coming together. I've never had these kind of feelings for anyone. Never had anything even close to how I feel about you. I can't explain it but you mesmerize me, you're smart and beautiful, feisty and sexy. I am amazed every day that despite our childhood, you gave me a chance and love me. There are still obstacles to overcome but I believe as long as we stick together, we can accomplish anything. I love you, Granger."

Hermione grinned at him. Her throat became suddenly very dry and her heart was beating faster than ever, threatening to burst out of her chest. Despite knowing what was going to happen she was nervous and excited at the same time. She knew the question that was going to come just as much as Draco knew her answer.

"I am most certain that I don't deserve you," Hermione made a small sound of protest but was silenced when he got something out of his pocket. "Yes, I changed and became a better man but I am still not good enough for you. You, on the other hand, are perfect, kind and compassionate. However, I am selfish enough to not care. As long as you will have me, I will make sure to make you happy. I want to spend my life with you, I want to make blond and bushy-haired babies with you. Granger, I am going to be overprotective because I can't bear being without you ever again. I will tease and infuriate you just so I can see your hair crackle with anger and to have that passionate make-up sex with you. But most importantly, I promise to love you for the rest of my life and make you happier than humanly possible. Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor and be my wife?"

"Yes," Hermione didn't even hesitate for a second. She happily flung her arms around his neck, happy tears threatening to emerge from the corners of her eyes, and kissed him deeply. Yes, their relationship was fast, unconventional yet it was one of the most amazing things she had ever experienced.

"Couldn't wait to do that, huh," he cocked an eyebrow as he pulled away from her to put the ring on her finger. "You should at least let me put the ring on first."

"You're terrible," she swatted _her fiancé's_ chest and took the opportunity to look at her engagement ring. It was a white-gold ring, small bead-set diamonds were delicately placed around a beautiful round diamond. She was grinning from one ear to the other, all doubt about the rushed relationship to the man in front of her gone. "It's beautiful."

"Yes," Draco agreed staring at her instead of the ring.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"_NO_," Hermione finally snapped and slammed her hand on the table surprising the two women across from her.

"But Hermione," Narcissa responded calmly "It's only proper..."

"I don't care," Hermione looked at her mother for help.

"Cissa, she's right," Jean spoke up. "The girl is engaged to Mr. Zabini and will most likely bring him as her date. We don't need any drama at the engagement party or the wedding."

"Draco is going to lose it if Zabini shows up," Hermione explained. "He hates the man with a passion and not just because of what he said to me. He's also Pansy's ex. And considering I am going to ask her to be a bridesmaids, I want her to feel as comfortable as possible. Plus, with everything else going on, we don't need the added stress."

"Alright," Narcissa finally relented. "But that means we most likely won't be invited to Greengrass-Zabini wedding either. I am probably committing social suicide by agreeing with you two."

Hermione laughed at her godmother's statement. Leave it up to her to worry about _'committing social suicide'_. At least all the engagement and wedding planning had made her stop talking about her and Draco's sex life and her future grandchildren. However, Hermione had the suspicion that once the wedding was a over, Narcissa would start nagging about grandchildren again.

"Well, Cissa," Jean teased her best friend. "You're definitely in good company. I've committed social suicide about 21 years ago. Maybe we'll go shopping in the muggle world, make some muggle friends ..."

"Netti," Hermione's mother was interrupted when Narcissa - very uncharacteristically - threw a napkin at her. "I see after all these years with muggles you still haven't learned that your kind of humor isn't funny."

The young brunette giggled as she watched the two grown women bicker with each other playfully. It reminded her very much of how she acted with Ron and Harry. She couldn't help but feel delighted that her mother finally had her own best friend back. Hermione herself couldn't imagine ever being without her own friends.

"Hermione," her mother's voice drew her out of her thoughts. "Sweetheart, are you crying?"

Hermione touched her cheeks and felt the tears under her fingertips. Shocked by the wetness, she started crying even more.

"I don't know why," she sobbed, "I am happy that you two are in each other's," and hiccupped, "lives again. I don't know why this would make me cry!"

"Oh, Hermione," Narcissa moved to hug her. "It's the stress of planning a wedding and all the other things going on. Also, you're most likely..."

Narcissa stopped herself. She was going to say _'hormonal'_, but she wasn't sure Hermione knew she was pregnant yet. She most certainly had already missed her period, even if it was just by a day or so. After all, it had been already more than two weeks since the family tree in the book changed. But the stress of planning two major events, as well as worrying about everyone's safety, most certainly made the young woman not even realize this little fact yet. Narcissa had managed to keep it secret so far and would hopefully only have to wait a few more days, maybe a week, for Hermione to notice herself.

"What," Hermione sniffed. "I am most likely what?"

"Tired," Narcissa smiled. "Why don't you go back to your room. Draco should be home shortly. He said he just had a few things to check out for his new business."

Hermione nodded. Draco had been very secretive about his new business and told her it was a surprise. He was excited about it and said that once everything was done, this business was surely something for him to do with all his free time, especially since he wasn't working with the Aurors anymore. His new business was also the reason Hermione was stuck at the Manor with her wedding obsessed godmother. Draco wouldn't let her go to the office without him. So, besides dealing with Narcissa, she had also checked in with Lucius to see how the Polyjuice was doing and to go over their plan one more time. Yet, somehow, she couldn't help but feel that they needed more help but she simply wasn't sure who to trust.

Walking along the hallway to their room, Hermione thought about the song Skeeter had been singing. She had replayed it in her head over and over again. The thought that she was missing something important was nagging her. However, which part of a crazy person's rambling could she trust? The young witch was so occupied by her musing that she didn't even realize she made it all the way to their room without having to at least call Pokey for help for the very first time since moving to the Manor.

* * *

><p><em>"I love you, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione turned to the man next to her and smiled.<em>

_"I love you too, Mr. Malfoy," he smirked confidently at her response. "I'll never get tired of hearing those words." _

_Hermione took his hand into hers and she could feel the tingle of his touch surge all the way from her hand to her heart. She sighed contently. Everything was perfect. She turned back to the scene she had been watching and smiled. It was a beautiful summer day and she was sitting on a bench in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Draco had been right when he said they would make many happy memories at this place. The Manor had changed. Gone was the dark place that housed Voldemort and his Death Eaters, replaced by the memories of their engagement and consequent wedding._

_"What are you thinking about," her husband broke the silence._

_She didn't answer but gave the man she loved a peck on the cheek. Draco used their closeness to place his hand on her ever expanding stomach. Hermione looked down at her pregnant belly. She was huge and looked like she was about to pop any second now._

_"Scorpius is kicking again," Draco was staring at the spot his hand rested on. "Robert has been saying this one is going to be playing football instead of Quidditch. Like I'd let my firstborn son play some wretched muggle sport."_

_"You're terrible," Hermione turned to her husband and gave his chest a playful swat."And who says it was your son who just kicked you? Thalia is in there as well."_

_"Well, I bet Thalia is going to be a perfect little lady just like Selene and her wonderful mother," Draco kissed his wife's temple before looking back at their one year old daughter."As a matter of fact, I won't let my girls even near any brooms."_

_A few feet away, little Selene, their first child, was sitting on a picnic blanket with her regal looking grandparents. She was giggling as she fed her grandfather a cookie while Narcissa was braiding her blond curls. Both Lucius and Narcissa looked like they were absolutely in love with the their first grandchild. Selene had them wrapped around her tiny fingers. For her first birthday just a few weeks ago, Lucius had went all out and built her an entire playground with swings, a jungle gym, slides and a sandbox in the grounds of the Manor. So far, the little girl had only shown interest in eating the sand. Narcissa on the other hand had built a second playroom and bedroom in their wing of the Manor and insisted Selene spent at least two nights a week with only her grandparents. _

_"You know mother says twins don't count as two," Draco turned back to Hermione who had found herself pregnant just a few months after giving birth to her beautiful baby girl. _

_"How so," Hermione quirked an eyebrow._

_"Well, she's expecting another grandchild after those two are born," Draco chuckled. "She says we're cheating by having twins. Just this morning, she declared she's counting pregnancies not children. "_

_"Well, I think that is definitely something we can discuss," Hermione smiled at him."But maybe this time we'll wait a few years before having more kids."_

_Draco started kissing her passionately. She wanted to protest at the inappropriate display in front of their daughter and his parents but she didn't care._

"You're beautiful," Hermione's eyes snapped open to look straight into the familiar grey eyes of her fiancé. Draco's face was hovering inches away from her, he was looking at her with an intensity that made her heart skip. It all had been a dream. Well, except for those amazing kisses.

"Hi, I missed you today," she whispered as she ran her hand over his tie. "You look very handsome in that suit of yours. How was your meeting?"

"Good," he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Are you going to tell me what these secret meetings are all about," Hermione held him down by his tie. "Does it have anything to do with the Lestranges?"

"Mhm," he ran his hand along her waist. "No, it's a new company I am planning on opening with Theo. I didn't want to tell you until things were all set," Hermione looked at him with interest. "We're launching it at the beginning of next year. Remember how we talked about adjusting muggle technology for use in the wizarding world? We've done all the research and met with our solicitors today to draw up contracts for a partnership. Our office is going to be right next door to yours. We're starting out small."

"Really, that's wonderful," Hermione was very proud of Draco. "I guess I forgive you for leaving me here to suffer through endless wedding plans with our mothers. You need to go over the guest list for the engagement party, see if there is people you want to come. And make sure your mother doesn't sneak Zabini's name back on there."

Hermione huffed as she finished making Draco chuckle heartily.

"I don't think your day was that bad," he sounded amused. "It did seem like you had at least some pleasant dreams."

"Yes," she sighed wondering why she had dreamt about being pregnant. Surely, she was thinking about it more than was normal. "I was with this very handsome, charming man," Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. "Merlin, he could kiss..."

Draco quickly stopped her with a scorching kiss. His hand was in her hair while the other wrapped around her waist. Needing him closer, she pushed him onto his back and moved on top of him without ever loosing contact. She didn't want to move an inch away from him and couldn't help herself but whimper as he deepened the kiss. How did this man make her feel this way so easily?

"Nobody kisses my witch other than me," Draco whispered into her ear. "Not even in her dreams."

"I am glad it was you who kissed me then," Hermione smirked at him. "Oh, Draco, it was a wonderful dream. I was pregnant with twins - a boy and a girl. We already had a daughter and she was beautiful. The perfect blend of the two of us."

"Three kids," Draco gave her a smug grin. "Just what you want, huh?"

"Well, I said at least three," Hermione retorted quietly. "If you don't mind."

She looked at him suddenly feeling very unsure about this topic. He was expected to create a heir but they had never discussed the amount of children they each wanted. Yes, his father had asked her but since then they never gone into more detail other than saying they both wanted kids. She started thinking again. What was that dream all about? Was her body trying to tell her something? Yet, she wasn't exactly late. Plus, stress like this always messed with her body's cycle and they had been very careful with the contraceptive charm.

"Stop over thinking things," Draco interrupted her thoughts. "I'll have a whole Quidditch team with you if that's what you want. I told you, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"I love you, Draco Malfoy and despite the fact that you think I am too good for you, I happen to think you are just perfect for me, charming, handsome and absolutely wonderful," Hermione kissed the side of his mouth. "I love you more than possible and am always amazed what a wonderful man you turned out to be."

She kissed him lightly on the mouth but Draco had other ideas and quickly rolled them over so he was on top of her again. As he slowly tugged on her shirt, she forgot all about her dream.

* * *

><p>"Lucius is really a great potioneer," Hermione snuggled closer to Draco. "I've visited him in his potions lab today and he showed me a few of his tricks to potion making. I was really impressed with his knowledge. The Polyjuice itself looks just like it's supposed to at this stage."<p>

"Really," Draco chuckled. "You're an expert on Polyjuice now?"

"I'll have you know I brewed some in our second year so we could break into the Slytherin common room," Hermione laughed at the memory. While mortified at the time, she now laughed about having turned into some sort of cat. "Harry and Ron were disguised as Crabbe and Goyle to interrogate you on the heir of Slytherin."

"Of course," Draco responded airily. Hermione made all this sound as if it was perfectly normal to break school rules to brew a banned, yet very advanced potion just to break into another common room and interrogate their enemy. He wondered how many of Potter's schemes were really her idea. Dumbledore's Army definitely sounded more like his witches idea than Potter's or Weasel's, not to forget the boldfaced lie she had told Umbridge to lure her into the Forbidden Forest. "You guys really were up to no good at all times, huh? Whose idea was it to brew the potion?"

"Well, mine" Hermione sheepishly admitted. "Those boys would have done much more reckless things if I hadn't been around to nag them constantly. I was the annoying voice of reason, some sort of conscience that was difficult to turn off."

"Speaking of reckless, I think we should get Potter involved in our plan," Hermione looked at him curiously. "I've been thinking about Skeeter's song just as much as I know you have. '_A friend who is unwillingly helping' _ what do you think that means?"

"That someone we consider a friend is helping them," Hermione muttered as she gently stroked her fiancé's chest. "One of our friends is under the Lestranges influence."

Draco looked at Hermione imploringly and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"The Imperius," she finally gasped. "I can't believe I haven't thought of that myself. That changes things quite a bit. You know, Harry is able to throw off the Imperius Curse? "

"Yeah, I do happen to know that," Draco huffed. "Remember fourth year, Pansy wouldn't shut up about how everybody fawned over him being able to throw off the Imperius but when she did it, nobody cared," Hermione looked at him with interest. "She was pretty good at DADA, not as good as Potter but good enough to get an E in her N.E.W.T.'s despite Carrow teaching us nothing but Dark Magic."

"I didn't know," Hermione whispered. She knew the Slytherins had always resented Harry for getting all the attention but he had never asked for it. However, knowing that Pansy's accomplishment had been ignored because Harry was more famous must have stung. "Anyway, we can at least trust him," she nibbled on her own lip. "He's coming over in the morning to check in with Lucius. We'll talk to him then."

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you," Harry bellowed after Hermione just explained the entire situation to him. "I asked you what she had said and you forgot to mention <em>that<em>? Hermione, how am I supposed to help when you're so fucking stubborn all the time? Damn it, you're so smart yet this whole thing makes me question your sanity."

"Mr. Potter," Lucius sneered. "I'd like you to stop yelling at my soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Skeeter's song would have made anyone mistrust their friends. I am still not sure I agree to let you in on our plan."

"Well, I don't care," Harry ignored the elder Malfoy's request. "She's more than a friend to me. I've busted my arse to keep her safe over the past few months just to find out she doesn't trust me. How would you feel, Hermione?"

"Harry, please," the brunette frowned at her best friend. She knew Harry would be upset but she never expected him to lose his temper like this. So, she had simply watched his ranting until he finally calmed enough for her to explain.

"I am sorry, 'Mione," he sighed. "I'll always worry about you. I think your plan is fine overall but you need some backup. I won't get Ron or Neville involved if that's what you want."

"We're having the engagement party on the 19th," Hermione nodded. "The Polyjuice is going to be ready the next day. I think it would be only fitting that Lucius wants to get rid of me the day after the party."

To Hermione's relief Harry nodded. She hated keeping secrets from him and could tell he was angry with her about what he had just learnt. Still, Draco and her had decided not to tell Harry about the trace they put on her. In the past four years, she had gotten used to her secrets. Now, besides her parents, her fiancé was the only person she was 100% honest with.

"Alright," Harry still seemed annoyed as he got up to leave. "I am going to arrange a meeting for you with an ex-Auror I know. He now works security for events like this."

Hermione got up as well. Gesturing everyone else to stay, she walked him to the Floo.

"I still can't believe you are engaged to Malfoy," Harry laughed. "Hermione Granger is marrying Draco Malfoy. Merlin's beard, who does wear the pants in that relationship?"

"Harry James Potter," Hermione scolded him. "I am not that bossy, am I?"

"No," Harry scoffed. "You know, I always thought you'd come to your senses and marry Ron. It took him a long time to get over you. I don't think even he realizes how long."

"But he's with Pansy now," Hermione didn't like the thought of Pansy getting hurt again.

"Yeah, and he's happy," Harry hugged her good bye. "And you, you look more beautiful and happier than I've seen you in a long time. It seems like the Ferret is taking good care of you. I promise, I am going to make sure you can enjoy the party without worrying about security. Soon, there won't be anything other for you to worry about than how to spend the obscene amounts of gold you two have together."

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley was sitting at his desk in the Auror department contemplating his situation. He knew something was up. Pansy had told him that Hermione had moved to the Manor and barely showed up at their office anymore. When she did show up, Malfoy would always be close by. He was getting frustrated. How was he supposed to get to her if that git never left her side?<p>

He shook his head. When exactly did he start hating Malfoy again? Was it simply because he was now engaged to be married to his Hermione? He hadn't been in love with her in at least two years. Yet, here he was, having all these feelings for her again. Feelings he thought he had overcome years ago.

Suddenly, a thought crept into his mind. He would have to contact the Lestranges. They were on his side and wanted him and Hermione back together. In another week, Hermione would be his again. He was sure there would be security at the engagement party. After all, Harry had been called to the Manor and been very tightlipped about it. But he wouldn't be the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived if he didn't know how he operated. He was quite sure he knew who would be responsible for security that day and what measures would be taken. Hermione would be his again soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I quickly have to thank Kermit 304 for making me rethink Harry's role in this chapter :)<strong>

**I know there is other stuff I wanted to say but can't think of it right now...**


	31. Chapter 31

**I wasn't going to update until Friday but I can't concentrate on chapter 32 with this chapter still being unpublished. **

**Anyway, here it goes :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

"Hermione," Draco was calling for her unsuccessfully. "Hermione, what is taking you so long?"

He shook his head as he made his way through their room to the walk-in closet to find her. During the past week, his fiancée has been frazzled and distracted. With their plan to catch the Lestranges being on hold until the Polyjuice Potion was ready, she has been throwing herself into work and wedding plans. On top of all that, Hermione, her mother and his mother had organized their engagement party in less than three weeks. Draco had told his witch many time that she was taking on too many things at once just to have it fall on deaf ears. He was sure work was her way of distracting herself from obsessing and worrying about the Lestranges too much.

"I don't understand this Granger," Draco walked up behind his fiancée who was standing in the roomy walk-in closet and staring at her clothes. "You always manage to make us run late. You certainly used to manage to be the first one in every class at Hogwarts - perfectly dressed I may add. Nevertheless, here you are, absolutely incapable of this very simple task once again."

The young woman sighed. She was worn out, exhausted and stressed. Since Draco and Hermione had gotten engaged, she had been her more than occupied. Never in her life had she thought that planning a wedding would be this stressful. She was constantly tired. Narcissa often told her to take it easy but she felt guilty leaving all the wedding plans to her mother and future mother-in-law.

"I am sorry," Hermione almost whined as she turned around. With only a towel wrapped around her frame, she looked at her fiancé and her heart fluttered. Draco was wearing black dress robes similar to the ones he wore on the night they first kissed at the charity ball. Her fiancé always looked good no matter if he was wearing muggle clothing or wizarding robes. Harry and Ron still looked awkward and very uncomfortable in anything other than jeans and t-shirt. However, every time Draco dressed up, there was an air of sophistication around him that completely fascinated her. He was meticulous about his clothing and knew he was attractive, giving him a lot of confidence that she thought was an absolute turn-on.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she shook her head. "I think I am just stressed out from everything that is going on right now. And then I can't go anywhere without a babysitter. I am frustrated, cranky and tired. I argued with your mother again yesterday."

"You did," Draco raised an amused eyebrow. "What about?"

"Oh, everything," Draco wanted to kiss away the pout that appeared on Hermione's face. "She's making the wedding a spectacle. She thinks she has to invite the entire wizarding world and won't even listen to my Mom when she asks her to calm down. I may have been a bit unreasonable though when I stormed off. But I just can't deal with her overbearing meddling, it's exhausting. To make things worse I think I am coming down with something."

"I promise we won't do anything tomorrow so that you can relax. We'll turn off the Floo and our phones. I'll tell everyone to shove it and spoil you rotten," he moved toward her. "You won't have to lift a finger. I am sure Pokey will be more than happy to bring us some food to our room. Well, as long as you approve. You know he'll do anything for you. For some reason you're his new favorite person. That little traitor keeps muttering how he's going to be your elf once we're married."

The young woman groaned as Draco pulled her closer for comfort. They were currently expected downstairs for their engagement and her birthday party. Despite her real birthday being in December 25th, Hermione still celebrated it in September. Her mother had changed it to September 19th, as that was the day she had left her first husband and they started their new life in the muggle world. Narcissa had insisted on a huge celebration to not only celebrate her birthday and their engagement but also to welcome Hermione and her mother back into their lives. Additionally, a reporter from Witch Weekly was going to take pictures to document the night and to officially announce their engagement. The newly engaged couple hated the fuzz but Narcissa insisted that this was what society expected from them and promised things would die down after the wedding. Yet, the brunette doubted they would ever be able to go out publically without the press haunting them.

"But the Polyjuice is going to be ready tomorrow," Hermione protested feeling more exhausted than ever as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"What's one more day," he interjected. "Plus, you're not part of the plan anyway. So stop worrying, get dressed and I'll let Mother know you're running late. I don't want her to throw a fit," Hermione looked at him sheepishly. "Oh, and we still have to go over tonight's security."

"I hate all this and can't wait for it to be over. And I am worried, I don't want anything to happen to you either," she ran her hands through his carefully styled hair. She preferred when it was messy anyway. Looking at him she couldn't help but admire his looks as he shot her a smug smile. She knew she had a decent figure and - thanks to her mother - great sense of style but she couldn't help but feel plain compared to his good looks. Tracing her fingers along his jar she smiled up at him. She loved this man more than she ever thought possible in just a short amount of time. Draco has been ensuring her safety at all times, conducting his business from her office whenever he didn't have any meetings and making sure she was safe at the Manor when he did have to meet with Theo or their solicitors.

"It'll be over soon," his voice was reassuring her. "And don't worry. Remember, nobody is able to apparate in or out of the Manor. Everybody has to make it past the guards at the front gate and the Floo is restricted to be used by a Malfoy only. So, even you won't be able to use it without me or my parents."

"Wait," Hermione frowned. "Didn't your father insist on completely disabling the Floo?"

"He did. But I thought about it all day and I changed my mind. I set it so you won't be able to use it without one of us by your side. You'd have to side-along with a Malfoy and you're not a Malfoy just yet. But if something does go wrong, I want to be able to take you somewhere safe," she nodded showing him she was satisfied with his answer.

Draco studied her for a moment. She was standing in front of him with only a towel wrapped around her. He knew she was worried and stressed but was holding it together just as well as possible. He smiled. His strong Gryffindor didn't even realize how amazing and beautiful she truly was.

"Bloody hell, you're gorgeous," the Slytherin announced. "Everybody is going to be jealous because I scored the hottest witch in the world."

She shot a doubtful look at him as he slowly undid her towel and let it fall to the ground. He would have loved to ravish his witch, his fiancée and future wife right now but there wasn't any time for it at the moment. Letting his hands rest on her hips he pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the mouth, his tongue brushing against hers gently before pulling away.

"Remember, I'll do whatever it takes," she nodded once. "Anyway, Pokey also used his magic to prevent other elves from coming into the Manor. Ironically, we've learned that from Dobby ...," Draco trailed off overwhelmed by the guilt for his past sins.

"Draco," Hermione put her hand on the scar on his left forearm. "Let's not talk about that day, not today. You were right after all about making new memories here. And this place is safe, right?"

"This place is as safe as possible," he reassured her. "Just hurry up, you're already late," with that Draco kissed her forehead and swiftly left the room.

The brunette smiled and watched his butt as he was leaving. Placing her fingers on her lips she felt content. In just a few months her life had turned from ordinary to almost perfect. The person she least expected to, had managed to make her feel loved, sexy and protected all at the same time. Picking up her towel, she made her way to the closet to get dressed quickly. She didn't want to make her parents, godmother and Lucius wait any longer. She was already late enough.

Hermione's eyes widened at that thought. How had she not noticed? _She was late!_ Counting the days on her fingers, she realized she had missed her period by more than a week. A few days were normal given the stress she was under but a week was something to worry about. Especially since she was sexually active, very active in fact.

She frowned not sure what kind of spell to use. Why did Hogwarts never teach these kind of spells? Well, she knew why but suddenly felt like it was a huge flaw in her magical education. She resolved to owl Headmistress McGonagall to complain later. In the meantime, she quickly walked back into the bedroom to look through the books she had brought from home. There had to be something helpful in _Charms and Spells Every Witch Needs To Know. _After all, it wasn't every day that she needed to take a pregnancy test.

Hermione turned the pages with shaking hands trying to find the appropriate spell. Meanwhile, a million thoughts raced through her head. What if she was pregnant? Would Draco be upset? They weren't even married yet. Thinking about how much Ginny's belly had grown, she realized she would be huge by the time they got married. If her redheaded friend was any indication, Hermione would be a humongous bride. Would it be a scandal just like when Astoria Greengrass trapped Blaise Zabini? She hoped people didn't think she married Draco because she was knocked up.

"_Graviditatis revelio," s_he repeated the incantation from the book as she pointed her wand at her belly.

The book didn't say how the result would be revealed. It simply stated that witches had a special bond with their unborn children just days after conception and she would know if she was pregnant after the spell was cast. She bit her lip in anticipation. How long would it take? Tapping her foot impatiently, Hermione was about to give up. She could always ask Ginny to go to a drugstore and pick up a muggle pregnancy test for her. However, before she could worry any more, it suddenly hit her. Just as the book had stated, she simply knew she was pregnant with Draco's child.

Hermione slumped down on the bed. _Pregnant!_ How? From Narcissa's recent lectures, she knew no birth control - magical or muggle- was 100% effective. Yet, she was shocked beyond anything to find herself in this condition. Sitting on the bed she contemplated the consequences of her pregnancy. Sure she was engaged to be married because she loved Draco not because she was pregnant. Her thoughts drifted to the negative press this could generate. Could be any worse than the press she had gotten recently anyway? Her mom and dad would be happy regardless but what about the Malfoys? Well, Lucius seemed to be very fond of her but Narcissa was a bit old-fashioned and had made it clear she would have liked them to wait until they were married to have sex. But most important, how would Draco feel about them having a child this soon?

* * *

><p>"Finally. There you are, Hermione," Narcissa gave her goddaughter a brilliant smile. "I am happy you're wearing the dress I purchased for you, dear. It simply screamed Hermione when I saw it at 'Twilfit and Tattings'. I must admit I was skeptical when the fashion started changing after the war but seeing all these beautiful dresses you're wearing, Hermione, well I am now convinced the muggle influence on our fashion isn't too bad anymore. Netti, doesn't she look absolutely stunning and positively Gryffindor."<p>

"Sweetheart, you do look beautiful," her mother looked like she was about to cry. "Daddy and I are so happy for the two of you. You make such a lovely couple."

Hermione smiled at the two women standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was finally making her way downstairs to the party after recovering from the shock of finding out she was pregnant. Clad in a red sleeveless and draped cocktail dress that ended just an inch above her knees, she kissed both Narcissa and her mother on the cheek.

"Well, it feels like I have to make a statement now that I am living in the snake pit," she laughed as she lifted a foot to show off her favorite gold satin pumps. Her eyes were roaming the hall for her fiancé, she wanted to tell him about the baby before the party. Just as she was about to ask Narcissa where he was, her eyes fell on a picture of her and Draco by the entrance to the ballroom.

"Merlin," she giggled studying the picture that was blown up in size to be displayed on an easel.

"Lovely, isn't it. I am quite certain it's yours and Draco's first kiss," Lucius drawled walking up to his wife. "It was your father's idea. There is a guestbook for people to leave you a message and good wishes for the future."

"See, my Draco has always been a charmer," Narcissa laughed. "This was his first Christmas and your first birthday."

Hermione looked at the picture again. Little Draco was sitting next to her under a beautifully decorated Christmas tree and kissing her squarely on the lips. As he pulled away, little Hermione giggled happily.

"Where's Draco," she asked looking at the picture.

"Right here, gorgeous. I won't be leaving your side at all tonight. You'll have to take me to the loo with you. I hope you're not pee shy," he whispered in her ear. His breath sent shivers down her spine and his words made her giggle again. "Here, something to relax you!"

Hermione turned around to look up into loving, grey eyes. Draco handed her a glass of champagne making her frown at the drink. Having a drink, or two, sounded perfect right about now. She sighed before she placed the untouched champagne on a nearby table.

"Draco, we need to...," she started but was interrupted by a flash.

"Miss Granger," a woman next to a photographer beamed at her. "It's an honor to meet you. Mary Hollingsworth, I am with _Witch Weekly_, and this is my photographer Lee Phillips. I was hoping we could take a few pictures before the guests arrive and then we'll be documenting the night as you officially announce your big news. I am so excited to be here. The two of you have become everyone's new favorite couple. People love your story. It's so romantic. Our readers simple can't get enough of the two of you, especially since the engagement. And you two are such a good-looking couple. I don't think the Potters ever managed to generate as much mail as the two of you. "

"I finally managed to beat Potter at something," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear, completely ignoring the reporter's rant. "Oh, wait. I caught the Snitch from under his nose as well, and scored the hotter and brighter witch. Ha, I wish 11 year Draco could see me right now. I definitely agree with the Weasel, you should have never turned in that time turner."

"I am so proud of you," Hermione snorted as she glanced at the photographer, anxiously hoping that taking the pictures wouldn't take up to much time. She really needed to talk to him, in private before the party was going to start. "I need you for a few minutes when we're done here."

"We're officially welcoming her back into the family," Narcissa started explain to the reporter. "We're very excited. It's been exactly 21 years since my best friend and goddaughter disappeared and today we're celebrating their return, their engagement and the future. We're very happy, especially since my husband was released in time to join the celebration."

For the next thirty minutes, Draco and Hermione endured a grueling photo shoot. If it wasn't for Narcissa's insistence neither would have ever agreed to this. Especially, since Mary Hollingsworth was gushing about how adorable they were together. At least the magazine was donating a substantial amount of gold to the _Granger Foundation_ in exchange for the photo shoot.

Soon, Hermione found herself in Draco's arms. Her handsome fiancé embraced her for one of the many different scenes the two reporters insisted on. The young woman had her arms wrapped around his neck and Draco placed his hands on her hips and rested his forehead on hers.

"Wonderful," Mary Hollingsworth was gushing sweetly. "You two are adorable. Look her into the eyes, Mr. Malfoy, and then we're done for now."

"There is nothing adorable about me," Draco snarled as he looked her. "I hope they're not following us around the entire night."

"I beg to differ," Hermione kissed his cheek. "You are very adorable, lovable... and sexy," she realized they were finally dismissed and pulled him into a small room off the ballroom their engagement party was taking place. The first guests had already arrived including Pansy and Ron.

"Draco... I, uhm, I figured out what's wrong with me," Hermione breathed in a few times to get up the courage to tell him.

"There is something wrong with you," he smirked at her. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she lifted her hand."Oh, no Granger," he took her wrist before she could smack him.

"I am pregnant," she blurted out not in the mood for any more banter. Her voice seemed to crack at the end.

Draco just gaped at her. The only reaction she noticed were his blond eyebrows shooting up in surprise. However, Hermione needed some sort of response from him. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about this development herself. Yes, she wanted to have children but she was worried about his reaction as they were only engaged and their wedding wasn't until New Year's Eve, three and a half months from now.

"Say something," she finally found her voice again and looked at him uncertainly.

Draco studied her face. The silence was unbearable and driving her utterly crazy. Looking at him imploringly she wordlessly urged him to respond.

"You didn't have any of that champagne I gave you earlier, did you," he shot her a suspicious look but seemed relieved when she shook her head. "I am going to be a Dad," this time Hermione nodded.

Draco's face suddenly transformed. A smug smile grazed his lips. Of course their child would be absolutely brilliant and gorgeous. While it wasn't the perfect timing for her to get pregnant, he was delighted at how much his life had changed for the better since Hermione came back into his life. The year had started with him getting bored with all the witches that threw themselves at him and would end with a wife, a partner and lover, and a beautiful baby on the way. Life couldn't be any better.

"Brilliant," he kissed Hermione happily and felt a smile forming on her lips. "A little Malfoy...," he kissed her again and Hermione melted into his embrace, neither noticing the figure eavesdropping just outside the room.

"Can we keep this to ourselves for now," Hermione asked quietly. "I'd prefer not to have your mother give me another lecture."

"Hey, she's laid off of those since the engagement," Draco chuckled before something dawned on him. "They most likely already know. You know that book Lucius likes to read?"

"The one that makes him look all self-satisfied and smug," Hermione asked chuckling at the look that would appear on the former Death Eater's face every time he was reading _The Magnificent Malfoys_ - _Over A Thousand Years of Purity._

"Yeah," Draco ran his hand through his hair nervously before explaining about the family tree. Hermione was beyond horrified that her future in-laws had known about her pregnancy before her. "That's most likely why he won't let you be the bait. He's not just worried about you but also his grandchild. You know, I am having a hard time to admit this but I think Lucius really changed."

* * *

><p>"This is a great party," Ron was hugging Hermione tightly. "Happy birthday, 'Mione. You look absolutely gorgeous."<p>

"Yeah, Granger," Pansy shrieked excitedly as she was hanging possessively on to Ron Weasley. "Narcissa put a lot of effort into all this."

Hermione greeted their friends. Draco and her had decided to act as normal as possible as to not arouse any suspicions. They didn't know which one of their friends was under the Lestranges' influence and they weren't sure who to trust. Both hated acting like nothing was wrong but if they wanted to catch them, they had to be smart about it. Hermione had a hard time just sitting around but with the Malfoy men not letting her get too involved, she had no other choice than to comply.

"Happy birthday, Hermy," Ginny was beaming at her best friend as Hermione rolled her eyes at the nickname. "I can't believe you two are engaged. Merlin, lock at that rock on your hand. It's gorgeous and must have cost a fortune. He must really love you."

"Gin," Hermione urged her overexcited friend to be quiet as another million pictures were taken. The pregnant redhead had a tendency to get carried away in these situation and Hermione definitely didn't want to see proof of that in a magazine. She knew Ginny would later blame her for it somehow.

She quickly glanced at Draco who was standing protectively next to her while she chatted with her friends. The party was in full swing and everyone enjoyed themselves greatly. All the Weasleys, Neville, even Luna and Draco's small circle of friends were there. There were also many of the Malfoys' family friends in attendance, pure-bloods that suddenly considered her an equal. Many rushed to greet her mother like the long lost friend she was and even acted courteous toward her Dad. The photographer of Witch Weekly was taking pictures of everyone in attendance. Hermione smiled as the man she loved placed a protective arm around her waist. Narcissa had really outdone herself and if this was what she managed to pull off in a few weeks, Hermione couldn't wait to see how their wedding would turn out.

"OK," Ginny nodded not looking at Hermione. Harry chuckled and moved to kiss Hermione's cheek. "Now, I am hungry," Ginny was desperately trying to catch the attention of one of the waiters.

Hermione took pity on her and waved down one of the waiters. She was making sure her friend and godchild were taken care of. Looking at Ginny's growing stomach her own pregnancy became much more real. Hermione bit her lip loving the idea of being pregnant at the same time as one of her best friends. Their kids would attend Hogwarts together and hopefully be close friends.

"That's going to be you," Draco whispered in her ear as Ginny's eyes widened at the canapés the waiter offered her. "Only difference is, you're going to be a fucking sexy pregnant witch. I'll be enjoying the added curves in no time... I mean, that's not going to be a problem, is it? I won't hurt the baby?"

"How would you hurt the baby," Hermione asked in amusement.

"I don't know," Draco seemed a bit embarrassed. "Poke it?"

Hermione snorted ungracefully at his comment. She had heard from Ginny how clueless Harry still was when it came to his wife's pregnancy. Draco's inexperience in that department was endearing and sweet.

"I am perfectly satisfied with your above average manhood and I'll gladly prove it to you later," Hermione whispered in his ear. "But trust me, you won't be poking the baby any time soon."

"Above average, huh? Is that why I always have you screaming so much," he regained his smug expression as Hermione blushed. "It's not a problem to have sex then?"

"No," Hermione placed her hand on his chest. "According to Ginny, Harry and her do it..."

"Oh, that's just ...I don't want to hear about the freaky stuff Scarhead and Weaslette do," Draco snarled before quickly changing his features as another picture was taken of them. "This is worse than going out in public. I am not letting my mother make our wedding into a media spectacle like this. I can't believe we agreed to all this."

"I think she twisted our arms into it," Hermione glanced up at him and pressed her lips together tightly. "When I threatened to put my foot down on the Witch Weekly article, she promised we'd have final say on the guest list in exchange for this."

"Hermione, Draco," a voice interrupted them. "We're so happy for the two of you. Can I see the ring?"

"Thanks Daphne," Hermione held up her hand just as Theo patted Draco on the back. "I am so glad the two of you are here. How is married life?"

"I love it," Daphne gushed and looked at Theo. "Things have been great. Hermione, you have to come see our new house. Theo had it completely redecorated while we were on our honeymoon after I gushed about your townhouse."

Hermione nodded and chatted with Daphne for the next fifteen minutes. Considering Theo was Draco's best friend, Hermione was glad she really liked the beautiful blond woman he was married to. It would have been a shame otherwise as Draco didn't have to many friends among his former housemates. He only got along with a few others as most had turned their back on him after he had changed his ways. Although, now that people knew who she was and the media was more than excited about her and Draco's engagement, many of her fiancé's former _'friends'_ were trying to re-associate themselves with the Malfoys.

"I want to dance with my dad," Hermione looked at him pleadingly once the other couple left. "Also, Lucius asked me for a dance as well. I'd hate to turn him down."

Draco raised an eyebrow before gently stroking her cheek. He knew she hated to think one of her friends was imperiused and how it affected her life, but she was going to be his wife and mother of his children and he needed to protect her.

"Alright," he finally relented. "But I'll be dancing close by with my mother. It'll give me a chance to have a little chat with her."

* * *

><p>"Draco, dear, relax," his mother was scolding him. "See, nothing happened while she danced with her father and I am sure whoever we're worrying about won't dare touch her while she's with <em>your<em> father."

Draco exhaled sharply and nodded. He had been dancing closely to Hermione and while he was extremely nervous about the entire situation, seeing her glow with happiness while dancing with Robert had been worth it.

"I am sorry Mother," he looked at her. "I know you know about her _condition _because of the Malfoy book Lucius loves to look at," Narcissa beamed at him. "Yes, she took the test earlier and while I am ecstatic, it makes me worry even more. I have even more to lose now."

"Draco," his mother smiled at him. "I know things are going to be fine. They have to be. Look how much things changed since you and Hermione found each other. You are in love with your lovely fiancée, I am going to be a ... Oh, I have to come up with something else, because grandmother makes me feel old. And look at you and your father, I feel like your relationship is getting better every day. To top everything off, I have my best friend back. Speaking of Netti, when are you going to tell them?"

"We thought once everything is over," Draco explained. "Hopefully everything goes without a hitch tomorrow and the Lestranges are back in Azkaban by tomorrow night," he paused briefly. "You know, she dreamt about a little girl. I love that idea and if anyone was able to break a hundreds of years old streak of only male firstborns, it would be Hermione."

"Yes," Narcissa chuckled as the photographer took another picture. "She's certainly stubborn enough to manage that."

"So, I take it he told you the good news," both Narcissa and Draco turned to see Lucius and Hermione standing next to them. "Hermione just informed me herself that she is determined to have a little girl first. I happen to think it's a boy but we made a little wager. Winner gets to name the child. I do like Scorpius."

Hermione winked at Draco and moved next to him. Somehow she was sure her dream from the previous week meant she was having a girl. After all, according to the book, pregnant witches were supposed to have a special bond with their child shortly after conception.

Suddenly another flash went off. Draco was getting annoyed with the photographer and moved away from the crowd. However, it seemed like the couple couldn't move without having their picture taken. He had gotten used to it when they were out in public but the fact that his mother let them into their home, annoyed him greatly. He looked at Hermione and immediately relaxed. She looked radiant. Pregnancy agreed with her already. Another flash went off. The blonde scowled at the reporter who had been pestering them all night.

"I am sure you have enough pictures of my lovely fiancée and me by now. How about you take a few pictures of the guests," he suggested just as another flash went off blinding him momentarily.

It took his eyes a few minutes to regain his sight. He was still seeing spots from looking directly into the flash. Throwing the photographer a dirty look he turned back to where Hermione was standing. She wasn't where he thought she would be. With panic bubbling in his stomach he looked around the room. He briefly locked eyes with Potter and his wife, both looking confused and dazed. A look he noticed was displayed on the faces of many other party guests as well. Cold sweat ran down his back. He didn't want to think what may have happened to Hermione.

Scanning the room further for his fiancée he came to a terrible realization: Hermione wasn't anywhere inside the ballroom. Luckily she couldn't go anywhere as all entrances were guarded and only a Malfoy would be let through the Floo Network. He would just have to find her, rather sooner than later.


	32. Chapter 32

**As always, I feel greatly honored by all of you guys reading this story. Also, thanks a lot for the reviews. I love reading your responses to my story :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

As the night went on, Hermione could feel Draco get more and more annoyed with the photographer. She herself wasn't too thrilled with the idea of having their every move documented but tried to ignore the Witch Weekly reporters as much as possible until Draco finally snapped. He maneuvered them away from the crowd trying to avoid their picture being taken yet again. Hermione wanted to calm him down. Urging him to look at her, Draco relaxed briefly before scowling and snapping at the photographer again. While she didn't agree with his little outburst, she completely understood his irritation. They were supposed to enjoy themselves yet the Witch Weekly crew was constantly on them, taking their picture and asking questions. It was a miracle they hadn't overheard their conversations about the baby.

Over the past couple of hours, their picture had been taken over and over again. The couple felt that it was time to focus on some of the party guests instead and Draco voiced that opinion out loud. However, when the last flash went off, Hermione knew something was wrong. It hadn't come from the camera but from somewhere behind it. She tried to focus on who had set it off thinking one of the party guests was taking their own pictures. Yet, she had a hard time seeing anything. Not that she cared who was taking pictures. However, Narcissa had insisted that the Witch Weekly had the exclusive on the party because she didn't want their pictures to appear in some cheap magazine or even the Prophet.

Hermione looked at Draco but all she could see was spots in front of her eyes. She moved closer to where she believed her handsome fiancé was standing and she felt a hand wrap around her upper arm. She relaxed instantly thinking it was Draco pulling her closer to himself and therefore toward safety. However, when she felt being jerked around she panicked. The way she was jerked and pulled away was harsh, harsher than what she had come to expect from the man she loved.

As she was pulled along the corridors, she still felt fuzzy from that last blinding flash. She wanted to fight the person holding her arm but felt herself unable to do so. Things were somewhat hazy and she wasn't sure what exactly what was going on. She almost felt like she had been confunded. Suddenly the grip on her arm loosened and she was again hoping against all hope that it was Draco and he was pulling her to safety. Walking almost blindly into a room, she stumbled over something and fell on top of a body, losing her shoes in the process. Letting out a small shriek, she felt panic immediately wash over her.

_'Who is this,'_ she let her hands roam over the small body - of what turned out to be a woman - to make sure she was still alive.

"Pansy, wake up," she gasped out loud when she realized her friend had only been stunned.

Still unsure who had pulled her away from the ballroom, Hermione slowly moved her hand up her dress to reach for her wand which was strapped to her thigh. Her hands were shaking and she was panicking as a sudden realization hit her. She was pregnant with Draco's child, a Malfoy, and she would be able to use the Floo without needing Draco or either of his parents by her side. She needed her wand to disarm the person who had pulled her away from Draco. However, as soon as her fingers wrapped around her wand, she felt it fly out of her hand.

"Expelliarmus," recognizing the voice, Hermione spun around to face Ron who had his own wand pointed at her. He was gesturing at Pansy. "She's fine. Got too annoying, though, so I temporarily incapacitated her."

"Ron, what are you doing," Hermione dreaded the answer. She didn't need to know anything else, Pansy lying on the floor and the odd look on Ron's face told her all she needed to know. He was the one Skeeter had been referring to, he was the one the Lestranges were using to betray her and her parents. He had been imperiused to do their bidding.

"Ronald, this isn't you," she was pleading with her friend. "You can fight it or just give me back my wand and I'll end the hold they have over you. Please don't do this. Don't hurt me. Just fight this. You are stronger than that."

"Oh, I am not going to hurt you," Ron responded with his wand trained on her. "I'm in love with you, Hermione. I always have, always will."

"No Ronald, you're wrong. You're not in love with me," she immediately snapped back. She knew it wasn't the smartest idea to fight with him when she didn't have a wand. Yet, she wanted to distract him, keep him talking until Draco would hopefully find her. But why did the Lestranges make Ron think he was still in love with her? And how would that help the Lestranges?

"You're in love with Pansy," Hermione kept talking. "You're under the influence of the Imperius. This isn't you, Ron."

"Of course it's me," Ron moved closer to her. "'Mione I've been in love with you for years. I was stupid during our time at Hogwarts, wasting my time ogling Fleur and snogging Lavender. But I got my act together and thought we would get together when the war was finally over. You kissed me. You can't tell me you didn't feel anything? I've waited for years just to watch you with Viktor, Oliver and others. But Malfoy? Malfoy hated us in school, called you terrible names. You can't tell me you choose him over me? You're only with Malfoy because of that bond."

"That's not true," Hermione felt the need to defend her relationship with Draco. She hated to think anybody believed they were only together because of the betrothal bond. "Ron, you saw that picture of Draco and me, that's who we are. His family was," she paused briefly to find the appropriate word, "_misguided_. All of them changed, even Lucius. You are the one who stood up for Draco, the one that snuck him into the audience of the groundbreaking to the orphanage. This doesn't make sense. You only think you're in love with me. I am with Draco now, we're getting married and I am having his baby. You can't do this. I am pregnant with Draco's baby. Don't hurt us, please."

"I know you're pregnant. I've given both of you potions to counteract any contraceptive spells and increase your fertility so we can be together," Ron smiled at her. "But I am surprised how quickly you got pregnant. The fertility potion usually takes at least a month to take effect. You must be very fertile."

Hermione gasped. If what Ron was saying was true, then she was pregnant because he had interfered with their method of birth control. But why would he want her pregnant when he wanted to be with her?

"Don't worry, once the baby is born, the bond between you and Malfoy can be broken," Ron explained and Hermione's eyes went wide with realization. "Your father and uncle offered to take care of the baby so you don't have to worry about Malfoy's brat and we can be happy together. Oh, don't worry. They won't hurt the baby but you'll be free to be with me."

"No, please don't do this," Hermione begged again. She was close to crying, the Imperius Cures Ron was under was extremely powerful and none of her words had any effect on him. "They made you think you're in love with me to help them. It's the Imperius Curse, you can fight it, Ron. I trust you Ronald, I am you're friend. It's the curse that is making you do this. This is not you. Think about Pansy, your girlfriend, you're madly in love with her. Just like I am happy with Draco."

She knew she needed to keep talking to help him fight the curse. Ron was strong, an Auror and her friend, he could definitely overcome this. She just needed a little more time and then Draco would find her.

"I know what you're doing, Hermione. It's not going to work. You can't buy any more time with your little distracting speech," he snarled at her as he moved them toward the fireplace. "I've known you for twelve years now. I watched you lie about the troll to McGonagall's face and seen you convince Umbridge there was a weapon in the Forbidden Forest with fake tears in your eyes. I know how you operate, Hermione, and it won't work. They are not be looking for you yet."

"What do you mean," she looked at him in confusion as he lifted a small, round device that had the familiar design of a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product. "This is part of George's defense line. The Aurors use it for raids, a blinding flash can confund an entire room for up to 15 minutes. We still have another 10 minutes before they even know something happened. Hermione, trust me, once all this is over, you'll be happy with me."

Ron suddenly pushed her into the fireplace and threw floo-powder calling out a destination. Just as Hermione watched Ron collapse on the floor, she felt herself traveling through the Floo Network. She was too horrified and in shock to interfere with her travel. Soon, she stumbled out at the other end right into strong arms that pulled her into another room.

With a strength Hermione didn't know she had, she pulled herself away from the person who was holding her. She was disoriented and dizzy and temporarily had to close her eyes to regain her footing. When she reopened her eyes, the two people whose reappearance Hermione had dreaded the most were standing right in front of her.

"It's been too long," her biological father smirked at her. "21 years to the day. I missed you, Alexandra. But this is a joyous occasion. We hear congratulate are in order. A grandchild, a heir to the family, how exciting."

"How nice of you to join us," Rodolphus looked at her creepily. "I hope you will be enjoying your stay with us. You're our guest and will be treated as such as long as we can trust you. By the way, we're hoping for a boy. How about you, Alexandra?"

Hermione moved backwards. One simple thought was dominating her mind - she needed to get as far away from them as possible. Increasing the distance between them, her mind was already working in overload. Over the past couple of weeks she has been practicing wandless, wordless magic with Draco to ensure she would be able to activate the trace if captured. Yet, she couldn't risk activating the trace in front of them and have them find out what she was doing. Also, her Gryffindor courage told her to try and use her new skill to disarm her captors but she knew she would have to be careful. After all, she was now responsible for someone else's life as well.

_The baby, _she gasped in horror. They wanted her baby. Her biological father and his brother didn't care about her. She was just a means to their end. They wanted her child. _We're hoping for a boy,_ her uncle's words were still ringing in her ears.

"They're going to find me," she stated more confidently than she felt. "And then you're going back to Azkaban for the rest of your life."

To her surprise, Rabastan started laughing manically. The young woman shuddered when she noticed the deranged look on his face. His eyes were cold, uncaring and indifferent. Hermione had always been told that she was a carbon copy of her mother and she was glad to notice she was nothing like him. Still, the fact that she had half of this man's DNA made her wonder how she had turned out so well adjusted. She suddenly remembered her dream and how her instincts told her she was having a girl. Yet the two Death Eaters wanted a boy. What if they found out she wasn't carrying what they wanted? Would her baby still be safe?

"I am going to be sick," Hermione felt nausea overcome her. She was feeling sick but was sure it was due to her company and not her pregnancy. She wasn't sure about it but it was probably still too early in her pregnancy to feel Morning Sickness so it must be due to the overall situation she now found herself in.

"Loomy," she heard her uncle call out and with a CRACK an old house-elf appeared in front of them. "Take Alexandra to the bathroom... And remember what we told you."

"Yes Master," the little elf responded before turning to Hermione and motioning her to follow. She nodded and - without sparing the Lestranges another look - followed the little elf in silence. Walking along a few corridors, Hermione was debating on activating the trace now, but was conflicted. She knew elf-magic was different from her own, yet very strong. She couldn't risk for Loomy to notice what she was doing.

Deciding to throw all caution to the winds, she waved her hand over her wrist - the spot where her trace lay hidden - and activated the tracker. The second the trace activated, Loomy turned around and looked at her suspiciously.

* * *

><p>"Hermione," Draco had been searching for his fiancée with increasing horror.<p>

"Draco," his father walked up behind him. "She has got to be in the Manor with all the security measures we've taken."

"Fuck," Draco punched a wall when his father's words settled in. "I changed the Floo settings. Before we knew she was pregnant, I changed only Malfoys would be able to get through."

Lucius looked at his son like he was about to hex him within one inch of his life. It didn't matter to Draco, he already felt horrible enough.

"Where is Potter," Draco asked instead of reacting to his father's accusing look.

"Informed the Aurors that there has been an attack," Lucius' voice was cold and emotionless. "I guess we should let him know that we'll have to expand the search for Hermione beyond the Manor."

Draco nodded before leaving the room. He decided to go to the drawing room, as it was the closest room with a Floo Network connection. Hopefully he wasn't too late yet.

Entering the room he almost stumbled over something. To his horror Pansy and Weasley were laying unconsciously on the floor, Hermione's wand was in the redhead's hand and her shoes carelessly discarded next to Pansy's body. However, his fiancée was nowhere in sight.

"Shit," he ran toward where Pansy was laying. "Renervate."

"What happened," Pansy shot up looking confused.

"Alert Potter, I'll wake him up," the blonde pointed at Ron. The raven-haired girl ran from the room. Knowing that Pansy was able to fight the Imperius, Draco was sure the Weasel was the one under the Lestranges' influence. Muttering a counter-curse, he hoped it would end the hold they had on him. Watching the redhead regain consciousness, Draco feared for Hermione's and the baby's safety. She just had to be ok. They had been so careful. All this time, Hermione's protection had been everyone's first priority.

"What the fuck happened," he grabbed the redhead by the collar once he had reanimated him. "What the fuck is going on? Where is she?"

"I attacked her, I was cursed," Ron responded just as Harry entered the room closely followed by Pansy. "The Imperius, I tried to fight it. I only managed to overcome it once she disappeared through the Floo and I just collapsed. Hermione told me it wasn't me, that she trusted me and that I could fight. But I couldn't help it. The Lestranges have her."

Anger overtook Draco's entire body. He moved quickly shocking everyone. The blonde pulled Ron up angrily and pushed him roughly against the wall. Pansy was shrieking and asking him to stop. Harry had his wand pointed at him. Draco didn't care. He let the redhead feel his anger and frustration as he shoved him again. He knew he was acting irrational but all Draco could think of was Hermione in the hands of those bastards.

"Don't they teach you how to fight that shit during Auror training? She's your bloody friend, damn it," he emphasized his words by shoving the redhead once again.

"Draco," Pansy started yelling. "It's not his fault. Let him go so we can go find her."

The blonde dropped the redhead and started pacing back and forth. Pansy was right. They needed to find his fiancée. But where was Hermione? Was she safe? And what about the baby? Rounding on Ron again, he lifted his wand at the Auror threateningly.

"Draco, stop it," Pansy yelled and Draco pushed Ron down on the small sofa in the room.

"Why did they want her," he threw a pillow toward Ron. "Did you know she's pregnant? Not only do they have her but also our unborn child. What the fuck did you do under that spell?"

Ron's shoulders sagged. He felt guilty for letting the Lestranges get to him. He had tried to fight the curse but wasn't strong enough. Hermione was in danger and it was all his fault.

"I don't know how they got to me," Ron was racking his brain but the past couple of weeks was mostly a hazy mess. "But they made me think I am still in love with her. They want the baby, Hermione doesn't matter to them. They want the baby to raise it as a Lestrange, to continue their line."

At those words Draco lost it. He swiftly moved toward the Weasel and pulled him up again. With one hand on his collar, he formed a fist with his other hand and punched the redhead right in the face. Pansy was yelling, Harry ran toward him to hold him back and Ron fell to the ground.

"Let go of me," Draco snarled at the man holding him. "She's pregnant. He sold out his pregnant friend. Fuck, Potter, LET ME GO."

"Calm down first," Harry urged him. "You're not helping Hermione if you're under arrest for assaulting an off-duty Auror," Draco exhaled sharply but nodded regardless. "Alright, how was he able to get her through the floo?"

"Are you daft, Potter," Draco shot an annoyed look at his childhood enemy. "She is pregnant with my child. A child with a Malfoy, that's how she got through."

Just then, as he felt Hermione's trace activate, he looked at Weasley who was still laying on the ground. His nose was bloody from when Draco had punched him. A sudden feeling of guilt flooded Draco's body at the pitiful sight. The Imperius was a powerful curse and deep down he knew he couldn't blame the redhead for what had happened.

He heard the loud CRACK of elf apparation. He would ask his trusted servant to take the Weasel and Pansy to St. Mungo's and then get his fiancée back.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione got off the floor and moved toward the sink in the little bathroom she was taken to by the elf. The elf had disappeared the second they had gotten to the bathroom. She let the cold water run over her pulse for a few seconds. Looking at her wrist, she hoped Draco had picked up on her tracker. Surely, Loomy would inform her Masters and they would disable or block it. She shook her head before rinsing her mouth and washing her face.<p>

Turning off the faucet, she thought of the irony. After spending years running an elf-rights activist group, it would be one of the creatures she was fighting for that would prevent her rescue. Hermione frowned. Elf-rights activist group. _'Yeah, with four members, Harry, me, myself and I,' _ she thought bitterly about the time Ron had declared he didn't want to have any part in her crazy scheme to free elves anymore. After all, he was now working for the Ministry and had a reputation to uphold. Hermione had suspected it was simply an excuse to not be bothered anymore. Luckily, Harry still supported her despite not really agreeing with her at all times. It was his voice that had finally helped pass Dobby's Law at the Ministry of Magic. To him, it was just as much a tribute to Dobby as it was supporting his friend.

"Merlin," Hermione mumbled as she rubbed her stomach, still in shock over both her pregnancy and her abduction. "Don't worry little girl, your Daddy is going to safe us one way or another."

Hermione left the bathroom and noticed she was in a small bedroom and some comfortable looking clothes were laid out for her on the bed. The brunette frowned at the clothes. She wasn't going to change because she wasn't going to spent any longer at this place than she had to. Until then, her red cocktail dress would be just fine. Wondering how she would be rescued, she sat down on the bed. Despite the Polyjuice being ready in the morning, with her capture their original plan to arrest the Lestranges wouldn't work anymore.

"Miss," Loomy carefully entered the room an hour later. "Master asked for you to join them for a late dinner. Miss must eat to take care of baby," Hermione nodded and followed the elf. "Loomy is sorry. I heard of Miss, you is famous among elves for your kindness. Loomy's old Mistress was evil and hated Miss very much. Always ranted about her being filth that didn't deserve her lineage. Everybody thought she had gone crazy. Loomy was supposed to go to Miss Narcissa but Mistress changed her will shortly before she died."

Hermione watched the elf that apparently used to belong to Bellatrix Lestrange. She wondered why Bellatrix had changed her will. Narcissa was her sister and should have inherited all her possessions, yet the deranged Death Eater had suddenly stopped trusting her own blood. Had Bellatrix known Narcissa would eventually betray her beloved Dark Lord?

But there was something else Hermione noticed. While the elf was obliged to serve her uncle, the way she talked made her think she didn't have any loyalty toward him. Remembering Dobby's and Kreacher's past actions, she wondered if there was a loophole in the little elf's orders she could take advantage of.

"Alexandra," Rodolphus smirked at her disgustingly as she reached the dining room and sat down at the table. "I am so glad you could make it. We have a special surprise for you later. They should be here soon."

Hermione frowned at the man. She hated being here and the fact that he kept calling her Alexandra, it made her feel like she was someone completely different. Studying the two men briefly, Hermione shivered with disgust. Her biological father was a rather thin, almost scrawny looking man. His hair was dark brown and matted, while his features were sunken in and hollow. His brother Rodolphus was thick with black hair and a blank stare. An ugly scar marred the side of his face.

"Battle wound," he explained when he noticed her stare. "My dearly missed wife's niece - the one that married the werewolf - hit me with a nasty curse when we pursued her with - well, someone we believed to be Potter at the time. I believe you took part in that battle as well. But we don't blame you. Your mother denied you your birthright. We decided to give you a chance. You can either continue being a blood-traitor - which we do blame Jeanette for - or take your rightful seat as a Lestrange next to us. We know you're a powerful witch, a child with the equally powerful Malfoy heir is destined for greatness. You can either be part of the child's life or we dispose of you once he is born."

Hermione kept silent. She'd rather die than side with the Lestranges. But now that she was going to be a mother, she had to consider her unborn baby as well. She couldn't just tell the two men to go to hell as she would have loved to do otherwise. Exhaling sharply, she wondered when she would be rescued. She had only been in this house for a short while but she already missed Draco more than she thought possible. In addition, she was also scared and worried for her child.

"We don't need your answer just yet," Rabastan finally spoke up. "As your uncle said, we are expecting some special guests soon. Call it a surprise welcome-back gift. Now, eat."

Hermione obeyed. It hurt her pride to be so agreeable and she would have loved to give her wandless and wordless magic a try. However, the safety of the child she was now carrying was the most important thing in her entire life at this point. For once in her life, she understood the Slytherin way of self-perseveration better than her Gryffindor instincts of charging ahead bravely and asking questions later. So, she was going to channel her inner snake and wait for an opportune moment to save herself.

"Ah," her uncle's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I believe he's here."

Hermione lifted her head and relief washed over her when she locked eyes with familiar grey ones. They weren't as warm as her fiancé's but seeing Lucius Malfoy enter the dining room made her feel much better at once. But her newfound relief was quickly abandoned and replaced with horror when she saw the person at his side.

"Mom," Hermione gasped loudly before a sob escaped her throat at the sight of Jean Granger standing next to Lucius Malfoy. This wasn't good, not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, another cliffhanger but it'll all be over soon, I promise.<strong>

**And I know it was obvious to all of you that Hermione would be able to get through the Floo but Draco didn't know she was pregnant when he adjusted the settings. When they did find out she was pregnant, they were too surprised to even think about that...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Wow, you guys are beyond amazing. I don't think I've ever gotten this much feedback. Thanks.**

**I didn't answer any questions this time because I didn't want to spoil anything :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Hermione sat frozen with shock and fear at the regal looking dining table. She was staring right at her mother for what seemed like hours. In reality, it was only a few seconds before she turned to look around the room. After all, she needed proof that all this was just some terrible nightmare. To her disappointment, the entire situation seemed very much real. Glancing at Rabastan, who was sitting closest to her, she noticed that he was sporting a glorious smile on his face as he was staring enthusiastically at her mother. His brother Rodolphus, on the other hand, seemed surprised to see the witch at Lucius Malfoy's side.

"Mom," Hermione repeated herself, her voice shaking with dread as she held back the tears burning at the corners of her eyes. "What are you doing here? Why?"

Jean Granger, standing very closely to Lucius, shot her a look urging her to be quiet. Hermione quickly turned to look at Lucius. A mask of indifference - one that Hermione hadn't seen on his face once in recent weeks - was making it impossible for her to read his intentions. The young woman didn't know what to think. Over the past couple of weeks, she had bonded with her future father-in-law. She had gotten to know a softer, more caring Lucius. He wasn't as pushy as Narcissa and often offered an escape from all the wedding planning, especially on days Draco was busy with one of the many different Malfoy ventures and Hermione was stuck at the Manor.

Lucius and Hermione had spent countless hours in his potions lab, checking on the Polyjuice Potion and going over their plan to capture the Lestranges many times. But their time together hadn't always been serious. The young brunette had told him about her own mishap with the Polyjuice in her second year and entertained him with some of her many misdeeds committed over the years. The elder Malfoy, on the other hand, had often amused her with embarrassing stories about his time at Hogwarts, especially about her mother and godmother. Hermione had often laughed about how mortified the two women would have been, if they only knew all the things Hermione now knew about them.

Furthermore, she had urged Draco to trust his father again, to repair the damage that had been inflicted on their relationship due to their family's support of Voldemort and their overall role before and during the war. Draco himself had conceded several times that he was starting to trust his father again and was building an entirely new, yet different relationship with him. Yet, here he was, standing in the Lestranges's dining room with a strong hold on her mother to do ... _What?_ Hermione wasn't really sure. This entire situation just seemed utterly bizarre to her.

"Your owl said that you wanted to make a deal," Rodolphus sneered at his former comrade. "We're not interested in Jeanette anymore. Alexandra here," he gestured toward where Hermione was sitting, "is going to give us the heir we desire. Fulfill her mother's duty instead, take her place, if you will."

Lucius Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he regarded the man in front of him with a look of utter loathing. Hermione shivered. This was the Lucius Malfoy she had known during her time at Hogwarts, the one that she had fought at the Department of Mysteries alongside Harry and their other friends. This definitely wasn't the Lucius she had gotten close to in recent weeks. Without looking at the brunette, he opened his mouth to speak again.

"The child she is carrying is a Malfoy," the blonde sported a sneer rivaling the one on Rodolphus' face. "You have no claim on the child or even _Hermione_. When you betrothed her to Draco, you also agreed to have her children be Malfoys, remember? As the child already appears on the Malfoy family tree and the fact that Hermione was able to get through the Floo Network - one that had been restricted to be used by my family only... Well, it proves who has claim on the child. And it clearly isn't the Lestrange family. It isn't our fault neither one of you managed to conceive an heir. You two should have had better control over your wives instead of having them run away or fawn over the Dark Lord."

"Inconsequential," Rodolphus snarled back instantly, "considering she is currently in our custody...," he just shrugged as he trailed off.

Hermione looked at her uncle to study him briefly before turning to look at Rabastan. As her biological father stared at her mother, he had a look on his face that shocked her more than anything. It was a mixture of hatred, lust and hunger. A look that made it clear, he still wanted her mother and he would punish her for leaving the first chance he got. Hermione felt desperation overtake her, all her logic had disappeared when her mother had entered the room. She knew if this man, her real father, was allowed to put even a finger on her mother, it wouldn't end well at all.

Both Lestranges got up to move closer to the elder Malfoy when a rustling sound next to Hermione caught her attention. Turning her head slowly to make sure she wasn't attracting any unwanted attention, she spotted Loomy hiding behind a particular ugly statue of an old wizard that had the same bushy hair as her. The little elf was watching the scene unfold, nervously clutching her dirty tea towel that served as a substitute for clothing.

"Actually, you should consider my proposal," Lucius' words made her refocus on the conversation. "Hermione is sure she is carrying a girl. My wife tells me that witches have a special connection with their children, even in the womb. So her instincts are most likely right. I know you want a boy to carry on the line, a girl is useless to you..."

Hermione heard more rustling sounds next to her but still couldn't see anything other than the elf. She disregarded the noise. Maybe it was a Poltergeist or something like it.

"And you care about a girl," Rodolphus laughed in the other man's face.

"I care because the child is a Malfoy," Lucius interrupted. "Regardless of the child's gender, it's my grandchild and doesn't deserve to be raised by either one of you madmen."

"Who says this isn't a trick? It's what we've been told since birth, create an heir to continue the line. You want an heir just as bad as we do," the elder Lestrange brother frowned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hermione will bear an heir eventually," the blonde continued calmly. "We have discussed this with her and she understands the importance of carrying on the line of her future husband. She loves my son enough to take that duty seriously even though she wasn't raised with the same notions we were."

"I don't care," Rodolphus screamed with a manic gleam in his eyes. "Either Alexandra or her mother owe us a male heir."

"Exactly, and that is what Netti is here for," Lucius retorted curtly and to Hermione's horror, comprehension dawned on Rodolphus' face. "She has agreed to return to you as long as you let her daughter and grandchild go. She's sacrificing herself for Hermione and the child."

"NO," Hermione yelled jumping up the second Lucius had finished. "Mom, please you can't do that...," she turned to Lucius. "Don't let her do this. I trusted you. I told Draco to reconcile with you and you... you...," she led out a loud sob. "Please. Not my mom... please. Anything but not my mom..."

Hermione fell to her knees and started crying with her head down. She was usually more controlled than this yet she couldn't keep her emotions in check at the sight of her mother standing in front of the Lestranges. It probably were pregnancy hormones messing with her emotions but Hermione simply couldn't stop herself. After doing everything in her power to keep her parents - and especially her mother - safe, she couldn't just watch her be handed over like this.

_"Shh,"_ someone whispered soothingly besides her. The brunette didn't bother looking up as someone touched her arm reassuringly. Surely, it was the kind, little elf trying to calm her.

"I'd love to have Jeanette back," Rabastan spoke for the first time since Lucius' and Jean's appearance. "Make her pay for what she did to me. Have some fun with her. Just like old times, right Dear? Rodolphus, you know that's what I've wanted from the beginning. Get my revenge on her for Carrow, for humiliating me in front of the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters, for raising my daughter to be a blood-traitor."

"Jeanette is too old," Rodolphus ignored his brother's yelp of protest. "She's 47, too old to bear another child."

"We both know there has been witches older than her giving birth to healthy children," Lucius interjected holding tightly on to Jean. "And, I am sure you have some of that fertility potion left that you gave the foolish Weasley boy to get Hermione pregnant."

_"Hermione,"_ she heard someone whisper somewhere beside her. She turned slowly but all she could see was Loomy still hiding behind the statue of the ugly wizard a few feet away, _"Hermione," _yet the whisper was clearly right next to her.

_"Harry," _she finally recognized the voice of the person talking to her. She didn't turn this time but watched the Lestranges talking to Lucius Malfoy to make sure they didn't notice her speaking to her friend. Neither was paying attention to the young woman. She turned to her mother who was watching her with an intensity that told her she knew Harry was there and wanted her to listen to him. But it was also a look she had never seen on her mother's face. A look, though familiar, Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on.

_"I am going to get you out of here," _Harry continued whispering. _"I am going to take your arm and apparate us out of here, okay?"_

The young woman shook her head in protest. They would never get through the wards. However, before she could voice her objection any further, she saw Loomy snap her fingers. She knew immediately that the house-elf had found a loophole in her orders and had disabled the wards for them. Hermione looked back at her mother who looked at Hermione more urgently than ever. But all she could do was shake her head again before the uncomfortable feeling of side-along apparation made her dizzy and weak. The second the young woman reappeared in the drawing room at the Manor, her heart sunk and she collapsed on the floor crying hysterically. They had left her mother behind with two people that wanted to harm her more than she could ever imagine. She was with two people who had taken part in driving Neville's parent into insanity. Worst of all, Hermione was unable to do anything about it as she now was miles away and without a wand.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier:<em>

_"Pokey," Draco didn't bother turning around after hearing the sound of elf-apparation. "Take Weasley and Pansy to St. Mungo's. He was imperiused and while it seems like he's fine now, he needs to be checked over..."_

_Draco stopped himself mid-sentence when he finally turned and looked at the little elf._

_"You're not Pokey," he stared at an older, clearly female elf who was trembling violently._

_"N-no, I... I is Loo-my," the elf stuttered. "I is not allowed to help Miss Hermione escape but Miss is famous for being good to all elves and Master said nothing about not helping her friends rescue Miss. She has a trace. Loomy followed the trace here to help."_

_Draco was stunned. He glanced at Harry who looked at the elf with the bewilderment until he turned to look at the blonde._

_"Trace," Harry asked Draco accusingly. "Something else the two of you didn't tell me, huh? What the fuck, how am I supposed to help you with all the secrets you're keeping from me?"_

_"It was Hermione's idea," Draco ignored the Gryffindor's fury. "A backup plan, if you will. We hoped we wouldn't need it but it was a good idea considering she was abducted despite all of our security measures. I felt her activating it a minute ago. She's at Bellas Manor, of all places. I don't know how they got through your wards on the place but it explains why Lucius' search has been unsuccessful so far."_

_"I let my supervisors know that we know where the Lestranges are," Harry nodded after a long minute of silence. "They've been itching to catch them for a while now. They'll probably raid the place within the hour."_

_"No," the blonde finally came to his senses as his parents and the Grangers entered the room looking distraught. "We can't risk Hermione getting hurt. Not when she's pregnant. We need to get her out of there first... _Please!_"_

_The boy-who-lived was stunned. He had never heard Draco plead like this. He studied his former enemy intensely. It came as quite a shock to hear the blonde appeal to him to save none other than one Hermione Granger. While he had gotten used to the couple, it had still caught him off-guard. So he simply nodded to show he agreed._

_"I guess I can convince them to wait until she's safe to start the raid," he finally agreed. "But how are we going to get in? I am sure there are wards protecting the place."_

_"Use me," Jean Granger spoke up after listening to their conversation. "Modify the original plan. But offer them to trade me for my daughter. I know my ex-husband would love to get his fingers on me and it should distract them long enough to get Hermione out of there. Harry, you still have that invisibility cloak, right," Harry nodded looking at Jean Granger curiously. "You can sneak in with Lucius and me without being detected. We'll distract them long enough to get my Hermione out of there. Maybe the elf can help us get through the wards."_

* * *

><p>"Harry. James. Potter. How dare you," Hermione was sobbing as Harry pulled her off the floor. "I am going back to get my mom. Where is my wand? GIVE ME BACK MY WAND, now," she pushed him away from herself but he was stronger and just held her in place. "You know where she is, I am going back. Where is she, where are they keeping her? I am going to hex you until you don't know your own name anymore and then I'll go back to get her."<p>

Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened. Thanks to all of Draco's and her precautions, she had spent only a few hours as the Lestranges' prisoner. However, her rescue came at a great prize. Her own mother was now a prisoner instead. Hermione had at least been safe for the moment because as long as she was pregnant they wouldn't have seriously harmed her. Her mother, on the other hand, was now in grave danger, at least if the look on Rabastan's face was any indication.

"Hermione," Harry pulled her closer to hug her tightly again, yet the brunette still wouldn't have any part of it.

"Don't you _Hermione_ me," she yelled pushing at Harry's chest to get away from him. "I can't believe you would use my mother after you said you would do whatever possible to keep her safe. You promised me nothing would happen to her."

"Hermione, sweetheart, please calm down," a soothing voice came from behind her.

"Mom," Hermione led out a sob and as she swung around, her gaze met warm and familiar brown eyes. Confusion was clearly visible on her face as she moved closer to her mother, lifting her hand to touch her as if she wasn't trusting her own eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"No," Draco retorted briskly. "We won't use you. I wasn't comfortable with using Hermione as bait and I sure as hell am not comfortable using you. You would be in much more danger than her. We simply cannot risk it." <em>

_Draco huffed loudly as Jean Granger looked at him defiantly. What was it with the Granger women so readily offering themselves as bait to these madmen? Had they no consideration for their own lives? Did they not care that their lives would be in danger? These were Death Eaters who were insane, dangerous and unpredictable._

_ He huffed. While unwilling to let Jean be the bait, Draco knew the answer to his own questions. He knew why they were willing to take such a huge risk. Both mother and daughter would do anything for each other, family meant the world to them. He himself had always thought his need to keep Hermione safe was a selfish one. That he did all this because he needed her in his life, he couldn't live without her and would be miserable. But for only the second time in his life, Draco Malfoy realized that self-preservation didn't matter at all when it came to the people he loved. He understood Hermione's and her mother's actions. He himself had taken the Dark Mark to keep his mother safe. Hell, for the first time, he understood why is mother had risked it all and lied to Voldemort just to make sure he hadn't been harmed during the Battle of Hogwarts. He himself would willingly die to keep his fiancée and unborn child safe. His sacrifice would be worth it as long as it meant his child - his daughter as Hermione was so sure of - would live a happy life. _

_"He's right Jeanie," Robert stopped his wife from arguing further. "You've always told me about how dangerous they are and you are too emotional right now to keep a level head. You're also not trained for this. You haven't even used any powerful magic in years. Who knows how you'd react being confronted by them? There has to be another way to get her back. What about this Juicy-Potion Lucius is making?"_

_"The Polyjuice? It won't be ready until the morning," Draco explained with as much calm as he could muster. He needed to stay calm for the Grangers' sake. "We can't wait until then. The Aurors are going to raid the place soon and I want her out of there before that. We can't risk her getting hurt, especially not with her carrying the baby."_

_Harry frowned in concentration at the blonde. He was right. The Aurors weren't known to be careful when it came to raids, especially not those concerning Death Eaters. There were too many dangers and too much pressure involved when it came to taking down those that had served Voldemort. Most Death Eaters were still willing to die for their cause, still believed in the Dark Lord's ideals and threw around Unforgivables like it was nothing. They simply couldn't risk Hermione being caught in the crossfire and there wasn't a special hostage unit either. The Auror department wasn't trained on how to deal with these kind of situations. It was a flaw Harry had never considered but certainly something that would have to be rectified when all this was over, not that it helped them now. _

_"I am sure, I can get some Polyjuice from the Ministry," Harry finally responded."I know the Department of Mysteries always has some on hand. I may be able to convince them to give us some."_

_"You may," Draco asked angrily. "You're the boy-who-won't-bloody-die, everyone's hero and savior. Demand it! I'll take the potion, pretend to be Jean. Lucius will 'hand ' me over to get Hermione and the baby back. Just like Jean suggested, we'll ask the elf to lower the wards for us and Harry can get her out of there while hiding under his invisibility cloak. As soon as she's out, Lucius and I will apparate out as well and the Aurors can begin their bloody raid."_

* * *

><p>"Where is Draco then," Hermione looked around for her fiancé after Harry explained what exactly had happened. "Apparently not everything went according to your stupid plan or he would have followed us right away."<p>

"I don't know," Harry hung his head dejectedly. "Lucius and Draco were supposed to follow us the second we disapparated."

Harry Potter wasn't sure what had happened. The plan had been simple enough, go in, distract the Lestranges long enough to get Hermione and get out. Draco and Lucius Malfoy were supposed to be right behind them with the little elf that had managed to betray his Masters. Harry was supposed to take Loomy to the Ministry immediately afterwards so that the elf could petition for her freedom to end the Lestranges' claim on her. The elf had protested that part of the plan until Narcissa suggested that she would take the elf into her service under whichever conditions she wanted to. After all, Loomy was showing her true loyalties by helping them free Hermione.

Harry looked at his watch. The raid was about to start and dangerous curses, hexes and jinxes were going to fly around the dining room at Bellas Manor. It wasn't the place anyone would want to be at right about now.

"Ridiculous," Hermione huffed indignantly. "You free me by endangering two other people - really three considering you were there as well. You should have sent in a professional instead of them," she started pacing now, "I will personally hex you if anything happens to either Draco or Lucius."

* * *

><p>Draco felt guilty for making his fiancée believe he was her mother. He had seen the look of horror on her face when she had spotted him disguised as her mother. But they needed her to believe this whole scheme just as much as they needed the Lestranges to believe it. Not that Hermione wasn't capable of some amazing acting under pressure, but they needed her reaction to be genuine and believable from the beginning to convince the Lestranges this wasn't anything other than a trade. Hermione would learn soon enough that her mother had never been in any danger at all.<p>

The second Hermione disappeared with an invisible Harry Potter, Draco let out a breath of relief. She was safe, now they only needed to apparate out of this Manor. However, just moments after Hermione had disapparated with Harry, Rabastan alerted his brother to her disappearance.

"Expelliarmus," Rodolphus immediately disarmed Draco before he could even react. The former Death Eater quickly followed it up with a Stunning Spell aimed at the two Malfoys. Draco became separated from his father as he dived for safety behind a statue.

"Shit," he let out he low hiss as he realized that he wouldn't be able to apparate out of this place without a wand. Of course, he had practiced wandless magic with Hermione, but apparation wasn't something to be taken lightly and the risk of splinching was immense when it was attempted without a wand. He looked around for Loomy but the little elf was shaking in fear behind another statue at the opposite side of the room. He briefly wondered if he should call Pokey to get him out. However, as the red light of the Cruciatus Curse flew over his head, he quickly dismissed that thought. He didn't want to endanger the loyal house-elf as well.

"Draco," he heard his father hiss from the opposite side of the room. "Stay down. You don't have a wand, I'll come to you... _Impedimenta_."

Draco wanted to protest but his father was already throwing hexes and curses toward the two Death Eaters while running toward him. The young man felt this was as good a time as ever to give his wandless magic a try. Waving his hand, he threw a protection charm toward his father just in time to deflect another Stunning Spell. However, the shield quickly crumbled as another spell hit it and his father had to dive behind a chair. He was still too far away from Draco to apparate them to safety.

"You're not getting out of here," Rodolphus laughed loudly as more hexes and curses flew around the room.

"Quite the contrary," Lucius drawled almost lazily as he was hiding between the high-backed chair. "The place is surrounded by Aurors. We just needed to get Hermione out of here to make sure the baby isn't harmed during the raid."

"Lucius, old friend, I am disappointed," Rodolphus sneered as he shot a Crucio toward the blonde. "That wife of yours has turned you into a puppet of the Ministry. Helping the Aurors, how low have you fallen since your wife sold out the Dark Lord?"

"You may not believe it," Lucius shot back at the same time as throwing a Trip Jinx followed by Stinging Hex, "but my wife's actions were fully supported by me. We had decided weeks before that night that our son's life was more important than the Dark Lord's cause. As a matter of fact, it was the night your wife tortured Hermione that changed everything. You could say the Dark Lord's demise is partly Bellatrix' fault."

Draco was temporarily stunned by his father's words. He had never known his mother's betrayal had been planned all along and even been supported by his father. He briefly wondered how Hermione's torture had exactly made them change their minds when he remembered he was the only one without a wand in the middle of fight to the death. The Aurors were about to attack any second now and he wanted to be gone by the time they did.

"We need to get out of here," Draco hissed at his father as a Sectumsempra flew right past him. "The Aurors are going to be here soon and I'd rather be gone by then... _Protego._"

The young man threw up a shield to guard both himself and his father. Getting up quickly, he ran and closed the distance between the two of them. He looked around for Loomy but she was still shaking and hiding behind the statue.

"Let's get out of here," he yelled hoping the elf would hear him and just apparate out of the Manor herself, following Draco and his father.

Just as Draco's hand wrapped around his father's arm, a silent spell penetrated his shield and hit him in the chest. Lucius reacted as quickly as possible and, holding on to his son for dear life, he apparated them out of the Bellas Manor straight to St. Mungo's. In the midst of disapparating, Draco could make out the Aurors storming into the room and Loomy following them. Just before everything went black, the young man was thinking about his witch and their little girl. At least they were safe now.

* * *

><p>CRACK! Hermione and Harry whipped around as they heard someone apparating right into the drawing room.<p>

"Miss Hermione," Loomy was shaking. "The Aurors are fighting the Lestranges. But Mister Draco has been hurt. Mister Lucius took him to St. Mungo's and told me to let yous know."

Hermione gasped and shot Harry a dark and accusing look. She quickly nodded at the elf and ran over to Narcissa who was on the other side of the room and hadn't heard the little elf.

"Narcissa," she fought to hold back tears. "We need to go to St. Mungo's. Draco has been hurt."

Narcissa paled instantly as she rushed toward the fireplace.

"Thanks for your help, Loomy," she smiled sadly at the elf who had followed her and added, "Please make sure to go to the Ministry to petition your freedom. Otherwise you'll be bound to the Lestranges whether they're put in Azkaban or not. I would be more than honored to have a brave elf like you to be the first to take advantage of Dobby's Law. We also will be very happy to have you work at the Manor if that's what you want."

Just as the fireplace erupted to take Narcissa to St. Mungo's, the elf nodded and disappeared. Hermione moved toward the fireplace to follow her godmother. Calling out her destination, she hoped that after everything they went through Draco was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't going to end it with another cliffhanger but it just didn't work otherwise. Sorry :)<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Hey babe," Hermione was running her hand through Draco's hair. "Please wake up soon."

She had been sitting by his side for hours, waiting for his condition to change. The healers had explained that he had been hit with a Stunning Spell. While they were generally harmless, merely knocking someone out for a few minutes up to several hours, he had been hit directly in the heart, making it stop briefly. The healers managed to get his heart beating again but didn't want to lift the spell, choosing to let it wear off on its own. They had worried his heart may not be strong enough after taking a direct hit. So they let him sleep it off, watching his vitals closely the entire time. Hermione, the Malfoys and her parents had worried the entire time.

Things just had to work out. Especially now that the Lestranges weren't a problem anymore. After worrying about her parents' safety for weeks, the Lestrange brothers were finally gone from their live, never to pose a threat again. Both Death Eaters had been killed during the raid on Bellas Manor. Rabastan by one of many stray Killing Curses his brother had been throwing around intend on killing as many Aurors as possible, Rodolphus by one of the Aurors in self-defense. Luckily, none of the Aurors had been seriously hurt.

Hermione felt no remorse or sorrow about their demise. They were nothing but nuisance to her. Their death meant she could look into her future without worrying about possible threats to her family. It seemed like the rest of their world agreed. Since the news of their deaths broke the previous night, the wizarding world has been celebrating almost nonestop. After all, it marked the capture and demise of the last of Voldemort's inner circle Death Eaters. There were still a few, insignificant supporters of the Dark Lord at large, but the most dangerous and notorious ones had now all been taken care of.

Hermione furrowed her brows as she glanced at the Prophet on the bedside table. The entire front page of the newspaper had been dedicated to the previous night's events, starting at the engagement party and Hermione's abduction all the way to her rescue and the subsequent raid of Bellas Manor. Everyone involved was celebrated and even Lucius was hailed a hero for his help in the takedown of the Lestranges. There was an article about her life, a rundown of the Lestranges' crimes and even a letter from the editor asking to end Lucius Malfoy's probation immediately.

"Worrying like this, you're going to get premature wrinkles, Granger," Hermione's head snapped back to the bed Draco was laying in. He blinked at Hermione. While still hazy and sluggish from the spell that had hit him, he somehow managed to throw her a smug grin.

"Thank Merlin your awake," she smiled at him. "You've been knocked out for a while."

Draco studied her and his features softened. She looked tired, genuine concern for him written all over her face, yet just as beautiful as ever. He lifted a heavy hand to touch her now bushy hair. Even in his weakened state, her unruly and wild hair still somehow amazed him. He moved to stroke her cheek lovingly just as the Trainee Healer, who was examining the blonde hourly, entered the room busily scribbling on a chart.

"What happened," he mumbled after taking a particular nasty potion handed to him by the young healer. "How long have I been out?"

"Just overnight, it's late morning now. Your parents just left. Your mother wanted to stay but I urged her to go home with Lucius once we knew you were going to be alright. Despite everything, he's still on probation and we don't want to risk anything," Hermione responded as he studied her intently. "Draco, I was so worried, we all were. I can't even fathom the thought of loosing you, not after everything we've been through. I need you by my side... You were hit with a Stunning Spell and..."

"That's it," he chuckled. "I've been hit by Stunners loads of times, Hermione. As a matter of fact, we both have been hit by far worse during the war. I don't get why you look so worried!"

"You were hit right in the heart, Draco," Hermione whispered as the healer left the room again. "You know how dangerous that is? Your healer said your heart stopped for about a twenty seconds. Draco Malfoy, I am not going to raise this little girl on my own so don't you dare do this again."

"Well, just don't get abducted again then," he shot her another smirk but Hermione still looked upset. "Granger, I am fine now. Stop worrying, please!"

Hermione nodded hesitantly as she gently brushed some hair out of his eyes. She was exhausted and didn't want to argue anymore as she had been sitting by Draco's side for the better part of the night, dozing of only a few minutes at a time. Draco padded the bed, urging her to lay next to him. After everything that happened, he needed her as close as possible. Hermione didn't hesitate and snuggled into his side carefully as his arm wrapped around her smaller body.

"So, were the Aurors successful then," he suddenly remembered. "I'd hate to have went through all this trouble just so they could escape once again."

"Yeah, they died during the raid," Hermione answered slowly not in the mood to dwell on the details.

Draco nodded deep in thought, he was sure he would learn all about the way they had died soon enough. At the moment, he was just relieved the Lestranges were dead. He had thought of the possibilty that they could escape Azkaban once again - after all they had already escaped twice and had successfully avoided recapture since the end of the war. Their deaths ensured that neither Hermione nor her mother ever had to worry about them interfering in their lives again.

"It's the end of another pure-blood family," Draco snorted. Voldemort had wanted pure-bloods to take their _'rightful' _place in their society, yet many old families had met their end during or after his war. "I am just glad _she_ won't grow up in a world where things like that matter."

Hermione nodded and put her ear to his chest as to make sure his heart was still beating. He would have to take a few potions over the next couple of weeks to strengthen it but the healers had ensured Hermione that he would be fine and not suffer any long-term consequences as his father had reacted fast and taken him to St. Mungo's immediately after being hit.

"So you're not mad that I am only pregnant because they imperiused Ron," she worried thinking about what Ron had told her. "He said you punched him."

"I am not mad you're pregnant. I said it before. Nothing about our relationship is ordinary, but it works. I punched him because I was worried out of my mind about you, angry that despite our precautions they still managed to get to you. He's an Auror and your friend, yet can't fight the Imperius. You were captured because of the Weasel... But I do feel guilty for punching him, I guess your goody-two-shoe ways are rubbing off on me. You're a bad influence on my Slytherin way of life," he paused to look at her.

"He feels bad about it," Hermione mumbled. "I tried to convince him not to but he decided to resign his post as an Auror. He says George needs help with the shop anyway now that he's expanding his business internationally. I am just glad Pansy isn't holding any of this against him."

Draco nodded. He wasn't going to tell Hermione but he thought it was best for the Weasel to stop working for the Aurors as well. While he wasn't really holding it against him anymore, he didn't think it was fitting for an Auror to be so easily influenced and hand their best friend over to two maniacs. Aurors were supposed to be able to fight Dark Magic not help its practitioners.

"Did someone check you over," his tone was demanding as he possessively placed his hand on her stomach. "Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's perfect," Hermione smiled as she thought about their little girl. "Your mother insisted on getting me checked over by a healer even though I refused to leave your side. I was examined right here. And, I was right. It's a girl and I am almost six weeks along."

"Six weeks," Draco moved to look at her in confusion. "Weasel said he gave you the potion when we weren't talking. How can you be almost six weeks pregnant already?"

Hermione laughed lightly. Draco still had a lot to learn when it came to pregnancies and she was ecstatic that they would embark on this journey together.

"That's not how it works. It's based on my cycle not the date of conception," she explained to him in her most know-it-all manner possible. "I am due around May 16th but we'll know more once I am further along."

"Huh, interesting," he muttered. "Everything is alright then?"

Hermione hesitated briefly and Draco immediately frowned back at her.

"Well, fertility potions aren't supposed to be given to fertile women," she bit her lip nervously. "The healers are not sure, but there may be some long-term and ... uhm ... unexpected side-effects."

The brunette fiddled with Draco's blanket not sure how to tell her fiancé what the healer had told her. They had talked about having children and Draco had even claimed to be happy to have a whole Quidditch team, yet she felt herself impossibly nervous about telling him the news.

"Spit it out, Granger," Draco shot at her impatiently. She had said their daughter was fine so surely whatever she had to say couldn't be so bad.

"My fertility has been greatly improved by the potion," Hermione explained. "Those potions are extremely potent as they have to work on barren women and stay in their system for life. It basically restores their reproductive system to normal. It doesn't mean they immediately get pregnant. Just like in any healthy woman it can take a while to conceive. Well, there isn't an antidote either. Uhm... since I wasn't barren, I will most likely never have any trouble getting pregnant. Quite the opposite actually. The healer isn't sure how effective contraceptive charms are going to be, either."

"Someone has to compensate for the massive amounts of Weasleys running around in the wizarding world," Draco smirked as he took her hand. Then, to her surprise he chuckled. It didn't seem to bother him at all that they may end up with a rather large amount of children.

"I mean once all of them get married and have kids," he paused and let out a mock shudder. "We need a few blondes to offset the gingers... I can't imagine anyone better suited than the two of us considering we're filthy rich, live in a huge manor and are a extremely good-looking couple. I guess my father was right when he said you would be good for our family."

"You're terrible," she almost swatted his chest before remembering that was where he had been hit. So she placed a light kiss on his cheek instead.

"So you keep telling me," he moved his head to kiss her properly. "Merlin, Hogwarts is going to be overrun with swotty, little Malfoys in a few years. They better be in Slytherin or there will be hell to pay," he chuckled. "Now, all we have to do is make an honest woman out of you before starting our clan of bushy-haired know-it-alls."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Almost 3 12 months later_**

"What a perfect end to a crazy year," Hermione looked up at her mother's reflection.

She simply nodded in agreement, sure her own voice would betray her right now. Looking back at her own reflection, she couldn't believe she was looking at herself. Without being conceited she knew she looked stunning. Half of her tight curls were pulled back, loosely secured at the back of her head with bobby pins. Small diamonds were woven through her hair making her feel beautiful. She had insisted on keeping her hair curly as that was how Draco preferred it.

"Alright," she patted her growing belly. "Today is going to be a long day, little Selene."

Hermione had decided to go with the name from her dream after researching it. She liked the name Selene. By naming her daughter after the Greek Moon Goddess, she wasn't bending to Narcissa's wishes of following the Black family tradition of picking names based on constellations. Yet, she was still sticking to an overall celestial theme while honoring her mother's heritage as well.

"I can't believe you are finally getting married," Narcissa who was standing next to her mother exclaimed. " It all happened rather quickly. I mean six months ago, I had to bribe you to even speak to my son and now the two of you are getting married and expecting a child. I just hope she isn't as stubborn as you, sweetheart."

Hermione chuckled at her godmother's words. Her godmother was still as overbearing as ever but Hermione had found a way of dealing with her. Just mentioning the child she was carrying often offered a welcoming distraction. The young woman patted her belly again before getting up to look at her wedding dress. Narcissa had suggested she'd wear a dress that magically concealed her pregnancy. However, proud and happy about her little girl, she had refused to hide her condition. After all, since the media was still obsessed with her relationship with Draco, everyone in the wizarding world was fully aware that she was 20 weeks pregnant.

Additionally, she liked the idea of their daughter being part of all this. Therefore, she had decided on a asymmetrical wedding gown with a silk sweetheart bodice that showed off her belly instead of hiding it. Considering her heritage, it was only fitting that she looked like a Greek goddess with a chiffon strap elegantly twisted over her right shoulder and a satin sash under the empire bust.

Looking at her Matron of Honor, who was eating yet again, she was relieved she wasn't as far along as her friend. Ginny was enormous and despite still having about two months of pregnancy ahead of her, she looked like she was ready to give birth any moment now.

"Gin," Hermione was surprised how stable her voice was. "You sure you'll make it through the ceremony without eating. I mean you did stuff your face throughout the entire rehearsal yesterday."

"Just wait till you are huge like me," Ginny threw her friend a dark look as she rubbed her belly through the blue bridesmaid dress. "I won't stop making fun of you when I am skinny again and you're about to pop."

"I doubt I'll be as big as you," Hermione laughed. "You were much bigger at this stage of pregnancy. I am skinny compared to how you looked like. Now help me get into my dress."

* * *

><p>"You're nervous, mate," Theo asked as he helped Draco adjust his blue tie.<p>

"Not at all," Draco smiled at him. "There is nothing I have to worry about with the Lestranges gone. Hermione is going to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy before the night is over. I'll be kissing my wife when the New Year rings in at midnight."

"Remember last New Year's Eve Bash here at the Manor," Theo laughed. "Your father was locked up, I asked Daphne to be my wife and you brought some random bimbo. Jenny, Jilly or something brainless like that. You mother was furious and annoyed because she kept giggling all night," Draco chuckled. "Now, we're both going to be married with babies on the way," Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Daph just found out she's pregnant a few weeks ago. It's crazy how much things can change in just a year."

"Yeah," Draco smiled to himself. "If you had told me a year ago that I'll be marrying Hermione Granger, I would have admitted you to St. Mungo's. Yet, here I am and she happens to be the love of my life."

Theo patted his best friend on the back before pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey. After pouring both of them a glass, he handed one to Draco.

"To your last half hour as a free man," he toasted with Draco. "We all know Hermione has you completely wrapped around her finger."

"I am man enough to admit to that," Draco downed his drink quickly. "After all, it does benefit me in the bedroom... You know, she's amazing. Just last night she told me she would be perfectly fine eloping with me, avoid all this fuss. She's very different from all the girls I've dated. She doesn't care about gold or status, and instead of being embarrassed that I knocked her up before the wedding, she's proud of it and wants the world to know it."

"Good," Theo smirked at him. "Let's go get you married then."

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Hermione was about to cry as her dad took his position next to her. "He's a very lucky bloke."<p>

"Thanks, Daddy," Hermione smiled at her father.

They were standing at the French doors in one of the sitting rooms of Malfoy Manor that led to the garden where Hermione was going to marry her very own Slytherin Prince Charming. The procession was going to start soon and instead of being nervous, Hermione was happy and excited.

"I thought marrying your mother was magical," Robert Granger took his daughter's arm, "but this is truly amazing, a real Winter Wonderland Wedding."

"It's every girls dream come true," Hermione whispered as she took in the scene in front of her. Her dad was right, it was a Winter Wonderland wedding. The ground was covered in snow, yet the warming charms in place ensured everyone was comfortable. The official theme was blue and white with silver accents. She looked down at her bouquet - mix of white roses and hydrangeas with a silver ribbon holding it together - to happily prepare herself for what was to come.

"I am going to be Draco's wife soon. Honestly, that's all can think about right now."

"Sweetie, I am so happy that everything turned out so well for you this year," her father kissed her cheek. "We worried about you many times. I remember how upset your mother would be when you came home for the summer and ranted about that evil git. It broke her heart because she knew what he would always be to you. I am so glad he changed and you gave him a chance. You're going to be married and have a beautiful little girl. You're happy and it's everything your mother and I always hoped for. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Daddy," Hermione smiled just as Richard Wagner's Bridal Chorus began.

_This is it_, she thought to herself as she was slowly walking down the aisle. Her heart skipped as she saw Draco standing at the altar and looking right back at her. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his black dress robes with a crisp white shirt and the blue tie that matched the bridesmaid dresses. Theo and Harry were standing next to him while Ginny and Pansy were standing next to where Hermione would be very soon.

Both Narcissa and her own mother were crying happily now and Lucius looked smugger than ever as he winked at her. Next to Narcissa was her sister Andromeda who was smiling proudly. After all, Teddy was the most handsome Ring Bearer ever as he was holding hands with the gorgeous Flower Girl Victoire. Hermione almost wanted to giggle when she spotted the entire Weasley clan. Who would have thought the Weasleys and Malfoys could peacefully assemble in one spot? While Arthur and Lucius would never be friends, it was nice to see them act cordial toward each other.

She also spotted both Loomy and Pokey. Hermione had insisted both elves attend the wedding as well. While Pokey was wearing the most beautiful black tea towel Hermione had ever seen, Loomy was wearing a stunning dress. Apparently, she enjoyed the dress-up part of her freedom the most. After everything, Loomy was now serving the Malfoys as a free elf and worked as spokes_elf_ for S.P.E.W. simultaneously. The help at the Manor couldn't have come at a better time. After all, Pokey had only ever taken care of Draco and Narcissa. Taking care of the Manor, two more people and with a baby on the way, Loomy made sure the little elf wouldn't be too overwhelmed with work.

She beamed as they reached the altar and Robert Granger kissed her cheek. Hermione was already an emotional mess and had to force herself not to start crying as her father whispered a few loving words in her ear. Watching her husband-to-be approach her, she took a few deep breaths before her dad finally handed her over.

"You're stunning," Draco muttered leading her the few steps to the altar. "I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"You only have to wait a few more minutes," she smiled up at him.

Neither ever losing eye contact, they took their places as the Minister called everyone to attention. Draco still couldn't believe all this was finally happening. His obviously pregnant bride looked positively out of this world and he had to remind himself to breath as his hands clasped hers.

"Dear family and friends," Hermione already felt the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes as she looked at her _almost_ husband. "On the behalf of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and Jean and Robert Granger, I welcome you all to join in on Draco's and Hermione's very special day. We will celebrating their love and commitment, we will share in their joy and bear witness as they pledge their eternal love for each other."

"In preparation for this day, Hermione and Draco have told me a little bit about themselves and their shared history," the Minister paused as a few people in the crowd chuckled. "Well, apparently most of you are very much aware that these two have come a long way since their time at Hogwarts. And while some may have a hard time understanding how they overcame their _'dislike'_ for each other, I'd like to think that true love can overcome anything. And one has to spent only a few minutes in Hermione and Draco's company to see the amazing love they share for each other.

"Draco," he looked at the blonde before turning to the bride, "Hermione, in the magical world, marriage is the joining of two souls to form a sacred and magical bond for life. The two of you are about to start a life and a family together. From here on forth, every choice, every decision either one of you makes, is going to have an effect on the other. Selfishness has no place in marriage. Marriage is selfless, the other's happiness is your happiness. It is love, joy and laughter. But it is also hard work. You need to confide in each other, trust and be trustworthy in return.

"With all that in mind, Draco Lucius Malfoy do you take Hermione Jean Granger for your lawful wedded wife..."

Hermione was close to tears as Draco looked straight into her eyes while confidently saying his _'I do's'_. Her own voice was shaking with raw emotions as she answered in the same way. They had decided on the traditional vows and Draco smirked at her as he pledged to love her _'for richer, for poorer'_.

"With that," the Minister announced after the vows were done. "By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I declare you bonded for life. Draco, you may kiss your bride."

He didn't have to be told twice. With one hand on the small of her back and another in her curls, he kissed her for the first time as his wife. Both felt the magic of their new bond course through their bodies and a light signifying their love and commitment glowed around them.

"I love you Mrs. Malfoy," Draco whispered as he placed a hand possessively over her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy," with that Draco took Hermione's hand and they newly married couple entered the ballroom to many cheers and applause.<p>

"Merlin, look at this," Hermione was in awe as she took in the scene. Narcissa had truly outdone herself, the ballroom looked like something out of a fairy tale. The color theme was still blue, white and silver. Hermione spotted several ice sculptures around the room and beautiful crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Tulle and organza were draped along the walls, the tablecloths matching those fabrics. The centerpieces on each table consisted of white hydrangeas but instead of white roses like in her bouquet, they were light blue.

"I am so glad your mother insisted on dinner first," Hermione snickered. "This baby always wants to eat right on time. I am shocked I haven't gained more weight yet. I bet you anything, I'll look like Ginny in no time."

"You'll be beautiful no matter what, _my dear_ _wife_," Draco whispered into her ear. It had only been an hour but he hadn't missed a chance to call her _wife_ or _Mrs. Malfoy_. "And of course mother insisted on dinner first, it's only proper."

"Liar," she scoffed loving. The sound of the word _'wife'_ on his lips made her giddy with happiness.

Dinner was exquisite. There were two choices for dinner, chicken and filet mignon. Hermione hadn't been able to choose either in advance and had only decided last minute that the baby would prefer the steak. Draco and her chatted happily with each other and the members of the wedding party seated at their table. Often stopping to kiss and touch or declare their love for each other.

"Hermione," Theo disrupted their bliss. "How did you decide on Weasel and Pans being little Selene's godparents?"

"Well, Pansy was easy," Hermione turned to Theo who was sitting to her left. "She's our best mutual friend. Plus, we're assuming that Ron and her are going to be next... and I wanted Ron to know we don't hold what happened against him. It took some convincing, but Draco finally agreed with me. Why are you asking?"

The look on Theo's face answered her question. Her eyes widened as her gaze went toward Daphne who was smiling happily at her.

"Merlin," she gushed. "I am so happy for the two of you. Oh, this is so wonderful. How far along are you? Does that mean the firstborn Potter, Malfoy and Nott are all going to be in the same year at Hogwarts? Just imagine our children growing up together, the mischievous things they'll come up with."

"I am due mid-August," Daphne smiled at her. "As long as this baby cooperates, yes, they're all going to be at school together. I haven't had any dreams about the baby like you do all the time but the healer says it's a boy. Now, we're arguing who to chose as his godparent."

"Pansy's going to be Selene's," Hermione threw in. "Draco doesn't have a godchild yet. I think it's his turn."

"I am glad you're on my side," Draco chuckled to her right as he grabbed her hand. "Leave it up to my wife to try and use logic to convince you to make me godfather."

Soon, after all the toasts were made, it was time for the newlywed couple to have their first dance as husband and wife. As Draco led her to the dance floor, Hermione was holding Draco's hand while her other hand rested proudly on her baby bump.

"Are you ready," Draco pulled her closer as the song they had chosen for their first dance as husband and wife started.

"Of course," Hermione smiled at him. "I am surprised your mother let us chose a muggle song for this. I think it helped that she thought the singer was handsome."

"Yeah, she has a thing for blondes," Draco chuckled as he rested his hands on her hips. He remembered when Hermione had played the song for him. She had explained that it was just how she felt about him and she would love to have their first dance to this song. He could never deny her anything, so he had easily agreed.

_It's amazing  
>How you can speak<br>Right to my heart  
>Without saying a word,<br>You can light up the dark  
>Try as I may<br>I could never explain  
>What I hear when<br>You don't say a thing_

"I love you Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione couldn't stop grinning as she looked up at her _husband_. This was the perfect ending to an amazing second half of the year. She couldn't help but giggle as she remembered blowing Draco off just six months ago.

"I love you too," she gushed. "I am glad you were such a annoying yet charming git, who convinced me you were just what I was looking for.

_The smile on your face  
>Lets me know<br>That you need me  
>There's a truth<br>In your eyes  
>Saying you'll never leave me<br>The touch of your hand says  
>You'll catch me<br>Whenever I fall  
>You say it best<br>When you say  
>Nothing at all<em>

Draco nodded as he looked at her. He still couldn't believe that a woman like Hermione agreed to be his wife, not that he would ever let her go. She was his and he was hers and he wouldn't ever let anything happen to her again.

All day long  
>I can hear people<br>Talking out loud  
>But when you hold me near<br>You drown out the crowd  
>Try as they may<br>They could never define  
>What's been said<br>Between your  
>Heart and mine<p>

As the song ended, Draco pulled Hermione even closer and kissed her passionately. This was the first day of the rest of their life. He knew as long as Hermione was by his side, he would be the happiest man alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to anyone for has been along for the ride as I wrote my first story. <strong>**There is only one chapter - the epilogue - left. **

**The song for their first dance is by Ronan Keating, "When you say nothing at all". I watched Notting Hill just before writing this chapter and remembered how awesome that song was.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Epilogue**

"So what did the healer say," Narcissa looked expectantly at Draco and Hermione who had just returned from her monthly checkup at St. Mungo's.

"Well, nothing we didn't already know," Draco moved to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Hermione is now officially 23 weeks pregnant. The baby is fine, growing perfectly as a matter of fact. We have another picture, too."

"Oh that is wonderful," Narcissa hugged Hermione after looking at the moving ultrasound picture of her grandchild.

"Oh, I always knew you were going to be good for this family," Lucius smirked at her before hugging her as well. "How's my grandchild treating you, Hermione?"

"I am wonderful," Hermione smiled at her father-in-law. "A bit tired but Caelum is a perfect little gentleman. Even when he kicks he's gentle with me."

"Caelum," Narcissa asked in surprise. "When did you decide on that name?"

Before Hermione could answer, the youngest Malfoys made their presence known. Both Hermione and Draco turned to see their almost nine months old twins Scorpius and Thalia be entertained by their bright two-year old Selene. Apparently, none of them had spotted their parents yet. Their laughter filled the sitting room and caused all four adults to smile happily at the them.

After the healers had told Hermione that the fertility potion would affect her for life, Draco and her had been extremely cautious and diligent about birth control. Hermione had been put on the potion and they used a contraceptive charm at all times. Regardless, just like in her dream, Hermione found herself pregnant with twins just a few months after giving birth to their daughter. Draco had often teased her about having a vision, calling her a truly gifted seer who could give Trelawney a run for her money. Well, at least until Selene told him she had dreamt about having another brother just before her parent's second anniversary.

"I never get tired of that sound," Narcissa's face reflected joy at the mere sight of her three grandchildren. All these years waiting and searching for her goddaughter, she had worried she would never have the pleasure to experience her very own grandchildren running throughout this home. And here they were, three grandchildren and one more on the way.

"So, did the healers have any success with a stronger contraceptive potion yet," Lucius looked at his son and daughter-in-law curiously. "Not that we're complaining but you may need a break after this one is born."

Hermione sighed as she shook her head. Draco, on the other hand, was still very smug about having gotten Hermione pregnant for a third time in just as many years. He loved his ever growing family more than anything. Selene was a perfect blend of her parents. She had beautiful, blond waves and grey eyes, the cutest button nose and a gentle demeanor. Their oldest had only been 16 months when the twins were born.

Scorpius was a miniature version of Draco with Hermione's caring personality. He was very shy but even at his young age, he managed to charm witches with his beautiful smile. Thalia, on the other hand, looked like Hermione but with Draco's eyes and blond hair. Her personality was more like Draco's than any of the other children's, she was mischievous, sneaky and had everyone wrapped around her little fingers.

After Scorpius and Thalia's birth, the couple had decided to wait a few years before even discussing the possibility of more children. Knowing that contraceptives alone were useless, they had decided to watch Hermione's cycle closely and had refrained from having sex a few days before and after she was ovulating. However, their restraint hadn't lasted very long and Hermione had found herself pregnant just weeks after their second anniversary making Selene's dream come true.

"The healers are pretty clueless as to what to do," Hermione explained. "So, they suggested we switch to muggle contraceptives."

"I told you that I am not going to put those things on my... well you know," Draco huffed indignantly. "And Mother, don't ask what muggle contraceptives are like... Ask Jean if you must know!"

"Well, it's that or I won't let you ever touch me again," Hermione snapped at her husband. "I'd like to spent a year not being pregnant and be able to chase after them, play with them without having this belly in my way. And every time I get back to my pre-pregnancy weight I find out I am pregnant again. I am just frustrated about always being in this state."

Hermione glared at her husband before waddling over to her children. She loved being a mother and was excited about having another child, however she wanted to enjoy being a mom as well. Being pregnant restricted her too many times. At this point, her healer had already told her to stop picking up her children, something that was hard on her whenever they came running toward her. Just the other day, she had tried to have a picnic with all three of them just to get stuck on the blanket. Unable to get up without help, she had to call for Pokey to help her out. And she wasn't even that big yet.

She had also hoped to spent at least a few hours a week working for her foundation again. Even with some help from both Pokey and Loomy, taking care of three children with another one on the way made it difficult to find any time to devote to her foundation. She still managed to dedicate a few hours a week to S.P.E.W. However, after Dobby's Law had been approved almost three years ago, Loomy was still the only elf to have taken advantage of it to gain her freedom. Yes, elves were treated much better nowadays but Hermione still hoped more of them would ask for their freedom.

"Mommy," Selene squealed excitedly as she spotted her mother. "I tried to teach Scor and Tally the song for Daddy's birthday party tonight."

"Really," Hermione smiled at her oldest. "How did that work out?"

Selene's mouth turned into a pout and she frowned at her mother. The twins were only babbling at this point and while her smart little Selene could be very persistent, Hermione doubted she could manage to teach them to sing _Happy Birthday_ just yet.

"Not good, Mommy," she hugged her mother's leg just as the twins crawled excitedly toward Hermione. "They don't sing well. Loomy says I have to be patient but I wanted to surprise Daddy."

"Well, maybe next year," Hermione smiled back at her just as her husband joined them. Draco picked up both twins at the same time so Hermione could kiss them hello. "I am sure they'll be able to sing it then. In the meantime, if you want to stay up for Daddy's birthday tonight, you need to take a long nap."

"Can I stay up super late then," Selene tried to negotiate with her mother. "It's Daddy's birthday I won't be able to sleep anyway."

"She may be a Slytherin after all," Draco chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Your parents just got here," Draco laid down next to Hermione after putting the twins and Selene down for their naps. "They're settling into their room right now."<p>

Hermione nodded. Her parents had cut back their hours at their dental practice and taken on a new, young dentist who was one day going to take over the practice. They now only worked three-day-weeks while spending the remaining time at the Manor to be closer to their daughter, son-in-law and grandchildren. Hermione and Draco had offered them a permanent room in their wing. However, Lucius - to their great surprise - had insisted on them staying in their wing to give the young family some privacy. Hermione, on the other hand, suspected that the great Lucius Malfoy was more than just fond of her dad.

"I am sorry Hermione," the blonde kissed his wife's cheek gently "I'll use those bloody things if you want me to. Although, I do love you being pregnant. There is something rather sexy about you round and swollen with my child growing in you. You're strong and fragile at the same time. And all I want to do is take care of you, spoil you and fuck you at the same time... And at least I don't have to worry about knocking you up for a while."

"You're terrible," Hermione kissed him back.

"But you do love me anyway, Mrs. Malfoy. I believe you find me irresistible which is part of the reason you're in this state yet again," he placed his hand on her stomach.

"You're right," Hermione responded by kissing him "I do love you. I am glad the kids are taking a nap. I need some rest before the party as well."

"I let you sleep after I get another round of birthday-sex," Draco wiggled his brows at her.

Hermione laughed at Draco. He had been demanding birthday-sex any chance he got for the past month or so. She found it extremely hard to resist his advances as it seemed she couldn't think of anything other than sex during pregnancy. Apparently, the pregnancy hormones made her grave it more than ever and they made love several times a day. Many times, she even woke him up during the night because she needed to release her own, very strong desire for him. Her healer claimed it was normal but Hermione wasn't so sure about it. It seemed like all she ever wanted to do was eat, sleep and have sex with her handsome husband. And Draco took full advantage of the situation, knowing she wouldn't be able to have sex for a few weeks after giving birth.

* * *

><p>"You and Draco just can't keep your hands off each other, huh." Ginny laughed as she helped Hermione put the finishing touches on the decorations for Draco's 25th birthday party. Hermione had just finished telling Ginny about the healers suggestion of using muggle contraceptives.<p>

"It was our anniversary," Hermione defended herself. "You can't expect us to not... Well you know, we were celebrating two years of marriage."

"And you will have something to remember that celebration by for the rest of your life," Ginny laughed even louder. "And what is your excuse for that post-coital glow you're currently displaying?"

Hermione snickered at the redhead's bold remark. Ginny was very insightful when it came to those kind of things.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny continued in a teasing tone. "Just imagine the Malfoy from our time at Hogwarts watching. He didn't just marry Hermione Granger. No, you two are catching up with my parents rather quickly. Actually, if you keep going like this, I think you may actually come out ahead of them."

"Weaslette," Draco drawled approaching them from behind. "Hermione may need a break from being pregnant but I'll have you know that we're not done yet. We still have plenty of time to have more children."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and gave Hermione a questioning look. However, after almost three years with Draco, the brunette had learnt how to school her features to show no trace of emotions. So, she simply shrugged in response.

"You're really considering having more children after this one," Ginny gaped in disbelieve as Hermione nodded. "You're crazy! I am still pregnant with number two while the two of you are baking number four and discussing number five already."

Ginny walked away shaking her head leaving both Hermione and Draco chuckling at her reaction.

"I am serious, Draco," Hermione turned to her husband and embraced him. "Just because I don't want to have another child for a few years doesn't mean I am done. I love being the mother of _your_ children but I want a chance to enjoy the ones we have before we have more."

"You don't know how sexy you are right now," Draco kissed her temple affectionately before pointing at her parents who were carrying Scorpius and Thalia toward them. Selene was skipping happily next to them telling her grandparents about the things she had done since she had last seen them. "You know, Granger, I don't care that we didn't plan any of them. I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she waved at her parents. She loved how involved their entire family was with their children. Their children were close to both sets of grandparents. Hermione knew her parents were planning on completely retiring soon and hoped they would take up residence at the Manor permanently. She was sure that she could get Narcissa to help her accomplish that. After all, her meddling godmother loved having her best friend around again.

"Mommy, Daddy," Selene came running toward her parents. "Look, Grammy and Papa. And Jamie and Rosie are here. Grandfather say we're waiting on Uncle Theo, Aunt Daph and Willie ... Again," she sighed exasperatedly. "Rosie sleeping like Scor and Thalia did. And Uncle Ron say I can't wake her 'cause she be cranky."

"Well," Draco picked up his overexcited daughter who sported an adorable pout as she mentioned a sleeping Rose Weasley. "Remember what I told you last week when we visited Aunt Pansy and Rosie at St. Mungo's? Babies need plenty of sleep. But I am sure Aunt Pansy will let you know when Rosie is up so you can admire her all you want to."

"You think so, Daddy," Selene's eyes were wide with excitement when Draco gave her an affirmative nod. "I play with Jamie now, ok Daddy?"

"Ok, Sweetheart," she kissed him before he placed her back on the ground and the little girl ran off to play with one of her best friends.

"Hi Mom, Dad," Hermione greeted her parents while Scorpius was squirming to get his mother's attention. "I am sorry but I was laying down when you arrived earlier. This one is definitely making me more sleepy than Selene or the twins ever did."

"Hermione," Jean smiled at her daughter. "You didn't have three young kids when you were pregnant with Selene, and only one little girl when carrying the twins. It's ok, Sweetie, we understand."

Draco took Scorpius from Jean Granger. However, his son whined as he wanted his mother instead. Following Robert, who was still carrying Thalia, to one of the tables, he gestured for Hermione to sit so she could take the squirming child.

"She's right, Hermione," he handed Scorpius over once she was seated. "I've been thinking about working less to help you out. Most of Malfoy Industries doesn't need much attention and Theo is more than capable of handling _'Magic Electronics'_ without too much of my involvement. I am sure I can free up some time so you can dedicate some more time to the foundation."

"Really," she moved to look at her husband's face. "You know you don't need to do that? You spend plenty of time with them already. And I am sure I can find some time to handle the foundation. I am actually thinking of hiring a few more people now that Pansy is on maternity leave. She's done a great job since I cut back my hours at the foundation. I think I really only need a few hours a week to make sure things are still heading into the right direction. Well, and I've always run S.P.E.W. on the side and Loomy has been a great help with it."

Draco hesitated briefly looking at her intensely. He knew what he was about to say would make him sound like a sentimental fool but he didn't mind that anymore when it came to his family.

"Well, Selene is growing up so fast. Before we know it she'll be at Hogwarts and I just don't want to miss more time than I have to," the Slytherin finally confessed. "We're filthy rich, I work for fun but at the moment I can't think of anything more fun than to spend more time with you and our children. If we're really going to wait a few years to have more kids, we could travel a bit as soon as Caelum is old enough."

Hermione nodded and then kissed Scorpius who was snuggling up to her. Her son was very attached to her and much less independent than his twin sister. Draco often laughed about it. Apparently being absolutely enamored with the women in their life was a _'Malfoy trait'_. Hermione turned to look at his twin. Thalia was happily nestled in her Papa's arms, playing with his face and giggling about the results. Hermione smiled. She loved being a parent more than she ever thought possible and she knew Draco felt the same way.

A happy squeal interrupted her thoughts. Her perfect, little Selene, who had been playing with James, had just spotted Theo, Daphne and William and greeted her other friend excitedly. She thought it was funny how her daughter often bossed James and William around. The trio was still young but Hermione loved thinking of them at Hogwarts one day, inseparable like Harry, Ron and her had been.

"Selene just turned two," Hermione refocused her attention to her handsome husband. "It's still over nine years until she's boarding the Hogwarts Express and gets sorted into Gryffindor."

"I've seen her manipulate you earlier. She'll definitely be in Slytherin. All Malfoys get sorted into Slytherin," Draco retorted haughtily making the brunette laugh. "Considering Jean here was a Slytherin as well, there is no chance any of our kids will even be considered for any other house."

"We'll see," she pulled him down and kissed him lightly, sandwiching a giggling Scorpius between them. They often bantered about which house their children would end up in but Hermione secretly knew all three would be in Slytherin. They were sweet but knew how to manipulate and be sneaky when needed. Yet, after being married to a Slytherin as well as living with a few of them, she didn't mind whether her children were in Gryffindor or Slytherin.

"You're ready for your party," she changed the topic.

Draco just smirked at her as he straightened back up. Taking Scorpius from her, he held out a hand to help Hermione off the chair. Looking at his wife of two and a half years, he couldn't believe how happy she made him. He loved her and their rapidly growing family more than he ever imagined. Yes, they argued and bantered frequently, however, it was generally good-natured or resolved swiftly with amazing make-up sex.

Just as he kissed her cheek again, Pokey popped up with a giant birthday cake and the crowd erupted in a loud and cheerful rendition of 'Happy Birthday'. Holding his wife and son close, he looked at their family. Selene was standing in between James Potter and William Nott, all three of them singing their very own version of the song rather loudly. Thalia, who was much less clingy than Scorpius, was happily clapping while being held by her Papa and giggling as Jean kissed her cheek. Scorpius, who was still clinging on to him, babbled along instead. His own father had his arm around his mother and, to his surprise, both were singing along as well.

* * *

><p><strong><em>11 years later<em>**

Hermione Malfoy was holding her youngest son's hand as she walked through the barrier of Platform 9 3/4. It was only the third time she was at the Station since graduating Hogwarts, yet her heart felt heavy. It was going to be Caelum's first year and that meant another one of her children was leaving her home until at least Christmas. Looking around, she quickly spotted her friends close to the barrier and moved toward them.

"Lily," Ginny Potter frowned at her daughter. "Must we go through this every year? It's just one more year and you'll be joining your brothers and cousins at Hogwarts."

Hermione watched Lily turn several shades of red as Scorpius moved next to her to say hi to his best friend Albus. Hermione smiled mischievously at Ginny. They had noticed that Lily Potter happened to blush every time Hermione's oldest son was around. Not that Scorpius had noticed yet. Her son, his twin and their friends had been too busy practicing Quidditch all summer to notice that Lily was interested in anything other than catching the Snitch from right underneath Scorpius' nose.

"I swear, I'll be glad when she leaves for Hogwarts next year," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear as she hugged her. "At least she won't whine anymore when we drop off the boys to board the Hogwarts Express."

"You'll be at the Manor crying ever day how much you miss her," Draco drawled. Holding nine month old Maia, he swiftly moved next to his wife after their other children had made it onto the Platform. "Just remember the last two years. _'Oh, I miss Jamie so much,' _and _'I don't know how my sweet angel Albus got himself sorted into Slytherin but I miss him so very much. Oh, I hope he's alright in that nasty dungeon.'_"

Thalia and Caelum giggled as Ginny threw Draco a dark look. Draco just shrugged and moved to greet Harry, Ron and Pansy.

"Theo and Daphne are running late again," Pansy chuckled while holding newborn Hugo in her arms. "So, Caelum you're going to be in Slytherin like the rest of your siblings?"

"Yes," Caelum who could pass as Scorpius' twin nodded eagerly. "I want to be with Tally and the others."

"Slytherin is the best house," Thalia interjected proudly. "And we're going to win the Quidditch and the House Cup this year. Right Mom?"

Hermione sighed. She had long since come to terms with the fact that her family was overrun by snakes. Regardless, she still had high hopes for the little boy whose hand she was currently holding. Leo had her personality from the know-it-all attitude to the bossy demeanor, he was fearless when dealing with his older siblings and kind with Maia.

"Aunt Ginny," her future Gryffindor chimed in. "Were you really mad Albus was sorted into Slytherin?"

"No, Leo," Ginny smiled at the little curly haired blonde. "But your Daddy keeps teasing us about it because it's a Weasley tradition to be sorted into Gryffindor. Just like it's a Malfoy tradition to be a Slytherin. But we both know that you'll be the first Malfoy in Gryffindor, right Sweetheart?"

Leo grinned at Ginny, then his mother before frowning at his father disapprovingly. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her four year old son who was their first actually planned child. After Caelum was born, Draco had consented to using the muggle contraceptives and they didn't have any more children for a few years. However, on Selene's 8th birthday, Hermione had confessed to Draco that she was thinking about having another child. Draco had been ecstatic, saying he had been thinking about having another child for at least a year. They had started trying immediately and 9 1/2 months later, Hermione had given birth to precious little Leo.

Little Maia, on the other hand, had been the result of a long, passionate weekend away from their children. After forgetting their contraceptives at home, both Draco and Hermione had thrown all caution to the wind and decided to have another child. Maia was their only child with honey-blond hair instead of Draco's platinum blond locks, yet she still had his grey eyes.

"Mom," Selene ran up to her mother holding on tightly to her Divination book. "Jamie is making fun of me because I am taking Divination. He says it's a rubbish subject."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have told him he's going to marry Clara Zabini when you know he has a crush on you," Draco shot at her.

"I just wanted him to leave me alone," Selene giggled remembering the lie she had told James Potter when he had tried to kiss her over the summer. "I am going to look for my friends. I'll be back before I board the train."

Selene kissed her parents before patting her mother's stomach. She winked mischievously at her mother and turned to look for her friends.

"I can't believe my daughter is excited about taking Divination," Hermione sighed watching her go. "At least that _old fraud_ has finally retired."

"Well," Draco kissed his wife's temple. "Remember the dreams you used to have when you were pregnant with her. Maybe, she does have the gift! She didn't seem surprised at all when we told the kids you were pregnant again. That, or our kids are just used to you being pregnant at this point."

Hermione laughed as Draco put his hand on her stomach. So far, they had only told their children and parents that Hermione was pregnant again. She was only about 11 weeks along with yet another little boy. Draco and Hermione had planned this one to be their last child, completing the Quidditch team Draco had always talked about. If everything went well, Hermione would give birth during the Easter Holidays when the kids were home from school.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Hermione whispered and he raised a brow at her questioningly. "For making me the luckiest girl alive."

Remembering his father's words after he had been released from Azkaban, Draco realized Lucius had been wrong. It wasn't Hermione's blood or reputation that strengthened his family. No, it was her love. Her love had made him forgive his father and kick started their efforts to rebuild their relationship, her love had given him an amazing family and her love made him the happiest, sappiest and most foolish Slytherin ever. She didn't need to thank him for anything. No. He needed to thank her; love, worship and cherish her forever.

"Anytime, Granger," he drawled making his wife laugh happily. "Though you're hardly a girl anymore."

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>I am sad about posting the last chapter. I had so much fun writing this story and couldn't have done it without you guys reading and commenting on it. I am grateful for all the reviews, favorites and alerts!<strong>

**In terms of the children's names, I liked the idea of following the Black family tradition for the boys. However, the girls are all named based on Greek mythology. After all, it kind of fit with Hermione's name.**

**Also, I am sure I am going to post another story soon. I am actually working on one right now but it will take a few weeks to put up as I want to develop my ideas first.**


End file.
